The Violet Rose
by Zukiesgal65
Summary: Hyugga Hinata has lived her whole life in the shadow of her cousin, Neji. She is a simple Kunoichi, with a simple dream. To win the heart of Uzumaki Naruto. How will she react, when her father tells her she's been engaged to a man she barely knows? -done-
1. A meeting with father

Hinata stared blankly at shimmering silver water below her. Her long violet hair swirled around her pale face and silver eyes. The spring breeze felt good upon her heated body. She had just gotten out of training with Neji, and was exhausted. She stood on a small bridge placed above the lake in the hidden village of Konoha. The sakura trees were in blossom, and the small pink petals were drifting down into the water lazily, sending out gentle ripples.

She gently brushed a blossom out of her long hair, smiling slightly as it floated into the water. It drifted along, like a tiny boat. She could almost imagine small people sitting on it, enjoying a picnic on the lake together. Spring was the best season in Hinata's opinion. The season of love, Sakura called it.

Huh…yeah right, love. She couldn't even get Naruto to look her way. Instead, he was always goggling over Sakura. The violet haired girl didn't see what was so great about her. She was just a medic, while Hinata was an actual fighting ninja. She also had a Keki genki!

What was wrong with her? Sakura was her friend and she shouldn't be feeling jealous about that! Maybe the heat was really getting to her.

Gaara took a small step forward, his blue green eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead, judging which movements to take. His sand hissed and curled around his legs like an angry cat ready to spring on its prey. His hands twitched every so often, making the sand flare up defiantly.

Kankuro watched every movement with his sharp eyes. Even though Gaara's moves were familiar to him, he still had to be careful. The Kazekage was the type of man who could change his fighting styles just like that. He was definitely one of the best to use a mixture of ninjutsu and tijutsu to control his sand. He'd also been training with that Lee from the hidden leaf village, meaning Kankuro couldn't know what to expect.

The Kazekage lurched slightly, making Kankuro swing his hands up in defense. _He's watching every move I make…_Gaara thought to himself. He raised one hand slowly, and saw Kankuro's eyes following it, like it was a time bomb ready to explode. As quick as lightning, Gaara did a turn in the sand, slamming his hands to the ground. The sand rushed forward to Kankuro, a deadly snake ready to bite.

Kankuro leapt away from the oncoming sand, landing on one of the medal poles used for training. He raised his hands, moving his fingers this way and that. Karasu sprang forward, moving accordingly to its masters commands. Its head flew back, revealing a long blade.

Gaara did a skilled dodge, something he rarely did while fighting. He slammed one hand onto the grains of sand, making them fly up towards the puppet. The sand slunk all around it, termites in its gears. The puppet jerked a few times as Kankuro pulled angrily.

"Damn Gaara! You jammed Karasu's gears again!" Cried the puppeteer. He gave a few more tugs on the chakra lines connecting to the wooden body, before giving up. The tangle of wood and cloth fell to the sand behind Gaara.

Kankuro leapt down from the pole and stomped over to his puppet. He glared at Gaara, who just stared at him. "You do that every time we train…" he growled angrily.

"It's training," Muttered Gaara in his normal monotone, "I can't go easy, even if it is just a stupid puppet." Kankuro's eye twitched at this insult to his beloved puppet. He frowned.

"He didn't mean it," He cooed to the head of the puppet.

Gaara shook his head. Temari had warned Kankuro that if he kept on talking to his puppets, he'd loose all his friends. Why did it have to be his brother that was such a moron? In fact, why was his whole family so messed up? His mother was dead, so was his father and uncle. His older brother was the village idiot, and his older sister was the scary then he was.

He gave a sigh, and shook his head again, "Let's go, Kankuro. You can play with your puppets later," he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to walk away. The sand sulked after him as he said, "We have a mission to do, remember?"

Kankuro blinked, dropping the pieces of Karasu that he had picked up, "Gaara…" he watched as his younger brother stopped in his tracks. The sand ninja turned his head slowly, to look at the Kabuki warrior.

"Is this…ok?" Kankuro asked in a concerned voice. His black eyes trailed over the pale face of his brother and leader. He stared intently at the cold blue green eyes he was so familiar with.

"It's the elder's orders," Gaara answered after a long silence. He turned his head away from Kankuro. "I don't particularly want to, but I can't argue with the elder. He had more power then I do, after all." The corner of his lip twitched slightly, and the sand whirled around him fiercer then a moment ago. A small gust of wind passed through the training field, making Gaara's long red overcoat flutter around his ankles, intertwining with the sand. It looked like rings of blood to Kankuro. The middle child of the fourth Kazekage gave a small shudder.

Gaara looked up, as if he was about to say more. After a pause, he just looked back down at the gentle flowing sand. "Just hurry," He said so faintly, Kankuro barely herd him over the rushing of the sand. Gaara continued to walk further into the village, till Kankuro lost sight of him within the shadows of the buildings that made up the Suna.

Kankuro let out a weary sigh. It had been three years since Akatsuki extracted the demon Shukaku from his brother. Ever since then, Gaara had been able to sleep soundly, but those dark rings from his fifteen years of insomnia, wouldn't go away. Temari explained to them that it was because Gaara had gone so many years without sleep and that it was only logical the rings would be there for good. _Meh_, thought Kankuro shrugging to himself, _they make him look better._

"Let's get some dumplings!" Suggested Kiba, grinning at Hinata and Shino as they walked together through the village. He sniffed happily, smelling the sweet dumplings in the shop not to far away.

"I don't like sweets," Said Shino bluntly.

"Killjoy!" Snapped Kiba. Akamaru barked loudly, wagging his long tail.

Hinata watched the two argue, a faint smile on her face. She was glad enough to have such amazing friends as these two and Akamaru of course. She didn't really care what they had for lunch, as long as they had something. She was starving. Also, Kurenai-sensei would be coming soon to take them on their next mission.

"Sushi it is," Said Kiba, a trace of disappointment in his voice.

Hinata blinked in surprise. How did they decide on sushi, when Kiba had wanted sweets, and Shino was so picky. She had drifted of into daydreams about Naruto, that was it. A pink blush kept over her face.

"You ok, Hinata?" Asked Kiba, "Your face is all red again."

"A-ah!" gasped Hinata, clapping her hands over her mouth in shock, "S-sorry Kiba-kun! N-no, I'm perfectly fine! Just hot from training, t-that's all!" She lowered her hands from her mouth and smiled sheepishly at the two of them.

Kiba shrugged and walked on, putting his hands behind his head lazily. He laughed loudly, making people turn to look at him. Shino lowered his head, going into sulking again. Hinata walked behind them, smiling.

"Hinata."

The three turned to see their sensei, Kurenai, looking down at them. She had a serious look on her face, her crimson eyes narrowed slightly. She had been upset ever since Hidan had murdered Asuma, but she looked concerned now, not her normal sad face. "Lord Hizashi wants to see you," She said, looking at Hinata.

Hinata blinked. Her father normally never wanted her, unless it was something very important, and Hinata couldn't really think of anything coming up. She nodded anyway, "yes, Kurenai-sensei."


	2. A feeling of being Broken

"Then he jammed the gears!" Snapped Kankuro, taking an angry sip of tea. He had whipped away his kabuki makeup, and removed his hat to reveal his brown locks. He, Gaara, and Temari were sitting at a teashop, discussing training and other matters of importance.

"Gaara, you've been quiet," Temari commented, completely ignoring Kankuro's complaining, "Are you ok?"

"Hm…." He replied, staring of into space. In his mind, Gaara knew the orders he had been given were for the best of the leaf village and the sand village, but in his heart, well…his heart was singing a different tune. Not that this was unnatural, no. Gaara had constant wars between his mind and his heart, but the mind usually won, and sometimes the results weren't that good.

* * *

Hiashi paced back and fourth, his fists clenched at his sides. Neji sat not to far away, watching his uncle with a slight look of concern in his eyes. The jounin glanced away from him and sighed, "Lord Hiashi, you should calm yourself." He said flatly. 

The man just shook his head and muttered under his breath, "It's for the better of the village…" He looked up suddenly as the door was slid open slowly.

Hinata stepped into the main hall of the Hyugga clan home, surprised to see her father and cousin sitting there, waiting for her. Hinata felt blush run over her skin, surprised at why Neji was here as well. Had she done something wrong?

"Finally, you came," Said Hiashi, "Sit down, Hinata."

She obeyed, and sat down beside Neji, who didn't look at her. He kept his eyes down, a serious frown spreading across his lips.

Hiashi sat down on the oak wood floor, and faced the two ninja. He took a breath and begun his explanation, "Hinata, you are now eighteen years of age, meaning you are a full grown woman. Usually around this age, it is proper for a woman, to get married." He frowned at her look of shock.

"M-Married?" Gasped Hinata, her silver eyes wide. Maybe she would luck out; maybe her father would tell her that it was Naruto-kun she was going to merry! He was becoming a very strong ninja after all, and he was the son of the fourth Hokage, according to what Tsunada-sama had told them. She still remembered the look of honor and joy that had befallen Naruto's face.

"Yes…" Hiashi looked away from her, "The elders of the village disagreed with my choice, and chose someone else…" Hinata blinked, "They figure that since you are a member of the Hyugga clan, you should be married to only the best to pass on the traits of the Byakugan. The man you are to be wed to is very powerful…"

"Who?" Hinata asked, sitting up a bit.

"Uh," Hiashi shook his head slowly, "You will see in a couple of days, when he comes to the village. I'm sorry to say that it is an arranged marriage and…"

"When he **comes**?" Said Hinata loudly, "Y-you mean it's not anyone in the village?" He shook his head. Hinata stared at her father in shock, and then looked around at her cousin.

Neji didn't meet her eyes.

"Father, I-!"

"Hinata!" Snapped Hiashi, standing, "This marriage will help to benefit the entire village. It is for the best. You are from the noble Hyugga clan, and therefore…I cannot just merry you of to any old shinobi. My marriage with your mother was arranged, I didn't even know who she was till I was your age. It is something that happens normally."

Hinata felt fresh tears swell up in her eyes, but she nodded. "Yes…" She whispered, bowing. She stood, and turned toward the door of the building, the tars falling down her cheeks. She opened the door to see Kiba and Shino waiting for her. Both looked at her expectantly.

"How'd it go Hinata? What's up?" Asked Kiba, smiling at her.

Hinata stared at him for a moment. She simply shook her head and brushed past her teammates, head down. She would never be with Naruto-kun; instead she had to get married to some stranger. She walked, jogged, and then finally broke into a run as she traveled through the village. Tears leaked from her eyes, flying behind her and mixing with her long ribbon of violet hair. Her heat beat quickened in her chest as she ran. Was it from running, or from the pain she was feeling, at being told she was going to get married? Her lips tightened, to keep her self from crying out in agony. She couldn't…but she wanted to more then anything else. She wanted to scream, and run away from the village. She wanted her feelings about Naruto to be known, but her father most likely wouldn't listen to a word she had to say on this matter.

She finally came to a small stream in the woods, the sun sparkling of it. She stood over the glistening water, her tears causing small ripples as they fell and mingled with the water from some far of lake. Water lilies drifted by gently, their blossoms open, reaching for the sun that they would never reach. Hinata was reaching for Naruto, who she would never reach. Her heart was torn in two, and it was painful. Her feelings for Naruto, the feelings she had had ever since she was a young girl in the academy, and her loyalty to the hidden leaf village. Which was of more importance, love or loyalty?

Hinata dropped to her knees beside the stream, and clapped her hands to her eyes. She sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking furiously. Why did this always happen to her? Sure it was a ninja law never to show your tears, so why was she the only one who cried? Sakura cried sometimes, but not as much since she grew older, but Hinata, Hinata still cried, everyday almost. She couldn't talk to anyone, not even her teammates, and now this.

"W-why do I have to be the o-one to…to…feel this broken?" Hinata whispered to herself.

* * *

Gaara secured the strap that was tied to his gourd, and yanked it over his shoulder. He snapped the buckles on so the straps would hold. He did one last check to make sure it wouldn't slip of. Ok, he was all ready. He was wearing a long red overcoat, zipped to his middle waist, where it opened up to drape around his legs. His long baggy pants were tied with bands at thigh and knee, to keep them secure. His red hair was still a messy red mop, since he had refused to brush it like Temari wanted him to. 

He grabbed the water can and tied it safely to his belt next to his kunai knife pack. Gaara let out a weary sigh, not sure if he still wanted to go through with this. "Oh well…" he muttered to himself, giving a casual shrug. He turned, and left his office quickly, the door clicking shut behind him. Temari and Kankuro were waiting for the young Kazekage at the gate to the village, both looking a little worried as their younger brother approached.

"Stop looking all freaked out," Gaara muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at the two of them, his eyes blank and his face giving away no emotions, "Let's go already."

Kankuro gave a small gesture between a nod and a shrug. He smiled sheepishly at Gaara, and looked at Temari expectantly.

The Kunoichi rolled her eyes, "if we keep our speed at top rift, we might be able to make it to the leaf village in two days instead of three. That would benefit to us, since I can feel a sandstorm coming."

"Then we need to go as soon as possible," growled Gaara, a tint of annoyance in his deep voice, "C'mon." He walked around the two older ninja, and stepped into the desert without hesitation. As soon as he took step into the wild sand, it flared up. It whirled around his excitedly, like a loyal dog returning to its master. Gaara gave a small movement of his hand, and the sand's whirr slowed to a gentle flow around his feet.

Temari pulled the strap on her fan to make sure it was tight enough, before following Gaara into the desert. A slight gust of wind howled at her as she entered. Being a master of the wind, this was expected. "The wind is my companion," She said shrugging, smiling at her brothers.

Kankuro chuckled and put his puppet scrolls into the tie around his back. He stepped out next to Gaara, and the sand rushed around him in a friendly motion. He was its master's brother after all.

"To the leaf village then," Said Gaara is a slightly bored voice, turning his head towards the edge of the forest, which sat at the very end of the desert.

* * *

Hinata stared blankly at the stream, which flew past her, a silver blue snake in the emerald green grass. She had sat in this one spot by the water for three whole hours, saying nothing, and no longer crying. Her cheeks were pink, and she felt as if her whole world had collapsed. 

"Hinata?" She glanced over her shoulder to see Neji standing behind her.

"What?"

He walked over and sat down quietly beside her. His brown hair fell elegantly into his face as he turned his head to look straight at her, "Are you all right?" he asked, a small trace of concern in his voice.

This surprised Hinata slightly. Sure she and Neji had become closer since when they had been younger, but he never asked her personal things like this. It normally wasn't in his nature. Despite her surprise, Hinata gave a small nod.

"Don't lie to me," Neji said in a stern voice, "I can tell you've been crying a lot the past few hours."

Hinata sniffed and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Y-yeah…" She muttered. She drew her legs to her chest and hugged them, burying her chin in her knees. She glanced at Neji, who was watching her every move.

"Is this about what Lord Hiashi told you?" he asked quietly.

She gave a stiff nod.

"Well…it's-," he began, but Hinata interrupted him.

"To benefit the village," She whispered, "I know."

He glanced at her, and Hinata flinched. There wasn't any anger behind her cousin's eyes, but she still knew she shouldn't have said something disrespectful like that to him of all people.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," He said in an undertone.

"I said something disrespectful…" She said, lifting her head slowly to look at him, "I-I shouldn't of…"

Neji raised a hand to silence her. He turned his body so that he was facing her completely. A look of seriousness had crossed his features, "Hinata, I want to tell you something very important, so you have to listen to me carefully. Got it?"

This confused her, but she nodded anyway.

Neji leaned in closer, motioning for her to do the same, "Arranged marriages can sometimes go well, but they almost never are for the best," He whispered to her, "I want you to promise me Hinata, that you will listen to your heart and not what Lord Hiashi or the village elders tell you to do. Believe in what you want to believe." He stared at her intently. He raised his hand a bit hesitantly, and brushed her hair from her face, "You're a splendid shinobi, Hinata. Remember that."

Hinata stared at him, shocked by his kindness, "Neji…"

"I have to go," He said suddenly, standing up. He turned his back on her, and then paused. He glanced over his shoulder, "Please remember what I have told you, Hinata-sama." He turned again, and walked of through the forest, back towards the village.

"I will…" Hinata whispered, smiling slightly, "Thank you Neji."

* * *

Gawd, I just loved making Neji be nice to Hinata. Yay for family moments! -claps- anyway, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I bet no one can guess who Hinata's fiance is! -sarcasim- And you know, I suppot GaaSaku! HUH! Guess I just wanted a taste of something knew. Anywho...chapter three will be up soon enough, and thankies for your support! 


	3. Thank you

Naruto happily slurped up his ramen happily, his bright blue eyes sparkling with pleasure, "Ah! As good as ever!" He cried, downing the rest of the bowel in one gulp. He licked his chops and pushed the bowel away, next to a pile of six other bowels. "Nyaaaaaa, that was good!" He moaned, patting his stomach happily. The blonde ninja paid and left the ramen stand, hands behind his head lazily. He grinned as he walked along, feeling as happy as ever. He had herd from Lee that Gaara was coming down to the leaf village for some reason, and Naruto couldn't wait to see his old friend again! Though he couldn't help but wonder, hwy the Kazekage was coming down here in the first place. Probably a meeting with Granny Tsunada or something political and boring like that.

"Oy, Neji!" yelled Naruto, spotting the Hyugga walking down the street. He waved his arms in the air furiously, trying to get his attention, "Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji Neji!!!!" He growled and ran the few feet separating them, and rammed right into the jounin.

"Naruto, I herd you the first time!" Snapped Neji, sitting up.

"You didn't act like it!"

Neji snorted and stood, turning his head so he wasn't looking at Naruto. He narrowed his eyes slightly, thinking, "You herd about Gaara-san coming down for a few days, right?"

"Sure did!" said Naruto, standing as well, "I can't wait, I-,"

"Do you know why?"

Naruto blinked, "Uhda…" he scratched his cheek, "Probably to talk to Granny Tsunada or something, right?" He grinned.

Neji stared at him for a moment. _He really is an idiot. _"Yeah, probably," He said after a moment, shrugging. He knew the real reason, but he didn't want to tell Naruto. Knowing him, he'd overreact, a lot.

"Wanna do some training Neji?" Asked Naruto suddenly, poking him in the shoulder, "I just had about seven bowels of ramen, and I need to work them of! I don't want to be slacking when Gaara comes!"

"Sure," Said Neji, hoping that training would get his mind of things. He gave a small smirk as Naruto cheered and raced of towards the training zone. He followed more calmly.

* * *

"Onee-chan?" Hanabi peeked her head into Hinata's room, her eyes round with concern.

Hinata glanced around. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling absently. She had been thinking about what type of man her fiancé was going to be. Was he going to be kind, gentle, demanding, obsessive, or what? Some of the thoughts gave Hinata shivers up her spine, so she had stopped, and begun to think worriedly about Naruto, and she realized even though she was getting married, she still loved Naruto.

"What is it, Hanabi?" She asked, sitting up on her bed.

"Are you ok? It's been a day since father told you that you're getting married, and you haven't left your room or eaten since," She looked up at her older sister, frowning.

"I'm just a little…shocked," Said Hinata, giving a halfhearted shrug. "It's not everyday you get engaged…"

"Then you should be happy!" snapped Hanabi. She pulled herself onto the bed and sat down beside Hinata, "he might be a really strong, handsome man who you'll fall in love with right away!"

Hinata glance down at her.

"You can't be all depressed when he's going to be here in two days," She continued, "You need to get ready. Eat a good meal, brush your hair, it looks all ratty. You need to get some more sleep so you won't have those ugly bags under your eyes. And choose a good outfit to wear when he comes!" She crossed her arms and looked at her sister, one eyebrow raised.

Hinata let out a weary sigh, "I just don't think I can do this…" She whispered, tears swelling up in her eyes, "I mean it's an arranged marriage Hanabi! Arranged!" She brushed her tears away, "I just don't think…"

"You just want to merry Naruto," Teased Hanabi.

Hinata stared at her little sister in shock, "How long have you…?"

"Ever since the first time you took the chunnin exams, in the third round," She winked, "You seemed so obsessed with Naruto before he fought with Neji-Niisan." She giggled.

Hinata blushed.

"He is cute," Said Hanabi shrugging. She shook her head, "I'm sorry that you can't merry him. But I want you to know…" She cupped her hand over Hinata's ear, "father's original choice WAS Naruto, but the council decided on another man instead."

"Father's original…" Whispered Hinata, her eyes wide.

Hanabi nodded wisely, "Yeah. Neji was telling him all about how much more powerful Naruto's grown over the years."

Hinata looked at her hands, vision blurred slightly by the tears swelling up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, but they just came back. Her father had originally set for her to merry Naruto. Damn that council. "Hanabi?"

"Yes?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around her little sister and hugged her, "Thank you," she whispered. Hanabi gave a small smile.

* * *

Temari's legs were growing weary. They had been running nonstop as planned, but it was sort of exhausting at the speed they were going. Gaara raced along the sand like it was plain flat ground. Every step her took, the sand shifted to adjust to his footing. Whenever Temari or Kankuro stepped however, the sand stayed normal and they tripped a bit. They were nearing the edge of the desert, and grass could be seen mingled in with the golden sand.

"G-Gaara, you don't think we could stop for a rest?" panted Kankuro, sweat mixing with his purple face paint.

"Blame Temari, it was her idea to go nonstop." Said Gaara in a blank voice, not even sparing them a glance over the shoulder.

Kankuro glared at Temari.

"Don't complain," She hissed in a dangerous voice, "Besides, you need the exercise, fatty!" She sped up till she was beside Gaara to avoid Kankuro attacking her angrily.

"Stop fighting," Snapped Gaara in a crisp voice, "Now's not the time."

"Temari started it by calling me fatty!" Growled Kankuro.

"Well it's true!"

Gaara gave a small shake of his head. _And I'M the youngest?_ He thought to himself wearily. His older siblings could be so…troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it. It was true, he was more mature then either of them.

He ignored their arguing as they continued to run, his mind wandering onto more important matters. Like the matter at hand, the reason why he was going through all this trouble to go to Konoha anyway. Again in Shikamaru's words, it was troublesome. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if this decision was still wise. He wondered….

"_Bad rumors have been going around," Said Tsunada, taking another sip of sake, "Rumors about plots going through our villages. Rumors that we're going to attack each other."_

_Gaara blinked, "but we're not."_

"_That's the point kid," Muttered Tsunada, sniffing angrily, "This will show those other brain dead villages that we're still allies. If it doesn't…" She took another gulp of sake from the bottle this time, and slammed it onto the desk. Some of it slopped out onto the desk, "We're screwed."_

"It's for the best…" Gaara whispered to himself.

"You say something, Gaara?" Asked Temari, looking around at him.

"……" He stared at her for moment, eyes narrowed, "No." He said after a long silence in which both stared at him, "Let's keep moving. I want to be there by tomorrow if best."

* * *

**Yes! Gaara's almost there! –evil laugh- anyway, more Hyugga family love! Also some funny sand siblings stuff, lol, poor Gaara-kun. So, next chapter, Gaara arrives at the leaf village! –dramatic music-**


	4. It's all real

"Twist around left…right…" Hinata muttered to herself, trying to tie the velvet tie to her new outfit. The top was pale purple, with long sleeves that cut of about two inches from her hands. Under were fishnets going to the tip of her hands. She had black gloves, minus the finger coverings. She wore her headband around her neck as usual. Her pants went to about her ankles and were tied with silver strings. Her waist belt was bright silver, which folded back into a bow behind her, with ribbons hanging down. She finally got it tied right, and examined herself in the mirror. She blushed, realizing that she actually looked good. The finishing touch. She grabbed her long hair and tied it into a flowing ponytail with a silver ribbon that Hanabi had given her.

She let out a weary sigh, her silver eyes wide with anticipation. It was the day her fiancé was set to arrive. Her father had just bought her this outfit, in hopes that it would appease, whoever this man was. He knew something she didn't, she could tell by the way he acted when she brought up the subject. Neji had been surprisingly nice these past two days, something that surprised Hinata. In fact, everyone in the Hyugga clan seemed to be treating her with a greater respect then they ever did before.

"It's just because I'm getting married…" She whispered, "My fiancé must be a powerful and well respected man then," She brushed her hair from her face, and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a minute more. _I guess…there's no going back on it now. _

"Hinata, come on!" Called Neji from the next room.

Hinata turned and walked out of her room, to see her father, Neji, Hanabi and the rest of the clan waiting for her expectantly. The whole clan smiled brightly as she walked in and began to whisper to each other. Neji smiled slightly, Hanabi beamed, and Hiashi nodded approvingly.

The heiress of the Hyugga clan stared around at her family, frowning slightly. They were all expecting her to do this, for the village. It's not like the wedding was today. These things take time, meaning she would have some time to get to know this mysterious man she was to wed.

* * *

Naruto looked up, surprised to see the whole Hyugga family walking together down to the gate of the village. He was sitting by the gate with Lee, waiting for Gaara and his siblings to arrive. His blue eyes scanned the crowd, and he spotted Hinata at the very front. He froze, and his heat rate quickened a bit. He had never seen Hinata look so…pretty. He had never thought of her in any other way, except for a friend, but now…now she was…

"N-Naruto-kun!" he herd Hinata gasp, and he blinked. He leapt to his feet, surprising Lee who fell over.

"Hey there Hinata!" Said Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "What are you guys doing down here?"

"Um…" Hinata blushed beat red, and she felt as though she might cry.

"Naruto?"

Everyone looked around, towards the gate of the village.

Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest as he stepped into the village, Temari and Kankuro at his side. His red hair blew gently in the small breeze that flew through the leaf village. His cold eyes scanned the whole lot of them. They rested on Hinata, and widened. "You…."

Temari gasped and looked around at Kankuro, whose mouth was wide open with shock. Both jounin turned to look at their younger brother, who had an uncertain look on his face.

_N-no….it can't be…._Hinata stared in horror at the Kazekage, her gray eyes wide. He….he couldn't be her, no, not him!

Hiashi walked up to the sand ninja, and bowed, "Kazekage-sama, thank you for agreeing to this. We-,"

"Hang on!" Snapped Temari, "You didn't tell us it was Hinata! Tsunada-sama said it was just some girl from your village! She didn't say…" her breathing was quick and angry as she glared around at the Hyugga clan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Naruto, staring at Gaara.

The redhead glanced at his friend. "Naruto…I…."

"Hinata," Said Hiashi, motioning for his daughter to step forward. Hinata hesitated, but at a push from Neji, walked forward to her father and Gaara. Hiashi took his daughter's hand, "Hinata…this is your fiancé, Kazekage Gaara. You know him, and he will be a good husband for you."

Hinata looked at her father, eyes wide. She turned, and looked at Gaara, whose face reflected her look of shock.

"F-fiancé!?" Cried Naruto. He felt a pang inside of his chest, a burst of anger towards Gaara. He didn't understand why, why he was feeling this. It wasn't like him to be mad at Gaara! He was his friend! Naruto looked around at Lee, who just shrugged, and looked around at Neji.

Neji had an unreadable look on his face, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Father…." Whispered Hinata, "he…"

"Why didn't you tell us who it was?" Snapped Temari, throwing a furious look at Hiashi, "Gaara can't marry Hinata! She's…she's one of Naruto's friends! That's just wrong!" Her hair crackled with electricity, and her eyes burned furious holes into the people they landed on, "This is ridiculous! I can't-,"

"Temari, stop it."

They all looked at Gaara. He had closed his eyes, and had his head bowed. After a long pause, he opened his eyes again, and looked down at Hinata. "I will try and be a good husband to you," he said in a quiet voice, "I know it is unexpected that…"

Hinata had begun to shake her head, eyes filled with tears, "No…no…no…" She looked from Gaara, to Naruto, getting more panicked by the moment, "No…NO!" She clasped her hands to her heart, tears spilling from her eyes, "I can't marry you!" She screamed. She turned on her heel and raced away from all of them.

"Hinata!" Called Neji, starting to run after her, but Hanabi stopped him.

"Neji-nii-san…" She said quietly, "Let Hinata-onee-chan be alone for awhile." She looked up at him pleadingly.

Neji sighed, but nodded.

"This is…This is all messed up!" Cried Temari, pacing back and fourth, rubbing her head and muttering to herself.

"Gaara?" Said Naruto, nudging the sand ninja, "What's going on? Why is Hinata's dad calling you her, fiancé?"

Gaara sighed and turned to face the blonde, "Bad rumors have been spreading between our village, and we had to stop them. Your Hokage decided that I was to marry one of your village females, and the head elder of the five great nations agreed as well. I wasn't told who it was, only that she was a woman of the leaf village, and a ninja."

"B-but Hinata…"

"I told you, I wasn't told who it was," Gaara said in a clam voice, "I didn't know it would be Hinata-san."

"B-but that's just insane, I mean," Naruto ran his hand through his blonde hair, laughing from shock, "Hinata's…you can't…that's just insane, Gaara! I mean, Hinata's a friend, your friend, just a friend!" His hands her shaking.

Gaara stared at him, his eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected it to be Hinata. No…he would never expect it to be anyone that had anything to do with Naruto. The heiress of the Hyugga clan was, well, just of limits. She was his best friend's friend, and marrying her was definitely out of the question. But then again, it had already been decided, and he had agreed to it.

Naruto shook his head. He walked forward, and grabbed Gaara's shoulders, "Gaara…please don't tell me that you are marrying Hinata! Please say that I'm dreaming!" he stared at him with wide eyes.

Gaara sighed, and moved away from his hands, "I wish I could, Naruto. I wish I could tell you it's all a dream, but it's not." He turned his back on him, head down, "It's all real." He turned to his siblings, "Kankuro, find us an apartment to stay in. Temari, you and I are going to have a talk with Tsunada-sama." He looked around at Hiashi.

Hiashi bowed, "I am sorry for the way my daughter acted, Kazekage-sama." He said quietly.

"Think nothing of it," Gaara replied with a flick of his hand, "And please, just call me Gaara." He tuned with Temari, and walked of towards the Kage building.

"Gaara…" Whispered Temari, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure out something," He said in an undertone, "It'll be hard, but my marriage to Hinata-san is inevitable, I'm afraid."

Temari nodded sadly, "She seemed rather upset."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped, and turned to look at her, "Back in the chunnin exams Temari. She saw me kill those three ninja from the hidden rain village. She saw me fight and almost kill Lee. She saw me fight Uchiha, and lived in fear of me. Even though we are allies, it still must be hard."

Temari sighed, "You're right. Some things that people see can't be forgotten."

"Exactly."

"It's going to happen," he added after a moment, "it can't be stopped."

"It is an arranged marriage though…" Temari whispered.

"Mother was arranged to marry Fourth Kazekage," said Gaara bluntly. He never referred to the man as, father.

"Tch, yeah. But look where that relationship ended up!"

"Good point." Gaara looked up at his sister, eyes narrowed.

Temari looked back down at him, "Why are you glaring at me?" She asked after a moment, "What'd I do?"

Gaara hesitated, before saying boldly, "Temari, I need you to tell me what girls like. After we speak to Tsunada-sama. Will you?"

Temari stared at him, open mouthed. After a shot pause, she chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "Sure Gaara. I'll tell you everything you need to know about how to win a woman's heart!" She smiled.

Gaara stared at her, his eyes blank. He said finally, "Thank you," Before continuing on his way to the Hokage's office.

Temari let out a weary sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. This was going to be a very long and confusing month. She was going to have to teach her brother how to truly love a woman, and teach Hinata to love Gaara! Without love, there can't be a relationship, and there has to be a relationship before there can be marriage. Temari had her work cut out for her alright. She shook her head, and followed Gaara.

* * *

Gaara glared at the ground as he walked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and clenched his fists. That look on Naruto's face, when he had found out that Gaara was Hinata's fiancé, it had been a look he had only seen once in his life. The look Naruto wore during their fight so many years ago. A look of anger, and hate. He could understand why Naruto was feeling these, but he didn't want him to be feeling them at all. Gaara was fearful…fearful that this would ruin their friendship. He shook his head. _Being stupid._ He thought to himself, _Naruto would never…_Or would he? Whenever Lee or someone was hanging out with Sakura, Naruto got jealous. Was he jealous that Gaara was marrying Hinata? Naruto had never shown an interest in Hinata, never. He always was going on about how much he was in love with Sakura, but he never mentioned Hinata.

_Ugh…why are emotions so complicated? _He thought angrily. He liked it better when he didn't have to worry about things such as, love or jealousy. It was so much easier back then, when all he did was kill people. What was he thinking!? He was glad to have given up that part of his life. Then again, he didn't have to deal with this type of stuff back then. Is this how all men felt when they found out that they were getting married, or was it just him? Was he being paranoid? Was he being stupid? _My head hurts now…_He sighed, and completely ignored Temari for the time being. Damn hormones…that's what it was.

* * *

Yay for chapter four, and yay for the lovers finally meeting! Boo that hinata ran away, and Boo that Gaara's head hurts! CHAPTER FIVE WILL BE EVEN MORE ANGSTY!!!! 


	5. A helpful talk

**Ok, so the part of this is not KankuroxHinata, just so you know. That's just ew. **

**Kankuro: Gee thanks**

**Hinata: -blush-**

**Anywho, I just got home from school and typed this up real fast, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Tsunada lifted her head to find that a piece of paper had stuck to the wide of her face. She yawned and pulled the paper of with a flick of her hand. She absently picked up a bottle of sake, and gulped it down hungrily. It had been a very boring day, with nothing to do. Besides the mountains of paperwork on her desk, but she didn't feel like doing it. Shizune was constantly scolding her about getting it down, but Tsunada just got so drunk, that she ignored her subordinate. Even Sakura occasionally tried to convince the Hokage to do the papers, but Tsunada ignored her as well. Sakura had such a short temper, that sometimes she would scream her head of at Tsunada and then just stomp of to punch Naruto or something. Tsunada didn't really care, as long as she got some time to sleep, and didn't have to do any paperwork!

There was a gentle knock on the door that brought the blonde kunoichi out of thought. She growled and sat up, "Come in," She muttered idly. She didn't like having to deal with these bothersome things, people coming to whine to her and whatnot. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

The door opened, and Temari of the hidden sand village stepped into the office, followed by her younger brother, the Kazekage Gaara. The kunoichi had a furious look on her face, while Gaara looked slightly perplexed.

"Ah! I didn't know you lot had arrived yet!" cried Tsunada, smiling. "Glad you could make it! Glad to see who your bride was kid?" She asked, pointing her sake cup at Gaara.

"That's the problem," He said quietly.

"Eh? Problem?"

Temari and Gaara sat down in the chairs in front of Tsunada's desk. Gaara looked expectantly at his elder sister.

Temari took a deep breath, and began, "You didn't tell us that it was Hinata," She stated boldly, "We figured it would just be a random girl from the village, but no! It's one of Naruto's friends! That just isn't right," She sighed, "Also; Hinata wants nothing to do with Gaara. She ran away when her father told her that he was her fiancé."

"Well maybe if the kid smiled-,"

"I'm not done!" interrupted Temari, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Naruto also seemed upset to find out that Gaara and Hinata are getting married, and we don't want him upset at us for no reason!" She crossed her arms, "If it were any other girl, that had nothing to do with Naruto, it would all be ok and we wouldn't be having this discussion, but it's not, and we are." She uncrossed her arms and tapped her forehead protector, "Believe me Tsunada-sama, if this wasn't to help both of our villages, my siblings and I would still be in the sand village, and Gaara wouldn't be getting married! But sadly, that's not the case," She glanced at her brother, who nodded. She looked back up at Tsunada.

Tsunada sighed, "You have an interesting argument I must say, but there is a reason I chose Hyugga Hinata, and not just any plain old village girl," She looked around at both of them, her almond colored eyes fierce, "Hinata is just the girl for you, Gaara."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Tsunada leaned back in her chair and smirked at the two of them, "lemme explain," She said, taking another sip of sake. "Of course it is completely obvious that Hinata has a thing for Naruto," Gaara flinched, "But Naruto is growing into a prosperous ninja, and the village expects much of him. He can't have a distraction like Hinata hanging over his shoulder." She turned her gaze to Gaara knowingly, "Plus Gaara, if what Kankuro told me last time you were all in Konoha is correct…you want to be needed by someone to." She smiled at the surprised look on his face as she said these words. "Whelp, I hope the two of you understand why I chose Hinata now."

Temari looked at Gaara, who gave a very slow nod.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but nodded as well.

* * *

"It can't be…he can't be…" Hinata leaned her back against the trunk of a large oak tree. She gathered her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her hair had become unraveled at how fast she had run, and was now hanging limply in her eyes. Her eyes…they were bloodshot from crying so much. She had cried all the way running to the other side of the village, and into the forest where she was now. Gaara…Gaara just couldn't be her fiancé; it was in all ways impossible! Totally, and extremely impossible!

It dawned to her that he hadn't planned it himself, judging by the shocked look he had worn when he looked at her. She couldn't really blame him for it then. Either way…she didn't want to marry him, the man she had seen kill three people those many years ago in the chunnin exams! The man that had mangled and almost killed Lee! The man that was feared so much by a lot of people.

She shook her head rapidly, clutching her legs tighter to her chest. She loved Naruto more then anything else in the world, she had always loved him. Her shy personality however, prevented her from letting her feelings be known. If she had just told him earlier, then she wouldn't be in this painful mess.

Sure Gaara was a powerful and handsome young man, hell; he was also the Kazekage, the most powerful ninja in his village! But Naruto was sweet, funny, and enjoyable to be around, while Gaara was silent and gave of a silent aura of mixed anger and annoyance at just being around other people. She much preferred Naruto's personality.

_The girls that fall for the cool elite guys are always the weakest ones. _Kankuro had told Naruto that when they went to save Gaara from Akatsuki. Naruto had returned and told Hinata about that when they had a discussion about Sasuke, and Sakura's past feelings for him.

She wasn't weak, and Naruto wasn't elite, or cool. Well, in her eyes he was, but that didn't really matter. Gaara on the other hand was the most powerful ninja in his whole village.

She grabbed her head and closed her eyes. She wanted to do what was right for her family and village, but marrying Gaara…She suddenly remembered, one day in the leaf village when she had over herd some other girls talking.

"_OH! Isn't the Kazekage-sama just the hottest guy ever?"_

"_Totally, he is very girl's dream guy!"_

Hinata let out a small laugh at this memory. Every girl's dream guy, huh? He rarely talked, least of all to girls. The only girls he talked to on occasions, were Temari, Sakura, and Lady Tsunada. Hinata could tell that he was very socially challenged. She shook her head.

Should she do what her heart tells her, or do what the village tells her to do? Why did she have to be burdened with such a difficult choice!?

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata jumped and looked around to see Gaara's older brother Kankuro walking up to her. She frowned, "W-what?"

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the spot beside her.

She shrugged.

"Thanks," he sat down and leaned his back against the tree was well, and let out a sigh, "Ah…the leaf village is so awesome in the spring time! We don't have all these trees and stuff back in the sand village. It's always so nice here…even in the winter! I love the snow that you guys get."

"Hn."

Kankuro glanced at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "My brother's not that bad you know. He's gotten over the killing and maiming stuff."

"……"

The sand ninja blinked slowly, and looked up at the sky, "Listen, this is to benefit our villages. Believe me when I tell you that Gaara's not to happy about this wither," he flinched, "I-I mean…you're an awesome girl, he's just not happy about having to get married period! It has nothing to do with you!" _Why am I lying to Hinata and myself? It has everything to do with her!_

"I know it's to help the village…" Hinata muttered.

"Oh, well that's good then!"

"But it won't help me in anyway," She cut him of.

"Um…"

"I don't love your brother," She whispered, "I don't even know anything about him!" She turned to face him, her eyes swimming with tears, "How do you all expect me to marry him, when I know nothing about him and don't love him!?" She practically shouted in his face.

"W-well you know Hinata…I-I uh…" Kankuro pulled of his puppeteer hat, revealing his spiky brown hair. He scratched his head nervously, averting his eyes from the distressed Hinata, "Well…If you talk to him a bit, you can get to know him some. I mean, we're gonna be here in the leaf until the wedding's over, so you have plenty of time!" He shrugged, giving her a small smile.

Hinata made a sound somewhere in between a sob and an angry scoff, and turned away from him. She buried her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking.

Kankuro winced. _What do I do?! Temari never cries, I never have to comfort women! Oh man, oh man!_ The sand jounin thought it over, the side of his mouth twitching nervously. He didn't know what to say, what to do, he didn't know anything! Whenever he was younger and he had cried, Temari had hugged him and told him it was all right. Like hell he was going to hug Hinata! That was Gaara's job now! _If I had girl experience, this would be so much easier. _He moaned and leaned his head back against the tree, and stared up at the clouds.

"I think I understand why that Shikamaru is always staring at the clouds, and wanting to just become one of them," he said after a moment. Hinata turned to look at him, frowning. Kankuro smirked, "they're so free, with no troubles in the whole world. All the do is drift lazily through the blue sky, enjoying the scenery below…" He sighed and smiled at her. _That was so poetic…_He thought to himself, _idiot. _

Hinata shrugged, and looked up at the clouds as well. She had to admit, Kankuro had a well written point. The clouds didn't have to deal with the pain and misery that the people down on the planet did. All they had to do was float and enjoy themselves. Hinata wished that she could have a carefree life. Just her and Naruto, drifting along with the clouds. That was her dream….

"You calmed down now?" Kankuro asked, watching Hinata with a smirk.

Hinata jumped, and looked at him. She gave a shy smiled, and nodded slowly, "T-Thank you Kankuro-kun."

"Think nothing of it," he said absently. He put his hand on her shoulder gently, "I mean, if you're marrying my little brother, it means you're going to be my sister-in-law!" He huffed, raising one eyebrow, "One sister was bad enough now two…" He blew a strand of brown hair from his eyes,

Hinata giggled at his joke, glad he was trying to cheer her up.

"Well," Said Kankuro standing. He stretched, and looked back down at her, "I better get going. Gaara and Temari will be wondering where I am."

"Ok."

"Hinata-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm actually glad it's you," Kankuro said, putting his hands behind his head, "You're actually a really sweet girl. I'll be sure to tell Gaara to be nice to you. Idiot probably will act the same though."

Hinata blushed at his comment.

Kankuro gave a cheesy smile, "See yah!" he turned, and walked back towards the village, a broad smile on his face. _I did good!_

Hinata watched him go, blush spread across her face. He was...actually glad that it was her? She was a sweet girl? The Hyugga heiress closed her eyes, but smiled. Kankuro wasn't so bad…and Temari was scary but nice. Now Hinata just needed to find the courage to talk to Gaara.

She thought about the time in the chunnin exams, when she had fought Neji. She had felt a burning determination growing inside of her the whole time. Talking to Kankuro just now, gave her that same feeling in her heart. She didn't love Gaara, not at all. She loved Naruto, but…but Naruto was always obsessing over Sakura anyway, so it didn't matter. This was her village, and maybe after some time, she could some to like Gaara a little. _Doubt it…_Her inner mind told her. She shook her head, and slowly stood up. Her father and Neji were probably wondering where she went. She should get home before they send someone out to look for her. Heaving a heavy sigh, Hinata turned and walked of in the same direction that Kankuro had gone of in.

* * *

**So, that was chapter…what is it? Five? Ok then. Next chapter will be a funny one, because I'm tired of all the angst, got it? And don't worry, the romance should be coming up soon enough. **

**Gaara: but you said you'd drag it out forever. **

**Oh just shut up you meany!!!! . **

**Gaara: -rolls eyes-**

**Thanks for reading!!!! 3**


	6. Dinner

**Yay! Time for some actual GaaraxHinata stuff!!! I've wanted to do this chapter for a long time now! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Neji: -eats turkey-**

**Gaara: …..-watches-**

**Ok then…time for chapter…-reads over list- oh yeah, chapter six!!!**

* * *

Hinata took a breath, and placed her hands on her chest. She was standing right outside of the Hyugga clan main hall. She was worried that her father or the whole clan would be mad at her for running away earlier when Gaara had arrived to the village. Oh well…she was going to get yelled at no doubt, she's cry, then work to cheer herself up. This was how it worked after all; it's how it always went.

She took a deep breath, and slid open the wooden door. She stepped in, and was shocked to not see anyone in the main hall. She slipped of her shoes, and walked in further. "Father? Hanabi?" She called into the empty hall.

"Hinata look out!"

Hinata turned just in time to see Neji running at her. Neither had much time to react and Neji collided into the violet haired girl. The cousins crashed to the floor, both stunned from the wreck.

"N-Neji!" Stammered Hinata, sitting up. The jounin was sitting a few feet away, rubbing his head crossly. "S-sorry!"

"My fault," He replied. He stood and helped her up, "I was in a hurry."

"Oh…um….Why?"

Neji's eyes widened slightly, "Right…you ran away before Lord Hiashi could tell you," He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning, "After you left, Gaara-sama went to speak to Tsunada-sama. Your father caught up to him after that and…" He sighed, "And incited him and his siblings to dinner."

Hinata stared at him, her eyes widening in terror, "WHAT!?" Her face turned bright pink, and she clutched her hands together, "T-this is h-horrible! I-I…when I t-talked to K-Kankuro, I didn't expect…t-to talk to G-Gaara so….UUUAGH!"

Neji watched her, his eyebrows raised. _What is she talking about?_"Hinata, clam down," He said, grabbing her arm, "They're not set to come for another five hours or so."

"B-but…" Hinata frowned, "That'll be b-by night time, and it's s-spring, so the fireflies will be out, and the moon…it's going to be a b-beautiful night!"

"I think that's the idea."

Hinata's face turned a furious shade of red, which would put Gaara's hair to shame.

"Hinata, I had nothing to do with this," He added, putting his hands up hesitantly, "It was all your father's idea."

Hinata placed her hands to her face and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening! Sure Kankuro had made her feel better, but she wasn't ready to face Gaara, not yet! His cold green eyes that would stare her down, that would burn right through her soul to her inner most secrets. His silent personality, that would scare anyone, even if he did not intend it to! No, she wasn't ready for this.

"It won't be so bad…" Neji tried, "I mean, Kankuro-san and Temari-san will be coming as well." _Although Lord Hiashi will want Hinata just to talk to Gaara. _

"This is insane…" Whispered Hinata, looking up at her cousin, "Isn't there anyway to talk my father out of it?"

"I've tried, no use."

Hinata sighed and backed up until she bumped into the wall. She slid down till she was in a sitting position. She ran a hand through her hair, silver eyes looking of into space. She would just keep her eyes away from the Kazekage the whole time, that's it. She wouldn't glance in his direction once, and if he talked to her, she'd use an excuse to wiggle her way out of talking to him. "Fine," She said after a moment.

Neji blinked, "Huh?"

"I'll be at the dinner," She said, as if he hadn't spoken. She stood, and turned toward her bedroom, but stopped. "Neji?"

"Yes?"

She looked around at him, her soft silver eyes swimming with tears, "Please tell my father…that I'm not pleased with any of this, at all." She shut the door to her room before he could respond, and collapsed onto her bed, crying.

"Five…" Whispered Hinata to herself, glancing out of the window. "It's been five hours exactly…" The sun was setting, and had almost vanished behind the Hokage statues. If she had counted right, the sand siblings would be arriving any minute now. There was a knock on her door, and judging by the chakra she sensed, it was Neji.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She called to the door. She was wearing her normal day cloths. Her silver and light purple jacket with fishnet underneath, and bluish purple pants that went down to an inch above her ankle. Her long hair was aloud to hang freely, and her headband was tied around her neck. She stood, and walked out of her room, head down. She smelled the delicious food that the cooks had made for the three siblings that were set to be arriving soon. She walked into the dining room, where her father, Hanabi, and Neji were already sitting.

She walked over and sat down silently beside Neji. She folded her legs underneath her, and placed her hands on her lap. She stared across the table at Hanabi, who gave her an apologetic look. She glanced at her father, who had a small smile on his face. _If he thinks I'm going to kiss Gaara…_

Suddenly, all the voices in the hallway became hushed, as a gentle knocking sound came from the door. There was the sound of the panel door sliding open, a few polite words being exchanged, then footsteps.

"Welcome to our home, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, and Kankuro-san." Said Hiashi, looking around.

Hinata took a breath, and looked up nervously.

Gaara stood in front of his elder siblings, his face blank. He had his arms crossed over his chest as usual, nothing new. He was wearing simple black linen pants, and a long sleeved black shirt. The dark color made his pale skin stand out like moonlight. His red hair looked like fire, burning brightly into nothingness, while his eyes shone brightly, glittering in the reflected light. The pitch black rings around his eyes only added in making them look more luminous.

Hinata flinched when she realized she had been staring at him. She looked away, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Please, sit down," Said Hiashi politely.

The three moved silently into the room, their eyes searching around curiously. Temari sat down beside Neji, her dark green eyes focused on Hinata. Kankuro sat down beside Hinata, and gave her a small smile. She returned it. Gaara was the last to sit down. He sat in between Hanabi and Hiashi, his eyes closed so the black rings blocked out the bright green.

The door to the dinner room was shut, leaving them all in an awkward silence. Hinata kept her eyes focused on the plate before her, determined not to look at Gaara.

"Well then, let's eat," said Hiashi, looking around at all of them.

Everyone at the table collected what they would like to eat, no one saying anything. The silence was broken by a large sneeze.

Temari looked around at Kankuro, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Gaara opened one eye to see what was going on.

"My bad," Said Kankuro blushing. He rubbed his nose and averted his eyes from Temari, who was still glaring at him.

"My bad…" he said, blushing.

"Idiot…" Muttered Gaara, taking a bite of rice. His cold eyes traveled slowly onto Hinata, and narrowed slightly.

Hinata shivered, feeling the Kazekage's gaze fall onto her. She quickly picked up her cup of tea and took a considerably long time to take one sip, anything to get the redheaded boy to look away from her.

"So Gaara-sama," Said Hiashi. Hinata felt Gaara's eyes move away from her, and she sighed with relief. "Are you enjoying yourself in our village so far?"

Gaara was silent, and the corner of his lip turned downward into a half frown. Hiashi obviously didn't notice, so Gaara finally spoke.

"It is the same as every time I come to the leaf," He said quietly. His deep voice made Hinata tremble, and she had to occupy herself by eating a sugar doughnut. She couched a few times, and stared fixedly at the ground.

"This dinner is very nice," Said Temari, trying to start her own conversation, since Hiashi's attempt had failed. "And no one's running around screaming."

There was an angry mutter from Kankuro.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves," said Hiashi, giving the Kunoichie a curt nod. Temari replied with a sweet smile.

"I tip my hat to the chef," Muttered Gaara.

"What hat?" Questioned Kankuro.

Gaara glared at him, but Kankuro only chuckled at his younger brother's reaction.

"I'll tell him you said so, Gaara-sama," Said Hiashi.

Hinata was the first to finish eating. She sat her chopsticks down on the plate and bowed, "if I may go outside father, I'm feeling a little hot right now."

"Yes, of course," Said Hiashi, nodding.

Hinata bowed again. She stood, and quickly slid out of the door into the back garden. She let out her held breath, and looked up.

The moon was full as she predicted, and lit up the entire sky. She sat down on the deck that stood above the gardens. The small pond shown like an ice mirror in the moonlight, as fireflies danced above it and the spring green plants. Crickets rubbed their legs together softly, filling the night air with sweet music that rang in Hinata's ears. The frogs at the pond's edge croaked gently, adding the percussion to the violins.

The sound of a door being slid open, the clacking shut again broke through the symphony.

"Hello Neji," Said Hinata, not looking around, "I'm fine, just tired-,"

"I'm not Neji."

Hinata's eyes widened, but she didn't dare turn around.

The sound of footsteps grew louder, then stopped right behind her. There was a rustle of fabric, and Gaara sat down on the deck beside her. He pulled one leg to his chest, and rested one arm on it. The other leg hung over the side of the deck, resting against the wood. He used his other arm to lean on.

"U-uh…." Hinata kept her eyes away from him, "D-do you w-want s-something?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"I just came out here to sit, and think," He added duly.

"Oh." Said Hinata again.

Both fell silent, and the crickets and frogs started back up their music. Soon, the mixture of night birds was added to the sweet tune.

"We don't do this kind of stuff in Suna," Gaara said unexpectedly

"H-huh?" Said Hinata, her eyes flicking towards him, then away again.

"I mean," He shrugged slightly, "We don't have crickets, or frogs that sing at night, since we don't really have many gardens or ponds."

"Ah."

The silence stretched, and Hinata herd Gaara drumming his fingers on the wood. She slowly glanced at him, to see that he was staring up at the moon. He had an oddly focused look on his face, that made Hinata wonder if he was watching something. She turned her head and stared up at the moon as well.

"Why are you copying me?" He asked.

Hinata flinched, "I-I wasn't!" She said quickly, "Y-you looked s-so focused, I thought you w-were looking at s-something."

"I was."

Hinata blinked, and turned to face him fully for the first time that night, "W-what do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Gaara opened his mouth as if he was about to reply. After a slight hesitation, he closed it, and slowly shook his head. He closed his eyes and muttered, "It's nothing, really." He returned to drumming his fingers on the deck.

"O-oh…I s-see…" Hinata whispered.

"How's Naruto been?" Gaara asked suddenly, "I haven't talked to him since I arrived here." He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh…u-um…" Hinata turned to look at him, "T-the usual really…h-he's been eating a lot of r-ramen, and training with N-Neji a lot as w-well."

"I see."

Hinata fiddled with a piece of rotten wood absently, but she wasn't paying attention. "Ow!" She lifted her hand to her face to see that the wood had gotten stuck in her finger. She touched it, and felt a sharp pain. She winced and tried again, no luck.

"Let me see it," Said Gaara blankly.

Hinata looked around at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Just give me your hand," He growled, extending his own.

After a small hesitation, Hinata held out her hand to him. She was fearful that he would send his sand up her arm, and break her neck…or something.

Gaara grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled it closer so he could see it in the dim slight. He lifted his other hand, and placed it gently on hers.

It shocked Hinata. His skin was soft as it made contact with hers. How could someone who lived in the sand village, who was a master of sand, have such soft and light skin? She stared at him, mouth slightly open.

He moved his hand over to her finger where the splinter was. He grabbed it gently with his thumb and index finger, and pulled. It came out easily, leaving a small puncture in Hinata's finger where it had been.

"There," Gaara said simply, throwing the small splinter over his shoulder. He pushed down on her finger, "It shouldn't bleed a lot, but you should probably run it under some water, to prevent infection." He moved his hand away, and released her wrist.

Hinata looked at her hand, then back at Gaara. She just couldn't understand…it didn't make sense! How could someone like Gaara, someone who killed people without even blinking, be so gentle?

"So that's that," Said Gaara shrugging, "You're not going to die, are you?"

Hinata blinked, wondering if this was an attempt at a joke. She paused, then shook her head.

"Good," He looked away from her, closing his eyes, "You're alright I guess. You seem like a decently nice girl."

Hinata blushed, clutching her hands together.

Gaara ran a hand through his crimson red hair, sighing. Hinata looked at him, and noticed that his pale skin went well with the dark red.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"O-oh u-um…" Hinata fiddled with her jacket, "N-nothing really…I-I don't have a-anything to really d-do…"

"Want to go out for lunch?"

_He gets right to the point, doesn't he?_ Thought Hinata, her face going red. "L-like a d-date?"

"Not Like, A date," He said shrugging, "I mean, in a few weeks we have to get married, and I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me," He turned his cold gaze onto her, "Well?"

_He wanted a straight answer now!?_ "U-uh…"

"Listen Temari and Kankuro will want to be going soon, so just give me an answer," He said crossly, his hand twitching.

Hinata flinched, "Oh…um…I g-guess it wouldn't um…h-hurt…"

"Alright," He stood and put his hands in his pockets. He didn't even notice the shocked look on her face, or that he was rushing her just to be able to get home and sleep, "Meet me by the dango shop tomorrow morning."

"Gaara, we're leaving!" Came Temari's voice.

"I'm coming," He replied with a sigh. He slid open the door, then stopped. He glanced around at Hinata, who was still staring at him.

For a small moment, his green eyes met her silver ones. Something jerked in Gaara's chest, making him flinch. After a second, he diverted his eyes from her. "See you tomorrow then…" he muttered. He walked inside the house, sliding the door shut behind him.

Hinata sat there for a minute, stunned. She clutched her chest and stared at the shimmering water below her. What was this feeling she had felt just now!?

It was a sharp pang in her chest, when her eyes had met Gaara's. She didn't understand why she had felt this right now, maybe she was just tried. After all, Gaara had brought up the topic of the marriage like it was nothing all that interesting. _To someone like him, it probably isn't. _She thought to herself.

With a heavy sigh, Hinata stood and returned to the house. She looked up to see her father closing the door on the three siblings. She herd them exchange curt farewells, before the door snapped shut.

She opened the door to her room, and shut it behind her quietly. She walked over to her bed, and fell onto it, face first. She felt tears leak from her eyes and other the bed, but she didn't know why she was even crying! She had nothing to cry about!

She threw one of her pillows against the wall for no apparent reason. She felt so angry, sad, and happy all at once. What the hell was wrong with her? She shook her head and let out a silent sob. She was tired, that' all.

With another sigh, she turned to the light, and made it vanish with a simple flick of a switch. She rested her head on the pillow that she had now tried to kill, mind buzzing furiously. So tomorrow she would go on a date with Gaara, huh? She wondered what it would be like exactly. She sighed, and fell asleep immediately, these thoughts still dancing through her mind like wild fire.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Said Temari, standing at the door of the Hyugga main hall with Gaara and Kankuro.

Gaara blinked and tired to look over Hiashi's shoulder when he saw Hinata walking by. He saw her look at him, the she hurriedly went into another room. Gaara sighed and gave a small shrug. He felt slightly disappointed, but didn't know why.

Temari noticed the look on her youngest brother's face, and smirked.

The three siblings bowed, and turned to leave.

Gaara listened until he herd the door click shut. He let out a breath and looked up at his brother and sister.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kankuro. Temari looked around, her eyebrows raised.

Gaara's eyes flicked from one to the other, trying to decide weather of not to tell them. He closed his eyes and shrugged, "I'm just going out for lunch tomorrow with Hinata, so don't touch my stuff."

"Aw, you're going on a date!" Cried Temari, grinning.

Kankuro snickered.

"It isn't that big of a deal," The redhead snapped as they walked through the quiet village, "I'm marrying her soon, so there's nothing to be shocked about!" He made a small, 'humph!' sound, before pushing past Temari and Kankuro, and walking ahead of them, his head down.

"What's his problem?" Asked Kankuro, looking at Temari.

Temari smirked and raised her index finger, "Love can make anyone grouchy, dear Kanky." She giggled.

"I herd that!" Snapped Gaara.

Temari giggled again and motioned for Kankuro to lean in. He did so. She cupped her hand over his ear and whispered, "Isn't it obvious Kankuro? Before we left the village, Gaara was just doing this for the village, now he is actually falling for Hinata!"

He looked at her, "You really think so?"

"Did you see that look on his face?" She asked, crossing her arms, "That is the look of someone in love."

"Well, maybe-,"

"Maybe the both of you should shut up!"

The two jumped and looked around to see a very furious Gaara glaring up at them. His pale skin was tinted with red, and his chakra was flaring up.

"I am NOT in love! Got it? I'm doing this mainly for the village, and no other reason! I don't care for Hinata in any other way!" He was panting, as though being so angry exhausted him. "I really don't care about her, ok?" He concluded. "I don't now, and never, ever will!"

Kankuro and Temari looked down at their furious brother, both a bit fearful.

"Sorry Gaara," Said Temari, "It was just, the way you were acting and all."

"Seriously man, we didn't mean anything by it," Said Kankuro nodding.

Gaara took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked away from them, his fists clenched, "yeah…and I'm sorry for snapping…"

"It's alright," Said Temari, "We uh…we shouldn't of teased you like that."

A silence fell upon the three. Even the crickets, frogs, and birds seemed to have had silenced at Gaara's outburst.

"C'mon," the redhead said after a moment, "We need to be getting back to the apartment before someone comes out and shoots us."

Temari nodded and Kankuro gave a halfhearted laugh.

With Gaara in the lead, the sand siblings walked back towards their apartment, none of them saying anything.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest as he walked, and frowned. If he didn't feel anything, nothing at all for Hinata, why had he pushed himself to ask her out? Sure they were getting married, but soon to be married couples don't usually go on dates. At least, he didn't think they did. And why had he suggested to help her, when she had that splinter stuck in her finger? Gaara growled and mentally kicked himself. _It's those damn hormones again…_

* * *

**Bwhahahahhaah! The return of Gaara's evil hormones! –More evil laughter- and I put in some GaaraxHinata, FINALLY!!!**

**Hinata: You are so mean…**

**Gaara: Seriously**

**Hehee, I know I am. So the next chapter, chapter seven, will be about Gaara and Hinata's date! –Wiggles hips- LOL, this should be fun! –Walks away thinking of evil ideas-**


	7. The Date

**Chapter seven, YAY!!! So…anyone ready for a very funny chapter with plenty of Hinata and Gaara action. **

**Gaara and Neji: -glares-**

**Eheh….maybe I should just start the chapter already…here we go!!!! Oh, and they haven't really fallen for each other yet. Gaara's denying his feelings, because right now he really doesn't feel anything for her. Hinata is feeling a little mixed. Anyway, it'll make sense soon enough, I have a plan! –Flies away-**

* * *

Hinata raced through the village, running as fast as she could. She was so late! Oh no! Was Gaara going to get mad at her? She had been so tired from last night, that she had totally forgotten about Gaara. She had woken up, eaten breakfast, and trained with Neji for a while before remembering the date. Her long violet hair flowed behind her as she ran, like a mane on a graceful mare. She kept apologizing to people as she ran, since she kept running into them, or knocking them flat of their feet.

The dango shop was still a way of, but she didn't want the Kazekage to get angry at her. A shortcut, that was the only answer. She focused her chakra into her feet, and leapt into the air. Her feet connected to a wall, and she ran upwards at top speed. She reached the roof, and slid down a rope that connected the two buildings.

She leapt onto a pile of boxes, knocking them over with a loud crash. She winced and cried out an apology to whoever had stacked the boxes.

The dango shop was just one rooftop away now! She leapt from the water tower onto the roof of the next building. Yes, the dango shop was right below her. She leapt down, and landed gracefully on one foot, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Impressive."

Hinata jumped, and turned to face the speaker. Gaara was leaning against the wall of the dango shop, one of his hairless eyebrows quirked. "If you were going to make a huge entrance, you could of told me last night."

"S-sorry…"

Gaara was wearing a plain red long sleeved shirt, with zippers on the sleeves, a black overcoat on over it. He had a long brown sash tied around his shoulder, wrapping around his waist. His sand village headband was worn on the sash. His pants were plain black, that blended in well with the overcoat. They were tied by metal bands at thigh and knee, to keep them secure. His red hair was as messy as ever. It looked like he didn't even attempt to brush it in the morning. He didn't have his sand gourd with him, but he did a small bag tied around his waist, that was surely filled with sand.

"What are you staring at?" Gaara had moved closer while Hinata was distracted. He was now about a foot away from her. His blue green eyes traced over her, scanning her like a machine programming something new.

Hinata looked away, "S-so…w-what are we d-doing?"

"You really should stop stuttering, it's annoying," Gaara muttered, a bored tone in his voice. "Anyway, Temari helped me plan it out last night." He raised one hand and held up his index finger, middle finger, and thumb. "One, we'll get some lunch," He put down his middle finger, "Two, we'll take a walk," He put down his thumb, "Three…" He pointed at her with his index finger, "Three is your decision."

"M-my…"

"What did I say about that stuttering thing?" He growled, lowering his hand, "yes, your choice. I don't really care what you choose." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly, "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Uh…" Hinata played with a piece of her hair, twirling it around her finger, "Um…there's this one place…It's nice…it's uh, just down the road."

Gaara gave a simple shrug as if he could care less, and turned to walk of. "Come on," He said over his shoulder to Hinata.

"Oh, right!" Hinata hurried after him, a bad feeling rising in her gut.

They walked down the road together, Hinata walking at Gaara's shoulder. Back in the chunnin exams, Gaara had been the shortest one there. Now that he was eighteen, he was quit tall, much above Hinata's own height.

"This the place?" He asked, stopping suddenly. He nodded his head towards a fancy looking restaurant.

"Uh, yeah," Hinata gave him a small smile. When he just glared at her, she frowned and walked on into the restaurant.

Gaara examined the sign above the shop. It read in bright red letters, "Sweet bean paste!" _Great...I hate sweet stuff._He sighed, but followed Hinata into the shop, remembering Temari's first law. Always do what the girl wants.

They walked into the shop, and most of the people turned to look at the pair of them. Gaara's chakra was slowly leaking out, but he couldn't help it. Even though he was the Kazekage, even in his own village, he never went to close to people, ever. He just wasn't used to being around people, besides Kankuro, Temari, and Baki.

The waiter showed them to an available table, and gave them their menus. He stood there for a moment, staring at Gaara. That is, until the redhead sent the man such a deadly glare, that the man yelped and ran back to the kitchen.

Gaara sighed in boredom. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his fist. He opened the menu with the other hand and scanned it briefly. _There's really nothing good here..._

"Um…" Hinata looked over at Gaara, "What…what are you getting?"

"Not sure…" He replied bluntly, not even looking up at her.

_Ghee,_ Thought Hinata, _He's the one who invited me to come, and now he's acting like he doesn't even want to be here!_

In the end, Hinata ordered one bowel of cream pudding, and Gaara just ordered a glass of water, and some biscuits. They ate in silent, neither meeting the other's eye. The shop had gone very quiet ever since the odd pair had entered.

Gaara stared longingly to the outside of the restaurant. He didn't even know why he had suggested going on this date thing. Okay, clam down. It wasn't a date it was a…a…"Just a day to hang out…"

"What?"

Gaara looked up to see Hinata staring at him, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"What?"

"You said, 'just a day to hang out," Hinata told him, "W-what do you mean?"

Gaara blinked. He had said that out loud? He huffed and looked away, "Nothing, it means nothing."

"Oh….o-ok then."

They left the shop about an hour later, the whole hour had been spent in silence, and walked along through the village silently. Gaara put his hands in his pockets, and glared at anyone who dared to look at him.

"S-so…you said we were g-going on a walk…"

"What do you think we're doing?" Asked Gaara, looking at her. "Our feet are moving, and we're connected to said feet. Isn't that walking?"

"W-was that supposed to be a joke?" She asked hesitantly.

Gaara paused, "….I'm not really sure…I don't make jokes…" He stared into space for a moment, before shrugging, and continuing to walk.

_He's so confusing..._Thought Hinata. She sighed, and followed him.

Gaara walked up some steps, that led to an upper part of the leaf village. He glanced over the railing at the running water that swam by in the canal. He walked over and leaned on the wall separating him from the water. They didn't have anything like this in the sand village, that was for sure. The leaf was able to spare all this water, just for looks, while they had trouble gathering enough water to survive.

Hinata walked up to the silent sand shinobi who was leaning on the water wall, staring down at the shimmering liquid. She leaned on it as well, and looked at him uncertainly, "W-what is it?"

"….Nothing," He glanced at her, "So, we had lunch, we took a walk, what do you want to do now?" He stared at her, green eyes blank.

"W-well…I was thinking…" Hinata took a deep breath, "I don't know a lot about you, and you don't know a lot about me. I was thinking that…that we could just sit down and talk, you know? Get to know each other a little…a little better…" She looked at him.

Gaara seemed to consider it for a moment, his lips tightening slightly. "Fine, whatever."

Hinata nodded slowly, "I know a um…nice place."

She turned and walked of towards the lake, Gaara following her. Hinata stopped suddenly, and she herd Gaara do the same behind her.

"This is it," She said, looking over her should at him.

There spot she had led him to was a bench sitting on the emerald green grass next to the lake. Roses grew in a few bushes near by, swaying gently in the light breeze that stirred through the village.

They walked over to the bench and both sat down without a word. Gaara sat on the very end, trying to keep a bit away from Hinata.

"So…do y-you want to start?" Hinata asked, looking at him.

"Alright then…" he said shrugging, "There's really not much to tell. Being the Kazekage of the hidden sand village, I have a lot of paper work to do, you know. It's not all that hard really, but it's kind of hard to keep a good reputation." He frowned, "As the most powerful ninja of your village, everyone looks up to you. You have to gain, and keep their respect. Then, I also have Temari and Kankuro to deal with. They can be so bothersome sometimes."

Hinata gave a tiny laugh.

"Then again, I have to protect them. Even though they're older then me that is," He sighed and pushed his red bangs back from his eyes, "That's it really…"

"What about your parents?" Hinata asked. As soon as she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. Gaara's hand stopped halfway through his hair, and his eyes narrowed dangerously as a darkened look fell across his face.

"Sorry," He said darkly, "But I don't know you well enough yet, to share something as personal as that."

"Um…I-I'm s-sorry…"

He glanced at her, his frown increasing slightly.

"Oh…" Hinata looked at her feet, "Well…I guess their isn't much to say, expect that Neji has always been better then me, but I don't hold that against him. H-he's my cousin after all. My father…my father…he always expects so much of me, so it can be kind of hard sometimes, I guess." She shrugged.

Gaara glanced at her. He knew the feeling of having someone always expect so much of you. Having someone think you can do something deadly and huge, when you're barely five years old. He knew that feeling all to well.

The sun had begun to set, sending golden rays of sunlight spilling across the water. The liquid gold swam to the lake chore, and curled around Hinata and Gaara's legs. It swirled, making small whirlpools of light in the emerald grass, that danced along with the beautiful colors.

Red fell down and mixed with the gold, swirling to make a gorgeous color that resembled that of rubies and gold smoldered together into one lovely gem. The Hyugga heiress and the Kazekage watched the sun's display, the silence between them stretching even further.

"So…" said Gaara blankly.

"So…" Hinata repeated him, her eyes half closed in the uncomfortable silence. "I uh…had fun today."

He looked at her, frowning.

"Well…" She shrugged, "It was a really quiet day, but other then that…just getting to know you better was enjoyable."

"Oh."

Oh. That was pretty much all they really said to each other. Or, it was the most frequent thing either of them said.

"Oy, Gaara!"

The two of them looked around to see Kankuro running down the hill towards them. He stopped at the bench and grinned. "How's the date going?"

Before he knew what had happened, Gaara had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to his level, "I told you, it is NOT a date! It is just a chance for us to get to know each other!"

"Stop lying to yourself little bro!"

"Don't make me kill you…"

"AGH! Hinata! HEEEEELLLP MEEEE!"

"I didn't even do anything yet you idiot!"

"He's going to eat me!!!"

"WHAT!?"

Hinata watched the two brothers bickering, her eyebrows raised. She was surprised that Kankuro was still alive, if this was how he always acted around his younger brother. Gaara had such a tendency to change tempers so easily, it was indeed odd.

Hinata giggled, making the brothers look around.

"What's funny about Kankuro abuse!?" Cried Kankuro.

"Everything's funny about Kankuro abuse!" Hissed Gaara, pushing his brother away from him. He glared, the sand in his pouch whirling dangerously.

Kankuro rushed away from him and hid behind Hinata, glaring out at his younger brother, "If you kill me, Temari will be angry!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Gaara muttered, sitting back down, "yet."

Kankuro flinched.

"Why'd you come down here anyway?" The redhead asked icily, looking around at Kankuro, "You disturbed the peace."

_The peace?_ Thought Hinata, frowning.

"Temari told me to come find you, Mr. Sourball," Said Kankuro. He stood and sat down on the bench in between Gaara and Hinata, "She wanted to talk to you about…about the thing, yah know."

"Ah…right…" Gaara stood, along with Kankuro.

Now that they were standing right next to each other, Hinata could see a great resemblance between the two sand ninja. Sure Kankuro's face was a bit broader then Gaara's, but minus the black around Gaara's eyes, their eyes were very similar. She couldn't help but give a small smile.

"We have to go," Gaara said simply, turning to look at Hinata, "I'm sorry."

Hinata blinked, not knowing why he was apologizing. After a minute, she nodded. "See you later then."

"Yah."

The two brothers turned away and began to walk backup the hills together. Hinata herd Kankuro mutter something in Gaara's ear. He then dashed of at top speed, Gaara chasing him furiously.

Hinata watched them until they were out of sight, then sighed. It was getting late, so she should probably get home as well. She stood and walked away in the opposite direction that Gaara and Kankuro had gone in. This day…hadn't been so bad.

In the shadows, someone shifted after having watched everything that had conspired. The figure clenched their fists, and grinded their teeth angrily. They didn't know why they felt rage bubbling up inside of them, it wasn't right, but this made the figure very angry. The figure looked up in the direction that Gaara and Kankuro had gone, and bright blue eyes narrowed in the dim sunlight.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM!!!! Who is that following Gaara and Hinata!? Oh, and yay Kankuro abuse!! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be long and full of action! –Cheers-**

**Naruto: I'm bored…Give me my paycheck**

**After chapter eight, because you haven't done anything but look cute so far!**

**Naruto: -growls-**

**Anyway, please wait patiently for chapter eight!!!! 3**


	8. Fight among friends

**-Dramatic music- It's chapter eight people!!!! –Throws confetti-**

**Gaara: -drinks coffee- it's early….why must you make us do this?**

**Because I can. **

**Naruto: Great excuse you big jerk. **

**Aw come on, you know that you guys love me!**

**All: NO WE DON'T!**

**-Cries-**

* * *

"Kankuro, for the love of god stop snoring!" Gaara hated having to share a room with Kankuro in this little apartment. He kicked his brother in the back, but Kankuro just let out an enormous snore that made Gaara really want to kill him. The redhead sat up and let out a weary sigh. Maybe a walk would clear his head, and then he could get some sleep. He definitely wasn't going to get any sleep in the same room with Kankuro.

He pulled on a long sleeved black shirt to match his black pants. He slipped on his sandals, and leapt out of the bedroom window. He landed on the roof below, and stood back up. The moon was beginning to wane now. He stood against the moon, the warm night air ruffling his already messy red hair.

He walked along the silent village, eyes closed. He knew every turn, crack, and pebble of the leaf village by now. He had traveled here so many times, it was as familiar as his own village. He stopped, feeling the crunch of grass under his feet. He opened his eyes to see that he had entered the training field. He gave a small smirk, remembering one time he had come here.

_"Gaara-kun! Please spare with me!" Cried Lee, tugging on Gaara's sleeve fiercely. _

_The Kazekage finally caved in, "Ok, ok. I'll spare with you. Just-,"_

_"YOSH!" Cried Lee, jumping up and down. _

_Gaara watched him, slightly amused by his huge amount of energy. He was almost worst then Naruto was. _

_Lee ran to the other side of the training zone, jogging in place, "Hit me with all you've got Gaara-kun!" He yelled, punching the air. "I've grown pretty strong since out match in the chunnin exams, bring it on!!!!"_

_Gaara shook his head. Why he even bothered…_

The redhead sat down in the grass, leaning his back against one of the polls that was used for training. He closed his eyes, as the warm spring breeze danced around him, making his hair fly all around his face.

"Gaara."

His eyes snapped open at the call of his own name. He sat up and looked around to see who had called him. A figure moved out from the shadows, a familiar one.

Naruto walked out of the shadows, his bright blonde hair and blue eyes standing out against the night sky.

"Oh, Naruto," Said Gaara, surprised that anyone else would be out this late beside himself. He stood and walked up to his friend, "What are you doing up this late?"

Naruto stared at Gaara blankly. For years, they had been two of the closest friends due to their similar pasts, and understanding between each other. Naruto had never felt malice toward Gaara, except for when he was still an enemy of course. Naruto had never felt anything for Hinata, he had obsessed blankly over Sakura. Now, he was just realizing how beautiful Hinata really was, how sweet she was, how she had always acted around him. It dawned to the blonde, Hinata had always loved him.

"Naruto?" Said Gaara, looking at him with concern, "Is something wrong?"

_Yes…something's wrong! _Naruto opened his mouth, but the words just wouldn't come out. They seemed to be stuck in his throat._Hinata's...you're...! _"What are you doing here?" He finally managed to get some words out.

"Oh," He shrugged, "I just needed to come out and think."

"Think about ways you're going to make out with Hinata…" Naruto stated under his breath. Gaara's fierce gaze snapped onto him.

"Wha…what did you say!?" He asked, fists clenched.

"You herd me!" Growled Naruto, "Need I repeat myself?"

"Yes…" Said Gaara in a menacing voice, "Go ahead and repeat yourself."

"I said, you're thinking of ways to make out with Hinata!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What's your problem? That's not what I was thinking about!" He was furious that Naruto would make such a crude accusation, toward him!

"Tch, yeah right!" Replied the blonde, "You're marrying her, now you're thinking of all kinds of stuff!"

Gaara's face turned pink, "That's not true!"

"Hinata's my friend Gaara! My friend damn it!" Naruto practically screamed, "She's my friend, and you're marrying her! That's just plain sick!"

"It wasn't my decision to marry her!" Gaara snapped, "It was the head elder's decision. I had no say in it, since this is for the prosper of both our villages!"

"Then you should of refused!"

"I couldn't, the head elder is of a higher power then me!"

Naruto bit his lip, not knowing what else to say. He was angry, angrier then he had been in a long while.

"You never even noticed that Hinata loved you," Said Gaara coldly, "So why should you care if I marry her or not?"

That did it. Naruto clenched his fist, and swung it upward, delivering a hard punch on Gaara.

Gaara flew back from the force of the punch, and rammed into the training poll. He sat up, eyes wide with shock. He lifted his hand and whipped the blood from his lip, and stared at it for a moment, before looking back up at Naruto.

The jounin's breathing was coming out heavy, and his chakra was flaring from his intense anger. His eyes flashed from blue, to red, then back to blue.

Gaara stood, weary of how furious Naruto was, "Naruto, we shouldn't be fighting about something like this. We shouldn't be fighting at all. We should avoid pointless battles, especially between ourselves!"

"Shut up!" Roared Naruto. He ran forward, fist in the air, ready to strike again.

_Looks like I have no choice but to defend myself..._Thought Gaara. He leapt into the air, dodging Naruto's chakra enhanced punch. True, he didn't have his sand with him, but he had the minerals in the earth.

"Stop being a coward!" Shouted Naruto, "This is how people always settle disputes about love, they fight!"

"Idiot!" Hissed Gaara, dodging another blow, "This isn't a dispute over love! I don't love Hinata!"

"_Kage bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Five more Naruto's appeared, running at Gaara with full force.

Gaara dodged their blows, and finally…he had to strike back. He clapped his hands together and made a few quick hand signs.

"_Suna Sheguire!"_

Sand whirred around Naruto, clasping down on his feet, while a wall of sand rose above him, showering down bullets of the golden sand.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!" _The clones punched at the sand, finally breaking its hold. Naruto leapt into a tree, glaring down at the Kazekage. "I know your moves Gaara! Just say you won't marry Hinata, and I'll stop!"

"I can't do that!" Snapped Gaara, "It's an order!"

"Then I won't stop!"

The blonde ran at Gaara again, his eyes burning with anger. He threw a punch, directed at Gaara's abdomen.

Gaara dodged the punch, grabbing Naruto's arm. He pushed him away, stopping the attack. He couldn't hit Naruto with anything dangerous. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to his friend.

Naruto held out one hand, palm open. He swiped his other hand around it furiously, building up all of his chakra in one point of his hand. Chakra began to flare in his hand, swirling around violently.

Gaara's eyes widened. He turned to rush out of the way of the attack, but something grabbed him. He looked down to see that Naruto had made to clones go underground, and grab him by the ankles. He looked up, for once in his life, frightened. "Naruto…Naruto don't!"

Naruto ran at the redhead, the spiraling ball of chakra in his hand, ready to stick.

_Rasengan!_

Gaara opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be dead, or have a giant hole through his stomach. What he didn't expect, was to see a large man standing in front of him. The man had long white hair, and was well above Gaara's height.

Naruto was lying a few feet away, panting. A giant whole where his Rasengan had hit was right next to him.

"Are you alright, Kazekage-sama?" Asked the man, turning to Gaara.

"J-Jiraya-sama!" Said Gaara, his eyes wide.

Naruto sat up panting. He glared over at Gaara and Jiraya. Luckily, his eyes were blue, not the blood red of the Kyubbi.

Jiraya looked around at Naruto, his eyes narrowed, "Both of you, please come with me to Tsunada's office. I'm sure she'll want to here about this little clash."

Naruto glared at Gaara, who had regained himself, and had his normal emotionless face on. Both boys nodded, and followed Jiraya to Tsunada's office.

* * *

"You what!?" Tsunada slammed her fist on her desk, making the whole office rumble. Her almond eyes stared at Naruto furiously, "You attacked the Kazekage!? You idiot!"

Naruto averted his eyes from hers, "He said himself he doesn't care about Hinata."

"I don't give a damn!" Snarled Tsunada, "This marriage is to help the village! Most people in arranged marriages don't love each other!"

Gaara stood against the wall, his green eyes focused on Tsunada. Shizune stood beside him, Tonton in her arms. Jiraya stood behind Naruto.

"Hinata deserves someone who does love her!" Yelled Naruto.

"It doesn't matter," Said Tsunada sitting down, "You tried to use your Rasengan on Gaara, the Kazekage…your friend! You could of killed him Naruto!"

Naruto glanced at Gaara, who didn't look at him.

Tsunada sighed, "Naruto, you have to learn to control yourself. As I said, this is happening to help keep the bond between the sand village and the leaf village. You shouldn't be so furious about it, you should be happy. We do not want to go to war with the sand village, do we?"

"….."

"Do we?"

"…No."

Tsunada crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, "Go get some sleep Naruto." She gave him a soft look.

"But I…" He looked around at Gaara.

"Naruto, you're obviously tired, so get some sleep," Said Tsunada sternly.

After a slight hesitation, Naruto nodded. He gave Gaara one more look, before leaving the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Did the cloak come out?" Tsunada asked, looking around at Gaara.

He shook his head, "His eyes flashed to red a few times, but that's it."

"His temper is going to get him into trouble some day," Said Jiraya, "But he only has Hinata-san's best interest at heart."

"…."

"Gaara-sama?"

He looked around at Tsunada, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you really not care for Hinata, at all?" She asked, studying his face.

Gaara frowned. He looked away, his vibrant green eyes deep in thought. Sure Hinata was a nice girl, and she was pretty but…Gaara had shut himself out from emotions like these his whole life. The only people he truly loved, were Kankuro and Temari. They were his siblings after all, but he had never thought about love with a girl, that wasn't his sister. He had never had feeling for a girl, beyond that of kinship, or just plain friendship. He closed his eyes.

"Not really…no."

Tsunada sighed, resting her elbows on her desk, "I see…very well." She looked up at him, "Go get some rest yourself."

Gaara nodded. He bowed, and turned to leave. He stopped at the door, his hand half way to the doorknob, "Tsunada-sama?"

"Yes?"

He turned to look at her, frowning. "Don't tell Hinata about any of this. She would get all depressed I'm sure."

"Yes, I know," Said Tsunada nodding.

Gaara nodded. He opened the door, and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"So Tsunada," Said Jiraya leaning on her desk, "What do you plan to do?"

"Like I know," She mumbled, leaning back in her chair, "I never had to deal with this before. Any other boy would be happy to marry Hinata, I mean, she's a pretty young girl, but this Gaara we're talking about."

"I didn't expect Naruto to get so upset," Said Jiraya.

"Neither did I, since he's always had his eye on Sakura."

Tsunada smirked, "I know the two of you are there. Might as well come into the office if you've herd the whole conversation."

Baki and Kakashi entered the office through the window.

"We didn't expect you so soon, Baki," Said Tsunada, smirking.

"I just arrived, and was talking to Kakashi-san, when we herd you and Naruto-kun shouting," Baki explained.

Kakashi nodded, already reading his book.

"So you herd the whole thing?" Asked Jiraya.

Both jounin nodded.

"Naruto sounded pretty pissed of," Observed Kakashi, flipping a page of his book.

"Yeah. I'm worried he might try something again," Agreed Tsunada.

"You mean try to attack Gaara-kun again," Continued Kakashi.

She nodded.

Baki frowned, "If I may suggest something, Hokage-sama," He said, stepping forward to her desk.

"What?"

Baki sighed, "Maybe you should put an elite jounin ninja on duty, to keep an eye on Naruto-kun at all times, to make sure he doesn't try anything." He glanced at Kakashi, "If this wedding fails, Ebizou-jiisama said that the economy of both our villages will fall apart, and we will no doubt, fall into war."

"Damn…" Growled Tsunada, "This is troublesome…" She looked at Baki and Kakashi, and her eyes sparked with an idea.

"I got it! Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye on Naruto, and make sure he doesn't try anything," She looked at Baki, "Baki, I need you to tail Gaara, and do everything you can to make him and Hinata like each other, love each other even."

The two jounin stared at her.

"If Gaara and Hinata actually fall in love," explained Tsunada, "Naruto will cool of, and we can go on with the wedding!"

"Hm…a good plan Tsunada," Said Jiraya. He smirked, "But won't they find out? Gaara is the Kazekage after all."

"Baki and Kakashi will just have to be super stealthy," She informed them, "You got it you two?"

"Yes."

"Good, dismissed."

Baki and Kakashi bowed, before leaping out of the window together.

* * *

"Kakashi-san?" Said Baki, looking at him.

"This'll be really interesting, don't you think Baki?" Asked Kakashi, smiling under his mask.

"How can you be so cheery?"

"I'm not cheery."

"Yes you are. I think you're an optimist."

"Well, maybe."

"I just want to warn you Kakashi-san," Said Baki quietly. Kakashi looked at him. "If Gaara finds out what we're doing…" Baki shook his head, "It won't be pretty."

* * *

**Yay! That was chapter eight! I had fun with Gaara and Naruto's fight! So Naruto is just now realizing he does have feelings for Hinata, and that she has always loved him. Baki and Kakashi to the rescue!!! XD**

**So, I hope I'm not uploading to quickly, I'm just having fun!**


	9. Family secrets

**Time for chapter nine!**

**Gaara: Ne…you're posting so much in one weekend, don't your finger hurt yet?**

**Udah…not really…**

**Gaara: That's surprising…**

* * *

"G-Gaara! What happened to you!?" Temari stood from her spot on the couch as her youngest brother entered the apartment. Kankuro stared at him, his eyes wide.

"What?" Muttered Gaara, walking into the room.

"Your face!" Said Temari, rushing up to him, "You've got a big bruise on your face!" Kankuro stared at him, his mouth open.

"Oh that…" He shrugged, "It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Temari hissed dangerously, "Just listen to me for once Gaara. Just tell me what the hell happened to you!"

Gaara sighed and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "I'm tired Temari. I'll tell you later," He said, walking around her. He was stopped half way, by someone grabbing his shoulder.

Temari pulled him around to face her, holding his shoulders firm, "Gaara, you WILL tell me what happened, then you can get some sleep! I'm your big sister, so do what I say for once! I care about you, so just tell me what happened to your damn face already!" She glared at him, malice in her eyes.

Gaara looked over at Kankuro, who gave a small half nod, half shrug. Both knew that an unhappy Temari, was not a friendly Temari.

"Ok, I'll tell you," He said after a moment.

Temari released his shoulders and put her hands on her hips. "Come sit down," She said quietly, "I'm all ears."

"N-Naruto did that!?" Gasped Kankuro, staring at Gaara.

Gaara nodded from his seat on the couch beside Temari, "Yeah. He got pretty angry at me, and used Rasengan."

"Then why aren't you…"

"Dead?" Gaara closed his eyes, "Jiraya-sama was able to stop Naruto before the Rasengan made contact with my body."

"That's…." Temari shook her head, leaning back, "Naruto actually attacked you…" She placed her hand on Gaara's red hair is disbelief.

"But I'm fine," He said simply, "It's just a bruise."

"It could have been worst Tem," Said Kankuro, sitting up in his armchair, "Gaara could be dead right now."

"Thanks Kankuro…" Gaara growled. He stood and yawned, "Well…I'm going to get some sleep. Try and keep it down." He turned away from them, and walked into the room he shared with Kankuro, shutting the door behind him.

Temari shook her head, "This is just insane Kankuro. First we find out that it's Hinata Gaara has to marry, then Naruto almost kills Gaara. Can this get any worst?"

Kankuro smirked.

Temari frowned, "Just don't answer that question."

He snickered, "You totally set me up for that one Temari. If I wasn't scared that you'd kill me, I'd go on with it!"

"Smart choice," She hissed.

"So," He said, taking a sip of water, "Why do you think Naruto attacked Gaara?"

"Jealous maybe?"

"Is Naruto the jealous type?"

"Hell yah!" Snapped Temari, "Sakura told me he always used to be jealous of Sasuke, whenever Sakura fantasized over him. He's definitely the jealous type."

"But why?" Asked Kankuro, "He doesn't like Hinata, does he?"

Temari shrugged. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

She smirked, "Things are starting to get interesting!"

* * *

"I'm going out!" Hinata called, shutting the door of the Hyugga clan main hall. She brushed her hair back from her face, and looked up at the sky. It was a perfectly nice day. The sky was a beautiful sea blue, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The villagers were walking around as normal, laughing, talking, and having fun. Hinata smiled, and walked of into the crowds of people.

She walked for awhile, admiring some of the lovely jewelry for sale, the nice smells of the bakery. The leaf village was such a splendid place to live. The sights, smells, and sounds made it all worth it.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata looked up to see Temari leaning out of an upper window. She Kunoichie blonde hair was down from it's normal four ponytails. She waved.

"Hey, wanna come in for some tea?" She called.

"I-Is it okay?" Asked Hinata.

"You dumbass," Said Temari grinning, "Of course it's ok! We're on the fourth floor. Come on up!" She retreated into the window.

Hinata figured that for Temari, dumbass meant friend. The fierce girl was from the sand village after all, and there, they were much more violent, even with friendships. She entered the apartment and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. She knocked.

Temari opened the door and smiled, "Hey! Welcome to Viva la Suna siblings!" She bowed and made a dramatic gesture into the small apartment.

Hinata giggled.

She entered the apartment, and looked around curiously. It was kind of messy, but not as messy as Naruto's home. Not that Hinata had ever been in it, she had just seen the inside of it from the window.

"I'll fix some tea then," Said Temari, walking away into another room. "Go ahead and make yourself at home!" She called.

Hinata walked around and sat down hesitantly on the couch beside Kankuro. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Hina, how's it going?" He asked.

"H-Hina?"

"It's short for Hinata," He said smirking, "I made you a nick name, like I call Temari Tem, and she calls me Kanky."

"O-oh."

Hinata looked around, "W-where's Gaara?" She asked.

"He's asleep," Muttered Kankuro shrugging, "he stayed up kind of um…late last night doing…doing stuff, yah know?"

"Oh…" Hinata shrugged.

She looked up, her silver eyes scanning the small apartment. On a table right next to the couch, were a few photographs in glass frames. The first, was of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari together in the sand village. Gaara was wearing his Kazekage cloths, a small smile on his face. Kankuro was grinning stupidly, while Temari was giving Gaara bunny ears. The second, was a picture of a much younger Gaara with two older men. One looked amazingly similar to Gaara, and the other had violet eyes, and Temari's hair. In the last photograph, there was a beautiful woman with violet eyes and light brown hair.

Hinata picked up the picture of Gaara and the two men. He looked about five in this picture, and had a huge smile on his chubby face. The Kazekage hat was covering his bright red hair, and the veil fell down past his shoulder. The blonde haired man was smiling fondly down at Gaara, while the other stared ahead. "Who are these men?" She asked Kankuro.

"Ah," He reached over and pointed to the blonde man, "That's our Uncle Yashamaru, and the other guy is the Fourth Kazekage, our father."

"F-Father?"

"Yeah."

Hinata looked back at the picture. It did make sense that the one man would be their father. He looked amazingly like Kankuro, but the only similarity between him and Gaara, were the eyes and hair. She looked at the picture of the woman, "Then that's…"

Kankuro nodded, "Our mom."

The corners of Hinata's mouth twitched. The woman, Gaara's mother, did look surprisingly like the redhead, in the facial features. "Do they all know you're here?"

"If their ghosts saw us…" Muttered Kankuro.

"H-huh?" Hinata looked at him, frowning, "What do you mean?"

Kankuro sighed and turned to face her, "All three of them are dead," He said bluntly, "Our mother died giving birth to Gaara, our father was murdered by Orochimaru, and our uncle…" He paused, "I don't know how he died." He lied.

Hinata stared at him, "S-so you guys are orphans?"

He nodded slowly, "yeah…but it's not bad yah know. Our dad was a basted, so that's something gained." He shrugged, "Our mom was nice but…but not having parents' means no one can boss you around! Though Temari does plenty of that."

Hinata looked at her feet, "Still…I couldn't imagine not having a father or mother." She glanced up at him.

"We all hated our father," He muttered, "So none of us really gave a damn when he died…when our mother died, we were all to young to understand. When our uncle died…well, that was around the time Gaara shut everyone out, and got his love kanji thing." He tapped his own forehead.

"Really?"

"Who wants tea?" Asked Temari, walking in with a tea tray. She sat it on the coffee table and sat in an armchair across from the others. Her green eyes rested on the pictures for a moment, before looking over at Hinata. "Hinata, can you take this cup to Gaara? The lazy bum is probably still asleep, and I forgot to give him a cup."

"Uh…s-sure…" Said Hinata, standing. She took the cup from Temari, and headed to the door Temari pointed out. She opened it slowly and peeked in.

Temari was right, Gaara was still asleep. The window blinds were drawn shut, leaving the room dimly lit. The Kazekage was fast asleep, his eyes twitching in a dream about something.

Hinata walked in cautiously, and placed the cup of tea on the bedside table. She paused, looking down at Gaara. She noticed a huge bruise on the side of his face, and her eyes widened. She leaned forward to get a better look.

The bruise was swelled up pretty badly, and the coloration was that of brown and purple. It didn't look like anything to bad, so that was good. Hinata didn't even realize what she had done till she had done it. Her hand seemed to act of it's own accord. It stretched out and gently touched the bruise. Gaara flinched, then his sleeping face seemed to relax. Hinata stared at him for a moment, then blinked.

She drew back her hand to her chest, eyes wide. If Gaara woke up, he'd probably be angry. As quietly as she could, Hinata backed out of the room, shutting the door gently as she did so.

"What took you so long Hinata?" Asked Temari, looking up from a book she had started to read.

"I um…n-nothing…" Said Hinata, sitting down beside Kankuro.

* * *

"Tch, it was so close that time…" Muttered Baki, sitting on the roof beside Kakashi. "Hinata-chan actually touched the bruise that Naruto-kun gave Gaara…then she left." He rubbed his head.

Kakashi sighed, looking up from his Iccha Iccha Paradise book, "We've got to get them closer to each other another way then…preferably when Gaara-kun is awake?"

"Tch," Baki looked away from him, "It's not my fault he's tired."

"Hm…" Kakashi looked back at his book and giggled.

"Would you put that perverted piece of crap away?" Growled Baki angrily.

Kakashi snapped the book shut, his visible eye narrowing, "Don't diss the book, Baki-san," He said dangerously.

Baki just muttered something under his breath.

"Anyway," Said Kakashi, "If we want Gaara-kun and Hinata to fall in love, we need to put them together, in a romantic setting. No disturbances at all, especially no Naruto."

"By the way, what did you find out while tailing Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, he was unusually quiet all day. He didn't even talk to Sakura and Sai when they came by his house to visit him," He glanced at Baki, "I think he's still fumed about the other night."

Baki nodded.

"Anyway, I have a question for you."

Baki looked at him, "What?"

"Why did you say that it wouldn't be pretty if Gaara-kun found out?" Kakashi asked, "Sure the kid has a short temper, but…"

"Gaara doesn't take kindly to people following him," Baki explained, "Ever since…well, ever since his father started to send out assassins after him."

"Ugh…" Kakashi stared at him.

Baki sighed, "Ever since the first one, Gaara's uncle Yashamaru. Gaara had always been weary about people following him. I think it scares him a little, even though he doesn't show it or say it at all."

"Then how can you tell?"

"By the way he acts," Said Baki, "It's plain obvious. His eyes go the color of jade, instead of bright green. He grows even more quiet then normal, and his sand gets more violent." He paused, resting his hands on the roof's paneling, "He'll kill whoever's following him, when he's like that. He sort of zones out."

"You seem to know a lot about him Baki-san."

"Tuh," Baki looked at Kakashi, "What do you expect? I practically raised him, Temari, and Kankuro. I've been their sensei sine they were all old enough to talk."

"I see…"

"Well," Said Baki standing, "I guess we have some planning to do, eh?"

Kakashi put his book in his bag, and stood as well, "yeah. If we don't make those two fall in love, Tsunada-sama will break our necks."

"Is she really that scary?"

"Oh yeah."

"No wonder she and Gaara get along well."

The silver haired jounin chuckled softly. Both leapt of the roof, toward the training zone.

* * *

"I should be leaving now," Said Hinata, walking toward the door, "Thank you for the tea," She added, bowing.

"No prob," Said Temari grinning, "Stop by anytime you like, Kay?"

"Yes, thank you!"

Hinata left the apartment, her hair hanging over her left shoulder. She stroked it softly, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't imagine being an orphan. Naruto was an orphan, but he never acted really depressed about it, not anymore. Kankuro and Temari didn't really seem to mind, but Gaara…was that why he was so quiet and shut of? Was he…lonely?

Hinata had been so lost in thought, she didn't see the crate in front of her. She tripped over it, landing with a thud on the ground. She leapt to her feet, eyes wide, "W-what hit me?" She asked, looking around.

She stood, brushing the dust from her fall off her cloths. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "T-that was embarrassing…"

After a moment of trying to calm herself down, Hinata finally ran back towards her home, head up and clear, not wanting to trip over anything again. Her head was so full of thoughts…she was so confused…but she knew one thing….

* * *

"Eh….you're going to what?" Asked Neji, staring at Hinata.

"I….I'm making it my mission to find out more about Gaara," She told him, her eyes determined, "I'm going to try to open him up some more!"

Neji blinked.

"I…" Hinata sighed and looked at her hands folded in her lap, "I want to find out more about him…"

After a moment, Neji nodded, "That's a good idea."

Hinata looked up at him, "r-really?"

Neji gave a small smile, "yes. You really should get to know him better."

Hinata smiled, and for the second time that day, her body acted on pure instinct. She quickly embraced her cousin, and then rushed out of the room.

Neji sat there, slightly stunned. He had never been hugged by Hinata before…since they had never had a perfect family relationship. He closed his eyes, and smiled. "Good luck, Hinata-sama."

* * *

**Ugah….it's past midnight, and I've been typing all day…so…Baki and Kakashi r now the dynamic duo, who have set their goal on getting Gaara and Hinata to fall in love. Hinata's goal is to find more out about Gaara, and Kankuro's goal is to find the cheapest purple makeup when he goes shopping. **

**Kankuro: H-hey! –Blushes-**

**-Ignores-**


	10. The Anniversary

**YAY! Chapter ten! We have entered the double digit stage of The Violet Rose!!! I can't believe I've typed so much in one weekend…**

**Gaara: You're not dead yet?**

**Ah….no….**

**Gaara: -growls-**

**Ok…now I'm kind of scared. Gaara's getting grumpy!!!...ergh….I'll just start the chapter now…**

* * *

"Wake up Lazy pants!" Kankuro yelled in Gaara's ear.

The redhead acted on instinct, and sat up, swinging his fist up as well. As a result, Kankuro got punched in the face and staggered backwards.

"Damn it Kankuro!" Gaara snapped, "I said not to do that, especially not today!"

Temari shook her head, walking into the room, "I told him not to," She said shrugging, "But at least your awake now. Hinata came by earlier."

He looked at her, "really?"

"Yeah," She nodded, and ignored Kankuro's whining about how his nose was bleeding.

"Hm…" Gaara got up, brushing his hair back from his eyes. He shoved his siblings out of the room, and slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Meany…" Growled Kankuro, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Well I doubt he wants us to watch him get dressed idiot," Said Temari, walking away, "Then again…I dressed both of you when you were younger."

"Oh shut up."

"Hehe!"

Gaara came out a few minutes later, adjusting the sash he always wore over his shoulder, even if he didn't have his gourd with him. He pulled on a long red overcoat and headed to the door, "I'm going for a walk," He informed his siblings, slipping on his sandals and opening the door.

"Kay, by Gaara!"

"Little jerk…"

Gaara shook his head and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. They were on the fourth floor…he didn't really feel like walking down all those steps…so…

* * *

"I can ask Temari-san more about him!" Hinata said to herself, running back towards the sand sibling's apartment. After Neji had agreed with her plan, Hinata had felt so happy, she wanted to put it in motion right away.

She stopped, sensing oddly familiar chakra. She looked around, not really sure of where it was coming from. Then…she looked around in time to see Gaara leaping form the fourth floor of the apartment, and landing right in front of her.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Hinata noticed that Gaara's face was only an inch or so from hers…he had landed TO close.

Hinata shrieked and fell backwards away from him. "Ow…"

Gaara stared down at her, his eyes narrowed. He sighed, and held out a hand, "Can you get up?" He asked dully.

"Uh…yeah…" Said Hinata. She lifted her own hand and allowed him to grasp it, and pull her back onto her feet.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey," Both said at the same time.

Hinata frowned, "Uh…you first." She gave a small wave of her hand.

Gaara shrugged, "Why were you running to my apartment?" He asked, "Did you want something?"

"Uh…no, n-not really," Said Hinata, her silver eyes focusing on the bruise for a second. He blinked, and looked away.

Gaara studied her for a moment, before turning away, "Fine then. I'm going on a walk so, I'll see you."

"Uh…G-Gaara?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "What?"

Hinata took a breath, "M-mind if I join you on your walk?" She asked, "I m-mean, I have nothing else to do…and…and…uh…."

"Whatever, just come on."

"Uh…right…"

They walked in silence for a bit, neither looking at the other. Hinata noticed that Gaara kept narrowing his eyes, flexing his hands, or grinding his teeth. Something was definitely bothering him, she could tell just by looking at him. And that bruise…that bruise worried her. Did he get into a fight or something last night? Is that what Kankuro meant when he said, doing stuff?

She took a breath and looked at him, "G-Gaara?"

"What?"

She shuffled her feet, "Um…how'd you get that bruise?" She asked.

His eyes widened slightly, and snapped in her direction. Hinata flinched at the cold, distant look in them. "It's nothing," He muttered, "I just…fell."

_Liar..._Thought Hinata. Sabaku no Gaara, just randomly falling and getting a bruise. She didn't believe it one bit, but she couldn't say that in fear he'd snap at her. "Oh," was all the managed to say.

"If you just wanted to walk with me…to ask stupid questions," Said Gaara quietly, "I'd prefer it if you DIDN'T walk with me at all." He looked at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hinata stared at him, her mouth open, "I uh…"

Gaara turned his back on her, closing his eyes. "Whatever…" He muttered. He walked away from her, his head bowed in thought. Gaara turned a corner into a dark ally and sighed. He leaned on a wall, staring at the ground. The anniversary was today…

He had snapped at Hinata…but he didn't want to be with other people right now.

* * *

"So he just walked away?" Asked Temari, walking alongside Hinata through the village, her hands behind her back.

Hinata nodded, "I'm trying…so hard to get to know him…"

"It must be because…"

Hinata looked at the blonde, "Because of what?"

Temari sighed, brushing her bangs back from her forest green eyes, "The anniversary," She said quietly, "it's today…"

"The anniversary of what?" Asked Hinata.

"The anniversary of…of when out Uncle Yashamaru died," Said Temari, "Gaara always shuts himself even more on this day. He gets all quiet, and stays away from other people." She sighed, "He'll just sit on the roof all day, and stare at the moon when night comes…."

"How did your uncle die?"

Temari stiffened, "I…I don't know," She said hurriedly, "Uh, murdered or something. I have to go find Kankuro. See you Hinata!" She walked of quickly, and broke into a run half way down the street.

Hinata sighed and crossed her arms. Every time she asked about this Yashamaru guy, Temari or Kankuro would start acting weird. She hadn't thought to ask Gaara…maybe she should ask him…

No, that wouldn't work…hm…Maybe she should wait for tonight, then try to talk to Gaara. If he was silent the whole time, but listened to her, that might work.

* * *

As night fell, the full moon rose into the ebony sky. The bright stars glittered around it like diamonds, winking at the people who smiled up at them. The perfectly round moon illuminated the whole village, making it an eerie whitish color.

Hinata ran as fast as she could toward the apartment the sand siblings were staying at. If what Temari told her was true, Gaara would be sitting on the roof, staring at the moon. She turned a corner, and looked up. Sure enough, there he was. His green eyes shone like emerald in the reflection of the moonlight. Hinata took a deep breath, and leapt onto a pile of crates, and up onto the rooftop.

The redhead didn't even seem to take notice of her.

"G-Gaara?" Said Hinata, taking a few steps forward.

Nothing.

She plucked up her courage, and walked over to him. She sat down on the roof beside him, and looked up at the moon, "It's…it's a nice night, don't you think?"

"Hn…."

Hinata sighed and brushed her long hair from her face. "Uh…T-Temari-san told me…about tonight, and…about your uncle…"

He glanced at her, "Did she tell you how he died?"

"Uh…no."

He looked away from her, frowning.

"S-she and Kankuro-san both said that…that they didn't know how he died, and-"

"That's a lie," Gaara said suddenly. He closed his eyes.

"What?" Hinata looked at him, her silver eyes tracing the expression on his pale face. It was one she had never seen him wear before. A mixture of pain and regret.

"The truth is…" Gaara opened his eyes, which had a seemingly distant look in them, "**I **killed my uncle, Yashamaru."

Hinata stared at him, her eyes wide, her mouth open in a gape, "Y-you…w-what?" She whispered.

"Are you deaf?" He muttered, "I said…I killed him."

"B-but…" Hinata shook her head, "Y-you…c-couldn't of…h-he was your uncle and…" She just couldn't believe what she had just herd. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"I told you before, I don't joke around," He turned to face her, "I killed him, that's that, got it? Temari and Kankuro both know it, but they didn't want to tell you. I was six years old when it happened…" He looked away, "My father had ordered Yashamaru to kill me, because I was growing to powerful with Shukaku inside of me. Soon, I would become a threat to the very village I was made to protect. I had failed…so my father saw it appropriate that I be killed. Yashamaru tried to kill me, and I used Dessert Burial on him. I didn't know it was him…he told me before he died, that my mother didn't love me, and that he hated me," He lifted his hand and placed it over his heart, "he asked me to please die, and blew himself up, by use of exploding tags."

Hinata stared at him, and her eyes softened, "So it really wasn't your fault…"

He looked at her.

Hinata sighed, "You didn't choose to have Shukaku put inside of you, so it wasn't your decision. You didn't mean to hurt your uncle, you just had to protect yourself…"

"…..I guess so…." He shrugged, "I never really talk to people on this day, so…"

He blinked in surprise when Hinata lifted her hand to his face, and gently touched the bruise left by Naruto. He looked at her in shock.

"You should really get Sakura to make sure this bruise doesn't get infected," She said quietly, "it looks pretty bad."

He lifted his hand and slowly pushed hers away, "I'll remember to do that…" He said in a low voice. It was barely a movement of lips and throat, so Hinata barley even herd him say it.

"Oh, that's good," She replied, nodding slowly, "Well…it's kind of late. I think I'll head home and get some sleep." She stood and walked past him, but stopped at feeling Gaara grasp her wrist. She looked around at him.

"Don't let Temari, Kankuro, or Naruto know what I just told you…" He said quietly, "Especially Naruto."

Hinata stared at him, but nodded, "I won't tell a soul."

He released her wrist, but continued to stare at her.

"I'll…see you then."

"Yah."

Gaara watched her go, then turned back to look up at the moon. _I revealed your secret, Yashamaru…your dark secrete...I'm sorry..._

Hinata walked silently toward her home, head down, eyes closed. So that's how Gaara's uncle died…he had tried to kill Gaara. Well then, he got what he deserved! That was just plain evil what he did to Gaara, and it couldn't be forgiven!

Then she realized…her plan had worked! She had gotten Gaara to open up to her more! Hinata grinned, and broke into a run towards her home.

* * *

Tsunada took a sip of tea, her desk illuminated by a small candle. Shizune was fast asleep in a chair near her desk, Tonton in her lap, asleep at well. She smiled at them as she sorted through the mountains of paper at her desk. She stopped, and looked up. "Jiraya, I know you're there. Just come in already."

A chuckle came from the window, and Jiraya entered the office.

"If you want me to show you something, to bad!" She snapped, pulling her jacket over her chest protectively.

"Nah, I'm not here for that!" Said Jiraya smiling, "Although…"

"Just get to the point you pervert…"

"Uh, right," Jiraya smirked, and crossed his arms. "Baki and Kakashi have figured out a way to get those two to fall in love."

Tsunada looked up curiously, "Really?"

He nodded, and put a piece of paper down on her desk, "Give them this mission," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's a mission to these amazing hills, with plenty of waterfalls."

"What's the mission part?"

"That's the part YOU make up Tsunada!"

Tsunada stared at him for a moment, before understanding sparked inside of her head, "Ah, I get you," She smirked, "So we make up a reason fro them to go…"

"Then we let love take its course!" He said nodding.

"Brilliant…" She whispered, "Absolutely brilliant…I'll have to compliment Kakashi and Baki tomorrow."

"It was all their idea," Said Jiraya, "They're a good team."

She nodded.

Jiraya leaned on her desk, looking through some of the papers. "Do you really think it'll work though? The Kazekage isn't the sort of person to fall in love."

"And Naruto isn't the sort of person who would attack Gaara," Said Tsunada quietly, "Jiraya…they're changing a lot. Gaara's opening up more, and Naruto's coming to terms with so many things all at once."

"I guess you're right."

Tsunada snapped shut one of her books and let out a heavy sigh, "All of this is so bothersome…" She muttered.

Jiraya nodded, smiling, "Yeah….it may be bothersome but…"

"But?"

He smirked, "But it sure is fun!"

* * *

**So, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be better, I promise. So there's some more Gaahina stuff thrown in there, some Tsunada talking to Jiraya, Hinata finds out a little more about Gaara's past. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Lee: I want to come in!!**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, what about me?**

**Ino and Sakura: Put us in the damn story!**

**NOOOOOO!!!! It's not about you guys!!! Yeesh!**


	11. Worries and Memories

**Chapter 11 time everybody! I feel so excited about how many good reviews I'm getting…**

**Gaara: I want my paycheck….**

**Not yet…not yet…**

_Flashbacks_

_**Thoughts in flashbacks**_

* * *

"A mission?" Muttered Gaara, frowning at Tsunada.

She nodded, "I know it's sudden, but you and Hinata are the only two suited for this particular type of mission."

Hinata and Gaara glanced at each other.

"These are the mission papers," She added, handing them to Gaara. "It's a simple enough mission, but all of the gennin went on a field trip to the land of waves, so none are available to go."

Gaara examined the paper, "We have to guard a house while the family is away?" He asked, a blank look on his face.

Tsunada nodded, "That's right!"

"But Tsunada-sama," Said Hinata, looking over Gaara's shoulder at the paper, "Doesn't that seem a little…uh…low leveled for a jounin, and the Kazekage?"

"Like I said, all of the gennin are currently unavailable," She smirked at them, "Think of it as a pree-honymoon."

Gaara frowned and Hinata blushed.

Tsunada smiled sweetly at them, "The two of you leave as soon as possible. Gather your supplied, then go. Take as long as you like!" She watched them carefully. "By the way Gaara, how's that bruise holding up?"

"Oh," He touched it, "It's fine. Nearly healed about now." He glanced at Hinata.

She blushed, remembering the previous night.

"Go on now," Said Tsunada, waving her hands, "Have fun!"

"Hmmm…" Said whirled around Gaara, seeming to appear out of nowhere. When the sand broke away, the young man had vanished.

"Sand transport, very convenient," Said Tsunada.

Hinata bowed, and left through the door.

Tsunada smirked, "This was a brilliant idea Kakashi, Baki." She turned to the window to see the two jounin sitting there. Baki was smirking, and she could tell that Kakashi was as well. She smiled at them, crossing her arms over her chest, "Job well done boys," She said.

"We're just doing the mission you gave us," Said Kakashi shrugging, "No biggy."

The three ninja fell silent. Tsunada looked at Baki, who nodded. He pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the ceiling. It banged into the wall paneling, which flew open, and two figures fell out of it.

"What are you two doing spying on us?" Asked Tsunada, looking over her desk.

Temari pushed Kankuro of her and stood up. She bowed, her eyes closed, "I am sorry Tsunada-sama!" She practically yelled, "It was Kankuro's idea!"

"Say what?!"

Tsunada chuckled, "Calm down Temari, I'm not mad. It just intrigued me that we didn't notice you till just now."

"We were hiding out chakra," said Temari, "Sensei taught us how," She smiled at Baki, who nodded.

"So, why exactly where you spying on us?" Asked Tsunada, looking at the two of them curiously, "Do you…not want your brother to marry Hinata?"

"That's not it," Said Temari shaking her head, "Hinata is a wonderful girl. She's really sweet and kind, something Gaara could use. But…" She shrugged, "Sending them together on a fake mission alone it…well, Gaara can get very moody sometimes, and I don't want him hurting Hinata, physically or mentally. I mean, not that he would purposely, but Gaara's heart has been broken so many times, he can still get unstable sometimes, even though Shukaku is no longer in his body. He can still lash out sometimes, and let his emotions get the better of him."

Kankuro nodded, "We just don't want Hinata to be hurt in any form," He said, "Gaara can still be dangerous, even if he doesn't mean to."

"Hm…." Tsunada looked at Baki.

"There is some truth to what they say," Said Baki, "After Gaara's uncle Yashamaru tried to kill him, Gaara shut of love completely. The topic sort of revs something up in his mind, and he looses control, Shukaku or no Shukaku."

Tsunada crossed her arms and sighed, "Well, if that's the case…Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

Tsunada stood and handed him a piece of paper, "Please gather these two ninja. They are to follow Gaara and Hinata, and keep a close eye on them. Tell them not to interfere unless Hinata is put in danger, or Gaara as well. They'll need to keep themselves well hidden, and not be found out."

"Yes," said Kakashi, taking the paper from her. He turned, and leapt out of the window, and across the rooftops.

"I need to be going," said Baki, "I have to report in back at the sand village."

"Bye Baki," Said Kankuro, raising a hand in farewell.

Baki nodded, and leaped of in the opposite direction that Kakashi went.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Said Tsunada.

The door opened, and Temari and Kankuro froze, their eyes wide. Naruto entered the office, but stopped at spotting the two siblings.

"I can come back later," He said, looking at Tsunada.

"No, it's all right Naruto," Said Tsunada, "Just tell me whatever you want to real quick. I still need to talk to Kankuro and Temari about something."

Naruto moved forward to her desk, noticing the glare that Temari gave him. Her normally gentle green eyes had gone hard, like shipped glass. The were blazing with anger, and he knew why, probably. Kankuro didn't look as angry, though his eyes were still narrowed as he watched the blonde walk past him.

"I finished my mission," He said, handing a paper to Tsunada, "Sakura got an injury on her leg, but she's fixing that up herself right now down at the hospital."

"Very good, and it was a success?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" Tsunada looked through the papers, her eyes flicking to Temari and Kankuro's angry faces every now and again. "Very good Naruto," She said after a minute, setting the papers aside, "Why don't you go take a rest?"

He nodded, and gave a small smile, "I think I might get some ramen!"

Tsunada smirked, "That'd be like you. Dismissed."

He nodded, and turned for the door. Again, Temari and Kankuro glared fiercely at him. Naruto ignored this, and walked past them, and out of the office. '

"Damn him!" Cried Temari, cracking her knuckles, "I was holding back the urge to punch him the whole damn time!"

"Not like he wouldn't deserve it," Growled Kankuro.

"So Gaara told the two of you?"

"Damn right he told us!" Cried Temari, "How would we not ask him when he came home with a giant bruise on his face? If he hadn't told me, I would've given him another bruise!" She raised her fist angrily.

"I wanted to punch him to, Tem…" Muttered Kankuro, clenching his fists.

"I still can't believe Naruto would do something like that," Snapped the blonde, "I mean…he and Gaara are supposed to be friends!"

"Love makes you do crazy things," Said Tsunada, making the two look at her. She sighed, "Temari…"

"Yes?"

"You're an adult now, right? You're 21, and you've had a lot of experience with love," She smiled, "You know that boys will fight to win a girls heart. It's just in their nature to do so."

Temari stiffened, "Ugh…but…."

"Naruto never acted like he loved Hinata," said Kankuro, "And Gaara said himself he doesn't, so how is it a fight over love?"

"Well," Said Tsunada, tapping her chin, "Naruto has always been the jealous type, and he's never really showed a thing Hinata, but still, she's his friend. Now your brother…He has been known to hide his emotions if I'm correct, so he might be hiding his TRUE feelings for Hinata."

Temari stared at her, stunned by this truthful logic.

"But, you don't think Naruto would do anything, super stupid, like ruin the wedding, do you?' Asked Kankuro, stepping up beside his sister.

Tsunada shook her head, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. He is the most unpredictable ninja in the village after all."

"True," Said Temari, nodding.

Tsunada sighed, "You two should probably go say goodbye to Gaara. He and Hinata will be leaving on their 'mission' soon." She leaned back in her chair, her eyes examining the two siblings. "Don't worry you two. The ninja I assigned Kakashi to get will make sure everything goes smoothly."

Temari nodded, "Very well. Thank you Tsunada-sama." She bowed, and turned to leave, "C'mon Kankuro."

He bowed to Tsunada, and followed his sister out of the office.

Tsunada narrowed her eyes as soon as the door snapped shut. After what Temari had just told her, about Gaara's unstable emotions, she wondered deep in her heart if the two ninja she assigned to keep an eye on him and Hinata, would be able to handle it. She picked up a pencil and began to fill out the many documents on her desk. The lad was the Kazekage…he had become much more stable ever since Shukaku was extracted from his body, but…but according to Temari, who was after all his elder sister, he can still become unstable at times. Apparently being alone for so long can do that to you.

Now, she was staring to understand what might cause Gaara discomfort lately…after all, Naruto was his first friend, and now they were feuding all because of Gaara's marriage with Hinata. No wonder the boy was acting quiet, or would be unstable. No many thoughts must be wondering around in his mind, and after all, he was only 18. Still practically a kid. She sighed and scratched her head with the pen.

* * *

Hinata left the Hyugga home, after saying her goodbyes to her father, Hanabi, and Neji. She arrived at the leaf village's eastern gate to see that Gaara was already there. He was leaning on the guard station and was talking casually with the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu. She took a deep breath, secured the bag over her shoulder, and walked up him.

"There she is," Said Izumo, looking up, "How're you doing Hinata-san?"

"Fine, thank you." She glanced at Gaara, who had his head turned away from her, and was staring outside of the village gate.

"Temari and Kankuro are coming," He said quietly, "They wanted to tell me something before we left so…"

"Hey Gaara!"

The turned to see Temari and Kankuro running up to them, a small package in Kankuro's hands. The two stopped short of their younger brother, panting.

"H-here," Said Kankuro, handing the package to Gaara, "Don't o-open it here. Wait till you get to the place f-for your mission. Got it?"

"Sure."

Temari walked over to Gaara, and whispered something in his ear. She stared at him intently, before he nodded. She let out a small sigh, and patted him on the head, before tuning back to Kankuro.

"So, good luck you two," Said Kotetsu, stamping a paper and handing it to Gaara, "Don't go falling of a cliff or anything!"

They all laughed, except for Gaara.

"Before you go, Gaara, I need to talk to you."

They turned to see Baki walking up to them, his eyes concerned. Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Baki? You said you had to go back to he village!" She said accusingly.

"I am," He said, "But I need to speak with Gaara first."

The redhead shrugged. He walked away from the others, and over to Baki. The jounin moved him away from the group, and bent down to his level.

"Gaara, I want you to try and control yourself," He said quietly.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Baki sighed, "The anniversary was yesterday, and you and Naruto aren't on perfect terms, so I just want to make sure you won't let your emotions get unstable on this mission."

"It's not like I would," He snapped.

"I know, not purposely at least," Said Baki nodding, "But, you can let your emotions get the better of you sometime, and I want to make sure that doesn't happen while you're around Hinata."

"It won't," Gaara assured him.

Baki placed his hand on the Kazekage's shoulder, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew."

Gaara stared at his old sensei for a moment, before nodding, "yes…I should probably go now," He added.

"Ah…right…"

Gaara turned away from Baki, and walked back up to Hinata, "Well…" He looked at the others, "We're going."

"Good luck," said Temari.

He nodded.

"By," said Hinata, following Gaara as he turned and walked out of the village.

Baki watched them go, frowning.

* * *

_"Baki..."_

_The jounin looked around and stood, "Yes, Kazekage-sama?" He bowed as the man entered the foyer with a small boy in his arms. _

_The little boy stared at Baki with his bright green eyes, a look of interest of his chubby face. Temari and Kankuro stood behind their father, both grinning. _

_"You are to take up Gaara's training, as well as Temari and Kankuro's," Instructed the fourth Kazekage, "He is to be a powerful shinobi when he grows up, that is why you are the only one fit to teach him."_

_"Our little brother's gonna train with us!" Said Temari, her green eyes sparkling. She looked up and Gaara who was still being held by their father, "Yah here that Gaara? Baki's gonna be your sensei to!"_

_Gaara blinked, "Baki?"_

_"Him," Said Kankuro, pointing at Baki, "That's our sensei Gaara, now he's going to be yours as well!"_

_"Really?" Asked the little redhead, looking at the Kazekage. _

_He nodded. _

_A bright smile spread across his pale features, "Cool!" He said, looking around at the jounin with fascination. _

_**So this is the host of the Shukaku…**__thought Baki, staring at the little boy. He was indeed much smaller then his siblings, but he looked so happy at finding out that Baki was going to be his sensei. The jounin sighed. _

_The fourth Kazekage put Gaara down beside Temari and Kankuro. He stared up with fascination at Baki. He was barely five years old. "Hi Baki-sensei!" He said, putting his small hand in the air in greeting. _

_Baki paused, then nodded, "Hello, Gaara-sama."_

* * *

_"Gaara, we're going out for training," Said Temari, looking around at the redhead. He gave her a death glare. _

_"Like I care..." He growled dangerously. _

_"Now Gaara," said Kankuro, a worried look spreading across his face, "We were just telling you that-,"_

_"Shut up you idiot, or else I'll kill you…"_

_Baki listened from the next room and sighed. Gaara had changed drastically since he had first met him when he was five years old. He was now eleven, and on Baki's team with Temari and Kankuro. It was hard to handle the boy, now that he threatened to kill you all the time. _

_Sometimes Baki wished he would go back to being the little boy who would smile and freak out if Temari used her wind attack, or if Kankuro practiced with his puppets, but he knew that would never happen…never…_

* * *

_Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro took their normal seats when they came over to Baki's house. Temari sat neatly on the couch, her legs crossed. Kankuro lounged out of the remainder of the couch, wile Gaara sat on top of the couch, arms crossed, legs folded Indian style. _

_"So the mission to Konoha was a success?" Asked Baki, sitting down in an armchair. _

_"Yup," Said Temari grinning, "I saved that annoying shadow guy, Kankuro saved Kiba, and Gaara saved that Rock Lee guy."_

_"He was half drunk when I got there..." _

_Kankuro laughed out loud, "The guy I fought was pathetic!" He said, taking a sip of tea, "He died all to easily."_

_"Shikamaru is such a crybaby," Muttered Temari, "Still, the guy's kind of sweet."_

_"Yah here that bro?" Said Kankuro smirking, "Temari's in loooove!"_

_Gaara rolled his eyes. _

_Baki watched them, a small smile on his face._

* * *

_"Here are the documents you wanted, Kazekage-sama," Said Baki, setting the pile of papers on the desk. _

_"Thank you Baki," said Gaara, signing his name on a sheet of paper. _

_It had been about a month since Uzumaki Naruto had brought Gaara safely back to the sand village. The whole village was relived and joyous that Gaara had returned. He had risked his life to save them after all. _

_A lot of people said that Gaara was a even better Kazekage then the third. It might be possible. Even without the power of Shukaku in his body, Gaara was still an amazingly powerful shinobi, with a good heart. _

_"Gaara?"_

_The redhead glanced up at his old sensei, frowning, "What?"_

_Baki gave a small smile, "It really is good to have you back in the village."_

_Gaara stared at him for a moment, before his green eyes softened. He looked back down at his paper and smirked, "it's good to be back in the village."_

* * *

"Oy Baki, you ok?" Asked Kankuro, poking him in the shoulder.

Baki blinked, "What? Oh…yes." He looked up to see that Gaara and Hinata were already out of sight. They were going on a mission, and it made Baki think about how much Gaara had changed over the years. From a sweet little boy, to a murderer, to an average shinboi, to Kazekage.

Baki smiled. _I hope all goes as planned..._

* * *

**So yay! That was chapter 11! So Baki was having a whole bunch of flashbacks about his time with Gaara, isn't that sweet! –I love the Baki thinks of Gaara as a song theory- It is just so cute! So the next chapter, is the beginning of Gaara and Hinata's missions. **

**Baki: I feel loved!**

**You are loved Baki-sama! –Huggles-**


	12. Plotting

**This is chapter 12 so…-counts of fingers- I have no idea how many chapters this thing is going to have….-growls- oh well, I'm's havin lotso fun with this one!!!  
Gaara: Will this never end?  
NEVA!**

* * *

Gaara scooped up the water in his hands and splashed the cold liquid against his face. He picked up a towel and rubbed his red hair dry, before looking around. They were in the deep forest of the fire country, and had stopped for a rest. He sighed, and placed the towel back in his bag. This mission seemed completely pointless in his eyes. Even if there were no gennin available, chunnin still could have been sent, but sending a successful jounin and the Kazekage? That was just plain stupid. What the hell could Tsunada be thinking?

_Just think of it as a pree-honeymoon!_

"Tch," He ran a hand through his hair, to the back of his neck. "Ridiculous…" He muttered, standing up. He turned back to the trees, "Hinata, are you ready to move on again?"

"Uh…y-yeah!" She said, pushing her way out of the brambles. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she had taken the time to wash her own face as well.

"Then let's go," Said Gaara, securing the bag over his shoulder.

"Right."

They walked along in silence, neither catching the other's eye. The only sound was of their feet moving across the crisp forest trail scattered with leaves, dirt, and twigs. The birds twittered gleefully in the afternoon spring air, flying around, dancing with the leaves that squirrels knocked from the many tall standing trees.

_I wonder how much longer till we get to this place?_ Thought Gaara, sighing in boredom. His feet actually hurt for once. He wasn't use to walking these rocky paths. He much preferred the gentle shifting sand, or soft grass in the leaf village. He could use his sand…but no…then he'd leave behind Hinata, and Temari would kill him.

_This is unending! Why did I ever accept to do this mission?_ He shook his head, frowning.

Hinata glanced up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon, and this was unfamiliar territory to both of them. She had never been to this part of the land of fire, and Gaara was from the land of wind after all.

She felt the urge to tell him that they needed to stop for the night, and that they could get to the mission station tomorrow morning, but…but would he scorn her efforts? Or would he actually agree with her? Either way, she felt scared to just come out openly and ask him.

Gaara stopped suddenly, and Hinata, who was of in her own world thinking, bumped right into him. He turned and looked at her.

"Oh my!" She gasped, backing away, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Hn…" he looked back around.

"What is it? D-do you sense something?"

"No," he glanced at her, "it's getting late. We should stop for the night, and then resume traveling in the morning."

_It's like he read my mind!_ "Uh, yeah! G-good plan…" said Hinata, nodding in agreement. At least now she didn't have to say anything about it to him.

Gaara turned to face her, "You can use your Byakugan to find a good campsite," He ordered, more then suggested.

"Uh, yeah." Hinata turned. She placed her hands together in a seal, and closed her eyes, "Byakugan!" She said, her eyes flashing open. The veins around her eyes, pulsed, and the three hundred and sixty vision scanned the forest around them. "Uh, there's a nice little clearing right ahead," She told Gaara, scanning the area with her eyes.

"Alright," he replied, as if he had nothing better to do. He followed Hinata to the appointed clearing, and looked around. "It'll suffice for the night," he said simply, setting down his bag.

Hinata nodded, deactivating her Byakugan.

After a moment of rustling through his bag, Gaara looked up at Hinata, "Those eyes of yours are impressive," he said.

Hinata blinked, and looked at him, "M-my…"

"Your Byakugan."

"O-oh…right," She said, smiling.

"The last time I encountered eyes as sharp as that was when…" He looked up, as if being pulled into the past. His eyes became foggy for a moment, and a look of displeasure crossed over his face. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone, "Since I fought Uchiha Sasuke," he said quickly, his blank expression back, "With that Sharingan of his…"

"Ah," said Hinata, nodding. That was the first time any of them had met Gaara, in the chunnin exams all those years ago. He hadn't been the most pleasant person to be around back then.

"But…that was a long time ago," He muttered, pulling his sleeping bag out of his pack. He spread it out under one of the trees, still muttering under his breath. Memories of his battle with Uchiha were always fresh in his mind, and how many lives had been lost in that raid. Thank god that the sand village had surrendered, and they were now allies.

He looked up at the sky, "The sun should set within the hour," he observed, "We'll sleep till dawn breaks, then move on our way."

"Okay."

Gaara moved his hand up to whip the sweat from his forehead, but stopped as his hand grazed what remained of the bruise on his cheek. The one Naruto had given him personally. He touched it gently, eyes narrowed.

"I-is something wrong?" Asked Hinata, looking at him with concern. The bruise was healed up pretty well, but you could still see the outline a little bit.

"No," He said bluntly, removing his hand. He had forgotten why he had even lifted his hand in the first place.

* * *

Two silent figures moved through the trees, keeping a steady pace with each other. They kept a fare enough space between them, Gaara, and Hinata. They didn't want to be found out, not yet. Well, it was their orders not to be found out, according to what Kakashi told them.

"Do you really think Gaara-kun would loose control?" Whispered the taller figure, looking over at his partner.

The second yawned, "I dunno, but this is so boring…"

"Don't take such a negative approach my friend!" Said the first, grinning brightly.

"Tch, you optimist…"

"B-but Shikamaru-kun!" Cried the first figure, "You never take enjoyment to any mission, that's why it took you so long to become a jounin, like Temari-chan said!"

"Oh shut up Lee…" Muttered Shikamaru, rubbing the back of his head, "I couldn't care less what that troublesome woman thinks of me."

"I thought you would, considering you're dating her?"

"That's different," he muttered, blushing slightly, "Temari's like a different girl when we're on a date."

Lee chuckled.

Shikamaru glared at him. "There's nothing to laugh about, now shut up. I'm sure Gaara could recognize your troublesome voice from a mile away, you always spend so much time pestering him."

"But-!"

"SH!" Hissed Shikamaru, clapping his hand over Lee's mouth, "Kakashi said we weren't supposed to let Gaara or Hinata know that we're tailing them! Hinata would feel embarrassed, and Gaara would kill us on the spot! You should know that by now!"

Lee nodded solemnly.

"So, are you going to be quiet?" Asked Shikamaru, raising his eyebrows.

Lee grinned under Shikamaru's hand and nodded fiercely.

"Good…" He said, removing his hand slowly.

"But I'm so excited we were trusted with an important mission!" Screamed Lee, thrusting his fists in the air.

"Damn you Lee!!!!!!"

* * *

Birds flew up from the trees at the large racket, making Gaara look up curiously. "Did you hear shouting?" he asked Hinata, looking across the fire at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Uh, shouting?" Hinata shook her head, "n-no…"

"Hmmm…." Gaara looked into fire they had made, frowning. He could of sworn he had just herd the familiar voice of Rock Lee screaming something about a mission. Must just be his imagination.

He closed his eyes, and placed his hands calmly in his lap, meditating. He enjoyed meditating out in the wilderness when it was dark. It was so calm and quiet…no one to bother you or tackle you when you're not looking._Kankuro. _

"Uh…" He opened one eye to see Hinata looking at him curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Mediating," He answered simply.

"O-oh yes! Neji does that sometimes to! I…I never understood why…" She frowned.

Gaara looked at her, one eyes open. After a moment, he sighed, "Meditation is a way to calm the mind and spirit when one is stressed; it's a nice way to focus your chi and chakra all at one time, and to make peace within your own mind." He explained.

"Oh…" Hinata looked at the ground for a moment, before looking back up at him, "M-mind if I meditate with you?"

He opened both eyes and stared at her, "Seriously?"

Hinata nodded.

Gaara frowned, looking at his lap with slight confusion. After a moment, he gave a small movement somewhere between and nod and s shrug, "If you want to."

"Thanks!" She crossed her legs like he did, and placed her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes, "Ok…now what?

Gaara closed his eyes as well, "Focus all of your chi and chakra into the center of your body, and then just relax." He did so, and his stiff shoulders loosened.

Her herd Hinata and sigh with pleasure.

He opened one eye, to see that she had a calm look on her face, a gentle smile playing across her rosy lips.

The corners of his mouth twitched.

Hinata opened and eye and looked at him, "What? A-am I doing something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Gaara blinked, "No…no…you're doing it just fine."

She smiled, and closed her eyes again, breathing in and out at a steady pace.

Gaara watched her for a moment, his bright green eyes scanning her gentle face. He closed his eyes, wondering how a single person, a shy girl like Hinata, could look so cool and calm while in the same area as him, in the dead of the night…

He liked it…

* * *

Lee rubbed the side of his face, frowning, "That really hurt, Shikamaru-kun…" He whined referring to the punch Shikamaru had given him.

"You deserved it," He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"You've been hanging out with Temari-chan TO much…"

They sat in a tree above Gaara and Hinata's camp, and watched as the two settled down to sleep. They slept in their own sleeping bags, keeping a well distance away from each other, for comfort reasons. Gaara muttered a few words, and Hinata nodded, before both lied down and fell asleep.

"If Gaara had herd you earlier, well, let's just say it would be troublesome," Muttered Shikamaru, scratching the back of his head wearily. "Man I wish I could take a nap."

"Go ahead Shikamaru-kun!" Said Lee, turning to face him, "I'll keep watch!"

"Ha! Nice try Lee! I don't trust to leave you awake when we're right above Gaara's camp," Shikamaru grumbled, glaring at the jounin.

Lee blushed.

"Tsunada-sama is counting on us to make sure this mission goes as planned," Said Shikamaru warningly, "Gaara and Hinata are set to get married in one week, six days from today to be exact. They plan on being out here for three, meaning we have three days to make them fall in love, then get them back to the village and ready for the wedding. If we don't the relationship between Suna and Konoha could turn to dust."

Lee nodded.

"But I don't see why Tsunada-sama would send you Lee, no offence,"

"None taken."

"Especially when you're close friends with Gaara, and even know want to leap down there and say hello to him!" The shirker finished of with an angry flick of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Said Lee, frowning, "But I haven't seen Gaara-kun in SO long!"

Shikamaru sighed and patted his friend on the head, "I know yah mean well Lee."

Lee smiled at him, his bright teeth glimmering in the moonlight.

Shikamaru winced, but smirked all the same.

* * *

Neji looked up in surprise as a knock came at his bedroom door. He stood, pulling on a night robe as he did so. He opened the door, and was shocked to find Naruto's bright blue eyes staring at him.

"N-Naruto?" He said, blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "What are you doing over here this late at night?"

"He wanted to talk to you!" said Tenten, her head popping up over Naruto's shoulder, "So I led him here!"

Neji rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but make it quick." He moved aside to let Naruto in, then turned to shut the door. A hand slammed on the door in front of his face.

"Ahem?" Coughed Tenten, putting her free hand on her hips.

Neji glared at her, but moved aside to let her in.

She smiled sweetly at him, and walked in. She sat down on Neji's bed beside Naruto, her brown eyes wide with interest.

"Okay Naruto," Said Neji, pulling out a chair and sitting on it, "What's up?"

Naruto took a deep breath, and began, "You know that big old bruise that Gaara had on his face before he left for that mission?" Neji and Tenten nodded. Naruto looked away, frowning, "I did that. I punched him really hard…and…and tried to use Rasengan on him." He closed his eyes.

"S-say what!?" Gasped Tenten, staring at him with disbelief.

"You didn't!" said Neji, his eyes wide.

"I did…"

"N-Naruto, that's…that's just…" Neji shook his head, completely shocked, "That's my cousin's fiancé Naruto!"

"You think I don't know that?" Snapped Naruto, "he said himself he didn't even care about her! Hinata deserves someone who loves her!"

"He said that?" Asked Tenten.

Naruto nodded.

Neji rubbed his head, eyes narrowed. Gaara didn't even care about Hinata? But they were always hanging out, and at the dinner Gaara was supposedly nice to her…why would he not care about her at all?

"We have to stop this wedding when they get back," Said Naruto, looking at Neji and Tenten, "Gaara doesn't love Hinata, so if she marries him, her entire life will be miserable! She'll be forced to have kids with him, for the sake of the village!"

Tenten's face went red, and Neji's eyes hardened.

"Neji," said Naruto, "I know you don't want Hinata's life to be miserable, so that's why you need to help me stop this wedding! It's obvious that Gaara's only marrying her because he was told to!"

Neji frowned, staring at his feet. _I'm usually not that dense to believe something that Naruto says, but...There is logic to his words..._

"So?" Said Naruto, looking at them, "Are you guys going to help me?"

Tenten looked around, "Neji?"

Neji closed his eyes, and after what felt like an eternity, opened them and looked up at Naruto and Tenten. "I'll help you stop the wedding, Naruto."

* * *

**Bumbumbuuuuuum! BAKA NEJI!!! –Throws flowerpot at Neji-**

**Neji: ooooow!**

**So, you found out who the ninja trailing Gaara and Hinata were, and bad Naruto! He's making people think that Gaara no love Hinata! BAD! –Sigh- what now?**


	13. Too many tears

**So yay chapter 13! I was lolling so hard when I saw how pissed people were with Neji and Naruto. **

**Neji: we're not the bad guys here!**

**Naruto: yeah!**

**Gaara: tch, yeah right…**

**Neji and Naruto: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!**

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't help you," Growled Sakura, turning her back on him.

"But Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto, "Hinata can't marry Gaara, and you'd have a big say in it being Granny's student and-,"

"Don't use me as your trump card!" Sakura snapped, whacking him upside the head with a stack of papers, "I'm not going to help you and Neji ruin this wedding!" She huffed and passed some papers to a surprised looking Sai.

Naruto slumped down in the hospital chair he was sitting in and moaned, "But Sakura-chan…"

"Give it up Naruto," Said Sai, helping Sakura file through some papers at the hospital's main desk, "She's not going with it."

"How about you then, Sai?"

"Ah…" Sai glanced at the angry Sakura, and shook his head.

"I thought you guys were my friends," Grumbled Naruto, slumping down even further, until his knees were level with his chin. He glared up at his two teammates, blue eyes narrowed.

Sakura sighed, setting down a filing folder, "Naruto, Sai and I ARE your friends, but we're Gaara-kun's friends as well. This is for the well being of the village, and-,"

"Who care about the well being of the village!?" Snapped Naruto, standing angrily.

"You of all people should!" said Sakura, staring at him, "You're the one who wants more then anything else to become the greatest Hokage in history! What good Hokage doesn't care about his village?"

He growled, "But still, who cares if we're allies with the sand or not?" he shrugged.

Sakura dropped the books she had picked up, and Sai looked at Naruto in shock.

"How can you say that Naruto?" Asked Sakura, her green eyes wide, "You of all people, when Gaara-kun has been your friend since you were twelve! Also might I add, the sand is a very powerful village! Hell, they might even be more powerful then the leaf! We do NOT want to make enemies with them!"

"Bullshit!" Snapped Naruto. He turned and walked angrily toward the door. He pulled it open, only to see Temari's enraged face. He scowled at her for a moment, before walking around her.

"Temari-san…" Said Sakura, looking at the eldest sand sibling.

"What the hell is his deal?" Whispered the kunoichi, her green eyes narrowed. She knew he was angry about this, hell, he had punched Gaara over it, but…but not wanting to be allies with them anymore? And note caring about the village? Just what was happening around here? She shook her head, and looked up at Naruto's two closest companions. Both had a look of concern on their faces, for their closest friend. Temari frowned, looking over her shoulder as she herd Naruto slam the front door of the hospital shut.

* * *

"Is that it?" Asked Hinata, speeding up, and then breaking into a run to get to the top of the hill. She gasped aloud at the sight that welcomed her at the top.

Rolling green hills could be seen for miles and miles. Waterfalls danced along the mountains, falling into fresh spring lakes. The rushing water glittered like an amazing diamond in the reflected sun. A two story cabin sat on a nearby hill, surrounded by beautiful plants and a small coy pond. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"It's amazing…" breathed Hinata, staring at the landscape before her, with wide eyes.

Gaara finally reached the top of the hill, grimacing at how many times he had slipped. How embarrassing…He looked around, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, we better get situated in the house huh?" Suggested Hinata, securing her bag over her shoulders. She glanced at him, noticing the look on his pale features, "I-is something wrong?"

He paused, then turned his back on her in a flash, and threw a kunai into the trees.

Hinata yelped and dropped her bag. She reached into her own kunai holster, preparing for a battle. Her eyes flicked from Gaara to the tree, waiting…and watching…

Gaara waited, until a bird flew up from the tree screeching its head of. It landed in another tree and squawked defiantly at Gaara.

"Just a bird?" he muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Gaara!" Gasped Hinata, putting her hand on her chest, "Don't scare me like that, please!" she frowned, "C-can we just get in the cabin?"

Gaara sighed and looked around at her, and nodded. He picked up his bag and began to follow her towards the house. He took one more look over his shoulder, before finally telling himself that it was just a bird.

* * *

Shikamaru slowly removed his hand from Lee's mouth, his heart pounding in his ears. Lee had sneezed, and Gaara had almost caught them! Thank god that bird got spooked by Gaara's kunai and took the cover for them, other wise they'd be dead.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru-kun!" Whispered Lee, his black eyes huge with fright, "The tree branch tickled my nose!"

Shikamaru nodded, but motioned for Lee to shut up. He didn't want to take any chances of Gaara figuring them out. He watched at the two entered the house, and let out a breath of relief. "That was to close…" He muttered, frowning.

Lee sighed and sat down on the tree branch, his eyes closed. "To close…" he grumbled.

* * *

"Wow!" said Hinata, walking in a little circle, examining the whole bottom floor of the house. Her silver eyes ran up the stairs, through other doors, across the photos on the walls, and even the carpets.

Gaara watched her, his arms crossed across his chest. Ok, he had to admit. There wasn't anything very suspicious about this house. It was clean well organized…nothing out of the ordinary.

Hinata was already half way up the staircase to investigate the upper level of the house. Gaara sighed, muttered a few things under his breath, and followed her.

Hinata looked around curiously. Three bedrooms…they would only be needing two. Two bathrooms, good. At the end of the hall, was a balcony that stood over the rolling hills. She opened the door and walked out onto it, her hair billowing in the soft breeze.

"This place is nice…" She said quietly, as Gaara leaned on the door, arms crossed, "I envy the people who live here."

"……."

Hinata looked around at Gaara, "I-is something wrong?" She asked, her bangs blowing across her eyes.

Gaara stared at her, his eyes blank. He blinked, "Huh?"

"You spaced out," She told him, smiling a little.

"Oh…" He closed his eyes and shrugged, "no, nothing's wrong." He looked up at the blue sky, his green eyes half closed.

"Oh, t-that's good," Said Hinata quietly, pushing her bangs behind her ears so they would keep out her eyes. "This should be a…a nice mission, s-so you shouldn't be feeling worried or anything."

"I'm not."

"Oh well…that's good also."

He moved over beside her, and leaned on the railing that surrounded the balcony. His eyes stared of into the distance, as if lost in thought. The highlight of the bruise he had had was still barely visible. "I just have to wonder…" He muttered, "Why we specifically were chosen for his mission. Why not Naruto or someone?"

"W-well…Naruto-kun's been upset about something lately," said Hinata shrugging.

_Tch, you're telling me..._He nodded.

"I just wish I knew why…" She added in a whisper frowning, "he-he's my friend after all…"

Gaara glanced at her. _I wish I could tell you…_

Hinata sighed, and closed her eyes, "he means so much to me…" She whispered, and all at once, Gaara could tell that she had not intended this for his ears.

"Maybe you should talk to Tsunada, and find a way to marry him then," he muttered.

Hinata whipped around to face him, her eyes wide, "N-no Gaara, I didn't mean-!"

"Whatever, I'm tired…" He turned and began to walk towards the first bedroom.

"Gaara…Gaara wait!"

The Kazekage stopped in his tracks and looked around. Hinata had grabbed his arm, and was staring up at him pleadingly. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, and she seemed to be biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"I…I didn't mean it like that!" She whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. She didn't even mean to say that out loud, not to Gaara…he was the last person in the world she wanted to hurt.

Gaara stared at her, his eyes blank. He began to look away from her.

"Please…" said Hinata, "I really didn't mean it, I'm sorry!"

Gaara tugged his arm out of her grasp and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Hinata stood there for a moment, then long held back tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She turned and walked slowly into the other bedroom. She sat down on the bed, and began to cry into her hands.

"N-Neji…" She whispered, "I…I wish y-you w-were here to h-help me! Y-you're good at t-talking to Gaara!"

* * *

Gaara leaned against the door, his eyes hut tight. He slid down the door until he was in a sitting position on the floor, back still against the door. He lifted his hand and touched his arm, where Hinata had grabbed him just seconds before.

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. He should go apologize to Hinata…but…

_"Think about ways you're going to make out with Hinata…" Naruto stated under his breath. Gaara's fierce gaze snapped onto him._

_"Wha…what did you say!?" He asked, fists clenched._

_"You herd me!" Growled Naruto, "Need I repeat myself?"_

_"Yes…" Said Gaara in a menacing voice, "Go ahead and repeat yourself."_

_"I said, you're thinking of ways to make out with Hinata!"_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What's your problem? That's not what I was thinking about!" He was furious that Naruto would make such a crude accusation, toward him!_

_"Hinata's my friend Gaara! My friend damn it!" Naruto practically screamed, "She's my friend, and you're marrying her! That's just plain sick!"_

_"You never even noticed that Hinata loved you," Said Gaara coldly, "So why should you care if I marry her or not?"_

Gaara closed his eyes, clutching his head. "Damn…" he growled through gritted teeth, "damn…damn…damn!" He drew his legs up to his chest, resting his hands in his lap. He rested his head on his knees, trying to shut out the memories. "Naruto…" he whispered.

* * *

"WACHOO!" Naruto rubbed his nose, eyes narrowed.

Neji barely spared him a glance, and looked through the many papers the blonde had supplied him with.

Tenten sat in a chair not to far away, a troubled frown spreading across her lips. Her brown eyes flicked from Naruto to Neji worriedly. She bit her bottom lip. "Neji…Naruto…maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Now that I've herd Naruto's side of the story, I can't let Hinata go through with this," Muttered Neji, looking up at his teammate.

"But, maybe Hinata wants this!" said Tenten.

"I know she doesn't," said Neji quietly, "Otherwise she wouldn't of been so upset when I first told her."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and clicked her boots together angrily, "People's feelings can change Neji. Look at you and your feelings toward Hinata, you used to hate her!"

He ignored her.

Tenten sighed. She stood up, knocking the chair over as she did so. Neji and Naruto both looked up at her.

"I can't help you guys with this," She muttered, turning to door, "This is going to far." She opened the door, and looked over her shoulder at them, "I won't tell Tsunada-sama about this because you guys are my friends but…but I don't approve." She walked out of Neji's room, shutting the door behind her gently.

"Let her go," Said Neji, as Naruto began to go after her, "Tenten was never the type of girl to defy Tsunada-sama, or Gaara for that matter. You know how she swoons over the tough guys."

Naruto nodded, and sat back down beside Neji, looking through the papers as well.

* * *

Tenten had stood outside the door for a moment, and had herd Neji's hurtful words. She closed her eyes as tears swelled up inside of them. _Bastards!_ She thought, running away from the Hyugga home.

She couldn't believe that Neji would say something about her like that! She was his teammate, his friend!

* * *

**Damn, Neji is hurting so many people isn't he? And damn Gaara's many mood swings! I'm going with Kasumi-san's idea! Go get 'em Choji-kun!**

**Choji: Baikuna no jutsu!!!**

**Neji: GAAAAAAH!**

**Heehe:p**


	14. The fruit of love

**Chapter 14 time people! I hope you're all ready for some HUGE GaaHina stuff, the return of some fav sand characters, and everyone's favorite dynamic duo!**

**Lee: YAYAYAY! Youth!**

* * *

Gaara stood on the balcony of the house they had been ordered to watch as a mission. A dumb mission mind you, since it was d-rank, and he was the Kazekage and Hinata was a jounin. Hinata…he had been very rude earlier. He wanted to go apologize to her, but that wasn't something he was particularly good at. He only ever apologized to his siblings when he snapped at them to jounin he bumped into by accident back in the village, or to Baki, when he lost his temper and got short with his old sensei. He shook his head wearily.

He couldn't figure out how to apologize. He had told her, that she should just got to Tsunada and ask her if she could marry Naruto instead of him. _Stupid…it's not like she even wants to marry you! _Ugh…that was true as well; it was an arranged marriage after all. How could he be so stupid to think that she actually wanted to marry him?

He was Sabaku no Gaara. The Kazekage of the hidden village in the sand, from the Land of Wind. The previous host for the Shukaku sand demon. The blood thirsty murderer who had killed thousands before he even reached puberty! Sure all of the girls in the village swooned over him, but…but they didn't know what he used to be. They didn't know how much blood had been spilled at his hands, just because he felt like it. Hinata knew…and because of that…

"G-Gaara?"

The Kazekage opened his eyes and looked around. Hinata was standing at the doorway to the balcony, her long hair blowing in the cool night air. She looked at him with those cool silver eyes.

"Hinata," he said, turning to face her.

She closed her eyes, and walked up to him. She stopped beside him, and looked up at the quarter moon, "I…I'd like you to tell me something, Gaara." She said quietly.

"…?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes hard, "tell me how you got that bruise on your face, and I want the truth! I…I can't believe that you fell, you of all people. Really…" She huffed and looked away, "how dense do you think I am?"

Gaara blinked, surprised by her sudden change of attitude. He sighed, "Alright…I'll tell you the real truth…"

She glanced at him.

Gaara frowned, "Naruto did it," he said quietly, not looking at her, "he cornered me one night, and punched me. He was angry…"

"Why?"

"….I don't know," he lied.

"I see…" Hinata's lips tightened, "Gaara…do you…hate me?"

Gaara turned to face her, his eyes wide, "What?" he said, in barely a whisper. He couldn't believe what he had just herd her say!

"I mean…" She tightened the grip on the railing, "What you did earlier, and what you said about Naruto-kun…and me…I just…" Gaara saw tears gathering in her eyes again.

He grimaced, "Just…don't cry anymore," It was more of a command then a request. Gaara wasn't good at this type of thing. Gheez, where was Temari when you needed her! _Back at the leaf village…shit._ "I…I don't hate you, I just…" he was at a loss for words.

"Listen, just stop crying! I'm not good at this stuff!" it was hard for him to admit it, but it was true. He shook his sleeve down paste his hand, and whipped her tears away with the cuff of it, avoiding eye contact as he did so. "Just…stop it."

Hinata looked at him, her tear filled eyes glistening in the moonlight. She never thought that someone as cores as Gaara, would be so gentle. Then she remembered the night that her father had invited him over for dinner, and she had gotten the splinter in her finger.

"It's late," he mumbled, "We should get to bed." He turned to leave, his eyes closed.

"Gaara?"

He stopped, and glanced wearily at her.

Hinata walked up to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered, her voice slightly muffled by his cloths. As soon as she had done it, she had released him, and ran into her own room, shutting the door quickly.

Gaara stood there in shocked silence, his green eyes were wider then they had ever been. He was afraid they might explode. After a slight hesitation, he turned and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. He blinked in confusion. "What was that just now?" He muttered to himself. _Duh, she hugged you, idiot. _"I know that…but why?" _Who knew girls reacted so strongly to just kindness!_

He sat down on the bed and shook his head in exasperation. He didn't understand girls, but he did know that Shikamaru gave Temari flowers sometimes. Whenever she did, she didn't act like herself. She got all bubbly, smiley, and would hug him and Kankuro all the time, and tell them that she loved them. That was definitely not what Temari did on a regular basis! _Hm...flowers..._

Is that all that girls wanted from boys? Flowers and those hugs? What else did they want from guys? He had seen Temari and Shikamaru kissing before…oh no…was he expected to kiss Hinata!? _Of course you idiot, that's the point. _He shook his head and lie down on the bed, arms behind his head. He glared at the ceiling, thinking one single thing.

_What do girls like?_

* * *

"Baki-sama!"

Baki turned around to see Matsuri running up to him, her face looking flustered from running so quickly at the high point of the sun. She looked completely out of breath.

"What is it Matsuri?" He asked the girl. He respected her, for she was the only one besides Gaara who could control sand. She was Gaara's student after all. Sure she wasn't as skilled as the Kazekage himself, but she did have talent.

"This message just arrived from the head elder sir!" she said, handing him a sheet of paper, "it is concerning the marriage between Gaara-sama and Hinata-san!"

He frowned, and scanned the sheet briefly. It was just an overview, saying that the head elder himself was attending, along with all of the other kages of the other villages. Ok…WHAT!? He stared at in shock.

"Is…something wrong Baki-sama?" Asked Matsuri, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"D-did you read this?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"The head elder himself and all of the other Kages from the various villages will be attending the wedding, as well as lots of feudal lords!" he almost shouted.

"Wow really?" Asked Matsuri, her black eyes wide.

"This is nothing to be impressed about!" Snapped Baki, "Oh this isn't good," he bit his thumb. With Gaara away, there was no on else he could tell except for… "Matsuri, follow me!" he ordered.

"Uh, yes sir."

He led her out of the village, and up a very high canyon where it was windier then Matsuri had ever seen before. This wind matched the velocity of Temari-san's wind jutsus! Baki led her to a large door, which she stared at with fascination. He knocked three times on the hard medal, and pushed the door open.

Inside seemed to be a smaller sand village, but much cleaner. It was made of white marble stone, with a pond in the middle. An elderly man sat at one end of the pond, a fishing rod in his wrinkly hands. Matsuri recognized him at once.

"Ebisu-jiisama!" She gasped aloud, and Baki clapped his hand over her mouth.

Ebisu looked up at the two newcomers, "oh, Baki! Is that you?"

"It is Ebisu-sama," Said Baki nodding, "Along with Matsuri, head of the anbu recovery squad."

Matsuri bowed.

"Ah yes," said Ebisu nodding, "The little girl that was there that time the Konoha ninja helped save Gaara-san."

"Little…" She muttered, and Baki covered her mouth again.

"Well?" Said Ebisu, standing, "What is it, Baki?"

The jounin held out the piece of paper to the elder, "The head elder and all of the other kages are coming down to the leaf village for the marriage between Gaara-sama and Hinata-san." He explained. This worried him…if all the kages were coming, it meant the Mizukage included. For some reason or another, the Mizukage-sama despised Gaara. Temari had come up with an idea that both Gaara and Kankuro agreed on. She had looked into the Mizukage's profile, and found out that he became kage at age forty, while Gaara became Kazekage at age fifteen. She had come to the conclusion, that the Mizukage was jealous of Gaara's younger age. It seemed like a reasonable answer, since Gaara was the youngest kage out of all of them.

Ebisu read over the paper, his long eyebrows rising with interest, "Oh, is that so?" He gave the paper back to Baki and headed toward the door, "Come with me you two. I think I'll attend the wedding as well, but there's something I have to do first."

Baki and Matsuri exchanged a glance, before following him.

It took Matsuri a moment before she realized that Ebisu had led them to the cemetery. She looked up at Baki, who had his visible eye closed. She turned to see Ebisu stopping at a grave.

"I'm going to the leaf village nee-chan," He said, placing his hand on the grave, "Gaara-san's getting married. You remember him right? I'll be sure to tell him that you said hello."

Matsuri felt sorry for him. Chiyo-sama was Ebisu-sama's sister, and had been the person who gave her life to bring back Gaara. Everyone in the village visited this grave often, but none more so then Gaara. Once when she had returned from a mission, she had seen her old sensei sitting at the grave, and he seemed to be having a light cup of sake. She sighed.

"Well," said Ebisu turning around to face them, "I'm ready to go!"

"Uh, now, Ebisu-sama?" said Baki, looking taken aback.

Ebisu nodded, "Yes! It will take us three days to get there anyway. I put Sanada in charge for the time being."

Matsuri looked up at Baki, who nodded. The two older men walked of, talking quietly. Matsuri began to follow, but stopped. She turned to the grave, bowed, then hurried after Baki and Ebisu.

* * *

Hinata pulled open the curtains as sunlight leaked into her bedroom. She opened the window and took a breath of fresh air, before letting out a joyful sigh. She felt oddly happy today, but she didn't exactly know why. Oh well!

She left the room; hair tied in a high placed ponytail, and walked over to the balcony. She spotted Gaara sitting in a tree down in the courtyard, making random designs in the air with his sand. She gave a small smile. She'd talk to him later.

She walked downstairs to make herself breakfast, before seeing a bowel of rice set out on the table. _Gaara. _"Hm…" She sat down at the table, studying the eggs curiously.

Kankuro had refused to cook whenever Temari asked him to, and Temari's cooking was well…ghastly. She had never tried anything that Gaara had made by himself.

She took a bight cautiously, and her eyes brightened. This wasn't half bad; it wasn't perfect, but not bad! Apparently cooking was the specialty of the fiercest sand sibling. She couldn't help but chuckle.

She finished up the bowel of rise, and put it in the sink. She washed it quickly, and decided to go for a walk. She wouldn't talk to Gaara yet…knowing him, he was thinking about last night, as was she.

She blushed slightly about hugging him, and wondered how he had felt about it. She had felt…well, she couldn't really describe it.

The sun shone down onto the bright emerald grass as Hinata walked along through the fields. She climbed up one of the hills and sat down, staring out at the waterfalls. It was simply too beautiful to bear! The sparkling water lapped gently against the shore, as dragonflies danced together at its surface.

Hinata sighed, closing her eyes and lying down in the soft grass. The sunshine warmed her skin, and made her smile brightly. Spring was an amazing season, indeed.

Suddenly, something clonked her on the head. She sat up in surprise and looked around. She realized that she had been resting near a peach tree, and one of the peaches had fallen of the branches and right onto her forehead.

She picked up the vibrant colored fruit, and felt it. The skin was soft, as it should be. There were no brown spots, which meant that it was perfectly ripe. A little bight wouldn't hurt; it didn't seem to be poison.

She took a cautious bit, and smiled. It was perfectly juicy and oh so delicious! She had never tasted a peach like this one before!

"That particular type of peach is known as the love fruit!"

Hinata jumped and looked around to see and old woman walking toward her, leaning on a cane.

"O-oh!" she said, standing, "I'm sorry! Is this your p-peach tree? I didn't know anyone l-lived around here!"

"No, no child!" Said the woman, sitting down. She motioned for Hinata to sit beside her, "I'm just a traveler, but I have seen that type of peach before. They say that if you eat this fruit, and then the person you love eats it, the both of you will fall in love immediately!"

"Really?" Hinata looked in fascination at the little fruit in her hands. She blinked.

The old woman nodded, yes my child," She looked into the distance, smiling, "is that your lover?" She asked.

Hinata looked to where she was pointing, and saw Gaara sitting in the same tree she had seen him in earlier. She jumped so much that she dropped the fruit, "N-no!" She cried blushing, "I m-mean, I marrying h-him, but…but it's an arranged marriage."

"Ah chills," Said the old woman, "Love can blossom wherever or whoever you are. It doesn't matter if it's an arranged marriage. Who knows! Some people find them selves in love with their arranged fiancé or bride," She smiled.

Hinata frowned, "But…"

The old woman stood, "Either the fruit can make you fall in love to make the marriage happier," She said, "or…you fall in love according to your own heart's words." She turned and began to walk of. "Always listen to your heart my child!" She called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Didja here that Lee?" Whispered Shikamaru smirking, "That peach can make people fall in love!"

"Amazing!" cried Lee, "But shouldn't people fall in love only if they want to? I mean, that is what the springtime flower of youth and love is all about!" Dramatic tears began to fall out of his black eyes.

Shikamaru shook his head, "You idiot, we were ordered to make Hinata and Gaara fall in love at all costs! If that means making them both eat that peach at the same time, then so be it! Now we just need to find a way to make Gaara eat one…"

"We could give it to him!" Suggested Lee.

Shikamaru frowned and looked around at his comrade, "Lee…we were told not to let Gaara and Hinata find out about us, right?"

"Right."

"Then, how the hell can we just give it to Gaara!? He growled.

Lee grinned, "Transformation jutsu!" he whispered eagerly.

Shikamaru sat there for a minute, before he registered what Lee had said. Yes…yes that could work! They would wait until Hinata was out on a walk or something, and one of them would do a transformation jutsu, turn into Hinata, and make Gaara eat the peach! "Lee, you're brilliant!"

"I am….wait, I am!?"

"Yes!" Said Shikamaru, watching Hinata from his branch in a nearby tree, "transformation jutsu, why didn't I think of it earlier!?"

Lee blushed, still grinning.

"The fruit of love…" Said Shikamaru quietly, "That's how we'll get them together, for sure!"

* * *

**Finally Lee and Shika have a plan! Let us now cheer!**

**Cast: YAY!!!!!!**

**So I was thinking about making either chapter 15 or 16 a little side story just for fun. Give me your opinions on that. I may do it, I may not. It depends on what you, my precious readers, think! Until next update!**


	15. Which is Which?

**C-chapter 15 people! –Hold sides- I've b-been laughing like a maniac a-all day!!!! I c-can't stop! Hahahahaahahahahaha!!!!**

**Gaara: I'm scared…**

**Anyway…-giggles- the side story won't becoming out for awhile, if at all. I'm thinking it over. Just wait peeps!!!**

* * *

"Ok Lee," Said Shikamaru, "Now you need to act like Hinata, and not do all that youth stuff you like to do. Hinata is shy, remember?" he put his hands on hips, frowning. Lee was walking around in circles, his body transformed to look like Hinata. He seemed fascinated in looking like a girl, "oy Lee! You listening to me?"

Lee looked around at him and saluted, "yes, Shikamaru-kun!" he cried, his chest puffed out.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples angrily, "Lee…you can't be doing that kind of stuff around Gaara. You're supposed to be Hinata, yah know? Hyugga Hinata? Shy, timid, and always blushing?"

Lee was jogging in place, nodding while he did so, "yes Shikamaru-kun! Shy, timid and uh…nice to Gaara-kun!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Just go, and don't blow it! This is a vital part of our mission. If you see the real Hinata coming, be sure to get Gaara away from her, so he doesn't figure us out, got it?"

Lee was already running away to find Gaara.

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" he muttered, closing his amber colored eyes.

Lee wasn't stupid; in fact, he was a very bright and very powerful shinobi. The only problem was, he got to enthusiastic with his missions, especially when they had something to do with Gaara. The redhead and Lee were close friends, but Lee knew that Gaara would be pissed if he knew what Lee and Shikamaru were doing.

Shikamaru muttered under his breath, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small package, and pulled a cigarette out of it. He popped it in his mouth, and lit it. He breathed in, then out. "Kof Kof!" He covered his mouth, and sighed.

He hadn't smoked one of these in a long time. The last time he had down so, was when Asuma had died. He closed his eyes at the memory, and breathed out the smoke. He looked up, watching it fade away into nothingness.

* * *

Gaara sat on the lake shore, staring out at the gently rippling waters. The sun was about to set, and liquid gold spread across the lake, onto the shore. Gaara closed his bright eyes and took a deep breath of the clean lake air. He sighed.

It definitely was peaceful here. The sandy beaches reminded him of home, minus the lakes of course. He would have to tell Temari about this place. She loved beautiful places.

He wasn't a big fan of it personally, but…Suddenly the sand shifted and crawled through his fingers and swirled around him. He looked down at it with confusion marked clearly on his pale face.

He looked up to see where the sand was crawling to, and saw Hinata running up to him. He frowned slightly.

"Gaara-kun!" said Hinata, sitting down in the sand beside him, "I…I've been looking for you!" She blushed.

"…." Gaara blinked, "Since when have you called me, 'Gaara-kun'?" He asked, his sand hissing dangerously.

"Since now," She replied shrugging, "Besides, it's me! Your bride, Hinata-chan!" She smiled sweetly at him, her long hair flowing in the gentle breeze that passed through the trees.

"Do you like fruit?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Gaara looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I mean…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a brightly colored fruit. She ran her hand over it, smiling softly. "I tried one of these earlier, and it's simply delicious!" She shoved it in his face, "You just have to try it Gaara-kun!"

Gaara frowned, and pushed the fruit away from his face. He narrowed his eyes, "How do I know it's not poisoned?" he asked darkly.

"Oh don't be silly Gaara-kun!" She said laughing. She gave him a friendly nudge in the arm, "Why would I try to poison my beloved fiancé?" She winked, sticking her tongue out.

Gaara's frown turned into a deep grimace. _Something is definitely up. _He thought, looking away from Hinata, "I'm not hungry," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

Hinata huffed, "D-don't be ridiculous Gaara-kun! It's a really good fruit, and you have to eat it!" She held it out again.

He lifted his head, as if he was about to speak, but instead, turned to look at her, "WHY exactly do I have to eat it?" He muttered.

"Uh…" She looked stunned for a moment, before smiling brightly, "it's good for your soul!"

"…My soul…"

"That's right!"

Gaara stared at her, before standing up. He began to walk away, frowning to himself. He was mentally screaming about how strange Hinata was acting. He really really wanted to scream out loud.

"W-wait Gaara-kun!" Hinata stood, and followed him, still holding the fruit. She walked beside him, smiling.

"How long do you intend on following me?" he asked, frowning. This was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Until you eat the fruit!" She said sweetly.

He stopped, and turned to face her, "You said that fruit is good for your soul, correct?"

"Yup!"

He leaned in, looking her straight in the eye, "Well if you haven't noticed, my soul isn't the best there is, is it? No…it's probably the worst, right?" he looked away, and began to walk again.

Hinata shook her head and hurried after him, "N-no Gaara-kun! You don't have a bad soul, not at all! You're one of the nicest people I know!" she sped up her step to match his.

"Yeah…the nicest person you know maimed and killed hundreds of people, and almost murdered Rock Lee twice," He said darkly.

Hinata flinched, a frown forming across her face. She stepped out in front of him, "Lee doesn't hold a grudge against you for what you did to him! He in fact is glad you did it, because-,"

"Glad!?" Gaara snapped, his eyes sparking dangerously, "How would he be glad that I almost killed him in battle, and I almost killed him when he was wounded in the hospital!?" He walked around her, fuming

"You didn't let me finish, you thickhead!"

Gaara froze, and looked around at her in shock. No one had ever insulted him like that before. He'd never expect Hinata of all people to be the first to do so either.

"Lee was glad you injured him like that, because it gave him a chance to test out his own will power!" She growled, "You gave him the most difficult test of a shinobi, and he passed it wonderfully!"

Gaara stared at her for a moment, frowning. After a pause, he turned to face her fully, "yes…he did." He said quietly.

Hinata's face seemed to turn red, and she looked down at her feet. She looked up to see that Gaara had moved a step closer.

"I don't think you're in your right state of mind," he muttered, "You're not acting like yourself."

"Ah…right!" She fanned herself, smiling, "i-it must be this heat!"

"I don't think it is," He said quietly, "You've been to the sand village before on a mission with Neji. The heat never seemed to both you back then," He frowned.

"W-well…" She shuffled her feet nervously, "Must just be the condition of the place and everything!" She brushed her hair back from her face and sighed.

"Hm…" Gaara studied her with his cold green eyes, a slightly perplexed look on his face. It looked as though he was considering a very difficult decision, one that took lots of thinking through.

He turned his back on her and began to walk again. He raised his hand and gave a small flick. Hinata took this as permission to walk with him, and followed.

* * *

Tsunada looked up as a rapid knocking sounded at her door. "Come in," She said, taking a sip of the tea that Shizune had pored her. Urgent voices sounded from outside of the door, and a few people yelling. Tsunada and Shizune exchanged a glance.

"Bui…" Muttered Tonton.

The door opened, and Temari fell into the office, landing flat on her face. Kankuro fan in after her, and tripped over his fallen sister. Temari cursed and kicked him of her.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Tsunada, watching them curiously. She crossed her arms, frowning.

Temari stood, panting, "The head elder-sama had arrived," She gasped, "Along with the Mizukage-sama!"

Tsunada sat up in her seat.

"Move it brat…" Muttered a man in his mid forties, shoving Temari out of the way. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail, with streaks of gray running through it. His blue eyes shone with years of wisdom, "Ah, Hokage-sama," He said, looking at Tsunada.

"Mizukage-sama," said Tsunada, nodding curtly.

There was some angry muttering from Temari, which immediately stopped. Footsteps sounded, and came closer to the door. It sounded as if a third foot was added to the walk. No…it was a cane.

An old man, not old, he looked ancient! Maybe over one hundred or so. He had hunched way of walking, and long white hair. It was tied back to keep it out of his coal black eyes.

"Elder-sama!" Said Tsunada, standing. She walked around her desk and bowed respectfully to him, "it is an honor to have you in the hidden leaf village."

"An honor to be here, Tsunada-hime," He said in an old, raspy voice.

Kankuro couldn't help but wonder if there were any cobwebs under that guy's wrinkles. Temari nudged him and told him to stop staring. He looked at his feet, embarrassed.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" Asked the Mizukage, smirking. He glared over at Temari and Kankuro, "Without those annoying flies of course."

Temari was about to reply, but the elder beat her to it. "I'd like the Kazekage-sama's siblings to stay," he said quietly, "They are polite children, and are respected shinobi."

The Mizukage glared over at Temari, who smirked triumphantly.

They all took seats in front of Tsunada's desk, the Mizukage still glaring at the sand siblings. Tsunada sat down behind her desk.

"Fukeru-sama," She said, addressing the head elder, "If I might so ask, why are you attending Gaara-sama's wedding?" She frowned at the Mizukage, who had growled slightly.

"Well," said Fukeru, rubbing is balding head, "With all of these interesting rumors about the sand and leaf about to break into war, I had to see the wedding officially for myself, or else I wouldn't be able to believe it," he nodded to himself slowly.

"If I may, Elder-sama," said Temari, "But the sand and leaf are the greatest of allies."

"Tch," The Mizukage shook his head, "true allies are nothing but petty dreams, nothing real."

Temari narrowed her eyes.

"Akusui-sama," said Fukeru, "I truly believe that the sand and leaf are still allies, but this was arranged by all of the village leaders, not just me," he smiled gently at Temari, "Don't worry," he whispered to you, 'I'm on your side!"

Temari blushed and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Akusui frowned, and crossed his arms.

"Currently," Said Tsunada, "Gaara and Hinata are out on a mission, but they should be returning tomorrow."

Fukeru nodded, smiling, "yes yes. I cannot wait until they do. That Gaara-sama was always such a polite young man," he stood and nodded at them, "have a good evening, Tsunada-hime."

"Yes sir."

He turned, and left the office, still smiling.

"Hey Tem," Whispered Kankuro, "is that old guy kind of senile?"

"Kankuro!" She snapped, whacking her brother upside the head.

Akusui stood and glared at the two of them, before looking at Tsunada, "I'd watch your little sand friends if I were you, Tsunada." He turned, and left the office as well.

"That guy's really friendly," Muttered Kankuro.

Temari whacked him on the head again, "Stop insulting our superiors you IDIOT!" She hissed.

"No Temari," said Tsunada, "Kankuro actually has a good point. The Mizukage had always been an odd one, and he has never really liked the sand village." She frowned, and looked out the window._Somehow...I feel as if the Mizukage will be a problem._

* * *

Gaara and Hinata sat together on top of a hill, watching as the sun began to set. The warm light spread gently over the two, making them both sigh at the same time.

Gaara frowned, and rested his hands on the soft grass, "So, why do you really want me to eat that fruit?" He asked, nodding at the fruit that Hinata still had in her hands.

"It just tastes good, and I thought if you ate it, it would cheer you up a bit," She said shrugging. She ran her fingers over the peach's soft skin, closing her silver eyes.

The redhead muttered something, and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He stood, frowning, "Hinata…"

She stood as well, and looked up at him, "Gaara-kun?" She asked, cocking her head to one side, "What is it?"

His lips tightened, "The other night…" he muttered, "What was going through your mind when you…you know?" He looked at her.

Hinata blinked, "Uh…um…h-how much I care about you, that's it!" She said, nodding. She smiled sheepishly.

Gaara blinked, his green eyes reflecting the setting sun, "Hm…" He muttered. He got a deep look on his face, again lost in thought. He took a few steps closer, until he was right in front of her, "Hinata….I, well," He sighed, "I told you about my Uncle Yashamaru and all that, and about how I could never feel for anyone again, but…" He glanced at her, "Hinata, I just…I l—"

"Hey Gaara, I've been looking for you, and -,"

Gaara and Hinata looked around to see…Hinata running up to them. She slid to a halt, her eyes wide. She looked from Gaara, to Hinata, then back at Gaara, "Uh…."

Gaara blinked. He looked at the Hinata in front of him, and the Hinata that had just ran up to him. What the hell was happening!?

"Y-you imposter!" Said the first Hinata, her eyes just as wide. She walked up to the second Hinata and grabbed her arm, "You're trying to confuse Gaara-kun!"

"I…I think not," Said the second Hinata, tugging her arm out of the first Hinata's grasp, "You m-must be the imposter!"

Gaara stood there, staring from one Hinata to the other, totally and completely stunned.

"I think I would know if I was the real Hinata!" Said the first.

"S-so would I!" Replied the second, looking worried.

They argued back and fourth, and the first seemed to be winning. The second kept stammering and fumbling with her words. They walked around each other, trying to disprove that the other was the real Hinata. Soon, Gaara couldn't tell which the first Hinata was, and which was the second Hinata. He just watched them in shocked silence.

"Well if you're Hinata," said one of them, putting her hand son her hips, "Why did you come to talk to Gaara-kun just now, instead of earlier?" She smirked.

"I was looking for him!" Said the other, "Why are you bugging him? Gaara likes to be alone most of the time!"

One of them turned to snap at the other, and both tripped over a rock. They both fell towards the shocked Gaara, before his sand could defend him.

Gaara sat up, a pain shooting up the back of his head. He tried to talk, but couldn't. He opened his eyes to see one of the Hinata's had…had locked lips with him…

The other Hinata sat a few feet away, stunned. Her mouth was wide open, and she seemed at a loss for words.

Gaara stared straight at the Hinata that was kissing him. She had fallen at the same time as the other, but she had fallen on top of him, while the other fell to the wide.

Which was the real one?

* * *

**BWHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!!!!!!! MEGGA CLIFF HANGER!!! Is it Lee, or Hinata who is kissing Gaara!? HAHA! I know, but can you figure it out?**

**Lee: That's disgusting!!**

**Hinata: o….m….g….**

**Gaara: -dies-**

**Hehe…until chapter 16, you must wait!! **


	16. Cloudy Emotions

**Hahaha! I love cliffhangers, don't you? Ghenah, should we see who Gaara really kissed? Is it Hinata, or Lee disguised as Hinata? Kukuku. **

**Gaara: that's it, I quiet! –Walks away-**

**Well, we could always ask Eddie Murphy to play the part as Gaara. **

**Gaara: -Walks back in and sit sin chair- I hate you. **

**So some of you thought that it was Lee because Gaara and Hinata's kiss would be more romantic? Hehe, well, just read on my poppets.**

* * *

Gaara stared at the Hinata was that kissing him, and he felt his face grow warm. It was a feeling he had never felt in his entire life, never. It was a happy, but very odd feeling inside of his chest. His heart was beating rabidly, and he couldn't take his eyes of the girl's face.

There was a puff of smoke, and the Hinata that had been sitting a few feet away, turned into Lee. He watched with shock, his mouth open, and eyes wide. Well, at least it wasn't him who had fallen on the Kazekage.

Hinata couldn't believe what had just happened! She…she had fallen on top of Gaara, and was now kissing him. Her hands were on his chest, and she could feel his heart beating quickly. She felt as though her own heart might burst out of her chest any second now.

Gaara and Hinata broke apart, both staring at the other in shock.

"Uh…" Lee glanced at the both of them, trying not to laugh, "N-now uh…I…I can explain myself! You see I," He realized that neither was paying attention to him. They were still staring at each other.

"Egh…guys?" Said Lee, trying to get their attention.

Hinata blinked. She yelped, and leapt to her feet, backing away from Gaara, "I-I'm so s-sorry Gaara! I…I didn't m-mean to f-fall on y-you a-and…" She stared at him, terrified that he would sand coffin her.

Gaara stood, his eyes not leaving Hinata for one second. "It's not your fault," He said quietly. She finally tore his eyes away from Hinata, and looked at Lee, frowning.

Lee gulped. This was Gaara's famous, death stare.

"Lee," Said Gaara, in a voice barely above a whisper, "What are you doing here?" He narrowed his eyes, and the sand flared dangerously.

The jounin leapt to his feet, blushing, "AH! Y-you see Gaara-kun…I-I…"

"How troublesome…just let me explain."

The three looked around to see Shikamaru leaping down from a tree. He walked over to them lazily, hands in his pockets. He sighed, and looked from Gaara to Hinata, one eyebrow raised.

"D-don't get the wrong idea Shikamaru-kun!" Cried Hinata, "I-it was an accident!"

"What is there to get the wrong idea about?" He asked her, frowning, "You two are going to get married in a few days anyway."

Hinata blushed, and a growl sounded from Gaara.

"What are you two doing here?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why are you following me and Hinata, and," He looked at Lee, "Why were you transformed as Hinata, and trying to get me to eat that fruit?" He blinked, "That was you, right?"

Lee nodded.

"It was our mission," Said Shikamaru shrugging, "Tsunada wanted us to follow you two to make sure you didn't loose your temper Gaara," He frowned, "We were also told to get you guys to fall in love, so the arranged marriage would be easier. As for the fruit, we over herd Hinata talking to some old lady about the same fruit. It's called the fruit of love, and if both people eat it, they'll fall in love. So Lee transformed himself into Hinata, and tried to make you eat the peach, Gaara. Since Hinata had already eaten one." He shrugged, "it's all so troublesome, but what can yah do?"

Hinata had barely herd Shikamaru's story. She was staring at Gaara, who really didn't seemed all that shocked by their kiss. He acted like nothing even happened. Hinata touched her lips, frowning.

She had kissed him, and he had kissed her right back. For some reason, Hinata felt as though it was right! She had never loved Gaara, she had never had any feelings at all for him, none! But…but now…

Now she was learning more about him, and she found out that he was such a gentle person. He could lash out sometimes, and be temperamental, but he was actually nice once you got past that. Not to mention…

_Not to mention a damn good kisser! _Her mind told her. NO! NO! She couldn't be thinking that, no no no no no way! She frowned, her face turning bright red again.

Gaara's hand twitched, "You two are lucky that I'm not in the mood to kill you," He growled, looking at Lee and Shikamaru. He turned, "Hinata…"

Hinata yelped and began to back away from him, towards the house, "A-again I'm s-sorry Gaara! W-well, I b-better get s-some sleep! W-we go back t-to the village t-tomorrow!" She turned and ran at top speed back to the house.

Gaara blinked, "What's wrong with her?"

Shikamaru shook his head, sighing. Lee just stood there, grinning.

Gaara was still confused, but he looked around at Shikamaru and Lee, crossing his arms, "You two don't know how lucky you are."

"I think we do…" Muttered Shikamaru, following Hinata up to the house.

Gaara was left alone with Lee.

The Kazekage sighed and pushed a hand through his red hair. He closed his eyes, thinking hard about what had just happened. When they got back to the village…then they would have two days…and then…then he and Hinata were going to get married, and they'd have to kiss again. He didn't know if his mental mind could take anymore of this! Emotions were so difficult to maintain, and to understand…he grumbled angrily under his breath, and decided to get his mind of his troubled thoughts, by talking to his closest friend.

"Lee?" he muttered, looking at his friend.

"Yes Gaara-kun?"

The redhead sighed, "You make a horrible Hinata."

Lee smirked, "Well, I thought I did a pretty damn good job!" He put his hands on his hips and imitated Hinata's high pitched voice, "Oh Gaara-kun!"

"Don't push your luck, Lee," Growled the Kazekage.

Lee giggled. "But I half to admit Gaara-kun…" He said, as they walked up to the house together.

"What?"

"You and Hinata look so cute together!" Said Lee, winking.

* * *

Temari sat up, her green eyes wide.

"What's up Tem?" Asked Kankuro, looking up from the magazine he was reading. They were sitting outside under a tree together.

"I feel as if Gaara's very confused…" She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "He's also feeling angry, and very embarrassed, but I can't tell why."

Kankuro sighed. Temari had always had a special connection with their brother. Whenever he was feeling strong emotions, Temari could sense it. The same went for Gaara if Temari was feeling strongly about something.

Although once, that hadn't been a good thing. Temari had been feeling strong joy, while having one of her make out sessions with Shikamaru. It was before she had told Gaara and Kankuro that they were going out. Gaara had burst in on them, and gone of on Shikamaru. If Lee hadn't been there to hold his brother back, Shikamaru would be dead right now.

"Maybe he found out about Lee and Shikamaru?" Suggested Kankuro, flipping a page of his magazine absentmindedly.

"Oh I hope not," Whispered Temari, "They'll never come back to the village alive!" A look of worry flicked over her green eyes.

Kankuro chuckled at his sister's nervousness, "calm down," He said smirking, "I'm sure that Gaara wouldn't kill your boyfriend."

Temari smacked his arm angrily.

"OW!"

"With Gaara you can never tell," She muttered.

"Why'd you hit me!?"

"He might go ahead and do it if he feels like it…" She continued.

"That really hurt Temari!"

"Of course, Lee's his friend…"

"What kind of big sister are you!?"

"But Lee still can annoy him sometimes…"

"Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

Temari smacked him again, and continued to think. Gaara knew better then to kill Shikamaru, especially when he was Temari's boyfriend. If he ever did, Temari would beat the shit out of him. Though Gaara would probably respond with using his sand barrier to escape her wrath, and lock himself in his room. Temari ignored Kankuro's whined about he was going to have bruises all over his body thanks to her and Gaara, and closed her eyes.

"Hey you two."

Temari and Kankuro looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the wall that spread around the park. He was reading his Iccha Iccha paradise book again, and had looked over the top of it to look at the two siblings.

"What's on your mind Temari?" He asked, "You look worried."

"I can feel that Gaara's feeling a lot of things at once," She told him, "it's not a good sign when that happens."

"I see…"

"I mean come on, what's so funny about Kankuro abuse anyway!?" Snapped Kankuro, looking indignantly at his elder sister.

"Everything little bro, everything," She muttered, glancing at him.

"I must agree with Temari-san," Said Kakashi nodding, "Kankuro abuse can be very funny indeed."

"You're no help!" Cried Kankuro, standing up. He sighed and looked at Temari, "I'm going for a walk."

"Aw come on Kuro," She said, looking up at him, "I didn't mean it!"

"I know, I just want to take a walk."

He turned away from them, and waked of away from the park. He walked along in silence, his hands in his pockets. He sighed, worried about his younger brother. He hoped that he wouldn't…

"Hey there kitty cat!"

Kankuro looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba sitting in a tree, his dog Akamaru on the branch beside him.

Kankuro smirked. He and Kiba had become really close friends over the years, and had made up nicknames for each other. Kiba called Kankuro, kitty cat, and Kankuro called Kiba, dog breath.

"Out walking Akamaru dog breath?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. He watched as Kiba leapt down from the tree, Akamaru landing beside him.

"Yup!" said Kiba smiling, "You giving your kitty ears a break from Temari?" He smirked.

"Sure am," Said Kankuro, patting his kabuki cat hat happily, "I'm also thinking about Gaara and Hinata…"

"Oh yeah, that wedding thing," Muttered Kiba.

"What? Upset?"

"Oh no," Said Kiba, "It's just…well…" He frowned, "Tenten came to me and started telling me all this stuff about Neji and Naruto wanting to stop the wedding. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," He blinked, "Crap I just told you! Pretend you didn't hear that! Tenten will kill me!"

"Calm down Kiba," Muttered Kankuro, scratching his nose, "Naruto's just a dumb wanna be, and Neji doesn't have the guts to defy Lord Hiashi's wishes. Tenten is probably just over reacting."

Kiba sighed, "I guess you might be right."

"Good," Said Kankuro grinning, "Wanna go get some barbeque?" He asked, his black eyes sparkling.

"Hell yah!" Said Kiba, and Akamaru barked happily.

* * *

"Wanna be!?" Snapped Naruto, pacing back and fourth, "I'm no wanna be! I'm a jounin, and a member of the anbu black ops! I'm NO wanna be!"

"Calm down Naruto," said Neji, watching him. "We'll deal with Kankuro's insult later. Right now we need to focus on Gaara when he gets back."

Naruto glanced at Neji, frowning. He had been having an inner battle with himself all night. One side was his true feelings for Hinata, versus the close bond that he and Gaara had shared throughout the years. He wondered…if what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"Naruto?" Said Neji.

"Huh?" Said Naruto, looking up, "Oh yeah…what to do about Gaara…"

"Just sitting down and talking to him definitely wouldn't work," Said Neji, throwing aside the idea, "Force is the only other option, but…he is the Kazekage after all," he looked up, "I think together we can take him, what do you think?"

Naruto frowned, the war in his head breaking out fiercely. He ignored it, and nodded, "yeah, we should be enough to make him agree to not marrying Hinata." He sighed, trying to reassure himself as well as Neji.

"Good," Said Neji, standing, "We should get some sleep. They'll be retuning to the village tomorrow. What we need to do is get Gaara alone, then do our thing. Understand Naruto?"

"…Yeah…yeah I understand," Said Naruto nodding.

"Good," Said Neji again. He turned to leave, and almost knocked Tenten over, "oh…it's you," he muttered. Naruto looked up.

Tenten glared at him, her brown eyes hard. She stuck her nose in the air and walked around the two of them, and back into the village.

She closed her eyes tight, refusing to let herself turn and cry out her true feelings for Neji. Like he would understand! She hadn't fallen for him because be was tough, she had fallen for him…for him.

She shook her head, silently praying that Neji and Naruto would stop this stupid plan before they did something that got them in real trouble with Tsunada. Neji was the pride of the Hyugga clan for god's sake! He shouldn't be doing something as stupid as this!

Tenten sighed, and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark now, meaning she should probably head home. Tomorrow, Gaara and Hinata would return to the village. "That's it then…" She whispered to herself.

Tomorrow, she would gather all of her friends, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. She would sit them down, and tell them about Neji and Naruto's plan. Together, they would stop them, without telling Tsunada, before it was to late.

* * *

**Hehe, so now Tenten has a plan, and yes that was NejixTenten in there! I love that pairing! **

**So anyway, my next update won't be till Saturday since I'm going to my friend's house for her birthday. I'll update as soon as I get home, promise! Yay GaaraxHinata kissy kissy!!!!!**

**And sorry that the chapter is short. I need to go to bed since I got school tomorrow. So, night night all! **


	17. The return

**Aha! What chapter is this!? I lost count!**

**Gaara: It's chapter 17…**

**Ah….I keep loosing track, and my fingers are gonna fall of! It's now December! Happy December!!!!**

* * *

Shikamaru looked from Hinata to Gaara, who were refusing to look at each other. Lee was talking enthusiastically to Gaara about training, and begging the Kazekage to spare with him later. Hinata was fiddling with a piece of her hair, and looking anywhere but at Gaara. Her face was bright pink, and she kept biting her lip.

The four ninja were on their way back to the leaf village after a well needed rest back at the cabin. Shikamaru thought that Gaara looked annoyed, because he didn't get any sleep last night. Lee had had to stay in Gaara's room as well, sleeping on a cot Gaara had pulled out for him. Shikamaru had herd Lee talking to Gaara all night.

"If we keep going, we should make it back to the village by sunset," Shikamaru said quietly, looking around at his companions.

Gaara muttered something under his breath and scratched his head. Hinata gave a small nod, and Lee cried out joyously.

Shikamaru could feel the awkwardness in the air, imitating between Gaara and Hinata. He had to feel sorry for them if only by a little bit. Hinata had always liked Naruto, now she had kissed Gaara, and was marrying him. Gaara had been socially challenged ever since Shikamaru met him, and his mind must be whirr of questions right now.

Shikamaru shook his head, and put his hands in his pockets. Poor them, and poor him that he was stuck with them, and Lee for that matter. He would much rather be home…asleep…In his nice warm bed.

"I bet the Mizukage is there by now," Gaara said suddenly, making all of them look around at him, "he always has to arrive first, and never last, or after me."

"Why's that Gaara-kun?" Asked Lee.

The redhead frowned, "he hates me," he muttered.

"And he's attending your wedding?" said Shikamaru, quirking his eyebrow, "That's weird."

"He's probably hoping that I'll slip up," said Gaara, "Either that, or he's just there to be a suck up to the head elder." He sighed, blowing the hair out of his face. "He's such a pain…"

Gaara suddenly stopped. Shikamaru looked at him, "What's up?" he asked him.

A small smirk spread across the Kazekage's lips, making Lee and Shikamaru jump away from him in surprise. "Temari's pissed right now…" Gaara said quietly, and continued walking.

"Did Gaara just smile?" muttered Shikamaru.

"That my friend, was a smirk," Lee corrected him, following Gaara. Shikamaru shrugged, and followed.

Hinata frowned, holding her hands to her chest. She sighed, and followed after the three boys. She just couldn't bring herself to say her true feelings for Gaara, now that she realized what they were! It was so confusing, yet…yesterday…

"_Always listen to your heart my child!"_

Hinata closed her eyes, thinking hard about this. Having her eyes closed, she didn't see that they had stopped. She bumped into Shikamaru, and blinked her eyes open, "W-what is it?"

"I think we took a wrong turn," said Gaara, examining the layout before him. It was a rickety old bridge, crossing over a huge, seemingly bottomless pit. Hinata gulped.

Lee climbed up a tree, and called to them from the top, "Konoha is just on the other side of this bridge! It seems to be a shortcut!" he leapt down from the tree, landing beside Gaara,

"Then we'll have to cross it," Gaara walked forward and touched one of the steps hesitantly with his foot. It creaked dangerously when he pt weight onto his leg. He stepped back. "It seems unstable, so we should go none at a time."

"I'll go first," Volunteered Lee, "if it falls, I can dash to the other side really fast!"

Gaara nodded and stepped back.

"Be careful Lee-san!" called Hinata.

Lee smiled at her, and stepped on to the bridge. He walked along it slowly, keeping his balance my putting his arms up. He kept his eyes looking to the other side, not looking at the ground. He finally got to solid ground, and smiled at them, "Go Shikamaru!" he called.

"How troublesome," Muttered Shikamaru, stepping onto the bridge. He crossed with ease, not really caring weather he fell or not. He reached Lee on the other side, and they both looked around.

Gaara looked at Hinata, "You go on," he told her. Hinata nodded hesitantly, and walked forward.

"I'll catch you if you fall," A whispered breathed in her ear. She looked around, and saw Gaara only an inch away, his eyes hard. She searched his eyes, and they told her one thing. 'Be careful.'

She nodded, and turned to the bridge. She took a deep breath, and stepped onto the old wood. She walked across as slowly as she could, trying not to look down. Oh shit…she had looked. She saw how high up she was, and began to feel dizzy.

"Hinata!" She herd Lee cry.

She stepped forward quickly, and the wood broke from beneath her. Hinata felt a falling sensation, and she thought one thing. She was going to die. Gaara would never reach her in time, she was too far across the bridge. She was going to die!

Something grabbed her around the wrist, and stopped her fall. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked down. She was dangling high above he dark pit, being held up by her wrist. She looked up to see that sand had wrapped itself around her wrist. A pale hand reached down and grabbed her, pulling her back up onto the bridge.

Hinata closed her eyes, to frightened by the whole experience. She felt arms cross around her shoulders, and someone urging her to walk forward. She refused to do so, still terrified. Until, a soft whispered came, "Trust me." Hinata took a breath, and began to walk again.

She felt grass under her sandals, and herd the relived cries of Lee. She opened her eyes to see that Gaara had his arms wrapped around her, a slight look of worry on his face.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

Hinata could only nod.

She looked over his shoulder at the bridge to see a large hole where she had fallen. She realized…that is Gaara's sand hadn't of grabbed her, she'd be dead right now.

Without thinking, Hinata buried her face in Gaara's chest, and simply cried. She was so thankful toward him, he had saved her life. She felt his arms tighten around her slightly. She herd Lee let out a dramatic sob, and Shikamaru sighed.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at Gaara. He was still just staring at her. She moved away from him slowly, and rubbed her eyes, "T-thank you…" She whispered.

"It's nothing," he muttered. He turned to Lee and Shikamaru, "let's hurry. We can get to the village soon if we go fast enough."

Lee ran up to Gaara and slung his arm around the redhead's neck, "good job, Gaara-kun!" he whispered, winking. Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed Lee of him, continuing to walk. Lee followed, a slight skip in is step.

Hinata walked behind them, her eyes focused on the back of Gaara's head. She had felt so safe in his arms just now. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Soon now," said Matsuri, kicking up the dust angrily. She sighed and looked out of the village gate. Still no sign of them. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Calm down Matsuri-chan!" Said Konohamaru, sitting in the tree beside the guard's station with his teammates Udon and Moegi. "I'm sure Gaara-sama will be here soon enough."

Matsuri shrugged, and leaned against the tree, "You better be right Konohamaru," She muttered. Two years ago, Gaara and Naruto had introduced Matsuri to team Konohamaru, and they had been friends ever since. She just loved hanging out with them when she came to the leaf village, even though she was way older then them.

Moegi smiled, "Knowing Gaara-sama, he's taking his time to get here!" She smiled.

Matsuri laughed, "Yeah, that'd be like him!"

"You'd know wouldn't you," said Udon, looking down at her, "he was your sensei, right?"

Matsuri nodded proudly.

"Any sign of them yet?" Asked Baki, walking up to the four friends with Temari and Kankuro. The two older siblings of the Kazekage glared out of the gate, waiting for their brother.

"Not yet," Said Matsuri, "We've been waiting all day."

"They'd better hurry up," Growled Temari, "I'm not gonna wait for panda all damn day!"

"Panda?" Muttered Konohamaru.

"That's out nickname for Gaara," Kankuro informed him, smirking. "Those rings around his eyes make him look like a panda, so we started calling him that."

They all laughed.

"I should call him that when he gets back!" said Konohamaru, grinning.

"Bad idea," said Kankuro, "he actually hates it."

"Then why'd yah tell me!?" Snapped Konohamaru.

Temari sat down on the bench beside the guard station, staring out of the gate. Her green eyes shone with worry as she scanned the outside for her youngest brother. _Gaara…_

"Temari-sempai?" Said Matsuri, sitting down beside the blonde, "Is something the matter?"

"Actually, there is," She muttered. She looked at the young girl, "Matsuri, you remember that one time the bandits invaded the village? It was about a year after Shukaku was extracted from Gaara…and…" She frowned, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Matsuri whispered, "I remember…"

* * *

_"W-what's going on!?" Cried Matsuri, shielding her black eyes from the fiercely flowing sand. _

_"Temari!" Kankuro called into the storm, "Gaara! Where'd you guys go!?" He walked forward, Matsuri beside him. His foot made contact with something…_

_Matsuri shrieked and leapt away from the bloody body at their feet. "W-what's going on?!" She cried, running behind Kankuro. _

_Kankuro was staring straight ahead, his black eyes wide, "G-Gaara..."_

_Matsuri looked to where he was staring, and almost cried out. Gaara was standing there, just standing there. The sand was whirling around him like crazy. His eyes were wide, with a crazed look in them. Temari was sitting a few feet of, blood dripping down her forehead. Three dead bandits lie before Gaara, all crushed to death, sand scathed all over their cloths, and around them. _

_"G-Gaara..." Temari whispered, staring at the redhead. _

_Kankuro shook his head, "How is this happening?!"_

* * *

Temari and Matsuri sighed in unison. One of the bandits had wounded Temari, and Gaara had been in such a rage, it was almost as if Shukaku was still inside of him. That's what always worried Temari when her brother was alone with people who didn't know how to control him when he got like that.

"I don't want him to loose it like that while around Hinata," Temari whispered, staring at the ground before her. "I don't want him unintentionally hurting Hinata…"

"I don't think he would," Said Matsuri, making Temari look around at her. "When Gaara-sama decides to protect someone, he would always put his life on the line to stand by his word," She whispered, "He told me so himself, the day he became Kazekage and I graduated to jounin."

Temari stared at her, and then smiled. Sometimes she wondered if Matsuri knew Gaara better then she did.

The blonde Kunoichie leaned back in her seat, staring up at the bright blue sky. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since they had found out that Gaara and Hinata were going to get married. She sighed; all of this was insane, just because of this one marriage to.

That bastard Mizukage coming to the leaf village, the head elder, the odd way Gaara was acting before he left on his mission. It was all too much for the eldest sand sibling to take in.

"Oy Tem, you ok?" Asked Kankuro, leaning over to look at her.

Temari jumped and began to laugh, "Y-yeah I'm fine! Perfectly hunky dory!" She grinned.

Kankuro blinked. Baki and Matsuri stared at her.

Temari shook her head, "I said I'm fine…" She muttered, crossing her legs and frowning stubbornly.

"Ok, if you say so sis," Said Kankuro shrugging, a small laugh in his voice. He turned away from her and began to talk to Konohamaru about one thing or another.

Temari sighed and rubbed her head. She was so tired, she wanted to just go home and sleep! She couldn't however…she had to wait for Gaara and Hinata to return, so that she could talk to them, and make sure everything went smoothly.

She clicked her tongue impatiently, and looked out of the gate. Still nothing. She growled under her breath.

* * *

"Any sign of them yet?" Asked Tsunada, looking up as Shizune came into the office with a tray of tea. When Shizune shook her head, Tsunada sighed.

Said and Sakura were in the office as well, helping Tsunada look through certain books. They exchanged a small glance.

"They'd better hurry up," Said Tsunada, "The Mizukage is getting suspicious, and the elder is getting impatient. If Gaara's lost control…"

"I'm sure he hasn't," Said Sai, "Gaara-kun doesn't seem like someone who would loose it so easily. He seems very in control lately."

Sakura looked at her companion, frowning. What the hell was he talking about? Gaara had been super moody the past two weeks. He snapped at anyone for the strangest reasons, and then the next second, he would be all nice. What exactly was Sai playing at?

"That may be so…" Muttered Tsunada, "But if he found out about Lee and Shikamaru, we'd have a serious problem. According to Temari, Gaara doesn't take very highly to people following him."

"I know that," Said Sai, smiling. "He almost killed me once because I followed him. He didn't mean to, but it still hurt." He tapped his arm, and frowned.

Tsunada frowned, and crossed her arms, "It's odd, but I over herd Naruto and Neji talking about something last night."

Sakura and Sai stiffened.

"Something about…a plan?" Muttered Tsunada, eyeing the two jounin suspiciously.

Sai and Sakura looked at each other, frowning. Sure they weren't a part of Naruto and Neji's idiot plan, but they knew about it. Also, as Naruto's friends, they had promised not to tell Tsunada. Now they were stuck in a very sticky situation.

"They're planning a special surprise," Said Sai suddenly, "For Gaara and Hinata's wedding. Naruto got over his little jealousy problem, and now he and Neji are doing something special for the two of them."

_Wow..._Thought Sakura, _Sai's a good liar. And we hadn't even discussed what to say if this was brought up! I'm impressed..._

"Hm…" Tsunada stared at him, but after a moment, she nodded, "Very well. I guess that's understandable."

"Bui…bui bui," Said Tonton, leaping into Tsunada's lap. She stared at the door, wiggling her pink nose.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sakura, staring at Tonton.

Tsunada shook her head, "I'm not sure…" She looked towards the door, and was about to ask Shizune to open it, when a knock sounded. "Uh…come in," She said, blinking.

The door swung open and Matsuri literally fell into the room. She leapt to her feet, panting.

"Matsuri-chan?" Said Tsunada, "What is it?"

Matsuri took a second to catch her breath, before she straightened up, smiling, "Gaara-sama's back!" She announced.

* * *

**-Dances- This chapter was fun to do! I loved doing the part with Gaara and Hinata! Oh, and I had a hell of a good time at the party! It was so much fun!!**

**So…things are going to start getting interesting real soon. I have perfect ideas built up in this gigantic noggin of mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**


	18. Meaningless battles

**Hehe…now things are going to be getting interesting!!!**

**Gaara: oh great….**

* * *

"Gaara!" Cried Temari, tackling her brother as he walked through the village gates. She checked his face, "You don't look like an insane maniac…" She muttered, turning his pale face in her hands.

"Will you stop it?" he growled, pushing her hands away, "Nothing happened on this mission."

"Ah, don't tell me you two were found out?" Muttered Kankuro, looking around at Shikamaru and Lee. He smirked, and began to laugh, "I'm surprised that the two of you are still alive!"

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath, and Kankuro's eye twitched angrily.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Temari moved over to Hinata while Kankuro was talking to Gaara. "Are you ok?" She asked concern in her green eyes. She looked Hinata up and down. _She doesn't look mangled..._She thought.

"I'm fine," Said Hinata, smiling. "I…I fell of a bridge…but Gaara saved me…" She glanced over at the redhead, who was in a conversation with his brother, along with Lee and Baki.

"Well well well…Hello there Kazekage-sama!"

They all looked around, to see the Mizukage walking up to them. He had a smirk on his face, his cold blue eyes focused on Gaara. The redhead narrowed his eyes, and moved away from the others.

"Mizukage-sama," He said curtly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please, call me Akusui," He urged, that creepy smirk playing across his dark skin.

"That's the Mizukage?" Whispered Lee.

Temari nodded, frowning. "He absolutely despises Gaara, and our brother isn't to find of him either. It's some odd rivalry they have between each other. Ever since Gaara became the Kazekage."

Akusui looked around, and spotted Hinata. He smirked at Gaara and walked past him, being sure to ram his shoulder as he did so. "So this is your bride, ey Gaara-sama?" He smiled at Hinata, "She's quite pretty."

Hinata frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly. She couldn't stand it when older men tried to flirt with her. It was just plain wrong. She slipped away from him, and walked hesitantly over to Gaara, who looked like he was going to wring the Mizukage's neck.

"Yes," The redhead answered in a sour voice.

"Really?" Akusui put his hands on his hips, "Well if you're going to get married, kiss!"

"We don't have to do anything for you," Gaara hissed, venom in his usually calm voice. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he glared at the Mizukage. The look in his fierce eyes and his intense frown, made even Kankuro and Temari shiver.

"What? You're not in love?" He asked, smirking teasingly.

"What is this, twenty questions?"

They looked around to see Tsunada, Sai, Sakura, Matsuri, and Shizune walking up to them. Sai and Sakura glared at Akusui, and walked over to their friends. Tsunada crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying. If they're to get married, they should kiss," Said Akusui shrugging, "It's only proper manners."

"That can be saved for later," Said Tsunada, frowning. "Right now, Gaara-sama and Hinata need to come to my office to report in the details of their mission," She looked around at the pair of them.

They nodded. "See you later," Said Hinata to Sakura, Sai, Lee, and Shikamaru.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment later," Gaara told his siblings. He whispered a few things to Baki, who nodded. He exchanged a quick talk with Matsuri, and hurried after Tsunada and Hinata.

Tsunada led the pair to her office, her almond colored eyes flicking to them every now and again. Both seemed oddly quiet, and were avoiding eye contact with each other. Tsunada smirked.

They passed Izumo and Kotetsu on their way to her office. The two chunnin stopped to look at Gaara and Hinata, fairly intrigued.

When Gaara gave them a dark glare, they both jumped and hurried of, talking to each other quietly.

She unlocked the door to her office, and pushed it open. She jumped in surprise to see the head elder standing by her desk, waiting for them. He smiled at spotting Hinata and Gaara.

Gaara flinched, and bowed. Hinata watched him, and then did the same. She glanced up at the man.

_He must be really important to make Gaara bow..._She thought, examining the man. Sure Gaara was respectful to his elders, but he rarely ever bowed.

"So you're Hyugga Hinata," Said the head elder, walking forward.

"Uh…y-yes sir…" Said Hinata, staring at him. How did he know who she was? Who was this guy?

The man chuckled and leaned over to Gaara, "You got a good one kid!" He whispered, winking.

Gaara frowned.

"Fukeru-sama," Said Tsunada, "May I…"

"Oh yes of course! Please ignore me!" He walked over and sat down in a chair, leaning his cane against the wall.

Tsunada sat down behind her desk and looked up at Gaara and Hinata, "So," She said, crossing her arms, "how did the mission go?"

"It went without any faults," Said Gaara in a blank voice. "Nobody attacked the house, and there wasn't any commotion." He glanced at Hinata. He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but he thought better of it, and remained silent.

"Hm…" Tsunada studied him for a moment, "Anything…else?"

"…." Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Hokage, but she just smiled at him, used to his deadly glares by now.

"N-nothing else happened, Hokage-sama," Said Hinata quietly, making Gaara look around at her. She glanced at him, and saw that he had an odd expression on his face. It seemed to be a mixture between a confused stare, and an insulted glare.

Tsunada sighed and nodded, "very well, the two of you are dismissed." She waved a hand for them to go.

They nodded, and turned. Hinata started to toward the door, but stopped when she realized that Gaara was no longer with her. He had stopped and looked at the head elder. The Kazekage bowed to him, and then met Hinata at the door. He gave her a hard look.

Hinata understood. She turned, and bowed to the elder, before leaving the office with Gaara.

"Nice kids," Said Fukeru, smiling.

Tsunada nodded, "yes…but I'm sure something else happened on that mission that neither are telling me."

"Tsunada-sama?"

She smiled, "I'll talk to Lee and Shikamaru tomorrow, t find out what really happened on this mission."

* * *

"G-Gaara?" said Hinata quietly.

"What?"

"Who…who was that man back in Tsunada-sama's office?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder. Gaara stopped walking, and looked around at her.

"That was the head elder, Fukeru-sama," He said in a monotone, "he was the one who arranged our marriage in the first place."

Hinata stared at him, her silver eyes wide. So that was the man that had planned all this? But he seemed so nice. They walked out of the Kage building to see that the moon had just risen. The village had gotten quiet, since by now, everyone was most likely in bed.

"It's going to be fall soon," Hinata commented quietly, looking up at the trees. The leaves were slowly beginning to change. About one more month, then they'd be all the colors of the sun at day break, and then there'd be snow.

"Hm…" Gaara put his hands in his pockets and stared up at the moon absently.

"Uh…Gaara?"

He looked around at her, frowning, "What?" He muttered.

She stared at him for a moment, her face blank. She blinked, realizing that she had been staring. She shook her head and took a step back, "I-I'm sorry! I-I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned, and ran of as fast as she could towards the Hyugga home.

She slowed to a walk once she was sure she was out of Gaara's sight, and sighed. She didn't know why she was feeling more and more nervous around him. She had felt her heart in her throat, and butterflies in her stomach. Speaking of which…she was hungry.

She arrived at the Hyugga home, and pushed the door open. The slipped of her shoes and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. It looked like everyone had already gone to sleep. She should be asleep as well, but she really needed something to eat.

She walked into the kitchen, and found a bowl of rice set out for her. She grabbed it and ate it happily; glad to have something in her stomach besides butterflies. She set down the empty bowl, and walked back towards her bedroom.

Hinata stopped, at hearing footsteps. She looked around, but no one was there. She frowned. She turned back towards the door to her room, and herd the footsteps again. She whipped around, but nothing was there. She blinked.

"Hinata…" A voice seemed to whispered, "Hinata…"

She gulped, and looked around, "W-who's there?" She squeaked, reaching for her kunai holster. A hand clapped down on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Hinata shrieked and was pulled around. A hand was clapped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. The person that had hold of her leaned into the moonlight. It was Tenten.

Hinata knocked her hand away, panting, "Don't scare me like that!" She hissed at the brown haired girl.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Just come on Hinata! I'm having a meeting with you, Sakura, Temari, and Ino. The others are waiting for you!" She walked towards the door of the Hyugga home and motioned for Hinata to follow her back out into the night.

Hinata sighed, wishing she could just go to bed, but followed Tenten anyway.

They hurried along the deserted streets, Tenten urging Hinata to run faster. They finally arrived at the Konoha academy. Hinata looked at Tenten accusingly.

"This is where I told them all to meet us," Tenten told her. She led Hinata around to the back of the school, and up to a large shed with a rock in front of it.

"About time," Said Temari, walking out of the shadows, "We've been waiting forever, Tenten." Sakura and Ino appeared behind Temari, both looking a bit annoyed.

"I know, sorry!" Tenten hissed. "Let's just go in, and I can tell you guys what's going on." She made a few quick hand signs, and the ropes around the large rock broke. The rock seemed to vanish into thin air, and left an opening to enter the shack. Tenten looked around at them.

"I'm not going to be the first to go in there!" Snapped Ino, "It's dark! Who knows what could be hiding in there!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and Temari coughed.

"Will someone just go in already?" Muttered Tenten, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

Temari sighed, and went into the dark shed first, followed by Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Good," Whispered Tenten. She muttered a few things, and the rock reappeared at the rock of the shed. A few candles flicked on to reveal five chairs, and a table in the middle. "Now we can begin…" She whispered, sitting in one of the chairs.

* * *

Gaara stopped, and opened his eyes to see where he was. He looked around to see that he had absently walked into the village's park. He sighed and scuffed the grass with his foot. The grass looked like emeralds in the reflection of the half moon. The canal nearby glimmered in the light, the reflection of the buildings clearly visible in its depths.

He really hadn't felt like heading back to the apartment this late as night. Kankuro and Temari were probably already asleep, and he didn't want to wake them. Temari had seemed very moody lately, and Kankuro…well, whenever Gaara woke him up, the Kazekage received what his older siblings called, a 'noogie.' It was very painful.

He figured it to be some type of torture used by ANBU investigators, when dealing with extremely difficult criminals. Seriously, who would be stupid enough to refuse to talk after getting one of those? He rubbed his head at the painful memory. He would have to ask Tsunada later if they did that in the ANBU.

The Kazekage sat on a nearby bench placed under a weeping willow tree. He leaned his head back against the smooth bark, and closed his eyes.

The image of his and Hinata's accidental kiss popped up before his eyes. Gaara's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Why was he thinking about that?! He shouldn't be thinking about that! Stop thinking about that!!!

He shook his head to clear the image from his mind, but it wouldn't go away. After a moment, he growled and walked over to the canal. He cupped his hands and scooped up some of the water, and splashed it onto his face. He was just getting hot, that's all.

He shook his wet locks out of his eyes and sat down on the cool grass. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that kiss? It was a total accident, and it was mostly Lee's fault. If he and Shikamaru hadn't of done that idiotic transformation trick, then…then…

A twig snapped.

Gaara sat up, suddenly alert. His eyes scanned the park, but he didn't see anything. Could it be just a squirrel? But squirrels aren't nocturnal. A raccoon? He stood, the sand in the pack he carried around his waist rustling slightly.

He walked around, looking into the trees with his sharp eyes. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a handful of sand. He lifted it to his lips, and blew. The sand scattered around the park, picked up by the wind. He now had eyes in every grain of sand just scattered, meaning…he could now see around the whole park.

The sand shifted. Nothing yet…nothing seen nor detected by his senses. He glanced around as he herd the sand scrapping against a rock…that was a usual warning.

He ducked down just in time as someone whizzed past him, leg extended for a kick He popped the cork of his bag and the sand flew out, and curled around his arms.

The figure that had attacked him stood up, and their face was barely visible in the moonlight. Gaara's eyes widened.

Naruto.

"Idiot!" He snapped, "What the hell are you do-," He whipped around just in time to block another kick, from a second person. He was shocked to see it was Neji.

He leapt away from them, landing on a tree branch. "What are you two doing?" He growled.

"We have a proclamation for you Gaara," Said Naruto, looking up at the redhead. Gaara blinked.

"Refuse to marry Hinata," Said Neji, "And we won't have to fight you. If you deny doing so, we'll have to use force to make you refuse." He crossed his arms.

Gaara's eyes snapped in the direction of Neji, "Are you crazy?" He snapped, "I'm not choosing to do this, just like I told Naruto! It's a direct order that I have to obey."

"Hinata doesn't love you and you don't love her!" Yelled Naruto, "So why should you marry her!?"

"Naruto has a strong point Gaara," Said Neji, "That is why I have agreed to help him stop this. I don't want my cousin's life to be ruined just because she has to marry you."

"You're both insane…" Whispered Gaara, shaking his head. He turned to get away, to hurry to Tsunada's office and tell her of all this. Naruto leapt up in front of him, stopping him from leaving. The blonde kicked out at the branch, snapping it in half. Gaara landed neatly on the grass, the sand hissing around him.

"We can't let you leave," Growled Naruto, his blue eyes fierce, "Then we'd never get your answer."

"You want an answer?" Said Gaara angrily, "hell no! I told you before Naruto, this isn't my choice, but the head elder's! Like I said before, I have no say in this. It is for the best of our villages!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and Naruto grabbed a kunai.

"You two are being so stupid!" Gaara yelled. He rarely yelled, but this was really starting to piss him of, "If you both attack me, war could break out between our villages! I'm the Kazekage, remember?"

They seemed to not even hear him.

"Just say you won't marry Hinata, and we won't have to make you say it," Said Neji, his three hundred and sixty vision staring Gaara down, a deep burning look in their silver depths.

"I told you I can't!"

"Then we have no choice," Neji said quietly.

Naruto glared over at Gaara, his blue eyes narrowed. "You're the one making us fight you Gaara. If you just had some brains and agreed not to marry Hinata, we wouldn't be doing this right now." He lifted up his kunai, and held it before him.

Gaara felt anger boiling up inside of him. If he still had Shukaku inside of him, it would be raging out of control right now. He felt as if he couldn't even control his own lips.

"You two are the ones who need to get some brains," Gaara replied, the sand rising up around him. He had no choice; he would have to fight them to defend himself. He would not revert to using desert burial, not on these two. They only wanted the best for Hinata. "I really don't want to fight the both of you…" He said quietly.

"What? Because we'll beat you?" Said Naruto, smirking.

"Because you're my friends and I don't want to hurt you!" Gaara snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Tch, to bad," Muttered Naruto.

Gaara shook his head, "And to think, you were the one that helped me change for the better Naruto. You were the one who showed me that having friends was an asset, and now you're doing this…"

Naruto didn't reply.

"Times change along with people, Gaara," Said Neji, staring at the redhead angrily. "Sometimes, friendships change as well."

Gaara sighed, and straightened up, the sand racing around him. Out of the many things he hated in this world…the thing he hated more then anything else was…meaningless battles.

They never ended well.

* * *

**Bwhahahah! Yay for fighting!!!**

**Gaara: Me no like meaningless battles…**

**I know…I know…-pats on head- but we all love you panda. Ok?**

**Gaara: -twitch-**


	19. Silent feelings

**Fighto! Fighto! Fighto! Fighto!!!!!!**

**Gai: YOUTH!**

**YOUTH!!!!!**

* * *

"So what's all this about?" Muttered Sakura, rubbing her eyes, "it's really late and I was hoping to hoping to go to bed, yah know?" She yawned and rubbed the back of her head.

"This really isn't a time to be sleeping," Growled Tenten. She sighed, "Who all has herd about Naruto and Neji's plan?"

Sakura gasped, her green eyes widening. Hinata looked up, and Temari's eye snapped in Tenten's direction. Ino looked at all of them, confused.

"The one having to do with Hinata and Gaara's marriage?" Asked Sakura, looking around at the violet haired girl.

Tenten nodded, frowning.

"W-what about it?" Asked Hinata, looking around at all of her friends, "What are you guys talking about?"

Tenten looked at her, "Neji and Naruto are planning on ruining the wedding," She told her, "And by the way they're acting, it sounds like they'll do anything to stop it." She shook her head, "I herd everything they said. I was at first going to be a part of it, but I just couldn't do that."

"Naruto wanted me and Sai to join him and Neji," Said Sakura, "We turned him down, because it's stupid."

"B-but why would they do that!?" Asked Hinata, her eyes wide. Tears began to swell in them, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Naruto and Neji only want the best for you Hinata," Said Tenten, "That's why they're doing this. They said that they don't want your life to be miserable once you marry Gaara, since you don't love him."

"That's not true!" Cried Hinata. She clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked.

The others all leaned in, staring at her.

"So you DO love him!?" Asked Temari, her eyes wide.

"I…I…." Hinata closed her eyes, tears spilling from them, and dripping onto her lap. "I don't know!" She sobbed, crying into her hands. "I…I've loved N-Naruto-kun for s-so long…and n-now I'm having these w-weird feelings for G-Gaara!" She shook her head, "I just don't know…"

* * *

Naruto made the first move. He leapt at Gaara with the kunai extended, his blue eyes wide with anger. He lashed out with a deadly strike, his force incredible.

Gaara dodged it, jumping over Naruto. He landed behind him and kicked out at his feet, knocking them out from under him. Naruto stumbled, but quickly regained his balance.

Neji came at Gaara from behind, swinging around his hands to hit the Kazekage's chakra points. Gaara was just able to block it in time using his sand. He leapt away, landing in a tree.

_At this rate, there's no way I can win..._He thought, _those two…experience jounin…put together they equal above the strength of any Kage. _He growled.

"Giving up already?" Asked Naruto, looking up at him.

Gaara didn't answer.

"You are, you're scared of us!" He continued, pointing an accusatory finger at the redhead.

"Like hell," He growled, "I could kill you both so very easily, I wouldn't even break a sweat!" He waved his hand and the sand darted down towards Neji. He had to block those eyes of his, somehow!

"It's pointless," Said Neji, dodging the sand.

Naruto made some quick hand signs.

_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_

Three more Naruto's appeared and ran at Gaara, all of them holding a kunai. Gaara dodged their attacks as best he could, his black overcoat whipping around the hem of his legs. He grabbed one of the clones by the shoulder, and did a back flip over the clone. He threw it against the tree, and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Two more…" He whispered to himself. He leapt away from Neji's deadly accurate fingers. He landed on the wall that divided the park from the village, panting. He couldn't keep this up for long, and not use his full strength! Oh this was bad! He sighed to calm himself, and stood. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Naruto ran at him. His right fist slammed straight at the Kazekage's stomach; Gaara sidestepped, turning away from the blow, arms still crossed over his chest. The Sand was whipping around their feet, trying to knock of Naruto's footing.

Naruto feinted right, then struck to the left, still probing and assessing. He could feel grainy sand flying around his fist as the automatic barrier reacted, but once more, Gaara was just out of reach. This time, Naruto followed through more aggressively. He punched once, then vaulted forward as quickly as he could, somersaulted and aimed a downward kick at Gaara's chest. Gaara stepped back, his coat flaring around him as he spun out of the way. The move was so sparse yet so elegant and measured that Naruto realized he'd missed two good openings out of sheer distraction.

Neji rushed forward, tired of Naruto's faulty moves. He jabbed out at Gaara, trying to hit his chakra points.

Gaara twisted and fell back again; he ducked under the next blow, deliberately dropping to one knee. His hands hit the ground and a sharp, rapid spray of sand darted out from under his fingers to strike Neji in the face. Aiming at his eyes, Neji realized; trying to blind him. He managed to get his arm up to protect himself- and felt sand curl around his ankles.

He kicked up, escaping from Gaara's sand. He jabbed out at the Kazekage's shoulder, and just made a small scratch on contact. Gaara's eyes widened and he leapt away, landing a bit shakily. He placed hand on his shoulder. Thank goodness…Neji had just been of. An inch closer, and he would of…

Naruto ran at Gaara again, and flipped into the air above him. He brought his foot down, aiming for the Kazekage's head. This was a familiar move that Lee had used back in the chunnin exams against Gaara. It had been very effective when Lee had used it…but…

Sand wrapped around his ankle and threw him away from the redhead. He slammed against the tree so hard, that leaves fell down from the impact. He fell to the ground and coughed, a few drops of blood coming out when he did so.

"I didn't want to do that Naruto," Growled Gaara, "But you're really pushing me!"

"T-then I'll keep pushing you!" Naruto snapped, standing back up.

_He has the strongest willpower of anyone...this'll be hard..._Gaara closed his eyes and made a few quick hand signs. _I guess I have no choice, huh? _His sand bore a hole in the ground, digging deeper and deeper into the earth, soaking up the minerals and fusing them into sand that he could use to fight with. The sand burst up from the ground, almost knocking Neji flat over.

The sand began to wrap around the jounin's legs, and tried to knock him of balance.

Neji brought his hand down on the sand, breaking its connection. He leapt over to Naruto, panting. "He's good…" Neji muttered to Naruto, who whipped the blood from his lip.

"He's the Kazekage," Was Naruto's reply.

Neji nodded, and looked around at Gaara. His chakra was indeed huge, and it would be hard to block all of it out. But he could tell that the Kazekage was getting tired. The way his stance was, and the way he was breathing…yes. He was tired.

Neji smirked. If he could just cut of all of Gaara's main chakra networks, he would be a sitting duck. He was nothing without his sand.

_Suna no Tama!_

"What!?" Neji had gotten to distracted and now Gaara was attacking! Which attack was that? The one where the huge wave of sand comes up? No….

"Neji pay attention damn you!" Cried Naruto.

Sand was incasing around Gaara, making a large spear around him. Soon, he was no longer visible, covered up by the sand.

_Daisan no Me_

Sand formed outside of the sand sphere and took the shape of an eye. It drifted into the air and watched the battle form the sky, keeping a close watch on Naruto and Neji.

"The optic nerve is connected, third eye activate…" Gaara whispered, opening his bright green eyes. He sighed and leaned his back on the sand, whipping the sweat of his brow. He couldn't go on like this for much longer. He was loosing chakra fast.

"Neji…" Whispered Naruto, "Stand back." He made a clone, and held out his hand.

Neji's eyes widened, and he stepped away from the jounin.

Naruto began to swipe his hand around furiously, the clone doing the same. Chakra built up in his hand, and became a huge ball of chakra, spinning and whirling. He ran at the sand sphere, his eyes flashing red.

Gaara sat up and immediately backed up to the very back of his sand sphere. Naruto wasn't…

_Odama Rasengan!_

The powerful attack broke through Gaara's barrier easily, and was still going…right towards Gaara. The redhead leapt into the air, avoiding the attack just in time.

Naruto canceled out the Rasengan and looked around at Gaara, his eyes narrowed, "Coward…" he hissed.

"You tried that insult on me last time Naruto," Gaara panted, "it won't work."

"Tsk…" Naruto glared up at him.

* * *

"Well?" Said Ino, "Do you, or don't you love him? It's a simple question Hinata."

Hinata stared at her hands, tears swelling up in her eyes again, "I…I…" She looked up at all of them, "I do…" She whispered, "I love him with all my heart…"

Ino squealed, but Sakura glared at her. "That's not why we're here!" She snapped, "We're here to discuss Naruto and Neji, remember?" She crossed her arms angrily.

"No, this could be to our advantage!" Said Tenten, "If Hinata does love Gaara, then Neji and Naruto will cut all this crap out!"

"But doesn't Gaara have to love Hinata back?" Muttered Ino.

"That's right…"

They all looked at Temari expectantly.

The blonde frowned at them, "How should I know?" She asked shrugging, "It's not like Gaara shares these types of things with me! And he's never been in love before so I wouldn't know the signs!"

"But you're his big sister, shouldn't you be able to-,"

Temari held up a hand to silence Sakura, her eyes wide. "Something's wrong…" She whispered, "Something's up with Gaara. He feels worried, and very very VERY angry…" She stood, her eyes glowing, "This is bad, really bad!" She didn't bother to wait for Tenten to move the rocks. She kicked with all her force and they flew apart.

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata," Said Temari, "Ho get Lady Tsunada! I'll go find Gaara!"

"No."

They all looked around at Hinata, who was staring at them. "I'll go find Gaara," She said quietly.

Temari clenched her fists, "Ha…Hinata, you don't know how to control him when he looses it! Only Me, Kankuro, and Baki can-,"

"I can figure something out!" Hinata cut in, "I'm going to be the one marrying Gaara, so if there is something I can do then I'll do it!" She frowned, "I also haven't thanked him properly for saving me…" She looked up, "Please, let me go find him, Temari-san!"

Temari frowned, but after a moment, she nodded. "Okay, but be careful."

"I will!" Said Hinata, as the other four ran of in the direction of the Kage building.

Hinata turned and ran in the direction her gut was telling her to go. If Neji and Naruto hurt Gaara…she would never forgive them! Never! She forced herself to go faster.

_"Trust me..."_

No, she couldn't let anything ever happen to Gaara! She would protect him with her life! Always!

She had never realized till the mission, that her feelings for Gaara had been way above that of a term of respect of him being the Kazekage. No…it was more, so much more!

She saw a huge white light coming from the park, and ran that way.

She slid to a halt, shocked by the sight before her. Naruto was running at Gaara with the Rasengan, and Gaara's sand wasn't flying to his defense. Neji stood a ways of, a deep frown on his face.

Gaara stared at Naruto with wide eyes, blood dripping down his lip. He tried to sit up, but his legs forbade him from moving.

Hinata didn't know what to do, she had to do something or else Naruto could kill Gaara! Before she knew what had even happened, she was running towards them as fast as she could. She was acting on pure instinct, and instinct alone. She ran into the park, running toward Gaara, as fast as she could. _Gaara...Gaara..._

"NO!"

_Rasengan!_

"HINATA!!!!"

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 19! Yuppers, another cliffidy hanger! This one kinda keeps you guessing, but it's all revealed in the next chapter. **

**Hinata: Did you juts have me killed!?**

**Heehe….**

**Hinata: TELL ME!!!**

**You've gotta wait till chapter twenty:P**


	20. Tomorrow

**Time for chapter twenty folks! Nya!**

**Hinata: -Heavy breathing-**

**Ehehe…..**

* * *

Gaara was knocked back by the force of Neji's attack. The Hyugga had been able to hit some vital points in Gaara's chakra system, leaving his chakra enhanced sand useless. He slammed into a tree, getting the breath knocked out of him. He coughed, and looked up to see Naruto performing another Rasengan. His legs wouldn't move…he was a sitting duck…

Naruto looked around, his eyes blood red. He began to run at Gaara with his full speed, the Rasengan extended toward the Kazekage.

"NO!"

Gaara looked around to see Hinata running out in between him and the Rasengan, her eyes shut tight.

"HINATA!" Yelled Gaara.

_Rasengan!_

The sand flew like lightening toward Hinata and wrapped around her arm as tight as possible. It pulled her out of the way of the deadly ninjutsu, and made sure she made it safely to the soft grass.

Hinata cried out in pain as she saw her own blood spilling over her shoulder. The sand had gripped to tight. It hadn't blasted of her entire arm, but it had broken it. She looked up in horror to see Gaara standing in front of her, his back turned. The sand was screaming with the wind, racing around him furiously. Neji and Naruto lie a few feet away, both unconscious. Naruto had a bloody arm and Neji's right leg seemed to be broken.

"G-Gaara…." Whispered Hinata. This must've been what Temari had warned her about. Him overflowing with his emotions, Shukaku or no Shukaku. The redhead took a few steps toward Naruto and Neji.

The chakra was flooding out so violently, Hinata could barely breathe. This was a small taste of the old Gaara that still remained deep inside of the Gaara she knew. It was securely leashed inside him, and was now struggling to break free from the current Gaara.

Hinata realized that he was trying to protect her, since Naruto's Rasengan had almost killed her. She couldn't let him hurt Neji and Naruto no matter how mad she was at them. Neji was family, and Naruto was her friend! She reached up with her good arm, and grabbed the hem of his coat.

Gaara whipped around to look at her. His bright green eyes looked dark, like a cut jade stone. His hair was flying around his face from the forceful flow of the golden sand.

"Please…." She whispered, "Don't hurt Naruto and Neji!"

As he stared at her, his hard gaze softened and his eyes turned back to the bright green she was used to. He dropped to his knees beside her, completely exhausted. "I hurt you…." He whispered, looking at her arm.

"Oh…this is n-nothing…" said Hinata, smiling, "Your injuries are far worst then just my broken arm," She added, noting the large gash on his side from when Naruto had ran at him with a huge shuriken.

"That's not the worst part though," He continued to whisper. He acted like she had never spoken, "Not seeing you there on the ground…crumpled and broken," His voice was chocked, "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain-All those unbearable memories that I will have to carry with me for all eternity…" His face was a dark graveyard.

"N-no….that's not t-true…" Said Hinata. She reached out with her good arm and touched his hand lightly, "The memories you'll have of tonight…they won't matter soon," She looked around, "And the guilt that Neji and Naruto will be feeling when they come round won't matter either, because…" She looked at him, her eyes soft.

Gaara frowned.

"Because…" Hinata smiled.

"Gaara! Hinata!"

The redhead had gone completely silent, but looked around at the calling of his own name.

"What the--," Temari jumped into the park, her green eyes wide, "Gaara!" She ran over to her brother's side, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"What happened?" Said Tsunada, running into the park with Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kankuro. She spotted the unconscious Naruto and Neji, and her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Kankuro rushed over to them and checked their pulse, "They're alive," He told Tsunada, standing up. He hurried over to Gaara and knelt down beside Temari, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Muttered Gaara, staring at Hinata.

"These injuries are horrible," Said Sakura, looking over Neji and Naruto, "All the bones are crushed. This will take some very special time and profession to heal…" She ran over and checked Hinata, "Your arm to."

"Right then," Said Tsunada crossing her arms, "Sakura, take Neji, Hinata, and Naruto to the hospital and get to work on their injuries."

"But…what about Ga-" Began Sakura, but Tsunada cut her of.

"I will take Gaara up to my office and treat his injuries myself," She said, putting her hands on her hips, "And just Gaara," She added to Kankuro and Temari, who were about to speak. "I need to ask him about a few private matters."

"But…" Began Temari, but Gaara shook his head.

"You two just go with Sakura…" He muttered, trying to stand.

Tsunada walked over and helped him up, giving him her shoulder for support. She looked down at Hinata, who was staring at Gaara.

He looked at her, and then around at Tsunada, "Ok," He said nodding.

Tsunada nodded, and turned, helping walk up to the Kage building. He glanced over his shoulder one more time to see that Hinata was still staring at him. She smiled slightly, and looked around at Sakura.

Tsunada helped him up the stairs, and unlocked the door to her office. "Go ahead and sit down," She told him, pulling out a chair. She leaned on her desk, staring at him, a deep frown on her face.

Gaara sat down shakily in the chair, wincing at the pain in his side.

"Here," Said Tsunada, moving forward. She removed his coat and examined the amount of blood on it. "I'm surprised you're still conscious, after loosing this much blood," She placed the overcoat on her chair, while he unzipped his red turtleneck shirt.

She examined the gash on his side, frowning. "You really should be unconscious…weird…"

He remained silent.

Tsunada looked at him, "So you did that to Naruto, Neji, and Hinata?" She asked quietly. When he nodded, she sighed. "Did those two idiots attack you?" At a second nod, Tsunada growled. "Those idiots…"

"I need to make sure Hinata's all right," said Gaara, attempting to stand.

"Hu…Wait!" Said Tsunada, putting her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, "You're in no condition to walk all the way down to the hospital right now. I need to tend to your injuries first!" She forced him to sit back down in the chair.

"But…"

"Hinata will be fine," Tsunada reassured him, "She's in Sakura's care, and Sakura is my student. You don't have to worry about her."

Gaara made an indignant noise, but sat back down none the less.

"There now, we wouldn't want you to start bleeding horribly all over the place," She placed her hands over the injury and set to work on healing it. "So…Hinata finally confessed her true feelings for you," She said quietly. She smirked at the look of surprise he gave her. "That mission I sent the two of you on, it was a fake. I sent you both on it, just to get you to fall in love. That's also why I sent Shikamaru and Lee. It was their job to make sure you two fell in love by any means necessary," She shrugged, "I guess they weren't needed, huh?"

Gaara frowned, and glanced at her.

Tsunada just smiled.

"So you planned this all along…" He muttered after a second.

"That's right," Said Tsunada, "My intentions were a bit different from the head elder's, but I think everything worked out good. Wouldn't you say so, Gaara-sama?" She looked kindly at him.

"….."

There was a knock on the door.

Tsunada looked up from healing Gaara's injuries, "Come in."

The door opened and Akusui and Fukeru walked into the small office.

"Well, what do we have here?" Asked Akusui, noting the blood on Gaara's overcoat, and Tsunada healing his injuries. "What ever could have happened?"

"That's none of your concern!" Snapped Tsunada.

"I'd actually like to know as well, Tsunada-sama," Said Fukeru, walking towards her, his hands behind his back.

"I…." Tsunada frowned and sighed, "Gaara was attacked by Hyugga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. I'm tending to his injuries, while my student tends to the other's injuries."

"Attacked?" Said Akusui, smirking, "Some allies they are."

They all looked around at him except for Gaara.

"I guess the leaf and Sand can no longer be considered allies, huh?" Said Akusui, crossing his arms, "I mean, two loyal leaf jounin attacked the Kazekage. The Hokage must've ordered them to do so."

Tsunada gawked at him, "You bastard…" She growled. She stomped her foot, making the whole office rattle, "I would never order my ninja, especially Naruto and Neji, to attack Gaara when he is the leader of our allied village!" Her eyes were burning, "Gaara and his village have helped us out many times before, I would never have anyone try and harm anyone from the sand!"

"Then what's that then?" Sneered Akusui, motioning at Gaara's wound.

"That-" Began Tsunada.

"That is what happens when you love someone," said Gaara quietly. He looked around at Akusui, his eyes narrowed, "Naruto and Neji were trying to protect Hinata, and with good reason to! They only want the best for her; they want her to marry someone who loves her!"

"Gaara…" Tsunada murmured, staring at him.

"Love isn't the matter of this marriage," Said Akusui, "It is to see if you and the leaf are really allies."

"Fuck what you say!" Snapped Gaara angrily. His outburst made Akusui's jaw drop in surprise. Fukeru blinked.

"Hinata is a wonderful person who deserves someone who will love her for their entire life…." He said quietly, "Not someone who is only doing this for the prosper of the villages."

"Idiotic…" Muttered Akusui.

Gaara glared at him, and then looked away, closing his eyes.

"Hm…" Fukeru examined the Kazekage closely, "So you believe that even arranged marriages should contain live, is that right?"

"Yes."

Fukeru sighed, "I will take this into consideration over night. Tomorrow, I will give my official decision," He nodded at them, and turned to leave the office. Akusui growled, but followed.

Tsunada looked at Gaara, who was frowning. "Gaara…"

Silence.

Tsunada blinked to see that Gaara had fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him, for this must've been a tiering night. She grabbed his overocat and washed all of the blood of it. She sighed, and placed it over him like a blanket. Tomorrow, everything would be solved and figured out, but until then...until then...

"Until then," She said quietly, "Sleep as long as you like, Gaara."

* * *

"This'll take the whole night for me to heal," Said Sakura, placing her hands over Hinata's arm. "This one isn't as bad as Neji or Naruto's though…it's a bit surprising."

"Yes…" Said Hinata absently, staring at the ceiling of the hospital.

Temari and Kankuro were standing in a corner together, muttering quietly. Tenten sat next to Neji's bed, watching him sleep, concern in her brown eyes. Ino stood beside Sakura, writing down information the pink medic told her.

Baki entered the room, Matsuri and Ebisu behind him.

"W-what happened!?" He panted, looking around.

"Don't worry; it's all under control now," Sakura told him, not looking up from her work, "Gaara-kun is with Tsunada-sama. She said that she'd tend to his injuries personally."

Baki sighed and looked at Hinata and the others, "Did he do all this?"

Sakura nodded sadly.

_He lost control..._Matsuri frowned.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be the wedding," Said Temari, "Will you have Hinata healed by then, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, Neji and Naruto to. Though, I doubt Tsunada-sama will want them attending the wedding after what happened tonight."

"Most likely," Said Kankuro, "They'll be put under strict ANBU watch."

The others nodded.

Hinata remained silent, staring at the ceiling. She realized that she loved Gaara. She loved him with all her heart. She almost told him back in the park, if the others hadn't of come so soon…she would have. Tomorrow, tomorrow she's be able to tell him how she truly felt. She closed her eyes and sighed. Tomorrow.

* * *

**That was chapter 20!!!! I couldn't kill Hinata you bakas! Then there wouldn't be a story! Kukuku**

**Gaara: evil…**


	21. On their own

**Chapter 21 time. And there was some confusion about the last chapter. Yes Gaara does love Hinata; he just really doesn't want to admit it. I mean come on, it's Gaara people!**

**Gaara: ghee thanks….-.-**

* * *

Gaara leaned on the door of the office, his eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He straightened up and looked out of the window. The sun was already in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Fukeru had asked him to meet him down at the lake, so that's where he intended to go. He wondered…if it was something that had to do with the wedding, which was today. As he walked through the village, it puzzled him how everyone was acting…normal. No one seemed to be talking about the wedding, or even be concerned about it. He frowned. What exactly was going on here?

Hinata had been released from the hospital this morning, according to Temari. Apparently, Naruto and Neji had woken up and received the worst scolding ever from Tsunada. Kankuro admitted to Gaara that he was terrified to be in the same room with Tsunada anymore. Gaara hadn't spoken to Hinata since the previous night; he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He was feeling all to many things at once. A terrible writhing in his chest when he thought about Hinata. He just didn't know how to put this into words.

"Glad you came Gaara-sama," Said Fukeru, who was standing beside Tsunada in an ally that Gaara past. The redhead stopped and looked around at them, frowning. Fukeru smiled, "We've come to a decision," He said.

"What is it?" Asked Gaara.

Fukeru sighed, "We've decided….to leave the decision to you."

"…M-me?"

"That's right," Said Fukeru nodding, "I've considered all of this with the rest of the nation's leaders, and your sister apparently overheard us, and made quiet an impression on the council."

"Eh…"

"She mentioned herself being in love with that Nara Shikamaru. After a very long discussion, we agreed that if you feel it right, the wedding will be canceled and you and Hyugga Hinata won't have to get married. It's all down to you choosing weather you want the wedding to happen, or not," Fukeru paused, "If you decide to have it canceled, then the council will just keep a close eye on the sand and leaf village."

Tsunada was frowning, staring at Gaara.

"Well," Said Fukeru, "What do you choose?"

Gaara looked at the ground, his eyes narrowed. The odd feeling in his chest, the fluttering of his heart, what did it all mean? If he canceled the wedding, Naruto and Neji would finally stop being so stupid, and Hinata would get to be with Naruto. Then everything would be back to normal, and that's what he wanted. But…but the thought about the accidental kiss, when he saved her from falling, how she almost risked her life to make sure that Naruto's Rasengan didn't hit Gaara. If he didn't cancel the wedding…Naruto and Neji would never forgive him…but what would Hinata do? He closed his eyes.

After a long pause which seemed to last a lifetime, Gaara opened his cold green eyes.

"Did you choose?" Asked Fukeru. Tsunada frowned.

"Yes…" Said Gaara quietly.

* * *

"S-say what!?" Gasped Hinata.

"The wedding's been canceled!" Said Sakura, her green eyes wide, "Apparently the head elder left the choice to Gaara, and he canceled the wedding! It means,"

"It means you don't have to marry him anymore," Said Sai, glancing at Sakura. She nodded.

Hinata stared at them, her silver eyes wide with shock. Not marry Gaara, anymore? But…last night…last night she figured out that she did love him! Now, now she wasn't going to marry him? She placed her hands over her mouth, eyes swelling with tears, "B-but…" She whispered.

"If you want to talk to him, I suggest you hurry."

The three looked around to see Neji walking into the Hyugga main hall. He looked as if the battle last night had never taken place. His leg was completely healed, his hair was brushed out neatly, and his skin was clear of blood and rubble. He crossed his arms, "Gaara and his siblings are leaving for the sand village soon," He said quietly.

"Neji…" Hinata looked at him, frowning.

Neji opened his eyes, "You love him, don't you Hinata?"

She nodded.

He sighed, "Then you should go. They should be leaving anytime now."

Hinata nodded. She stood and quickly pulled on her shoes, "Thanks for telling me, Sakura," She added, before rushing out of the Hyugga home as fast as she could. She had to catch Gaara before he left, she just had to!

She raced through the village at top speed, her long violet hair flying behind her. She leapt over a stack of crates, and ran along the roof. Faster…faster…! Her heart was racing inside of her chest, going as fast as her feet. She had to stop them from leaving…and…

She felt tears develop in her eyes. She loved Gaara, and she should of told him sooner! If she had told him, Neji, and Naruto that she loved him earlier, then he wouldn't be leaving, and none of this would of happened. She leapt of the roof, landing along the street, and froze at seeing who she landed in front of.

Naruto stared at Hinata, his blue eyes surprised, "Hinata…"

"I don't have time for you!" She snapped, walking around him.

"Hinata wait," Said Naruto, grabbing her hand. He turned her around to face her, and frowned. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"But you have to let me tell you something!" He said, gripping her hand tightly, "Hinata…I'm…I'm sorry…"

She blinked, "Naruto-kun…"

"I've been so stupid," He whispered, "Gaara's my friend and I attacked him, twice. I wasn't even thinking about the village. I was only thinking about protecting you. I didn't want you to marry someone you didn't love."

Hinata placed her hand on his face, "Naruto-kun…it was sweet what you tried to do, but…but I do love Gaara." She stared at him.

He smiled slightly, "I know."

"So you understand then?"

"Yeah."

Hinata smiled, and hugged him, "Naruto-kun…thank you!"

Naruto looked at her, "You'd better hurry. I saw Temari and Kankuro heading for the village gate. Gaara wasn't with them, but I'm sure he's close."

Hinata pulled away from him and nodded, "Thank you again, Naruto-kun!" She said. She smiled to herself. So there she had patched things up with Neji and Naruto…now she just needed to find Gaara before he left the village, and tell him her true feelings!

"Hinata?" Said Naruto.

She looked up at him, "yes, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled, "When you finally catch up to Gaara, tell him that I said sorry and…and that I owe him a nice big bowel of ramen!"

Hinata grinned and nodded, "I will!" She turned and leapt of. She ran along the roofs, brimming with a new joy. Soon, everything would be perfect again in her world.

She landed on the roof of the apartment that the sand siblings had been staying at. She jumped to the fourth floor and looked in the window. No one was there. She growled, and ran of in the other direction. She checked the restaurant where they had gone that time Gaara took her out. She looked by the canal where Gaara would occasionally sit and think. Finally, she came to the spot by the lake where they had gone about two weeks ago. There stood the redhead, a bag over his shoulders, staring at the shimmering water.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief that she had caught up to him. "Gaara!" She called, running down toward the lake.

The Kazekage turned, a look of surprise on his face. He had been deep in thought when Hinata had called out to him.

Hinata stopped short of him, panting, "I-I'm so g-glad I caught you!" She said, placing a hand over her chest. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"You're not really leaving, right?" She asked, "You're just fooling!"

Gaara didn't answer, but turned his back on her. After a moment, he spoke. "Sorry, I have to go. I've spent to long away from the sand village. Also, I don't fool around with people."

Hinata blinked, "But Gaara--,"

"Don't you get it?" He muttered, "I canceled the wedding. It means we don't have to go through with it. It means everything can be back to normal." He looked over his shoulder at her, "you can go ahead and be with Naruto." His voice sounded very distant, as if saying this was causing him no torture or pain at all.

Hinata's heart on the other hand, began to scream out like wild. She clutched her chest, staring at him. "I…"

He stared at her blankly.

Hinata stared at him, her mouth open, "B-but that's…that's…" She blinked as Gaara stepped closer to her. He placed a hand behind her head and brought it forward. Hinata felt his lips touch her forehead lightly.

"You really are an amazing Kunoichie," He whispered, "So I envy whichever man you choose to marry in the future." He moved back away from her, his eyes closed.

"Gaara…" Whispered Hinata. He turned to leave, "Gaara wait!" She cried. He stopped, but didn't look at her.

"Don't leave…" She whispered, "You canceled the wedding because you think I don't love you…well…" She closed her eyes, "Well you're wrong!"

She herd him make a small noise that sounded like a gasp, and he looked around at her, his eyes wide. The sand in his gourd shifted, and began to hiss slightly, almost angrily.

"I do love you…" She whispered, "I love you more then life itself!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, and onto the grass below her feet. "So please…stay here…and tell Fukeru-sama to reorganize the wedding…"

Gaara sighed, "It's already been decided, and all of the lords and Kages know of it. My own village knows that I am returning to the village, so I can't just go back on my word. Besides…"

"But I just told you, I love you!" Shouted Hinata, "Neji and Naruto have come to their senses, everything will be perfect!"

"I'm the Kazekage!" He snapped, whirring around to face her, "I don't have time for petty emotions like love." He frowned, "My father married my mother, and look where she ended up. Dead."

"B-but y-you…"

Gaara turned and began to walk, "Don't follow me," He said quietly, "If you do, I'll only make you return to the village." He shook his head, "I'll have Tsunada put you under ANBU surveillance until I'm home if I have to."

"I'll follow you, I have to--,"

"I said don't!" He growled, his sand flaring angrily, "if you try and follow me, I won't hesitate to ki--," He cut himself of, his eyes widening.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at him, tears still spilling from her bright eyes.

Gaara shook his head. He began to walk towards the leaf village gate, his head down. He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth.

"Gaara…" Whispered Hinata, falling to her knees.

He broke into a run.

"GAARA!" Hinata screamed as loud as she could.

He didn't stop, he didn't look back. He didn't say goodbye.

_I'm sorry Hinata..._Gaara thought as he ran towards the Village gate. He shut his eyes tight, _I'm doing this to protect you. You don't know how dangerous it is to be close to me. If I did marry you, and an enemy found out, that would mean putting you in danger, and I can't do that._

* * *

Tsunada stared out of the window sadly, and sighed. "All this is causing one big mess," She muttered.

Jiraya crossed his arms and looked at her, "It's the kid's choice Tsunada, there's nothing you can do about it," He frowned.

"I know…" She whispered, "But I wish I could."

Jiraya mentally sighed, "He's kind of right you know. He is the Kazekage, and Kages don't have a lot of time for things like love. Even if they were to have gotten married, it might just end up like Gaara and Naruto's fathers."

Tsunada thought about the fourth Kazekage, and the fourth Hokage. She nodded slowly, "I guess you're right."

"What do you think Hinata will do?"

She shook her head, "I can only imagine, Jiraya. First, she had her heart broken when she found out that she couldn't be with Naruto. Then she fell in love with Gaara, and her heart was mended again. Now it is once again broken since Gaara left the village."

"True, true…" Said Jiraya nodding, "What do you think Naruto's reaction will be to all of this?"

"You mentored him for three years," She muttered, "You tell me."

Jiraya shrugged, "he'll probably want to kill Gaara for hurting Hinata."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking to…" Tsunada looked up at the setting sun through the window. "Think about it Jiraya…it's been two years since our last encounter with Sasuke. When he said that he was going…and he left for the land of lightning, we thought that everything would be calm, and peaceful again," She sighed, "And now this comes up."

"But this isn't nearly as bad as when Sasuke left," Jiraya argued, "I mean, He and Naruto almost killed each other twice." He held up two fingers dramatically, and frowned.

"You're such a drama queen," Muttered Tsunada, pouring two cups of Sake, "Sure this isn't like the thing with Sasuke, but…" She paused to take sip of sake, "But Hinata has had her heart broken to many time, and I'm worried about what she might do."

"You have a point there," He muttered, accepting the sake cup she handed him, "What do you think Kakashi?"

The jounin entered the room through the window, smirking under his mask, "You always catch me," He said, pulling out his book.

"Like that new addition?" Asked Jiraya, smiling.

"I love it," He whispered dramatically.

Tsunada rolled her eyes and sipped her sake. "So Kakashi, what's your personal opinion about all this?"

Kakashi paused, "Let things fold out as they wish," He said shrugging, "We have no right to interfere. Just let them sort it out on their own."

* * *

**So that was chapter 21. I hope you don't think this is a cliff hanger, but I do kind of have a thing for cliffies, so, lol. **

**Gaara: damn…angst….**

**Lol**


	22. Only time will tell

**Chapter 22 time! Yazerz, who's ready for some more angst, a bit of comedy, and romance?**

**Gaara: No**

**To bad!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Three weeks past since Gaara left the village. Hinata had refused to leave her room once. She wouldn't eat when the Hyugga member tried to bring her food. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Hanabi or Neji. She would just lay on her bed all day, staring blankly at the ceiling. Whenever Tsunada came over to try and talk to her, Hinata would just ask if Gaara came back. When Tsunada said no, she would fall silent again. No other words escaped her lips except for, "Has Gaara come back to the village?"

Neji entered her room, a try in his hands, "Are you hungry Hinata?" He asked, lifting up the tray. When she shook her head, he sighed. "I'll leave this here then," He said quietly, setting it down on her bedside table. He left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Any luck?" Asked Kiba, looking around as Neji entered the main hall.

Neji shook his head.

Kiba and Shino glanced at each other.

"This can't be good for Hinata's health," Said Shino quietly, frowning under his high pulled collar.

Kiba nodded, and Akamaru whined sadly. "There's gotta be something we can do to stop her being so depressed," He said.

"The only way she'll brighten up is if Gaara comes back to the village," Said Neji, crossing his arms, "And I know Tsunada-sama's sent over twenty letters to him. He hasn't replied to any of them."

"Then we'll have to drag him down here by force!" Kiba cried, leaping up out of his seat, and punching the air.

"That's called kidnapping idiot, which is taken as an offence," Muttered Neji, shaking his head.

"Oh…right…"

"Well, there has to be something we can do," Kiba growled, sitting back down, "it's been three weeks already. We can't let Hinata just sulk in her room for the rest of her life! What if she's ordered a mission?"

Neji and Shino looked around at him.

"Kiba…that's genius…" Muttered Neji.

"Eh…what?"

"If we can get Tsunada-sama to agree to it," Said Shino, standing as well.

"Agree to what?"

"Then we can get Hinata out of the house!" Said Neji nodding.

"And go where?"

"You're brilliant Kiba," Said Neji, smiling.

"Uh…just what exactly did I do?"

"C'mon," Said Shino. He opened the door and ran out of the Hyugga home toward the Kage building, Neji hot on his heels. Kiba blinked, and looked down at Akamaru in confusion.

"Just what did I do buddy?" He mumbled.

Akamaru barked and ran after the others. Kiba sighed and followed.

* * *

"Here are those documents you wanted, Kazekage-sama," Said a dark haired chunin. He sat down a stack of papers on Gaara's desk and bowed.

"Thank you," Muttered the Kazekage, not looking up from the letter he was reading. Another letter from Tsunada…He crumpled it up and threw it into the waste paper basket. He sighed and grabbed a paper of the top of the stack. He was almost done with today's papers. He worked so frequently, that he barely had any work to do by the afternoon. Around that time, he'd either go home or go on a walk. It depended if Temari or Kankuro were home.

He scribbled down some notes on the side of the paper and signed his own name at the bottom. He stamped and inspected sign on the side and set it down in the pile of finished papers. He turned in his chair and looked out of the window, frowning. Birds flew up from the desert and darted through the air.

He rested his chin on his fist, and narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the calendar. Yes…the Chunnin exams were coming up in a few months. That meant that he'd have to return to the hidden leaf village, which meant…

The door was pushed open and Kankuro walked in, "Hey there bro," He said, smiling. He sat down on the couch and looked at Gaara. "What's with the long face?" He asked.

Gaara glared at him, and didn't answer. He returned to his work.

"C'mon, you can talk to me," Said Kankuro sweetly.

"I don't feel like talking to you."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Kankuro considered this for a moment, and scratched his chin, "Want to go spare? You're almost done already."

Gaara shook his head.

The Kabuki faced warrior sighed, "Want me to help you?"

Another sideways jerk of the head.

"Ghee," Muttered Kankuro, "You've been like that ever since we got back from the leaf village," He scratched his head and smirked, "You missing Hinata?" He clapped his hands together and laughed, "That's got to be it!"

Gaara slammed down his pen and stood. He gave his elder brother a deadly glare, before turning and opening the window. He pulled himself onto the ledge and leapt out of window.

He landed on a lower wall and straightened up. Kankuro always came at the wrong moment, and always pissed him of. The Kazekage sighed, and leapt down from the wall into a village ally. She walked out into the streets and looked around. Everything was normal, and no one seemed very startled by anything. No problems for him to deal with then.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked along silently.

Alone was right. Ever since he left the leaf village, Gaara had felt empty inside, and he hadn't really wanted to be around or talk to anyone. He had felt drawn, especially when he saw couples walking along through the village together. They looked so happy, laughing and occasionally kissing each other lovingly. He would just look away normally, but lately the empty feeling had been getting worst and worst.

He turned a corner and found himself at the gate to the village. He stared out in the direction of Konoha, frowning. He walked forward and placed a hand on the canyon wall and sighed. Three days travel from here, which was where Konoha was. Temari was the official ambassador for the sand to leaf, and Gaara only went there on official business. It would be rude to just walk into the village unannounced, but…

"Gaara?"

He looked around to find Temari looking at him. He green eyes her soft, and she was frowning slightly.

"What is it?" He muttered.

Temari walked up to him and crossed her arms, "You could always go back you know." She jerked her head in the direction of Konoha.

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

Gaara fell silent, staring blankly out across the horizon. He finally looked at her, a distant look in his green eyes, "Because I wouldn't be welcome…" He muttered in a shaky voice. "I hurt to many people…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the warm rocks.

Temari sighed. She moved closer to her younger brother, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You would never be unwelcome in the leaf village, Gaara. There's someone there waiting for you, and she would be jubilant at seeing you again…"

"…….."

"She's waiting you little idiot," She said quietly, "She's waiting just for you, because you are important to her."

* * *

"This was an excellent plan Kiba," Said Tsunada, walking down to the Hyugga home with him, Shino, and Neji. "Getting Hinata out of the house and to the sand village, by telling her it's a mission," She smiled.

"Yeah, I came up with it without realizing that I did," He smiled sheepishly, and Akamaru barked.

"If Hinata goes to the sand," Said Neji, "Then she can talk to Gaara. Maybe they'll make up, and Hinata will stop being so depressed."

"Oh…I hope so…" Muttered Kiba.

Shino nodded.

When they arrived at the Hyugga home, it was in an uproar. Everyone was running around, searching the house, and crying out loud. The four stopped short and watched the seen in confusion.

"Tsunada-sama!" Yelled Hiashi, running up to her, "H-Hinata's gone!"

"Guh!" Kiba's eyes widened.

Neji blinked and looked around as if his cousin would jump out of a bush at any moment and surprise him.

Akamaru ignored them all and padded into the house. He entered Hinata's room and sniffed a piece of paper sitting on the bedside table next to the tray Neji had left earlier. He picked it up gently with his teeth, and went back outside, giving the note to Tsunada.

The Hokage excepted it, and scanned it quickly with her sharp eyes. She smiled, "There's no need to worry," She said quietly, "Hinata's fine."

They all looked around at her.

"Everyone," Said Tsunada, reading the letter out loud, "Ever since Gaara left, I know you have all been concerned about my health. I want you to know that I am fine. I have left to go to the sand village on my own and speak to Gaara personally. Please do not send anyone after me, for this is something I must solve on my own. Until I return, Hinata."

Hiashi frowned, "Well I don't care what she wrote, we have to go after her!" He stepped forward, but Tsunada stopped him.

"No," She said sharply, her eyes flashing.

"But…Tsunada-sama…"

Tsunada sighed, "This has nothing to do with any of us," She said quietly, "This is a matter of Hinata and Gaara's hearts. We know nothing about Gaara's true feelings for Hinata, and neither does she. She obviously wishes to find out these secrets on her own. We cannot interfere in this, for this is not a normal shinobi situation," She looked up smiling, "This is a situation of one Kunoichie's heart, and something we have no power over.

Hiashi frowned, but nodded, "You're right…I guess…."

She nodded, "Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions now. I suggest we…just let them handle it on their own and see what the results are. Correct Kakashi?"

The jounin nodded from his seat in the tree and sighed. _They always know when I'm following them..._He frowned under his mask.

"So we're just going to let Hinata put herself in danger!?" Snapped Kiba, "There are many perils between us and the sand village! She could get attacked by bandits, or kidnapped! Or--,"

"None of that will happen to Hinata," Said Naruto, walking up to them. He crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Asked Shino.

Naruto glanced at him in annoyance, and sighed. "Hinata isn't a push over like when she was younger. She's a powerful ninja now. She trained personally with the pride of the Hyugga clan, right?" He added, looking at Neji. His blue eyes glimmered, and his normal childish grin spread across his face.

The jounin gave a small nod, "yes…I agree. Hinata will be perfectly safe providing her own protection for herself." He gave a small smile.

Kiba looked from Naruto to Neji, frowning. "And when did you two get a change of heart?" He asked stubbornly, "Just three weeks ago you two were trying to kill Gaara and stop that wedding at all costs." He rubbed his head, glancing around at Shino was just standing there.

Naruto glared at him, "Gaara's my friend so I've forgotten about that silly attempt to stop him marrying Hinata. It's obvious that she loves him, and I only want her to be happy." He crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath, glaring at Shino.

Neji nodded in agreement.

"Deep words man….deeep…" Muttered Kiba.

"I guess I don't matter…" Muttered Shino, his back towards them.

"Ah….Shino's sulking again…"

"Shino, stop it! That's creepy!!!"

"…."

Tsunada turned away from the bickering youths and looked to the horizon. So Hinata had come out of her shell. She was a beautiful ninja, who was madly in love. Tsunada also knew that deep inside of him, Gaara was in love with Hinata to. She smirked, wishing that she could see what comes of this once Hinata finally arrived in the hidden sand village. How Gaara would react, she wondered. More importantly, what would Hinata do once she saw him again.

"Only time will tell…" She muttered, smirking.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as se could, her sandals flying across the lush green vegetation that grew throughout the forests in the land of fire. Her long hair was tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she ran.

She had made it her goal to get to the sand village in two days time at best, one if she ran as fast as she could without stopping. As for her plan once she got to the village, well…she didn't have one.

She would most likely head straight to the Kage building. She would fight her way in if necessary. If Gaara wasn't in his office, then she'd search the village. Every corner, every crack, she'd look everywhere. If he wasn't in the village, then she'd search the entire land of wind for him. If he wasn't there, she she'd keep looking. She'd go to the ends of the earth to find him.

* * *

**So yeah, a little bit of a time skip by only three weeks. So yay Gaara feels lonely, te Baka finally figured it out. Haha…**

**And warning, warning, Shino is sulking again!!!**

**Shino: -sulks-**

**Everyone: eh….. --;;**


	23. Roses

**So chapter 23! And I'm making a little comic counting down the most kawaii moments between Gaara and Hinata. It features yours truly, the cast of the story, and Genma. –Don't ask-**

* * *

"He's been really depressed lately," said Temari, crossing her legs and looking up at Baki.

"I'm kinda worried about him," Muttered Kankuro.

"You're not the only one," Said Baki looking around, "the whole village has noticed his odd behavior. They think he's sick or something, and keep asking me barrels of questions about how he's doing."

"But he's not sick," Temari said, sitting up. She placed a hand over her heart and the other on her forehead, "he has a broken heart!" She cried dramatically, making Kankuro cough while taking a sip of tea.

Kankuro coughed a few times and whooped his mouth, "I think he's in heat," he said smirking.

Temari whacked him upside the head, "idiot! That's cats that go into heat, and FEMALE cats at that! Gaara's not a girl!" She smacked him upside the head again, frowning.

"I have to agree with Temari on this one," Said Baki, eyeing the kunoichi frightfully, "Ever since he canceled the wedding with Hinata, he's been acting like this."

"You've got a point I guess," Kankuro growled, rubbing his head.

"If only the thickhead would agree to go back to the leaf village," Said Temari sighing, "It's obvious that he loves Hinata. I mean, why else would he be acting like this?" She glared at Kankuro as he opened his mouth to speak, "it's a rhetorical question Kankuro," She hissed. He muttered something under his breath and slumped down in his seat.

"I'm glad that the two of you are worried about your brother," Said Baki looking around at them, "but maybe it'd be best to let him handle this problem on his own."

"But…" Temari looked at him, frowning.

Baki sighed, "Listen you two…I know that Gaara is your younger brother and you only wish to protect and help him, but now you can't just do that. He is eighteen years old now, an official adult. He is also the Kazekage, hell; he became the Kazekage when he was fifteen! Gaara is vastly mature beyond his years, but there's still some things he needs to learn," he crossed his arms, "if he has you two teaching him these things his whole life, he'll never learn about the thing in mind on his own. It's best that you let him make his own choices in life from now on."

Temari sighed, but nodded, "I guess you're right."

Kankuro frowned.

Baki smiled, "Don't worry. Gaara loves both of you, and I'm sure if he needs help, he'll ask you two for advice."

"Tch last time he did that, Kankuro messed it all up!"

"Did not!"

"Did to! You told him to kill the Mizukage!"

"So?"

"IDIOT!"

"Don't hit me, AOW!"

"I'm just glad Gaara had the brains not to listen to YOU!"

Baki watched the two argue, smiling softly.

* * *

"If you just want back to the leaf village…"

"No."

Matsuri looked at her old sensei sadly, "Gaara-sama…if Hinata loves you, then shouldn't you have stayed with her?" She asked, her black eyes tracing over his pale face.

Gaara sighed, "No Matsuri…" he said quietly, "That would have put her in great danger."

"What do you mean?'

Gaara took a sip of tea and looked up at the sky. They were sitting a quiet tea shop together, after having just finished a patrol. "As the Kazekage, there are plenty of people who would want to assassinate me. If I get into a relationship with Hinata, they could use that against me. They'd put her in harms way, to get me to surrender."

She winced at the cold logic in his explanation.

"It would be stupid," he muttered, "Besides, I don't really have tie for things like that."

"You had time for me…"

He glanced at her, frowning.

"When no one else would take me on as their student one I was named a gennin, you did. You taught me how to control the sand like you do. We spent every afternoon together training…"

"That was different--,"

"How was it different!?' She snapped, "When that weapons clan kidnapped me to get the Shukaku from you, you followed after them to save me! With the help of Naruto-san, you succeeded! Why wouldn't it be the same with Hinata?" She stared at him, her eyes hard.

Gaara frowned, and looked away from her, "This is different…" he whispered.

Matsuri blinked, "What do you--,"

"I love Hinata…" he admitted, "I rescued you because you're my friend, and you were my student. If what I know is correct, the bond between sensei and pupil is different then that of lovers."

Matsuri sighed, "I guess you're right."

Gaara stood and dropped some money on the table. He gave her one last look, before exiting the shop. She watched him walk of in the direction of the Kage building.

She muttered something under her breath, and leaned on the table wearily. Yes, Matsuri was in love with her leader and old sensei. She knew it was improper for a student to be in love in the sensei, but she couldn't help it. Seriously, who wouldn't fall in love with Gaara? Now, however, she found out that Gaara loved Hinata. She smiled slightly, not really caring. If it made him happy, she was glad. She's find another nice guy after all…Sure she loved him, but if loving Hinata made him happy, well then…that was ok to.

* * *

Gaara entered his office and looked around absently. On the window sill was a vase of flowers that Temari had obviously brought him while he was out talking to Matsuri. He walked over and inspected the bouquet with faint curiosity.

All of the flowers were roses, all red roses for that matter. He examined them idly, his eyes narrowed. All red, red like blood. Something caught his eye. In the very center of the mass of red blood, was a sparkling violet rose. It glimmered in the sunlight coming through the window, its beauty overcoming the tedious red blood.

He touched it gently with the tip of his finger, and the beautiful rose shifted slightly, sending dew droplets falling into the water below its stem. It smiled up at him gently, and lovingly.

Gaara frowned, and looked away from the rose. He sat down at his desk, and pulled some papers toward him. He flinched, and his eyes were drawn back to the rose behind him.

A breeze flew in through the open window, making all of the roses dance gracefully together. The violet one grazed up against the reds gently, as if kissing them.

The Kazekage shut his eyes tight and shook his head fervently. What was he thinking? They were just some dumb roses, that's all. The violet one was nothing more then a mistake made in the flower shop where it had been born.

He rested his aching head on the cool desk, keeping his eyes closed. It was so annoying how he couldn't stop thinking about her! Her milky white skin, her long shimmering hair, her soft silver eyes. He growled and rubbed his head angrily.

He looked up and glared directly at the photo of his father, "This is your fault…" he muttered, "You jerk…" _Sigh…great, just great. Now he was talking to a dead person's photo!_

He rested his head on his desk again and closed his eyes. "All this is insane…" he muttered to himself, "if only…I…could…" Before the Kazekage could finish his self statement, he drifted of to sleep, exhausted from the many events of the previous weeks.

* * *

Temari knocked on her brother's office door. Receiving no answer, she pushed it open, "Gaara?" She said quietly, looking around. She smiled softly to see that he had fallen asleep at his desk.

She walked into the office and over to the windows. The sun was beginning to set, sending in dim rays of light through the windows. She pulled them shut and yanked down the blinds. She picked up the vase of roses and set them on his desk.

The blonde kunoichi sighed as she stared at her youngest brother. Baki's words ran through her mind, still fresh.

"_But maybe it'd be best to let him handle this problem on his own."_

_I know that Gaara is your younger brother and you only wish to protect and help him, but now you can't just do that. He is eighteen years old now, an official adult._

_It's best that you let him make his own choices in life from now on_.

Temari sighed and pushed her bangs back from her forest green eyes. Baki was right. Gaara was completely capable of making life decisions of his own.

She pulled of the sand colored cloak that she used for border patrols, and set it over her brother. She walked quietly over to the door, and opened it. She glanced once more at him, smiled, and shut the door as quietly as she possibly could.

The eldest sand sibling walked through the village toward the canyon wall, where she was to be on watch duty with Kankuro, according to Baki at least.

She turned a corner into an ally way, a shortcut that Gaara had found once when they were still all chunnin. The shortcut led her right to the canyon wall, where Kankuro was already waiting for her.

"You're late," he noted.

"Oh stuff it," She growled, "I was checking on Gaara."

"Really? How is the little ball of sunshine?"

Temari slapped him upside the head before answering, "He fell asleep at his desk," She muttered.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, "Oh?"

She nodded.

"What'd he think of the roses you gave him?"

She smiled brightly, "Well, they were still intact when I went in there, so he apparently doesn't hate them!" She giggled.

Kankuro chuckled, "That so?" he smiled and looked out of the canyon. After a moment, he sighed.

"What now?" Asked Temari looking at him.

"I know Baki told us to let Gaara make his own choices," Said Kankuro shrugging, "But it'll be kind of hard. We're his big brother and sister after all, Tem."

Temari sighed and patted him on the head, "I know Kuro, I know. I find it very hard to just let Gaara choose for himself, but Baki's right, yah know?" She smiled.

"I guess."

"Just think," She added, sitting down beside him, "This means we won't have to watch him every second of the day to make sure he doesn't loose his temper and kill everyone in a five hundred meter radius!"

They both laughed.

Kankuro's laughter died, making Temari looked around at him.

"Tem…do you…what do you think mom would do in a situation like this?" he asked, not looking up at her.

Temari's eyes widened momentarily, and she sighed. "Let me see…she'd probably do what she always did to cheer you up!"

"What's that?" he asked, having been to young to remember at the time. He stared at her, frowning.

Temari smirked evilly, "This!" she said, tickling him under the chin. She laughed at the surprised shout that came from him.

He whacked her hand away in shock, "I didn't know I was ticklish!" he cried aloud, clapping his hands to his head.

Temari giggled, "Yup! That's what mom always did when you were upset! When I was sad, she's sing to me. I don't know if you remember, but mom had a beautiful voice." She closed her eyes.

"What do you think she would have done when Gaara was sad?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at Kankuro in shock.

Before she could answer, Kankuro stood, his eyes widening.

"Kuro? What is it? What's wrong?" Temari looked around to the entrance of the canyon and gasped, standing as well.

The two siblings stood perfectly still as the figure moved closer and closer to them, cloths billowing in the evening wind that flew through the desert.

Temari took a few steps toward the figure, Kankuro right behind her. She squinted her eyes, then blinked, mouth open in shock.

"Hinata!"

* * *

**GOMENOSAI!!!!!! I just love doing cliff hangers!!! –Evil laugh-**

**Gaara: stoop it!**

**NEVA!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Kindness

**Chapter 24!!!!! –Dances- this IS chapter 24 right?**

**Hinata: -Nods-**

**Yay!!!**

* * *

The jounin around the Kage building looked up in surprise as a loud yell echoed through the village. Council members immediately dropped all of their papers in fight. People just walking around the village stopped to listen to the shouts, their eyes wide and fearful. Up in the Kazekage's office, Gaara shot up at hearing the scream, looking around in shock. No one in the hidden sand village knew why this person was screaming, but they didn't sound angry. No…in fact, the person that was screaming sounded very joyful indeed. Some ninja tried to go near the screaming, but they chickened out at the last minute. Gaara sat at his desk, frowning at the familiarity of the scream.

Baki dropped the heavy books he had picked up, making them fall on a chunnin's foot. He narrowed his eyes. Just like Gaara, he knew that scream from somewhere…his eyes widened.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his head wearily.

"Temari…" Both muttered at the same time.

"Hinata! What the hell are you doing here!?" Cried Temari, hugging the leaf village ninja, "Oh my gad you don't know how happy I am to see you! This is perfect! KAAAA!" She screamed again

"Gheez Tem…" Muttered Kankuro, sticking a finger in his ear.

Hinata gave a small smile, "Yes…I've actually come to talk to Gaara…" She said quietly, looking at the eldest sand siblings. "I traveled all the way here from the leaf village, non stop. I was able to make it here in one and a half days."

Temari huffed, "Well duh. Do you think I'm dumb? What other reason would you be here?' She put her hands on her hips, and smirked.

Hinata nodded, "So…can I see him?" She asked.

Temari blinked, and glanced over her shoulder at Kankuro.

He ran a finger across his neck and waved his hands in the air. He had a frightened look on his face as he did so. She nodded.

"I don't think today would be the best time," Temari said shrugging, "Gaara's been really tired with work, and…" Hinata walked past her and stared at the large building in the center of the village.

"That's where he is," Hinata whispered, her eyes not leaving the large building. Something seemed to spark inside of them.

Temari frowned, and examined the Kunoichie. Hinata looked thinner then usual, as if she hadn't been eating lately. Her normally shimmering hair was dull in color, she had bags under her eyes, and her small timid smile was missing from her pale skin.

"Listen Hinata," She said walking forward, "You need to--,"

"I….have to….talk…to…." Hinata swayed on the spot, and began to fall sideways. Temari ran forward and caught her before she fell onto the sand ground. The blonde ninja sighed.

"W-what happened?" Asked Kankuro.

"It looks like she hasn't been eating much," Muttered Temari, "And running through the desert at the highlight of the day couldn't have done her any good either." She looked up. Yes, the sun was just now setting and Hinata must've run during the afternoon. That's when the sun was hottest.

"What do we do?"

Temari frowned, and looked around at him, "We'll take her back to her place. We'll get some food in her stomach, then we'll let her go and talk to Gaara." She looked down at Hinata sadly.

Kankuro sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, since Gaara's the Kazekage now, he has his own room up in the Kage building, so he shouldn't come to out place."

Temari nodded, "Precisely." She sighed, "Ok, help me carry her back to out place," She said quietly.

"EH!?"

"Well you can't expect me to carry her!" Temari snapped angrily, "You're a boy, start acting like it for once!"

Kankuro grumbled under his breath about Temari being to bossy. He walked over and scooped the unconscious Hinata up in his arms. "Lead the way, your highness!" he said curtly.

"Haha, very funny!"

She led him through the many shortcuts she and Gaara had discovered, and had neglected to tell Kankuro about. They had to stay out of sight of the fellow villagers and ninja. If anyone saw them with Hinata, they'd surly report to Gaara, and they didn't want that just yet.

"Just down one more ally, then we'll be home," Temari whispered, peeking around a corner.

People passed by the ally, talking freely about goings on around the village. Temari had to clap her hand over Kankuro's mouth when he spotted a pretty girl walk by and tried to call out to her.

"Now I know how a spy feels…"

"Ok, c'mon!" Temari hissed, racing around the turn, Kankuro hot at her heels. They arrived at the house, and Temari fumbled with the lock, until it clicked open. She rushed Kankuro inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

Kankuro sighed and set Hinata down on one of the beds. "Ok…now what?" He muttered, looking at Temari.

"Now, you leave," She said simply.

"….What?"

Temari shook her head, "Hinata's been neglecting her own health, meaning she probably hasn't washed in awhile!"

Kankuro's face flushed red, "Well, I could…"

Temari kicked him in the crotch, "You've been hanging out with Naruto and Jiraya-sama to much!" She yelled angrily, "Now get out of the house and don't come back till I come to get you!" She pushed him out the door, and slammed it in his face angrily.

"Jeez," Kankuro growled, holding his crotch painfully, "I was just going to suggest getting some water…" He looked to the left, to the right, and then snuck over to the window.

Temari opened it and threw a book at him, "Shoo you little pervert!" She snapped, slamming the window shut, and closing the curtains.

Kankuro muttered a few insults about his sister before walking of angrily, his face scrunched up in pain as he walked.

"Kankuro?"

He jumped and whirled around to find Gaara looking at him, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and a serious frown on his face.

"G-Gaara!" He cried, smiling.

"What was Temari screaming about?" Muttered the redhead.

"Oh…one thing or another…" He replied, wincing slightly.

Gaara's green eyes searched him, "She kicked you in the crotch, didn't she?' He said quietly, amusement tinting behind his eyes.

"How'd you guess?"

He shrugged.

"Personally," Whispered Kankuro, leaning closer to his younger brother, "I just think it's her time of the month, yah know?"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, before closing his eyes. "I guess you're right.." He said shrugging. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, which was getting dark. "It's late," He added, "I should be heading back to the Kage building."

"Ok," Said Kankuro nodding, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Gaara nodded slightly and turned, beginning to walk back towards the Kage building. He raised a hand in farewell to his brother.

Kankuro sighed. _That was close...to close._

* * *

Hinata's eyes twitched, and opened slowly, "H-huh?"

"Oh, you're awake!" Said Temari, looking down at the violet haired girl. She smiled and looked away, returning to the dinner she was making.

Hinata sat up to find herself in sand village plain black clothing. The kind that Temari wore. A long sleeved black shirt with a black skirt to match. She blushed and looked up at the older ninja, "Where am I?" She asked faintly.

"Kankuro and My own house," Temari told her, not looking up from her cooking. "We brought you here after you passed out."

"Passed out?"

She nodded, "You came into the village looking exhausted, and you were talking about wanting to see Gaara. Then you passed out, so we brought you here," She finished her explanation with a smirk.

Hinata's eyes widened, "G-Gaara! I have to talk to Gaara!" She stood up suddenly. Her legs wobbled and she fell back onto Temari's bed.

"Try and rest some more," The blonde suggested, "You're really weak from not eating a lot. You can go see Gaara tomorrow once you've rested up."

Hinata frowned, but nodded.

Temari looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry about what Gaara did. Canceling the wedding and everything. I know that you really do love him."

She shrugged.

"Well," The blonde handed her a fresh bowel of noodles, "eat up and get your strength back, and tomorrow you can go see Gaara!"

Hinata took a sip of the noodles and immediately recoiled. It wasn't the best thing she had ever tasted, but she was so hungry…she's just have to go through with it. She looked up at Temari, "Thank you."

Temari smiled, "It's nothing!"

The door opened and Kankuro walked in, his face pale. "Temari you bitch!" He cried, "Why didn't you come get me!? Gaara kept asking me all of these questions, he almost found out about Hinata!"

"Don't call me a bitch you fat slob!" Snapped Temari, kicking Kankuro directly in the face, "You're the one who should know better then to answer his questions in the first place!"

"Fat slob!?"

"Yeah, you herd me!"

"Bring it on!"

"Very well! Daikamatchi-,"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!"

Hinata watched the two argue, a small smile spreading across her lips. She picked up a brush Temari had set out for her, and began to brush her hair back to its sleek shiny form. Tomorrow, like Temari said, she'd go talk to Gaara.

* * *

Gaara sneezed, sending some of his papers flying.

"Not catching a cold are you, Kazekage-sama?" Asked a jounin, scooping up the wayward papers.

"I don't think so…" Gaara muttered, rubbing his nose.

"A pretty girl must be thinking about you then," Said the jounin, smirking.

"How is that a surprise?"

It was true. Half of the female population of Suna had their eyes set on the young Kazekage. Who'd blame them, was what Kankuro always said. He and Temari were always telling him that he was any girl's dream guy. He just flicked this of angrily, or ignored them.

The jounin nodded in agreement, "Ok then," He said, handing Gaara a sandy colored sheet of paper. "There's a meeting tomorrow after mid time lunch concerning the lack of sensei's for the academy students."

"Thank you," Said Gaara, nodding.

The jounin bowed and left the office.

The Kazekage glanced at the bouquet of roses and narrowed his eyes. The violet one seemed to be wilting slightly. He picked up a glass of water and poured it gently into the vase, hoping the fresh water would save the delicate flower. He stared at it for a moment, his green eyes reflecting the bright violet coloration.

He sighed, and closed the few books he had open along his desk. He stacked up the papers neatly, and put them all in piles. He walked to the office door, and glanced over his shoulder at the rose again. It seemed bright then before. He frowned, confused by this.

After a moment, he shrugged. He opened the door and left his office with a click of the door.

The violet rose sat alone In the darkness, then red roses surrounding it.

* * *

**End chapter 24! I know it was short, but it's my bed time. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. And sadly, the Violet rose is drawing to a close. A few more chapters and a little special treat, and the story will be over. **

**But don't worry! My next story will be just as interesting! I have a perfect ideas in mind! Until chapter 25!!!!**


	25. The promise

**Hello all, time for chapter 25! I just got home from school, that'd how I update so fast. I come home, finish my homework –If any- check my email, and then get right on here to type! Yay me!!!**

**Gaara: -sighs-**

**He's depressed…**

* * *

"Kankuro, can you pass me that document?" Asked Gaara, extending his hand without looking up from his papers.

"Sure," The sand jounin replied fro his seat on the couch. He grabbed the blue folder Gaara motioned to, and set it down on his desk.

"Thanks."

The two brothers looked up as rushed muttering came from outside the door. There was an angry snap, a muttered apology, then silence. The door was pushed open and Temari peeked in.

"Hi Gaara!" She said cheerfully, "You have a visitor!"

Gaara blinked, and looked down at one of his papers. He frowned, "I don't have any appointments set," he muttered crossly. He glanced at Kankuro who just shrugged.

"This one just came up!"

"But-…" Gaara cut himself of at the deadly glare Temari gave him. He sighed, and rested his chin on his fist. He looked at the bunch of roses and finally muttered, "Oh, alright then."

Temari jerked her head at Kankuro. He leapt to his feet and stood beside her, looking a little worried. Gaara eyed them both suspiciously.

His elder siblings turned and exited through the door, and Gaara almost fell over in shock, as Hinata walked into the office. Temari shut the door quickly ad rushed her brother away from the office.

Hinata was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with a black skirt going down to about her knees. She wore books that stopped just an inch below the knees. Her hair was brushed back neatly, and shimmered in the lights of the office. She wore a serious frown on her rosy lips.

A high tension settled through the small office. They stared at each other, neither saying a word nor moving an inch.

Gaara made the first move. He turned his chairs back to her, and looked out of the window, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, his voice blank.

"I thought that'd be obvious," Hinata said in an oddly calm voice, "I came to talk to you."

Gaara shifted in his seat slightly, and stared at his own reflection in the window, his bright eyes narrowed slightly. "I canceled the wedding," He said factually, "Just drop it already."

Hinata clenched her fists, but didn't say anything.

Gaara gave her the smallest glance.

A breeze flew in through the window at the very end of the office which Kankuro had opened earlier this morning. It ruffled Gaara's hair, making his bangs fall into his eyes.

Hinata's shoulders stiffened, "I…." She bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to start, "I…"

"Listen, if you just came here to stutter and waist my time, then you should lave," Gaara growled.

Hinata winced. Temari had warned her about how Gaara might act. According to the blonde, this was how Gaara treated everyone. It was his cruel demeanor that made people not want to talk to him much. It was also his cold cruel logic. Gaara could say something hurtful, and not even realize it, or really care about it. She sighed.

"I told you…t-that I loved you…" She whispered.

He glanced around at her, frowning.

"And you still left…" She shook her head. She couldn't cry here not in front of him at a time like this, "You still…" She looked up, "Everything would have been fine! Naruto and Neji stopped being stupid! Everyone would be happy!" She tried desperately to reason with him.

Gaara remained silent.

"You always do that…" She murmured, "Even after all that stuff we went through together, after how much we opened up to each other…you still act like that…" She closed her eyes.

"Tch, it's not like I don't have a reason…" he muttered.

"Then tell me!" She practically shouted at him.

Gaara examined her for a moment, his eyes blank. He looked away, closing his eyes as he did so.

"So that's it?" Asked Hinata, crossing her arms, "You're just not going to say anything?!" She whipped her eyes to prevent the tears from flooding out.

His hand twitched slightly, but no other reaction.

Hinata sniffed and turned away from him, "Must be for your own…selfish reasons then…" She muttered,

"That's not true!"

She turned to see that Gaara had stood, slamming his hands down on his desk as he did so, sending some papers stacked up in neat piles falling over. The vase full of roses shuttered.

"Then what is it then?" She asked icily.

"I wouldn't expect a person like you to understand…" he growled.

"A person like me!?" She glared at him, "Then what kind of person am I, Gaara?" She asked.

He frowned, but didn't say anything.

Hinata could feel his chakra leaking out in odd proportions, flooding around the office. She knew that this was a sign that he was angry, or tense, or upset. She couldn't tell which.

"You're…" he started to reply, but stopped. He shook his head and glared at his own hands on the desk, eyes narrowed. He looked up again, opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. No words came out.

He jerked his head to the side, as if flicking away an annoying fly.

"If you don't believe me…" Hinata whispered, making the redhead's gaze snap back onto her, "If you don't believe that I love you…then ask yourself this…" She sighed, "Why would I of risked my life to save you? Why would I come all this way just to talk to you, if I didn't love you?" She stared him down, waiting for an answer.

The Kazekage stared at her for a moment, before looking away briefly, then back at her.

"You won't answer it, will you?" She asked, frowning.

Still, he said nothing.

Hinata closed her eyes, thinking. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and formed into a Gaara-like glare, "I don't give a damn what happened in your past…" She hissed, "but that shouldn't mess with what's going on in your life now…you shouldn't-,"

"You just don't get it!" Gaara shouted, shaking his head angrily.

Hinata jumped at his sudden outburst.

"You idiot," he growled dangerously. He walked around his desk and took a step towards her, "You're making up all these crazy theories, like I didn't believe you loved me, well you need to stop!" his voice was harsh as he spoke, "You don't know the real truth, the real reason why I…" he took a few shallow breaths, shaking his head.

Hinata stared at him, her eyes wide. She was scared, scared that the Gaara she had seen in the park that one night was about to break loose again, and kill her, like it almost killed Neji and Naruto.

"How can you be so naïve?" Gaara whispered, his hands clenching and unclenching themselves. "You're making all these stupid guesses, well you…you…" The gourd in the corner of the room rattled slightly.

In her whole life, Hinata had never met anyone like Gaara. He could change moods so quickly, from a gentle caring person, to an angry murderous being. It made her wonder…what was his true personality?

* * *

"_Oy, Hinata!"_

_Hinata looked up and blushed immediately to see Naruto running towards her, dragging along an annoyed looking red haired boy. He looked oddly familiar, with those cold green eyes. She gave a small smile, "H-hello N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered. _

_The redhead eyes her curiously, his eyes narrowed. _

"_Hinata, this is Gaara!" declared Naruto, releasing the annoyed ninja's writs. He grinned, "You know, from the chunnin exams!"_

_Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered, in the forest of death, a red haired boy who killed three rain village ninja without even a blink of the eye. He had had crimson red hair, and cold green blue eyes. _

"_Hinata, you ok?" Asked Naruto, looking at her with concern. _

"_O-oh! Y-yes!" She said, blushing. She eyed Gaara nervously. _

"_Well, we're going to go get some ramen!" said Naruto, punching the air with his fist, "right Gaara?"_

_The pale skinned boy remained silent, and looked at the blonde with a blank look on his face. Finally, he spoke, in a voice that sounded like sand paper, "Whatever Naruto. Just remember I-,"_

"_You have to meet Granny Tsunada by this afternoon, I know, I know!" Muttered Naruto, waving his hand dismissively. _

_Gaara frowned when the hyperactive ninja interrupted him. _

"_So, see yah later Hinata!" said Naruto. "Let's go Gaara!"_

_Hinata herd him let out an exasperated sigh before Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and rushed of towards the ramen shop._

* * *

Hinata frowned. The real Gaara…the real Gaara was quiet and serious…right? He was just a very temperamental person, that was all. Sadly right now, Gaara looked angrier then she'd ever seen before, and she was frightened.

"You seriously think…" Gaara snapped suddenly, "That I would cancel something that important to my village just because I felt like it!?"

"I-,"

"I mean, what kind of Kage would I be if I did that!?" he looked around at her, "Answer that for me Hinata!" he growled.

She remained silent.

He took a few steps toward her, and Hinata took a few hurried steps back. She felt her back bump into the wall of the office, and she was glad to have it for support. She let out a small breath.

Gaara had crossed his arms and was muttering to himself quickly, his wide eyes focused on the red carpet below his feet.

Hinata watched him nervously, her eyes following every movement he made. He finally looked up, and she flinched.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asked coldly.

"N-no…" She stammered.

"Do you think I'm heartless?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm cruel?"

"No!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Then…what do you think?"

Hinata stared at him, her lips and throat dry and cracked, like the desert itself. She felt as though she had just swallowed a handful of sand, without taking a drink afterwards for that matter.

Gaara's hand slammed onto the wall above her left shoulder, and Hinata looked up to find his face only an inch or so from her own.

"Answer me damn it!" he shouted.

Hinata bit her lip, and stared up at him. Her heart was beating faster then it ever had before in her life, "I….I…"

"Well?" he hissed.

Hinata shut her eyes tight, "I…I think you are the most kind and caring person I have ever met in my entire life!" She cried, "And I've never thought badly of you, never!"

Silence.

She opened her eyes slowly.

The expression on Gaara's face was one of pure shock. His eyes were wide. It seemed as though he was at a loss for words this time.

Finally, he made a sound somewhere in between and disbelieving scoff, and a sigh. He moved away from her, and walked over to the window, staring out over the sand village with his cold green eyes.

"The reason I canceled the wedding…" He muttered in a cracked voice, "was…was to…"

Hinata didn't dare move, but she stared at him none the less.

He closed his eyes, "was to protect you…" he said so quietly, that Hinata barely herd him.

"W-what do you mea-"

"I'm the Kazekage," He muttered, "if any of our enemies found out that I was in a strong relationship with someone, they would use that to their advantage. They'd hurt that person, and it would be my fault."

Hinata blinked. There was…surprising logic in what he said.

"All my life, I was never someone's precious person," he continued, "I thought I was once, but that was all just a lie. I don't want to become someone's precious person, if that just means putting them in danger because of me."

Hinata stared at the ground, her silver eyes soft.

"I don't want anyone close to me…any precious person of mine…to be hurt by the stupid choices I make," he added, opening his eyes and staring out of the window, "I don't want…"

His gaze fell upon the picture of his mother that Temari had insisted on putting in his office. He quickly looked away from it, frowning.

Hinata took a breath, and moved towards him cautiously. She still didn't know if his emotions were currently stable, but…but at the moment, that was a risk she was willing to take.

"If you become someone's precious person," She said gently, "Then they'd make it their life to protect you. They wouldn't worry about their own well being as long as you were safe."

Gaara fell silent. "How did you know you were in love with me?" he asked quietly. Hinata linked.

"I don't know. I...You know, I think I was attracted to you, and then in love with you, for a long time before I realized it. I felt so much towards you, it just got confusing. A-and I think all people are like that, deep inside. The thing is, the more you think about it, the less it will probably make sense. I-it's just not something you can reason out, you know, even for a genius such as yourself. In my case, it all came together when you were in danger; it's how I realized what you meant to me." She fell silent as she realized that Gaara was staring at her.

"So I might recognize this emotion the day I come close to losing it?" he interrupted coldly.

"…Yes?"

"So love is a very stupid emotion," Gaara said in a flat voice.

"Er…" Put like that.

Gaara turned back to stare at the desert as if it had personally annoyed him and he was contemplating a Requiem.

A faint breeze, hot and heavy with afternoon heat, danced in through the window, making Hinata smile with pleasure.

Gaara stirred and glanced back at her.

"You think it could happen one day?" he asked, and if it was anybody else, that might have sounded wistful. But being Gaara, it only sounded blunt. And that was fine by Lee, because that was his Gaara, and maybe that was what Love was about, in the end.

Hinata gave him a small smile, "I know it can…" She said gently.

Gaara looked at her in his inscrutable sphinx-like way, and then turned away with a snort.

They stood together in silence, neither looking at the other.

"Gaara?"

The Kazekage turned around to look at her.

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her, and kissed him on the lips.

Gaara's eyes were wide with surprise, but as certain emotions he didn't quiet understand overshadowed the shock, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The door was slowly pushed open and Temari peeked in. She opened her mouth to speak, and then saw the sight before her. Her jaw dropped.

Kankuro looked into the room over his sister's head, and his eyes widened. He stared at the pair, stunned.

Temari pushed Kankuro out of the way and shut the door slowly, her green eyes still wide as she did so. Kankuro left rather reluctantly.

Gaara and Hinata broke apart, and stared at each other blankly.

The redhead noticed tears forming in the corners of Hinata's eyes. He lifted his hand and gently brushed them away.

Hinata reached up and grasped her hand in his own, placing it against the side of her face. She smiled at him. "As your precious person…" she whispered, "I'll protect you…"

Gaara stared at her, "I'll protect you as well…" he said quietly.

Hinata looked over at the vase of roses. She removed her arms from his neck, and picked up one red rose, and the violet rose. "Hold out your hand," She instructed.

He did so.

She held out her own hand. She tied both the roses together by the stems, and then tied the conjoined stems to both of their pinkie fingers.

"Promise?" she asked, "Promise on these roses?"

Gaara stared at the roses, then looked back at Hinata. He nodded, as he wrapped his pinkie finger around hers. The roses glistened in the light from the window.

"Promise."

* * *

**-SQUEELS- I almost cried then I almost screamed aloud while writing this chapter! It was so kawaii and dramatic all at the same time!**

**Gaara and Hinata: -Are making out-**

…**.ok….So don't worry. This is not the last chapter. There will be a few more, then an epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!!! **


	26. Hold me close

**Chapter…uh…..right, chapter 26!**

**Gaara: -sighs- bored…**

**Hehe….well, it snowed here today!!!! So me happy!!!**

* * *

The sun shown down brightly on the hidden village of Suna. It was midday and very hot. Birds circled the desert, looking for pray but knowing when to land at an oasis if it got to hot. The streets of Suna were busy as people went about their evening activities. The village would be full of life until midnight, when people went to bed. They'd get up at five or six and work until eleven, then rest out of the sun and heat until mid-afternoon. Suna had its own rhythm. Unless you were a Shinobi of Suna, in which case you had the rhythm you were told to have. Two figures sat in the shade of the canyon, out of site of the village, talking to each other quietly.

"So, you think we should send a message to Tsunada-sama?" Asked Hinata, who was lying on the sandy earth, her head resting on Gaara's lap.

"It might be best," he replied, leaning his head against the canyon wall, "I mean, if you don't make contact with them soon, they'll think we've killed you. Or something." He frowned slightly.

Hinata closed her eyes. For a short while after their little um…office talk, Gaara had acted silent and withdrawn with Hinata, only answering questions. Hinata had been startled and a bit worried. It was Temari who'd dropped her a hint about Gaara's state of mind. Apparently Gaara had reacted the same way with his siblings after his fight with Naruto, when he'd realized that the three of them were, in fact, family, and that this should mean something. He just didn't know what that 'something' was, and that made him cautious, as if reaching for something that could break if he touched it the wrong way.

Temari's hints - followed by various threats about what she'd do to her if she screwed up and hurt Gaara's feelings – (even though it had been Gaara who had hurt Hinata in the first place)-had finally enlightened Hinata about what had happened exactly in the office. It also made her cautious, seeing how drastically Gaara had reacted to the simple notions of being friends or lovers for that matter. This situation might require delicate handling, or at least something a bit more delicate than a bracing Lee-type speech on the beauty of manly friendship. Since the point was, Hinata was not a man, but a girl. Unsure of herself, Hinata continued to treat Gaara normally while she tried to figure out how to address the problem. Which pretty much went away on its own as a result. Once Gaara realized that Hinata was used to him the way he was - abrupt, brutally honest, and prone to long periods of silence - he went back to normal, to Hinata's relief. In the past few days, things had settled down and they had even started hanging out more and more. In fact, Gaara barely left Hinata's side for a second.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead, who didn't seem to notice. He was staring up at the sky absently, his face blank of any emotions. If Hinata knew him well enough, which she did, she knew this meant that he was deep in thought, or something was bothering him.

"Gaara?"

He looked down and blinked in surprise, as if just now realizing that Hinata was resting her head on his lap. He glanced away quickly, "What?" he muttered in a quiet monotone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, "You're being oddly quiet, even for your standards."

She noticed his eyes twitch.

"Something is wrong…" She said quietly.

There was an annoyed sigh from Gaara, and he looked back down at her, frowning. "I'm just wondering about Neji and Naruto's reactions," he said quietly, his eyes narrowed.

She sighed, "I'm pretty sure they won't react to strongly…I mean, Naruto wanted to apologize to you before you left, and it was Neji who encouraged me to go after you."

He didn't reply.

"Well then," She said suddenly, making him look down at her, "We might as well just head back to the leaf village, and tell everyone our selves. It'd be quicker and easier that way."

"Who would watch the village?"

"Who watches it when you usually come?"

"Kankuro."

She raised her eyebrows.

"He's good with the villagers," he said shrugging.

"Ah."

She sat up and looked at him, "So, ready to go?" She smiled.

He blinked, "What…now?"

"Better now then never."

She sat up and leaned on his shoulder. He instinctively turned his head toward her and they kissed. Neither noticed the oncoming footsteps. They broke apart and looked up to see Baki, his arms crossed, a slightly amused look on his face as he looked at the two of them.

Both leapt to their feet, frowning equally. Hinata's whole face was as red as Gaara's hair, and a slight color of pink had crossed the Kazekage's face.

"Baki…" he muttered, "What is it?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" The jounin asked, smirking.

A look of annoyance crossed over Gaara's face. He sighed and rubbed his head, "Just…what is it?"

"I happened to catch your conversation," Baki began to explain, "And I agree with Hinata. It would be best for you to go to Konoha yourselves, and then tell Hokage-sama and the others."

Gaara made a small tsk, but nodded, "Fine…" he muttered. He glared at Hinata when she smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Temari looked up as she herd the door open. She was sitting at the kitchen table of her house, drinking a cup of tea. Kankuro was out flirting, she suspected. There was a mutter, footsteps, and a door being closed. She smiled as Hinata walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Where's Gaara?" She asked.

"He said that he had a headache and was going to take a nap," said Hinata. "Once he wakes up, we're going to the leaf village to tell Tsunada-sama about…um…" She blushed.

Temari giggled as she poured Hinata a cup of tea. "It'll be fun to see how everyone reacts. To bad I can't go."

"How come?" She asked, gratefully accepting the cup of tea.

"I've got a mission to go on in about an hour," Temari explained, "We're not on perfect terms with the cloud village right now, and I'm supposed to go as an ambassador."

"That sounds dangerous," said Hinata, her eyes wide.

Temari sniffed, "it won't be that hard. Those cloud idiots have their heads in the clouds," she chuckled at her own joke, "And if they try to attack me, they'll be the ones in trouble, considering that I am coming on peaceful terms." She smirked, "Plus, I'm not that much of a pushover."

Hinata chuckled.

"So…" Said Temari. She smirked, "Have you and Gaara eh…done anything besides kiss yet?"

Hinata's face turned deep scarlet, "Temari-san!" She shrieked, almost falling backwards out of her chair.

Temari was laughing like crazy, tears forming the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry H-Hinata!" She choked, "I…I juts h-had to!" her laughter died down into giggled to make sure she didn't wake up Gaara.

Hinata growled and looked away, her face still tinged with red. How ridiculous! Did Temari actually think they would…? It wasn't in Gaara's personality. Not that she didn't want to…gak! What was she thinking!? That's disgusting…She sighed.

"You thinking dirty thoughts?" Purred Temari, quirking her eyebrows playfully.

"Temari-san!" Squeaked Hinata, her face as red as a tomato.

Temari giggled, "Sorry, sorry! I'll stop!"

Hinata moaned and rested her head on the cold table. Thoughts of a few days ago, in Gaara's office, the silent desert breeze drifting in though the window, and…Gaara's face…She closed her eyes. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Even when she was with him she was thinking about him. It was official. She was head over heals for the Kazekage. She was totally in love.

She let out a small squeak of surprise as the door opened again, and Kankuro walked in. He had a palm shaped bruise on his left cheek.

"Get rejected again?" Temari asked him dully, not looking up from the examination of her finger nails.

Kankuro growled in response and walked over to the refrigerator, pulling himself out a bottle of sake.

"Do you get rejected often?" Hinata asked, looking up.

"Who said I was rejected!?"

Both female ninja stared pointedly at the bruise on his face.

Kankuro grumbled under his breath and sat down at the table with him, "Why are the girls in our village so feisty?" He whispered.

Temari whacked him upside the head angrily.

Hinata sighed and stood, "I'm going to see if Gaara's awake yet," She said quietly, exiting the kitchen.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other, and smirked.

* * *

Gaara's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in his bed wearily. His senses sharpened as he felt an intruder. The intruder hadn't radiated killing intent or been anywhere near the bed, or Gaara would have been on his feet and fighting immediately, but somebody had invaded his space. His instincts quivered; footsteps were even now silently approaching the door. Whoever had been here was coming back, and now was the time to act like a Shinobi, not a love-struck idiot.

Gaara's hand was already on his kunai holster- had in fact been there since he'd started awake, and while his brain was still playing catch-up. He'd fallen right asleep when he entered his bedroom. He hadn't undressed or anything, just removed his sand gourd and his weapons.

He quickly palmed a kunai and closed his eyes, relaxing his body once more. It might be nothing- it was probably nothing, but anybody who might conceivably come to Gaara's room would knock, not jimmy the lock. Gaara wasn't taking any chances.

The door swung open with a murmur, which was a good sign; an enemy would have been more discreet. Gaara cracked open an eyelid, and started so badly he cut himself with the blade between his fingers. He hoisted himself up onto his elbows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Sorry…did I startle you?" Asked Hinata, blushing. She looked quite embarrassed and a bit uneasy.

Gaara shook his head and set the kunai aside, "I just woke up," he muttered, "Everyone's jumpy when they first wake up."

"True…I guess."

He moved over and gestured absently for her to sit on the bed beside him. Hinata gave a tiny movement, as if a nod and shrug combined, then obliged to his offer. She sat down beside him, sighing.

"So, you're ready to go?" Gaara asked quietly, noticing that all of her weapons were secured in the holster around her leg.

Hinata gave a tiny nod, smiling slightly. She looked at him, to see that behind his green eyes was a mask of worry about heading back to the leaf village. She put an arm around Gaara's shoulder and leaned into him.

"No one's going to be holding anything against you," she told him quietly.

Gaara made no sign he'd herd her.

Hinata wrapped her arm further around Gaara. Then she tugged gently and lay down, pulling Gaara with her and enfolding him into a loose hug.

She leaned her head down, resting her face in his shoulder. "I promise," She said quietly, "No one will even notice, now that…" She felt him shift a bit, and lift his arm up, wrapping it around her waist. She smiled slightly as she felt his lips brush her own.

"I believe you," She herd him whisper. "I just wish that things like this could happen more often," he murmured, caressing the side of her face gently with his thumb.

"Oh…I'm sure they will," She replied, closing her eyes.

They lay on the bead together for a few minutes, both with their eyes closed. Gaara had one arm wrapped around Hinata's waist and the other was brushing hair out of her face. Hinata still had both of her arms wrapped around Gaara's shoulders.

Hinata had rested her head on his shoulder, and felt his warm breath in her ear. She wished they could just stay like this awhile longer, but they had to get to the leaf village as soon as possible. She opened her eyes to see that Gaara's cold green eyes were already open, and staring at her.

"We should probably go now," She said quietly. He nodded slowly, his eyes softening.

* * *

**GAW! It's an all fluff chapter! Well, mostly! Kukuku. Anyway, more fluff in the next chapter, some fighting, drama, angst, blah blah. Yah know, the normal stuff you see in my writing. LOL. **

**Anyway, tests are coming up and if I get any Fs, it's no puter for a month. Any Ds, no puter for a week. –Dies- so the updates might take a little longer. But they'll still get on here, so until chapter 27 my pretties!!!**


	27. Desert Oasis

**Chapter 27. Hehe, chapter 26 was fun, and I have an evil idea that will make this one even more fun!!!**

**Gaara: Oh shit…**

**Hinata: -Blushes-**

* * *

Hinata closed her eyes as the warm breeze of the desert rushed by, making her long hair flutter behind her. The warm sand under her sandals felt good, and the radiant sun on her skin was pleasant. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail to make sure that she didn't get to hot in the desert. She didn't want to end up delusional like Shikamaru did on his trips to the hidden sand village.

She yelped in surprise as hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a warm hold. "What are you doing?" A deep voice whispered in her ear.

Hinata sighed and looked around to find Gaara's face only an inch from her own, "Don't do that," She muttered, "You scared me."

"I seem to do that a lot, don't I?"

Hinata winced, but there was no anger or malice in his calm voice.

"We should get moving again," He added, looking up at the sky. "The sun will be at the highpoint of the day soon. That's when we stop to rest again." He released her and pulled the sand gourd's holster back over his shoulder and buckled it across his chest.

Hinata watched his every movement, smiling. After realizing she had been staring, she shook her head. "Uh…yeah, right." She lifted her hand and whipped the sweat of her brow, and picked up her bags. "Alright, I'm rea-"

Her sentence was cut short because of Gaara walking over and kissing her on the lips. She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that," She warned, but smiled.

Gaara just smirked, and walked around her.

Hinata shook her head and followed him.

They walked along in silence, neither being able to think of something to say to the other. The sun was getting higher in the sky, making Hinata even more tired. She glanced at Gaara, who seemed to not even be effected by the sun's raze. Well duh, he lived in this blasted desert. She couldn't say she wanted to live in the desert, but as long as she was with Gaara she really didn't care. She's get used to it after awhile.

The sand seemed unending. The further she looked, the further the sand seemed to stretch. She knew that there was an end to the desert, but she just couldn't see it. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the sand village was also out of sight. She looked around to see that Gaara was looking at her.

"We're at the center of the desert," he informed her, "it looks like there's no end to it, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well, it does," He noted, "Or else there'd be no way to get into the land of fire." He looked forward, his eyes narrowing.

Hinata raised her hand one again to whip away the sweat before it dripped into her eyes.

Gaara glanced at her, then walked of in the wrong direction. Gaara favored the sand at his feet with a basilisk stare; it promptly hissed and moved aside, a deep basin scooping itself out of the ground at Gaara's silent bidding.

"Now you're just showing of," Hinata drawled.

There was the slightest hint of a smirk on Gaara's otherwise impassive face. Then he lifted his head, apparently satisfied.

Hinata glanced at the now deep depression, and realized it was flooding with water bubbling up from below.

"A hidden source?"

"I knew there was one around here," Gaara muttered, "The desert wasps live just over there in the hives. The water is normally polluted, but it should be okay at this distance. Just don't drink it. The minerals aren't good for you."

"Okay. Why did you dig it up then? We have water in our packs."

There was the sound of a zipper. Hinata turned in time to see Gaara removing the buckled holster he used for his gourd.

"What are you doing!?"

Gaara stopped pulling his shirt off to give Hinata a faintly puzzled look; the alarm in the Jounin's voice had apparently surprised him.

"We're going to wash this sweat of," Gaara explained as though it was obvious.

Gaara removed the shirt, or at least Hinata assumed that was the soft noise of cloth behind her meant, but since she'd spun around to face the desert, she couldn't be sure.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"We-I-you can't be serious!"

"I am."

"We can't bathe out here, out in the open!"

"There's no one around for at least ten miles. It's just us."

Hinata's heart started slamming against the inside of her chest. Just us...

"B-but…" She took a breath, "but men and women…a-aren't; really supposed to bathe t-together!" She cried, her face a furious shade of red. She held her breath.

There was a soft rustle of cloths, then the sound of water moving around. Then, a confused mutter. "Guess we can never have kids then…" There was a teasing hint in the redhead's voice as he said this.

"Gaara!" Cried Hinata, her face even redder then it had been. She whipped around to argue with him, but instead, fell silent.

Gaara had already entered the hot water. Thank goodness he had sat down in the spring, and the water was only up to his mid chest. He frowned at the look on her face. "What?"

Hinata felt her whole face burning as she stared at him.

He closed his eyes, "Tch…well, if you're not going to wash all that annoying sweat of, at least I am." He glanced at her, and narrowed his eyes slightly, a smirk spread across his lips.

The sand around Hinata leapt up, gripped her around the waist, and hurled her with commendable aim into the opposite side of the oasis that Gaara was in.

The water had been underground; it was cold after the desert heat, almost as much of a shock as the sudden move. Hinata broke the surface and struggled to her feet in an instant, the power of her movements causing waves through the entire pool. She spun to face Gaara instinctively, ready to yell at him.

He was staring at her, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Gaara!"

He glanced up.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!"

Gaara gave her a 'You are being exceptionally thick today' look.

Hinata glared at him and muttered crossly about her soaked cloths. She couldn't help but look back around at the Kazekage. Gaara's skin was the creamy color of wild almonds. The kind of skin that would turn an even brown if he stayed out in the sun without his Sand Armor more often. His body was flawless. There wasn't a single scar that Hinata could see.

Smooth muscles rippled as he moved to pour more water onto his hair. Gaara's talent being mostly Sand Jutsu, his build was leaner and sleeker than Lee's (which Hinata had seen when she was watching Lee and Neji train and Lee removed his shirt). But there was something in the economy of his gestures, the grace and measure of his movements, that seemed to speak of power and control at all times. It rippled out from him like the small waves of water ringing him.

Once wet, his hair was the rich dark red of venal blood; it fell straighter, bleeding down onto the cream-colored skin of his neck. The water snaked from his hair, past the startling ring of his eyes, trickled down his chest, and back into the water.

Gaara said something. Hinata's eyes traveled back up to his face. In the strange trance she was in, Gaara's words seemed less important than the fact that his lips had a hint of that same sandy color that seemed to speak of the desert.

The part of Hinata that was still connected to reality informed her that Gaara had suggested Hinata take her clothes off.

Hinata's face turned red again, and she muttered a refusal.

"Hinata?"

She stiffened. Gaara had come closer. "What?" she asked weakly, pushing away through the sandy water. A quick glance showed Gaara closer than before - only four feet - and looking at her intently.

"Is this embarrassing you?" he asked slowly.

Hinata gurgled something, before clearing her throat. "Yes. A bit," she said hoarsely. Gaara just didn't get it. She was a girl, he was guy. This was just…but then again…they were together so…

"I wasn't expecting-" Hinata croaked. "I-er-..."

Gaara stared at her for what seemed to be a long time, while Hinata just stopped attempting to speak and stared back, trying not to notice the drops of water falling from the dark-red hair and trickling downwards.

"I don't understand you," Gaara finally declared. "But I'm done. You can finish bathing on your own."

Hinata blushed and looked away as he got out, frowning.

* * *

Hinata sighed, tying the straps of her sandals around her ankles. She had finished bathing and felt much, much better now. She was still embarrassed however. Sure she hadn't seen anything…inappropriate, but…She frowned.

"Hurry up," She herd Gaara call from around the rock formation she was dressing behind. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rushed out, only to lock lips with Gaara once more.

He looked at her, a steady frown on his face, "You get to easily embarrassed," He murmured, turning away.

Hinata blushed. She heaved a heavy sigh, but followed him.

* * *

"It's because of the Hyugga clan that we're like this…" Muttered a shadowed figure, his back to the large fire made in the stone outcropping. "That wasn't Hiashi's body they gave us. No, no…it was another man."

"Exactly," Muttered another figure.

"We could get them to hand him over easily…" Said a third, smirking evilly.

"What'chyou mean?" Growled the first.

"I mean," the third said shrugging, "Hiashi has two daughters right? We could kidnap one, and threaten to kill 'er if he doesn't give us his life!" he smiled.

"You a genius sometimes," Laughed the second figure.

"Yeah," Said the first shrugging, "But just threatening is no fun. I herd the older daughter is pretty weak, but is also quite the looker."

"Hm…we could just kill her once we have Hiashi," Suggested the second.

"I love how you two think," Hissed the first, smirking. "Ok then…we kidnap this elder daughter, draw Hiashi to our hideout, and then kill um both…but I get to kill the girl."

The second and third exchanged a glance, but nodded.

The first began to chuckle, "Hiashi Hyugga…you'll pay for the trickery you've claimed to the cloud village. We will not be taken for fools. Just you wait…"

* * *

**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!**

**Hinata: 00**

**Gaara: -Sigh-**


	28. Rain Clouds

**Okay, time for chapter 28! I am so nervous because our finals are in one week, and today, I've got to read a chapter from The Violet Rose in front of my mum's college class! I'm in middle school folks, seventh grade, 13 years old, so guess how nervous I am!? Yeesh!**

**So, I'll just stop complaining and write now…-sighs- Oh, and about the cloud ninja guys. The Hyugga's gave them Neji's dad because he looked so much like Hiashi. Now the figured out that it wasn't Hiashi, -took them long enough XD- And are now really pissed. Just wanted to clarify that.**

* * *

"If we stop at sunset, we can get some rest in before night," Gaara muttered, "Then once the sun fully sets, we can set of again since it's colder at night, then it is in the daytime," He traced a line in the sky with his finger, frowning slightly, "the rest won't be that long, but we can at least get a drink and relax for a few minutes at best."

Hinata nodded, smiling slightly. Gaara was actually really good at figuring out good times to move, and good times to rest. Well, this was the desert after all, the place he grew up and the element he controlled. She wouldn't figure any less from Sabaku no Gaara, after all. She glanced up at the sky, to see the sun slowly heading to the other side of the sky. So they'd be walking for a few more hours then. She sighed and secured her bag over her shoulder.

They continued walking, Gaara staring fixedly at the bright blue sky. He narrowed his eyes slightly to see…a cloud was coming their way? A dark cloud at that. He stopped in his tracks, staring up at the cloud as if trying to read some hidden code hidden within its depths.

"Gaara?" Hinata looked from the redhead to the clouds, and frowned, "it's just a cloud Gaara."

"A rain cloud…" He murmured, "You don't see many of those around here." His frowned increased.

"Maybe it's the rainy season for the desert."

"Bu that's just it," he said quietly, "It's not the rainy season, which is very light mind you, for another four months. It never rains here, except in the rainy season." The cloud made him very suspicious.

"Well, maybe it decided to come a little earlier," said Hinata absently, shrugging and looking wistfully toward the east, toward Konoha.

Gaara made a frustrated sound that made Hinata look at him with shock. Had she said something wrong? She didn't know why Gaara would be mad at her…she hadn't done anything, had she?"

"Let's just keep an eye on that cloud," he muttered, and resumed walking.

Hinata stared at the cloud for a moment. She herd Gaara call her name, and jumped. 'Uh…r-right! I'm coming!" she called, running after him.

For some odd enough reason, she couldn't help but agree with her lover. The cloud, once you thought about it, did seem suspicious. In the hidden leaf village, a cloud would be normal and no one would think anything about it, but in the hidden sand village, no…in the land of wind, this was a very odd occurrence.

Gaara was definitely worried by the cloud, she could tell. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and he was muttering quickly under his breath. Hinata figured that he was coming up with, and throwing away ides about why the cloud would be hovering above the vast desert.

There was a boom of thunder, making both of them look up. Neither had noticed that the sky had grown dark, and more clouds had gathered.

Hinata felt a, plink on her nose, as the first raindrop fell.

"Shit…" She herd Gaara hiss. He looked around and spotted a sand cave, (Hinata didn't even notice it.) He grabbed her hand and rushed over to it. They dropped down into the cave just as the rain began to fall.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked Gaara. She remembered the time Gaara's student Matsuri had been kidnapped by a weaponry village. Gaara had gotten wet, and because of his sand armor, no good came of it.

He nodded shortly, "no water got on me…" he glared outside of the cave and the heavily pouring rain, "But this is going to delay us." He was right. When it rained, the sand got heavy and murky. It made it very hard to run in. During the rainy season, most sand shinobi and citizens would stay indoors, unless need be to go outside. No one from the sand all very much liked rain.

"This is really odd," he muttered, frowning. Possibilities ran through his mind as he stared at the rain outside of the cave. It could just be a fluke, like Hinata had said; then again it could be something more serious. He knew that cloud village ninja could summon up clouds at will. Any kind of cloud, even rain clouds. But what would cloud ninja be doing here, when he had sent Temari on a mission to negotiate with them? He hoped that she was alright, the cloud were very violent people.

"Do you know anything about the cloud village?" he asked Hinata quietly, his eyes blind as they stared out at the rain.

"A bit," She said shrugging, "When I was little, they came to our village and tried to kidnap me." Gaara looked at her. "My father killed their leader, and they got mad. Really mad. They wanted my father dead, but he was the head of the clan. Neji's father, my uncle, Hizashi, volunteered to go in my father's place," She frowned, "I herd after they mistook my uncle for my father, everything was fine again. Why do you ask?"

Gaara stared at her, his green eyes narrowed. So…the cloud did have something to hold against the leaf village. He sighed and looked away, "Nothing," he muttered.

Hinata leaned her head against the warm stone of the cave. It was…was very warm indeed. She closed her eyes, and very slowly, drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"Hinata."

Oh…it was warm…that's right, she was in the desert cave with Gaara, and it was raining outside. Raining in the desert, how funny.

"Hinata, can you wake up? My arm is getting tired."

Gaara's voice sounded very close. Hinata's eyes opened slowly, and she realized where she had fallen asleep. In Gaara's arms.

Hinata gave a convulsive jerk away. She rolled off of Gaara's knee and slithered to the ground with a thump. There was only one word appropriate for the resulting sensation.

"Oooow."

Gaara was looking down at him, face unreadable.

She looked up at Gaara and swallowed.

"Erm, why didn't you put me back down?"

Gaara's face could have been carved from black and white marble. He was massaging his right arm with his left hand.

"Th-thanks for taking care of me. I…I was a bit loopy just before I passed out. Ahhh…I didn't mean you had to- to-er…to prop me up like that for more than a few minutes." It was the most neutral way Hinata could think of describing the position they'd been in.

Gaara stood up slowly, straightening in a way that spoke of muscles stiffened from sitting in one position for hours. Hinata had gotten good at reading Gaara these past weeks, but she couldn't begin to guess what her lover was thinking now.

"I didn't mind," Gaara finally said, as if the words were well chewed over, and this would be the final declaration on the subject he cared to make.

With a massive effort, Hinata managed to focus back on the problem at hand. What went through Gaara's mind was a mystery sometimes, and Hinata didn't have the time to puzzle him out right now. She had to concentrate on the fact that it was raining in the desert, in what was not the rainy season.

Oh…She saw out of a crack through the cave that it had stopped raining, and the clear night sky was holding a full moon.

A canteen appeared in front of Hinata's nose.

"The last of the water. Drink it."

Hinata looked up past the canteen into a pale face brushed with color along the nose and cheeks. Under a shred of moonlight reflected off of rock and sand, Hinata could see that Gaara's lips were cracked and dry in a way that spoke of sunburn and dehydration. Hinata opened her mouth-

Gaara's eyes narrowed. His gaze took on a quality that reminded Hinata a bit of the Old Gaara, the one you didn't argue with.

Hinata took the canteen morosely. She had the growing suspicion that Gaara was learning to turn that look on and off like a light switch, now that he'd figured out it was a way of getting Hinata to follow at least some of his orders.  
She was still very thirsty. The water was tepid and tasted flat and leathery from the container, but it went down her parched throat like ambrosia. She could feel the energy flowing through her body increase a bit as a result.

She placed the empty container in her bag and looked at Gaara, "When did it stop raining?" She asked.

"About an hour ago."

Her eyes widened, "And…how long was I asleep?"

"About three hours."

No wonder his arm was hurting so much….

"S-should we get on our way then?" She asked, getting to her feet. Ow. Her legs were stiff from being asleep in that uncomfortable position for so long. Uncomfortable? She had been in Gaara's arms…it was sort of pleasant.

"Yeah, the rain delayed us as expected," Gaara said, standing as well. He grabbed his sand gourd and lifted it over his shoulder, still frowning. That little rainstorm had worried him…quite a bit. "On the bright side," he added, "This means we can go all night, no stops. You did get your fill of sleep, right?"

She nodded.

"Good, then let's go."

* * *

Tsunada rubbed her head and threw the scroll aside, "I can't read that thing!" She scoffed, glaring over at Shizune. The black haired woman blushed and looked away, frowning.

Tsunada ran a hand through her ash-blonde hair and sighed. Most of the ninja in the village were very fidgety right now. Hinata hadn't yet returned from her little trip to the sand village. Naruto and Neji were constantly badgering her about it. She had angrily snapped at them one day, then felt bad. She knew they were just worried about her, and she was herself a bit.

The door opened and Neji and Naruto walked in.

_The dynamic duo of Konoha…_Tsunada rolled her eyes and looked at them, "You two brats are trying to give me gray hairs, aren't you?"

"It's not like you don't have um already Granny," Sneered Naruto, crossing his arms.

Tsunada groaned and rubbed her temples, "What is it?" She sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Has Hinata come back yet?" They both asked at once.

"Bui…bui bui bui…" Muttered Tonton, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Listen to the pig, boys," Said Tsunada, gesturing at Tonton, "her answer is the same as mine."

They both gave her a disappointed and worried look.

"Don't look so worried," She said dismissively, "I'm sure she's on her way back right now. Mind you, it takes three days for each trip between Suna and Konoha." She raised her eyebrows.

Naruto muttered something under his breath, but Neji nodded.

"Yes, thank you Tsunada-sama," he said bowing.

"Thanks for nothing…"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE POLITE LIKE NEJI!?"

* * *

Sakura knocked Sai out of the way as a chair fell from the sky and almost crashed right into them. She looked up to see Tsunada's office window broken. "What now?" She muttered.

"Ah, I see," said Sai, smirking.

Sakura followed her gaze and sighed at seeing Naruto running down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He cried, throwing himself at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to cry, "Control your sensei, please!" he howled.

"Get the hell of me, Cha!" cried Sakura, kicking him in his crotch. She crossed her arms and 'hmphed' before looking away from the very much in pain Naruto.

Sai watched from the sidelines, imagining Naruto and Sakura to be wrestlers. He chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at," Growled Naruto, "Sakura just kicked me in mah balls!" he cried.

"Not that you have any," Sai answered happily.

"Why you…"

Sakura shook her head at their antics. Boys, sometimes she just couldn't understand them. She sighed and looked around, "What did you do to make Tsunada-sama so pissed?" She asked him.

"I just told her thanks for nothing…"

"Idiot!" Snapped Sakura, punching him in the head, "that will definitely piss her of, and you should know it by now!"

"Tsunada-sama's really more of a man then you Naruto-kun."

"Shut the hell up Sai, or so help me-!"

"EH!?"

"…P-please don't hurt me, Sakura-chan…"

"What are you lot up to?"

They all looked around to see Kakashi walking toward them, Yamato at his side. Kakashi was reading his book as usual, and Yamato was just smiling.

"You might want to put Naruto on a leash, Kakashi-sensei," growled Sakura, "before I tie a leash around his neck!" She cracked her knuckles.

Yamato looked at Sai, frowning.

"I haven't done anything wrong," He said, shrugging innocently.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath.

Sakura punched him again, and sat down on his back, crossing her arms over her chest in triumph.

"Now I know how Gaara felt those three years ago…" He muttered, "Sept that was that weird guy Deidara, not you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and kicked him in the side. She looked up at the sky, wondering when Hinata would be back…would Gaara come with her?

* * *

**HAHA! Finished, nya! And over 200 reviews wow! Thanks everyone for supporting me through my first story! Next chapter will be even better, I promise, please believe me! **

**ACK! I gtg to the college reading! BYBY!**


	29. Danger

**Chapter 29 time folks! And I did great last night, I won second place!!!!!! And you were all right, everyone was like, she's thirteen!? LOL! Well, let's get started, shall we?**

**Shikamaru: -sighs-**

**Sasuke: I wanna be in the story! –pouts-**

**No, you suck to much. **

**Sasuke: -Cries-**

* * *

Gaara pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around then tightly. He stared blankly at the sleeping Hinata over the barrier of his wrists. They had stopped once the sun had risen, and decided to take a rest. Gaara was still thinking about that mysterious cloud from yesterday. It still worried him, since it definitely wasn't the rainy season. He frowned. He could feel that Temari was agitated right now….if only he could talk to her.

He closed his eyes, trying to gain more contact with his elder sister. Yes, she was already in the cloud village. She was unharmed and alive, that was good. Shit. He couldn't make good contact with her officially. He opened his eyes and sighed, angry that he couldn't speak to her.

One day. One more day till they reached the leaf village. He could almost hear everyone's reactions. He wondered what Tsunada would say however. He was a little worried. She was a very temperamental kunoichi, and he didn't want her to get pissed and kill him. He muttered under his breath and looked at the ceiling of the cave. He'd seen what she was capable of.

Once he had spared with the Hokage, and she had nearly killed him. She got very into her fights. Strangely enough, all of the men cheered for Tsunada, while all of the women cheered for him. He understood why, but Tsunada didn't seem to give a shit about who was watching, as long as she got to fight the way she wanted to. Dirty. She was a very tricky opponent Gaara had to admit. New he knew where Sakura got it from. He shook his head in exasperation.

Now there was the other topic circling his mind. What would the Mizukage do when he found out? The elder probably wouldn't care, but…but knowing the Mizukage, Gaara couldn't help but be worried.

Hinata muttered something in her sleep, making Gaara look up from his thoughts. He saw her shiver slightly.

Gaara looked out of the hole of the cave and saw that the sun was setting. It was already getting cold outside. He stood, pulled of his black overcoat, and placed it over Hinata. He should be getting some rest too actually.

He lied down a bout a foot from Hinata, to give her some space. He blinked when Hinata rolled over and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. A small smile spread across her lips as she slept.

Gaara stared at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. He had to admit it, there was no going back. He loved Hinata with all his heart, though he still didn't understand the concept of the thing called love. Hinata had said that when love is placed in danger, that's when he'll understand it. He closed his eyes, these thoughts in mind, and slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

The three cloud ninja moved along through the desert quietly. Their sources of information were perfect! They had just received a message that a ninja from the sand had been caught, and they had tortured the whereabouts of the Hyugga girl out of her. They weren't sure if the sand Kunoichi was still alive or not, and they couldn't care less. Their mission was to get the Hyugga girl. It was said that they might run into trouble since the Kazekage was with her. They'd just get rid of him. Less trouble for their village.

"Now remember the plan," Muttered the first, "We head straight for the Hyugga girl and capture her. If the Kazekage gets in our way, just kill him."

The second nodded, but the third frowned.

"What is he kills us first?" he asked.

"Amagumo, don't be such a coward," Growled the second. "Just make one of your rain clouds to block out his powers!"

"You're one to talk Koujin!" he snapped.

"Hey, break it up," hissed the first.

"By the way Kumoashi," Muttered Koujin, "You don't think that rain cloud was a little suspicious? Sure it put them of for a bit, but is my research it correct-,"

"I don't give a damn about your research!" Snapped Kumoashi, "I don't want to hear about your pathetic little details! Both of you just better be quiet, before I decide to kill you right here and now, and just carry out the mission on my own!" he glared at the two of them, and leaped down the sand dune.

"That bastard," Growled Koujin, "Thinks he can boss us around!"

"He can…."

Koujin looked around at Amagumo, frowning.

"Se's our commanding officer," He muttered, "And he's our…our big brother," He shrugged, "he has more authority then us."

Koujin sighed and shook his head, "You're to much a pushover."

"Am not!" Amagumo frowned, "I'm also thinking…about that sand ninja they captured back in the village."

"What about her?"

"Well…" he paused, "She was there as an ambassador, right? There for peaceful reasons. Also, she was just a girl…we've defied the peace treaty! Don't you think that's bad?"

"Listen you little baby!" Snapped Koujin, "We're just following orders! Our lives don't matter here, only the village! Remember, we're ninja. It is our duty to follow out with missions. We are just tools for killing and fighting, got that?" He glared at him.

Amagumo frowned, but nodded, "yeah….whatever you say Koujin."

"Good, now let's go before Kumoashi gets pissed at us." He leapt down the sand dune after his elder brother.

Amagumo sighed and shook his head. He had a very, very bad feeling about this mission. He shrugged it of, and followed Koujin.

* * *

"Lunch time, you filthy sand rat," Growled a guard, tossing a bowl of rice into the cell, "Enjoy you little fungus."

The person sitting in the cell didn't moved. Her hair hung limply over her bright eyes, and blood spattered all over her face and clothing. She moved her wrists slightly, and the chains around them clanked noisily. Her fingernails were cracked, and blood was oozing out from under them. These damned cloud ninja had used the most horrible method of torture. They took a puppet pin pointer, stuck it under nails, and napped them upwards. It hurt like hell, but she would not cry out. She would not be the weak one here!

But then again, she had already failed. She had released vital information about where Hinata and Gaara were. Oh she was stupid! She should have just let them killer. She'd rather of had that happen then to of given up all of the information that Gaara had always reminded her to keep quiet about. But she couldn't die…she had to protect her brothers. She was the closest thing they all had to a mother, and she couldn't just leave them alone.

She closed her eyes and shook her head wearily. Even if she did make it out of here, she'd never be able to show her face in the sand village again. She just wouldn't be able to face Gaara again if anything happened to Hinata. They were so in love…she just couldn't do it. She felt salty tears sting her eyes. No…no, she couldn't cry. She wasn't like Sakura and those Konoha girls who cried at every little thing. She was Temari of the hidden sand village.

"Gaara…" She whispered, "I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

"Who's Gaara?"

Temari looked up to just realize that there were other people in the cell. There was an older woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked as though she had once been very beautiful, but being in here had robbed her of her beauty. Next to her was an older man with white hair, and coal gray eyes. Two children sat beside the woman, staring out at the blonde haired girl curiously.

"Who are you…?" Temari asked, her voice raspy from misusage.

"My name is Shida," said the woman, "This is my father Gohan. And these are my children," She placed her hand on the boys head, "Mizumaru," She looked at the girl, "And Hana."

"You're pretty lady," Said Hana, who looked to be about six years old.

Temari's eyes softened.

"We saw what they did to you the other day miss," Said Gohan, "that was much worst then what they did to any of us. What rule did you break to make them so angry and violet?"

"I didn't break any rules," Muttered Temari, looking away. "I'm from the hidden sand village."

They stared at her in shock.

"I was sent here on a mission to be an ambassador and ask for peace between our villages…" She explained, "They arrested me, even though I came of friendly terms, and tortured valuable information out of me."

"Oh dear…I'm so sorry!" said Shida. She stood, for her hands were not chained. She sat down beside Temari and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Well, at least you don't have to be in this cell alone."

Temari smiled slightly, "yeah…that helps a bit."

"But why did they chain your hands?" Asked Mizumaru, who looked to be about twelve.

"Probably so I can't do any jutsus."

Hana and Mizumaru gasped.

"You're a ninja?" Asked Gohan.

She nodded.

"Amazing," breathed Shida, "someone as you as you…what rank are you?" her blue eyes looked fascinated.

"I'm a jounin," Temari told them, "Second in command under my brother, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari"

"You're THE Gaara of the sands sister?" gasped Mizumaru.

She nodded again, then frowned. "I failed him…" She whispered, her voice choked painfully, "I told those bastards about where he and our friend Hinata are." She closed her eyes, "I…I should of just let them die. Anything to keep my brother and Hinata alive…"

"Don't say that Temari-chan," Cooed Shida, "I am sure that your brother would be very proud of you for being able to stick through this alive, and-,"

"You're wrong…" She whispered, "I'll never be able to face him again…a shinobi must never reveal secrets, even if it means giving their lives. I'm a disgrace to my village…"

"You know," Said Gohan, "I'm sure your brother would understand. If he's the Kazekage, he might be able to protect himself and this Hinata."

Shida coughed, "father," he hissed, "I don't know. They sent the three out you know." She frowned.

Temari's sharp ears caught this, and she looked up, "Who are the three?"

Shida opened her mouth to refuse, but Gohan stopped her, "I'll tell you," He said quietly.

"The three," he began, "Are the sons of the greatest ninja in our village, Buke-sama. There's Kumoashi, the oldest. He's bossy, rude, and horrible to the prisoners here in the cells. Then there's Koujin. He's a coward underneath, but he acts all tuff and follows his older brother everywhere. Last, there's Amagumo. The lad is not the brightest ninja, or the strongest, but he has a good heart. He doesn't believe in war, and it very kind to all of us. Those were the three sent after your brother and this Hinata girl."

"But no matter how they all act," said Shida quietly, "they are all loyal to their father and will carry out any order he asks of them."

"Amagumo-sama is nice to us!" cried Hana, "he gave me this!" she held out a little crown of flowers.

Temari frowned at this valuable piece of information.

"What's it like being a ninja?" Asked Mizumaru with fascination.

Temari smiled, "Well…it's an honor to get to serve your village, and to help the people around you. There are people saying however, that ninja are just tools for killing, weapons used by everyone else…" She looked at them softly, "That's all wrong. We're people to…we love and we laugh. We have families and precious people that we wish to protect with our lives."

Mizumaru's eyes brightened.

"But," Temari added quickly, "it's a deadly job. Casualties are an inevitable part of ninja missions. Ninjas die every few minutes of normal missions. Some of my closest comrades have either died or almost died in the line of their duty." She stared blankly at the dirty, scum covered floor.

"We know," said Gohan nodding, "Look…" he pulled out a small match and swiped it on the floor. He held it up into the air, and Temari gasped.

There were skeletons all over the cell walls, killed in various ways. And…on various parts of their bodies, neck, waist, arm, ankle, forehead, were ninja headbands. They were from all over. The hidden mist village, the leaf village, her own village, the grass village, even this village! She shook her head in horror, her mouth open.

"If a cloud ninja breaks a rule, they are brought in here and killed," he explained sadly, "and if any foreign ninja enters the village, the same fate meets them," He sighed.

Temari looked around at all of them, her green eyes wide. She stopped as her eyes fell onto a certain skeleton. It had a sand village headband around its arm, and the headband had a wind symbol carved into it.

"Garyuu…" She breathed, shaking her head slowly.

Garyuu had been an excellent ninja in her village. He was a master of the wind, and had taught Temari most of the jutsus she knew today. He was always so kind to her, ever since she was little. About eight years ago, he had gone missing. So this was the fate that met him. She closed her eyes tightly.

"May I ask you all something?" She whispered.

"Of course dear," said Shida, nodding.

"Who is in charge of all this? The killing of these ninja, the one in charge." She looked over her shoulder at them, "please tell me."

Gohan sighed, "He's an evil dictator…you remember the man I told you about, Buke-sama."

She nodded.

"That's him," Said the elderly man seriously, "No body else in this village wants to follow him except for his sons. He's the evil behind all this."

Temari opened her eyes slowly, "Really?" She frowned seriously._Gaara…hear me! Listen to what I am telling you, please little brother!_

* * *

Gaara shot up, his eyes wide. Hinata yelped and fell over.

"W-what?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Temari's in danger!" said Gaara quickly, getting to his feet, "I can feel it…she's in serious pain…and…" He frowned, his eyes narrowing.

Hinata watched him, confused.

"Danger?" Muttered the Kazekage.

"Gaara, calm down," Said Hinata, taking his hand as she stood up as well, "You were probably just having a dream and-"

"It wasn't a dream," He muttered, "You didn't know about it, but Temari and I have a special connection. We can tell when the other is feeling strong emotions. I wasn't dreaming."

Hinata stared at him.

"Danger…" Her muttered again. He turned toward the mouth of the cave and climbed into the cold night. Hinata climbed out beside him, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Danger…" Gaara said once more. He looked around, frowning. His eye widened. He tackled Hinata to the ground, just as a bomb exploded right where they had been standing.

They both sat up, confused and shocked.

"Hoooo, so the Kazekage is with the Hyugga girl!" Came a snide voice.

They looked up to see three figures standing on a large rock against the moonlight, the one in the front, holing a back of exploding tags.

"Get ready Hinata," Warned Gaara, "Looks like we have some trouble."

* * *

**Wow…I've never written something so…scary…**

**So, what do you guys think of the new characters eh? **

**Shida means Fern. Gohan means cooked rice. Hana means flower. Mizumaru means water, and a common ending for boy names. Amagumo means rain cloud. Koujin means acid cloud. Kumoashi means Violent storm cloud. I had to look all those names up, eeeeeeh. **

**So Temari's got some comrades now. And…any opinions on the three brother from the cloud village? –hinthint- well, until chapter THIRTY!!!!**


	30. Temari's Allie

**Chapter 30!!!!!!!! Wow, this is as far as I've ever gone with a story before! Oh, and the Violet rose is gonna drag on for a bit longer because I got some really good new ideas, so yaaaaaay.**

**Shikamaru: Soooooooooo boring**

**Sasuke: Naruto!!!! Have mah babies!!!!!**

**Naruto: -Runs away- FCK OF!**

**Sasuke: not without you!!!!**

**That was random…let's just start the story PLZ!**

* * *

The men at the front of the rock smirked at the two teenagers, "Hah, this'll be easy. A pathetic little girl, and an eighteen year old who doesn't even look that tuff." He crossed his arms and laughed.

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously. He stepped in front of Hinata, the sand on the ground whirling around him.

"Oh looky, he's trying to protect the little girl!" Said the second man, laughing, "Listen boy, just stay out of our business, and we won't kill you!" He grinned, running his finger along a kunai.

"Listen bastard," Growled Gaara, "Just go away and **I** won't kill **you**!" His sand hissed fiercely, rubbing around his legs like a cat.

"Tch…think you're tuff, huh?" The first smirked, "Koujin," he said, addressing the second, "Do your thing. Amagumo, once the rain stops, you take on the Kazekage. I'll get the girl."

Amagumo stared at him in shock, "But Kumoashi-!"

"Just do it you booger nosed brat!" Snapped Koujin.

"Hinata, listen to me very carefully," Muttered Gaara, "These guys aren't in sink. They're arguing and don't seem to get along well, that means we have the advantage. We also have your Byakugan to help us see in the dark, there's another upper hand we have to them. Just stay close to me, and be careful."

Hinata nodded, pulling out a kunai.

"Haha, like you little kids can take us, the cloud ninja three!" Cried Kumoashi, "This'll be easy…GO!"

Amagumo made some quick hand signs, making a large gray cloud appear in the sky. He frowned, for he was still having his doubts about this.

"Gaara, that's-!"

"Yeah," He nodded slowly, "That's the same type of rain cloud we saw yesterday. So I was right…these guys have been following us for awhile now." The sand whirled around him, wrapping around his arms and legs, hissing gently as it lashed out slightly at the enemies.

"Gaara, you can't get hit with that water," Warned Hinata, activating her Byakugan and standing beside him.

He nodded, "yes…I know…"

_They're smarter then I thought..._Thought Kumoashi frowning. He shrugged. Oh well, all the more reason to get rid of the Kazekage and capture the Hyugga girl. He smirked and put his hands together.

_Kumo no Yashi!_

Fog drifted over the desert, a thick dense fog that was almost impossible to find ones way out of. It surrounded all of them, and wouldn't budge, no matter how furiously the wind of the desert howled and raged.

"This is bad…" Muttered Gaara, "Hinata, use your Byakugan! ….Hinata?" He looked around through the fog and couldn't see her. Damn…they'd gotten separated. He whipped around as he sensed more chakra.

Amagumo had landed in front of him, a weary look on his face, "I…I'm your opponent now, K-Kazekage-sama."

"Then go on and fight me," Growled Gaara, spreading his arms out. He wouldn't be able to just stand still this time. He couldn't see in all this fog, and there was a rain cloud hovering right over him. He would have to be sharp, and keep his ninja instincts up. He was worried though. Where had Hinata gone? They hadn't captured her, had they? He hoped not…the Kazekage was doing something he had never before done in his lifetime. Praying. He prayed silently that Hinata was still safe, and able to defend herself.

Amagumo frowned. He hadn't even begun to fight the young man, yet he was already nervous as hell. His legs were shaking, he was sweaty, and he was breathing heavily and quickly. He tried to stop himself, because he knew that his opponent would be able to tell.

He was told by his elder brother, not to show fear, since the Kazekage could practically smell fear, malice, anger, hatred, and other horrible emotions. Amagumo took a shaky breath, and gulped. Through the mist, he saw the Kazekage narrow his bright blue eyes.

"So you're afraid to fight me," Said Gaara, frowning, "I wouldn't expect a ninja to be such a coward!" His voice snapped in the silence like a gunshot. The sand shot around him, making his hair whirl in his face, "Come then, coward."

Amagumo's eyes widened. This man…this teenager…he was so experienced for someone his age. He had herd rumors that Gaara of the sand had become the Kazekage at age fifteen. It sounded preposterous, but it might just be true after all. He held up his kunai, but felt it shoot out of his hand in a second.

He saw sand whooshing around fiercely, and those cold green eyes.

"You'll have to do better then that…" Gaara hissed, raising his hand.

* * *

Hinata looked around, "Gaara?" She called into the fog, "Gaara!?" Still no answer. She held the kunai to her chest, looking around with her Byakugan. She couldn't feel Gaara's chakra even with it. This fog must have some special stipulator that…that blocked out her Keki Genki.

If she couldn't find Gaara…what would happen? Would they both be killed? What did these three freaks want with them anyway? She wished she could erase all this, and go back to the beginning when she first found out that she was to marry Gaara. She would tell him her feeling, and then they wouldn't have to be going through all of this. She wished…

…She whipped around and blocked a kunai that was thrown at her.

"Very good girly!" Said Koujin, standing beside Kumoashi.

"Listen, we have a proposition for you Miss Hyugga," Said Kumoashi sweetly, "Come with us, and we promise to let you and the Kazekage live."

"But what do want with me!?"

He smirked, "We don't want you, we want your father. You see, we figured out that it was not your father, but his brother, who's body we received." He crossed his arms, smiling.

"Neji's father…" Hinata whispered.

"Yes, it was such a shitty body that we just fed it to our ninja hounds," He muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

They both looked up at a sudden flare of chakra.

Hinata's hair was flying around her, and her normally soft eyes were burning with a new rage, "That…was my uncle you bastards!" She cried, "What you have done is…is…is unforgivable!" She got in a battle stance, her eyes furious, "I am going to kill you…" She growled.

"Heh, at least we'll get to have some fun," Sai Kumoashi, smirking.

Koujin nodded, smiling.

* * *

"So you've been in here quite awhile…" Muttered Temari, watching Shida feed Hana and Mizumaru.

Shida nodded sadly, "yes. It's just us. There are other prisoners, but in different cells." She sighed, "My husband was tortured so badly, that he was killed. They threw out his body and…" She shook her head, unable to go on.

Temari watched her, her green eyes narrowed. If anyone would ever try to hurt Shikamaru…well…Temari would kill them. She sighed, "We have to think of an escape plan."

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"We don't intend on escaping Temari-chan," Said Gohan, "We just plan on waiting this out, and being released when the time comes."

Temari shook her head, "But…but you'll all wither away and die in here!"

"It's better then facing what's out there…" Muttered Mizumaru.

The sand ninja frowned, "So you all just intend on sitting in here, and doing nothing?" She asked.

"Look what happens when you try," Said Shida, "You get killed, like my husband. And looked what happened to you. You're in the prime of your young age, and this is the end of the road, just because you tried to make a difference. People can't change the future on their own, Temari-chan."

"You idiot," She hissed, "People can change the future, but definitely not on their own! You need good friends you will come to your aid when you need them! That is what allies are for!" She frowned, "And my allies…my allies would never betray or abandon me."

They stared at her.

"You've got to have faith in yourself," She encouraged them.

"You're one to talk," Muttered Shida, "When you came here, you were doubting yourself and wishing that you could die."

"I was being stupid!" She snapped, "Now I just want to get out of here and help my brother!"

"But how will you-"

"Hana," Said Temari, looking at the little girl, "Put my hands in the directions I tell you.

Hana ignored her mother's protests, and walked over to the blonde girl. She grabbed her bloodied hands and did as Temari instructed.

Temari closed her eyes.

_Kaze Unoichi. _

A huge vibe of chakra waved out, and she thought through her head._Shikamaru, please get this message. I am using the wind whisper jutsu to contact you. I'm being held in the cloud village in the prison cell. They're going after Hinata and Gaara! Please get this message! Temari. _She opened her eyes and blew. The chakra vanished, heading towards the leaf village.

"What was that?" Asked Shida.

"I sent a message to…to Shikamaru…"

"Who's that?" Asked Mizumaru.

"He's…he's my…" Temari's eyes fluttered. She suddenly felt extremely weak…and tired…she fell over, and it went…dark…

Gohan caught the young woman and looked down at her softly, "She must of used of to much of that stuff they call chakra. The poor girl's exhausted." He gently brushed her blonde bangs away from her pale face, which was patched with blood, "we'll let her rest peacefully for now."

Shida sighed, "It's sad…how she thinks that anyone will come to save us. People only care for themselves nowadays."

Mizumaru nodded.

Gohan frowned, and looked down at the woman in his arms.

* * *

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open. He sat up in his bed, eyes wide. "Temari…" He breathed. He leapt out of the bed and quickly and pulled on his cloths as fast as he could. The wind whisper tecnic…that jutsu was Temari's and Temari's alone. He would know it anywhere…

He ran out of his house and slammed right into Choji, his best friend.

"Whoa there Shikamaru!" Said Choji, helping his friend up onto his feet, "What's the rush?"

"Temari's in danger!" Shikamaru said quickly, "She sent me a wind whisper message, and said that she's being held in a prison in the cloud country, and that some cloud ninja are going after Gaara and Hinata!"

"How are Gaara and Hinata?"

"This isn't the time Choji!" He turned and raced of in the direction of the Hokage building. He had to tell Tsunada, and then go after Temari. They had to save her, and then save Gaara and Hinata! He herd Choji running behind him, and smirked. At least he knew Choji had his back through it all.

He almost rammed right into Genma and Shizune, who were walking down the stairs talking.

"Shikamaru? Choji?" Said Shizune, frowning, "What's wrong?"

Genma looked slightly disappointed that they had been interrupted, but he took it without complaining.

"I got a wind whisper message from Temari, and I need to talk to Tsunada-sama!" He told her, his breath coming out quickly.

"Ok, ok! Settle down!" She said, staring at him. "I'll take you up there now." She looked at Genma, "We'll have to continue our erm…conversation later, Genma-kun."

He frowned, but nodded understandably, "Later then, Shizune-chan." And he leapt of in a flash of smoke.

Shizune sighed and turned back towards Tsunada's office, and Shikamaru could of sworn that he saw a tint pink on her cheeks as she turned away.

He shook his head and bolted past her, "We've gotta hurry! If we don't we might loose Temari, Gaara, and Hinata!" he raced up the stairs as fast as he could, his eyes narrowed.

"I've never seen him so…active," Muttered Choji, following the legendary lazy ass ninja, along with Shizune. "By the way," He added, glancing at the medical ninja, "What's up with you and Genma?"

Shizune blushed, "N-nothing!" She muttered.

Choji smirked, "Awe, you can tell me Shizune-dono!"

Shizune frowned and looked away, her face a furious shade of red.

"Are you two going out?"

"AIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Stop fooling around," Snapped Shikamaru over his shoulder, "We've got to tell Tsunada, before…" He stopped himself. He shook his head and hurried on up the stairs. They had to hurry, before it was to late!

* * *

**Wow, that was fun! It was short I know, but it's just telling about a HUGE battle about to come up with Gaara and Amagumo, and Hinata and Kumoashi and Koujin. Get ready!!! **

**Yes, yes I support Genma and Shizune. I know they're minor characters, but they are just so cute together! So, until next time!**


	31. Shikamaru's Analysis

**Time for chapter 31!!!! It's the weekend, so I can type all I like, so I'm updating as quickly as I can!!! –Dances- I have perfect ideas in mind! So let's get busy! –Folds arms across chest- BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Eh…sorry…I was watching Bleach today, lol.**

* * *

Gaara's sand flared around fiercely, and his chakra flooded out in a monstrous wave, "I'll finish you of quickly, the help Hinata," He said quietly, his black overcoat whipping around and mixing in with the thousands and thousands of grains of golden sand. The sand darted forward toward Amagumo. Gaara put his hands together, and rose his fingers before his face, putting them sharp and precise like deadly needles.

_Sabaku Kyuu_

The sand zoomed forward and began to wrap itself around Amagumo. The cloud ninja made some quick hand signs, and there was a boom of thunder. Rain poured down on him, dampening Gaara's sand. Gaara leapt away from the water, frowning. _I see. He's not totally weak after all._

Gaara made some quick hand signs, activating the armor of sand. He leapt away from the oncoming onslaught of water, thinking it through. Water…water…water was sand's downfall. What was waters downfall? Fire…yes. He didn't know any fire jutsus however…that wasn't his element. But maybe he could make a substitute for the fierce heat of fire? His raiden rods wouldn't work here; this wasn't an electric type opponent. Judging from what he'd seen so far, this man was a long range type, just like him. That could be an upper hand, or a downfall. On the up side, he'd have an easier chance of winning. Down side, this guy would be able to read his moves and distances. Damn it…this might just be a little harder then he'd expected.

He dodged another shower of rain, landing on a rock. He glanced down. A secure ground was placed under him, and he was surrounded by his element. He definitely had the upper hand in this battle.

"Now…" He watched Amagumo carefully, "I'll finish this…"

Amagumo gulped. The redheaded man was good at dodging his attacks, and it seemed he could read him pretty well. He was a long rang type to. Kumoashi shouldn't had told him to fight his guy! They were both long rage type attacks! This wasn't good! "I-"

"No excuses!" Gaara leap from the rock, running forward with his arms stretched back. Amagumo took a step back to dodge. Gaara smirked. He scooped his foot behind his, and kicked out.

Amagumo gasped. He leapt away and regained his balance, "B-but…you're a l-long range type!"

"That's true," Muttered Gaara smirking, "But…" He straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest. "But you don't know of the hidden leaves finest, do you?" He asked.

"W-what?"

"Rock Lee, the hidden leaf village's finest Tijutsu user. After sparing with him so many times I've lost count, I've learned quite a few things. Even how to be a mid long range and mid close range attacker. If I had just done nothing during those sparing matches, well, what would they have been for? By battling with Lee, I've learned quite a few Tijutsu moves myself." He smirked, "They can come quite in handy, when you want to shock your opponent when they thing you're a long ranged type…when you're really…a mid ranged type, like myself." He looked back at his opponent, "Understand? I am a total master of and Ninjutsus, and moderately fine in Tijutsu skills as well. In short…you don't stand a chance!"

Amagumo stared in horror at the redheaded man. This was…what WAS this kid? A mid ranged type? He had never herd of such a thing. Was there such a thing, or had he just made it up to set him of balance? No…from the way he moved, that sand Ninjutsu quickly followed up by a Tijutsu attack. It was ingenious…but most of all, impossible! How!? How did he do it!?

"You look confused," muttered Gaara, "My mid range style not getting through to you? Are you really that thick?" He closed his eyes, "If you're not going to be serious, you should just back down, now. Before I decide to kill you."

Amagumo's eyes widened. This guy…he was serious…he was going to kill him! He didn't want to die! He dropped to his knees and clapped his hands together, "P-please! Don't K-kill m-me!" He cried. "I…I don't w-want to d-die!"

Gaara watched him, a disgusted look in his glassy eyes, "Pathetic, and you're called a Shinobi." The Kazekage walked forward and grabbed Amagumo by the collar of his shirt and looked him right in the face, "Now tell me what you want with Hinata!"

There was a boom from of in the distance, making Gaara whip around. He released the man and rushed of in the direction of the sound. He couldn't care less if that coward lived or died. He was a disgrace to the word Ninja. He fell to his knees, and begged for his life. That was a true coward, in Gaara's eyes.

* * *

Hinata dodged another attack from Kumoashi, her long hair flying around her as she did she skilled, swift movements. Her training with Neji really paid of after all huh? She never thought she'd have to use these moves…just returning to her home village. It was unthinkable!

_Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!_

She ran at Koujin, and aimed for his visible chakra points. Kumoashi leapt out in front of her, and knocked away her attack as if it was nothing. Hinata was flung backwards, and landed with a great deal of force on the gritty sand. She sat up panting, her legs shaking.

"Hm…you're not so powerful for a Hyugga," Sneered Kumoashi.

Hinata whipped the sweat from her forehead and leaned forward. She would have to get serious if she wanted to beat these guys. She still couldn't sense Gaara anywhere around her, and that was worrying her. What had happened to him? She wanted to hurry up and finish these guys quickly, so that she could help Gaara. Though, she wasn't all that worried. That guy who had faced up against the redhead looked weak, and cowardly. It was nothing the Kazekage couldn't handle.

Then again, that guy could use a tecnic that made rain clouds appear, and water was Gaara's kryptonite. When it hit him, his sand armor got heavy, and that could only lead to more trouble while in the midst of a difficult battle. If Gaara got hit with that rain water…

"Just come with us calmly, and we won't have to hurt you," Warned Kumoashi, "I don't want to harm you in any way my dear."

"L-like I'll believe that!" Hinata snapped, staggering in her step. Something in his blow…had effected her. She was finding it difficult to breath, and her vision, even her Byakugan, was getting blurry. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down.

"You'll loose anyway," He said smirking. Koujin smiled evilly, and looked up at his older brother.

_T-'these guys…they're insane!_ Hinata staggered again, and once more shook her head, trying to regain clear vision. What was wrong with her? She took a deep breath and focused her chakra. She couldn't loose here, she couldn't!

_Jyuuken!_

* * *

Feet pounded across the grassy plains of the land of fire, as seven jounin level ninja raced away from the hidden leaf village. They would head toward the hidden sand village to get word of all this to Sabaku no Kankuro. He was currently, the only sand sibling not in any danger or harm. The small group of ninja was actually one of the most elite.

At the head of the group ran Hatake Kakashi, his silver hair blowing in the wind as he ran. Behind him to his left, was Nara Shikamaru. To his right, Akamichi Choji. Behind Choji, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Beside Kiba, Hyugga Neji. Right behind Neji, Haruno Sakura. Flanking the rest, Uzumaki Naruto.

"We'll tell Kankuro, and then we'll split into two groups," Kakashi told them, "One heading to find Temari, the next heading to find Gaara-kun and Hinata. Is that understood?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yes!"

"Good," Said Kakashi, nodding, "Shikamaru."

"Yes?"

"It was a good thing Temari sent you that message."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi frowned under his mask, "We've been having trouble with the hidden cloud village for some time now. Ever since the incident with them and the Hyugga clan."

Neji lowered his gaze.

"They've been a top priority watch for a long time," Kakashi continued, "Now they have broken the peace treaty, and we have no choice I think, but to go into war with them."

"War?" Said Sakura, her eyes widening.

Kakashi nodded, "They've captured the Kazekage's sister when she was there on peaceful terms, and now they are attacking the Kazekage himself, and the heiress of the Hyugga clan. I don't think there's any other choice."

"I think there's more to it then that," Said Shikamaru, "Temari wouldn't use such an advanced tecnic like Wind whisper if it was just to start a war. I think there might be something much more complex that we don't yet understand behind all that has been happening."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto, narrowing his eyes.

"Look at all that's happened," Shikamaru explained, "Mostly…the thing that organized Gaara and Hinata's original wedding."

"You think this has something to do with that?" Choji asked his eyes wide, frowning.

Shikamaru nodded, "It also might have something to do with the Mizukage. I think this has been planned out from the very beginning, and that the wedding was just a deploy to distract the leaf and sand villages, so that the cloud could make a move. But when Gaara canceled it, that put a stop to their plans. Now, they're going after Gaara to distract the sand village. They've already got Temari, which will cause more panic and trouble for the sand. They're also going after Hinata, which will get the leaf village is dismay, since she is the heiress of the Hyugga clan, and it is totally necessary to save her.

"But there's an upper hand that we have. I don't think the cloud village realized that we'd be backing up the sand village. They just don't get that when you mess with one of the leaf village's closest allies, you're seriously going to get your ass kicked. So all in all, it was well though out, but we've torn right through their gullible plans." He smirked.

"Shikamaru…" Choji smiled at him proudly.

"That's all find and dandy Shikamaru," Said Kiba, "But how do we find Gaara, Hinata, and Temari anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Muttered Shino, "That is why you, Neji, and myself have come along, Kiba."

"Euh?"

Shino shook his head, "You and Akamaru have the best noses, even more powerful then that of Kakashi-sensei's ninja hounds. I have my bugs, which can see into hidden cracks and places. Then we have Neji's Byakugan which can see through solid objects. Correct Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, Shino's got the point down pretty well. Now I can explain the rest of your positions.

"Naruto, if there's a sneak attack from the enemy, we're going to use your sharp ears to detect it. Stay close to Kiba and Akamaru as well. If there's an ambush, use your clones to knock them out of whack. Kakashi-sensei, you'll be a backup. You'll stay hidden until just the right moment, and then use Chidori on the enemy if necessary. Sakura, you're our only medic, so be careful. Be on the ready to jump in if somebody gets injured. We're depending our lives on your skills. Got it?"

"I understand," She said, nodding.

"You must feel awkward Sakura-chan," Said Naruto grinning, "You're the only girl on the team!"

"Naruto…"

"Now cut that out," Warned Kakashi, "We can't have you two arguing in the midst of the battle. Keep your temper under control, both of you. And Naruto…" He narrowed his visible eye, "Don't use the Kyubbi's power, got it?"

They all looked around at Naruto.

He frowned, but nodded, "But I can still use my Rasengan!"

"Of course."

Naruto grinned, "Then I can still put my spirit into this mission!" He cried, thrusting his fist into the air.

Shikamaru smirked, "Well, I'm glad that you're exited Naruto, because I'm pretty sure that there'll be some pretty fierce fights in this one. We might have to even invade a village if it comes to that."

"About that," Said Kakashi, "Like you said earlier Shikamaru, there's probably more to this then we currently know. Don't hurt anyone in the village unless they try to hurt you first. We don't want to harm or kill any innocent bystanders who might get in the way. Remember that you lot."

They all nodded, and Neji narrowed his eyes.

These damn cloud ninja…they were messing with his family again. He clenched his fists. It was because of those bastards that his father was dead. That kind of crime was unforgivable! Now, they were attacking his cousin, the girl he had promised Hiashi that he would protect. Right before he left the village…Neji had made a promise to his uncle…

* * *

_"You called me, Lord Hiashi?" He asked, bowing as he entered the Hyugga main hall. _

_"Yes, Neji. Please, take a seat." Hiashi had an agitated look on his face as he spoke and he seemed very jumpy. Hanabi sat beside him, her eyes round with worry and fear. _

_As Neji sat down, Hiashi cleared his throat. _

_"You're going on the mission led by Kakashi, to find Temari-san, Gaara-san, and…and Hinata, correct?" He asked, staring at Neji intently. _

_Neji nodded, "We'll be leaving in an hour."_

_"Yes…That is what I wanted to talk to you about," Said Hiashi nodded, "As you well know…it was because of the cloud that…that my brother Hizashi, your father, died." Neji narrowed his eyes, "And now they are attempting to capture Hinata, again. I do not know their reasons for doing so…but…Neji…"_

_"Neji-nii-san, please bring Hinata-onee-chan back home!" Cried Hanabi. _

_Neji and Hiashi both looked around Hanabi. _

_"Yes…" Whispered Hiashi. He bowed, placing his forehead to the polished wood that bordered the floor of the Hyugga home. "Please…please bring her home Neji. Bring Hinata home."_

* * *

Neji closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. He would…he would bring Hinata home, no matter what!

"Oy Neji, you ok?" Asked Naruto, looking at the Hyugga.

Neji looked at him, "Naruto…do you regret what we almost did to Gaara?" He asked.

Naruto frowned and looked up at the sky as they ran, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, "Every second since that day I've regretted it, Neji. Gaara is one of my precious people, as is Hinata. I was so stupid…and I almost hurt Gaara."

Neji nodded slowly, "That is also how I feel."

"Well, now we can make it up to him!"

Neji looked at him.

"We can save him, then that'll be our apology," Said Naruto, beaming. "Also…I ow him a bowel of ramen for totally kicking my ass back when we attacked him!" he laughed, blushing.

Neji smiled and nodded in agreement, "yeah."

* * *

Hinata fell onto her knees, coming out quick and shallow. She clutched her throat painfully. She…she couldn't breath! It was so painful to even try, and…and she couldn't see. What was happening to her!?

"Poison," Said Kumoashi, "I injected it into your body when you tried to attack Koujin. You should have been more careful."

"B-Bastards…" Hinata hissed. Her arm gave way and she fell over panting and coughing. Her eyes closed and opened, as she hovered between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Kumoashi smirked, "We've got what we came for Koujin. Let's head back to the village."

"What about Amagumo?"

Kumoashi shook his head, "He's most likely dead by now. Who really cares?" He shrugged, and bent down. He picked up Hinata in his arms. She was now unconscious. He smirked.

"Hinata?"

They looked around, to feel Gaara's immense Chakra. He was heading this way. They nodded and each other, and leapt away…with Hinata.

Just as they vanished, Gaara ran in to the spot where they had been. He looked around as the fog cleared, "Hinata?" He called again. Where'd she go? Did their battle range further into the mist then he had predicted.

Finally, the whole mist lifted, and Gaara got a clear look around.

There was that man he had fought, still in the same place in the sand, his eyes wide and fearful. Gaara looked around, and his eyes widened.

Hinata was…

Gone.

* * *

**BWAAAAAA! MY HANDS HURT! **

**Damn you and your long explanations Shikamaru! But I had to keep him in character! –Dies- Okay, I'm done for tonight! I'll post again Saturday, but I think my fingers might just fall of. **

**Until chapter 22 peeps!**


	32. Your purpose

**Ok, time for chapter 32. –Sighs- I had a dream last night that gave me all new ideas for this story, now I'm worried that it'll drag onto Chapter 100…would you like that? Or dislike it?**

**Hm…-shrugs- anyway, let's get to the story. Oh, and sorry for some errors on the last story. It was late, and I was really tired.**

* * *

No…no this couldn't be happening…Gaara stood in silence in the middle of the desert, his blue green eyes wide. They got Hinata. He couldn't find her in time, and they captured her. He clenched his fists, and the sand lashed our furiously. Thos damned cloud ninja…he'd have to go after them. That was his only option. He looked around to see the guy he fought still cowering where he was. The redhead walked forward, grabbed the man by the neck, and slammed him against the rock formation. "This is all you and your fellow cloud ninja's fault," He hissed, the sand whirling around him furiously. "You're pathetic. Begging for mercy…kidnapping a girl when she can't even see…has the cloud village sunk as low as to making scum and cowards like you ninja!?"

When the man didn't answer, but just stared at the Kazekage in horror, Gaara released him. The redhead turned away, closing his eyes. "This is all happening again…my precious person…" _Oh Yashamaru…_"I can't believe this!" He placed a hand over his eyes and leaned back against the rock, gritting his teeth. He…he wasn't able to save Hinata…he wasn't able to stop Yashamaru from killing himself…How could he be calling himself the Kazekage, when he had let his precious people go so easily? If anything…he was pathetic.

He ran his hand through his dark red hair and sighed. What should he do now? Should he continue on his way to the leaf village and inform Tsunada, or follow the cloud ninja and save Hinata himself. If they could get away with her so easily…he might not be enough to save her on is own. Then what should he do?"

"Uh…y-you're THE Gaara o-of the sand r-right?" Asked Amagumo, standing and taking a few hesitant steps forward.

Gaara stared at him, "yes." He answered coldly.

"W-well…I er um…w-with your s-sister and a-all-"

Gaara was back in front of the man in an instant, his chakra going wild, sand and wind flying everywhere, "What about Temari!?" He practically shouted.

Amagumo shrunk away, "W-well…she was in our village, a-and they capture her a-and tortured your whereabouts o-out of her." He answered weakly.

Gaara's chakra flared even more deadly then ever, "What?" He asked in a dangerously low and calm voice. Not a good sign. He grabbed the man by the neck again and slammed him back against the rock with such force, that the rock almost shattered, "You mean to tell me that you bastards kidnapped my elder sister when she was on a peaceful mission, AND kidnapped Hinata right from under me!?" He yelled furiously.

"I…I…"

"I should kill you right here and now," Gaara snapped, "It'd be a help to our village as well as my own! They'd be rid of a coward like you to slow them down!"

Amagumo stared at him with wide eyes, and then sighed, "That'd be best." He murmured.

Gaara blinked.

"I've been nothing but a drawback to my village my whole life. The other ninja are always telling me how I'm such a drawback and how they wish I would just go and die. I guess killing me would take a load of my own village and your village all together." He closed his eyes, "So…go ahead. It'll be for the best!"

Gaara stared at him for a moment, and then released him.

Amagumo blinked, "Y-you're not going to kill me?"

"Ever since I've changed," Said Gaara quietly, "I've stopped killing people for no reason. Every human on this planet can serve some kind of purpose, and everyone is needed by someone," He looked at the man over his shoulder, "Plus, you'd just be a waist of my energy and chakra, so why bother…"

"B-but I told you it was ok to kill me!" Said Amagumo, "I told you everyone wants be dead! I serve no purpose for-"

"Shut up!" Snapped Gaara, whirring around to face him angrily, "Every person serves a purpose. It takes some time for others to learn theirs, but everyone does have one, got it? So just shut the hell up and go wherever you want, but I…" he looked up, "I have to go save my sister and Hinata." He began to walk in the direction of the cloud village.

He paused and looked around. Amagumo was following him.

He walked on, but the man still followed him.

Gaara sighed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest, "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Uh…p-please Kazekage-sama…let me…help…you."

* * *

"You just wait in this cell until Buke-sama arrives," Said Kumoashi sweetly, leading Hinata into a cell. He shut the door behind him, locked it, and laughed.

Hinata stared around at the dark damp cell in horror. Oh no! She had been captured, but what had happened to Gaara? She placed her hands to her face, "Gaara…" She whispered, "Please be alive!"

"Did you say Gaara?"

Hinata looked around at a very familiar voice.

A young woman was sitting not to far away from her. Her shoulder length blonde hair was filthy and unwashed. Her once glamorous green eyes were dull and blank. Her pale skin was covered in filth, dust and blood. The worst side, were her hands, which were still bleeding from under the finger nails, and looked to be infected.

The young woman stared at Hinata, and her eyes widened, "H-Hinata!?" She gasped.

"Temari!" Hinata rushed over to the young sand shinobi and moved over to her side, "W-what happened to you?" She gasped, examining the girl's hands.

"Hinata…I'm so sorry. It's because of me that they found you and Gaara…" Temari shook her head.

"D-don't say that Temari-san," Whispered Hinata.

"So you're Hinata?" Asked Shida, looking up from the sleeping Hana. She smiled softly, "Temari-chan has told us much about you."

"How is that er…Gaara lad?" Asked Gohan.

Hinata shook her head, "That's…I don't know…" She whispered. They used a poison on me that rendered my bloodline limit jutsus useless. I can't use the Byakugan, or anything."

"Yeah, they chained my hands so I can't use any jutsus, and they took my fan," Temari lowered her eyes, "I want to see Kankuro and Gaara both so bad."

"Kankuro?" Muttered Mizumaru.

"My other brother," She told him.

"If only we could make contact to the village…" Muttered Hinata.

"I sent a wind whisper message to Shikamaru," Temari told her, "If it reached him, I know he'll tell Tsunada right away. I bet he's on his way to find us, and also…" She closed her eyes, "Gaara's alive. He's really pissed of, but alive."

"Yes…he told me about that connection thing," Said Hinata nodding. She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "How could all this happen?" We…are we not meant to be together? Is that why all of this is happening?"

"I don't think that's it," Said Temari, "You two love each other more then anything. I think that someone else is behind this along with Buke." She looked at Shida and Gohan, "Right?"

"Mizukage," Said Gohan, nodding slowly.

Temari closed her eyes, "I knew it…I knew he had something to do with all of this…"

Hinata shook her head, "All of this is insane…they captured me tot draw out my father. This is horrible!"

"Your father?"

"The figured out that is my Uncle Hizashi whose body they received, not my fathers." Hinata told her.

"Hm…took then long enough," Temari muttered. She looked up, realizing that many, many emotions were in her brother's head right now. He was confused, upset, and pissed all at the same time. She sighed. "Oh Gaara…" She whispered, "Please try to control yourself!"

* * *

"Help me!?" Snapped Gaara, "Because of you delaying me, they got away with Hinata! Like hell I'd let you help me or even let you follow me, you rat!" His eyes widened and he doubled over, coughing.

"P-please calm down!" Gasped Amagumo, "There was poison in that fog, that's what I'm trying to tell you! My brothers and I weren't affected because we've grown immune to it, but it's already working on you the more you get angry! It's eating away at your insides…"

Gaara removed his hand from his mouth and his eyes widened. Amagumo was right…he must be bleeding from the inside, because blood was splattered all over the pale skin of his hand. He looked up, panting, "B-bastard…" He said quietly, his chest heaving. He winced as more pain came, and his breathing became quick.

"I-if you trust me, I c-can help you," Said Amagumo, standing up slowly, his eyes wide. "You must of breathed in a lot of the fog for it to be affecting you to intently, and if I don't give you the antidote quickly, I don't think you'll last long!"

Gaara stared blankly at the sand weaving slowly in and out of his fingers. He was thinking so hard…it hurt. If he trusted this man on one hand, he'd get an antidote to whatever poison was, on the other hand, the man just might finish him of. If he didn't trust this man, he'd surely die. This pain was inhuman…he felt as if his heart was being eaten from the inside out. He had to make a choice, and fast.

He looked up at Amagumo, his eyes narrowed. "You…"

Amagumo flinched.

"Are you want…wanted by your village?" Gaara asked with much difficulty.

He shook his head slowly, "I told you…they all want me dead."

"T-then what is your purpose?"

"Purpose?"

"Your reason for…for living." The redhead tried to push himself back up onto his feet, but the arm supporting him gave way. He got a mouthful of sand and shook his head, "W-why…why do you still try...try to help me?" He asked quietly.

"Because…Because…" Amagumo frowned, "because I want to help you save that Hyugga girl! My lover was taken from me and killed when I was about your age. I don't want other people to feel that horrible pain that I did on that night…"

Gaara stared at him, words flying through his head.

_People can change! You can shape your own destiny!_

_Gaara…you're important to me!_

_I love you!_

Gaara closed his eyes, frowning slightly, "Hin… Hinata…."

* * *

"S-say what!?" Gasped Kankuro, staring at Naruto.

He nodded.

The sand ninja looked at Shikamaru, his eyes wide, "Is this true? The cloud captured Temari, and are going after Hinata and Gaara?!"

Shikamaru nodded solemnly, "It is…I'm sorry Kankuro."

Kankuro placed a hand to his brown hair, "This…this is impossible…" He looked around at the Konoha shinobi, "What!?"

"Calm down Kankuro-kun," Said Sakura, "We're going to go after them, and save Temari-san, Gaara-kun, and Hinata. But we had to come here first, since we're sure you and your ninja will want to come as well."

"Damn right!" Kankuro snapped, clenching his fists. "Thos damn bastard take my sister then think they can go after my brother and Hinata!? Of course I'm gonna kick the shit out of them, I'm fucking pissed!"

"Ok…ok…Calm down," Said Kiba, his eyes wide.

"Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down!?" Kankuro shook his head and closed his eyes, "This is all wrong…all wrong! Hinata and Gaara were just going back to your village to tell the Hokage that they're back together and-"

"They're together?" Asked Naruto, his mouth opening in shock.

Kankuro nodded.

"Wow…"

"All the more reason to find them quickly and save them," Said Kakashi, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kankuro-kun, do you have enough shinobi to send out a second group with us?"

He nodded.

"Good," Said Kakashi, "Collect your best ninja, then we'll sort them into group."

Kankuro agreed, and leapt of.

"They're together…that's insane!" Said Naruto, sitting down in the sand, "I thought Gaara canceled the wedding!?"

"That makes it all the more sweet!" Said Sakura, smiling.

"It is odd," Said Kakashi, "I guess Tsunada-sama was right when she told us to let Hinata and Gaara work this out on their own. But now, we have no choice but to intervene, since this could effect our village as well as the sand."

"What'd you mean sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, they're after Hinata right?" Said Kakashi shrugging, "And Hinata is a Konoha shinobi, and there for a comrade. Meaning we have to help her at all costs. Gaara-kun and Temari-san are also our comrades, and members of our allied village. We have to save all of them at all costs."

Naruto nodded, beaming.

"I'm back," Said Kankuro, landing in front of them. Behind him were, Matsuri, Baki, Ebizu, and three other chunnin who had looks of worry on their faces.

"Good," Said Kakashi nodding, "Now we can organize the groups and head after everyone."

Kankuro nodded.

Neji moved away while the others were deciding the groups. He stood beside the canyon wall and stared up at the sky, frowning. They had to find Hinata and the others…they just had to. They would…a voice told him. And he would help. He smiled.

"Oy Neji, get back over here!" Called Naruto.

"Right," He said, walking back over to them.

* * *

**So is that a cliffhanger? I think it might be because of Gaara…you don't know how hard it is for me to put him in pain! This was chapter 32 people! And what of Amagumo!? He bed helping Gaara!? WTF!?**

**Hehe…well, you must wait until chapter 33 to find out what happens next! –Dances away-**


	33. The secret plan

**-Sigh- Is this chapter 33? I think it is. Guess I'll start typing. My fingers are gonna fall of….TTTT **

**Gaara: We all have problems, what makes you so special? **

**Stfu…**

**Amagumo: Hehe…I'm a new main charrie:D**

**Stfu**

**Hinata:…..**

**Stfu**

* * *

Gaara blinked his eyes open slowly. What had happened? Oh right…he had been poisoned with some kind of fog, and then there was that cowardly ninja guy. He couldn't remember past that, except for Hinata was taken by cloud ninja…Hinata was…He shouldn't be lying here taking a nap! He should be going to find and save Hinata! He had to! He tried to sit up, but a hand forced him back down. The redhead realized that he was lying in a damp cave. His sand gourd was placed to the side, and he was stripped down to the waist. He looked around to see that cowardly ninja had been the one who pushed him back into a lying position.

"You…" Gaara muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't try to move so much," Said the man quietly, "The antidote is taking its effect now, but it should take awhile for the poison to be fully devoured from your system."

Gaara looked away, frowning. He didn't get it. This man who was his enemy, had just pulled him out of the desert before the blistering sun rose, and was now ejecting the poison out of his body. He didn't get it. It just didn't make sense, why this man was helping him!

He was the Kazekage, leader of the hidden sand village. This man was from the cloud village, which had broken the peace treaty. Now this cloud traitor was helping a person he could very well just kill, so his village could gain more power…but he wasn't doing that.

He looked back at the man, who seemed to be mixing some herbs together. Gaara watched his movements carefully, his eyes narrowed, "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

Amagumo looked up.

"You could very well kill me here and now," Gaara continued, "Why haven't you?"

Amagumo sighed, "Because I have no other use. You asked me what my purpose was…well…I don't really have one. There's nothing I can do to help my village, which has committed these horrible crimes toward the sand and leaf village. So I thought…if I helped the other side, your side, I'd be able to find my purpose."

Gaara frowned, "By betraying your own village?"

"No doubt about it that I am betraying my village, "He said quietly," But war will break out soon anyway. My village has secrets that none of the others know about, most concerning your village and the hidden leaf village."

"What about it?"

"Well…" Amagumo frowned, "The whole wedding thing that was planned between you and the Hyugga heiress, that was all part of the plan. We…my village, was hoping that you would cancel the wedding, thus pulling you and the leaf out as allies. When you stayed allies however…it enraged my village. Now they are trying to start a war, with the help of the Mizukage-sama."

"Him…"

Amagumo nodded, "Yes, he made a deal with my father, Buke, that if we joined him and helped him destroy the leaf and sand village, that he wouldn't destroy our village."

Gaara fell silent, "Idiotic," He muttered, making Amagumo look at him. "That is what happened all those years ago, when my father, fourth Kazekage, made a deal with Orochimaru to destroy the hidden leaf village. It failed, and the third Hokage and many good shinobi from both villages were lost due to that. My village surrendered, and over the years, our alliance with the leaf village was set in stone. It was as thick as blood, and nothing could break that."

"I see…" Said Amagumo quietly, nodding. "So…no matter what my village tried, you'd never break the bond between your village and the leaf, huh?"

"Right."

Amagumo sighed and mixed a few more herbs together, "Here, drink this," He told Gaara, pouring a greenish liquid into a glass.

"What is it?"

"The next part of the antidote," Amagumo told him. He placed the glass to the redhead's lips to help him drink it. Gaara shuddered as he downed the green ooze.

"Guh…" He shook his head.

"Yes, it's fowl stuff," Amagumo agreed, putting a cork on the glass and placing the remainder of the antidote in his bag. "Now once it fully takes effect, we can get going."

Gaara blinked and looked at him, "We?"

Amagumo jumped, "W-well uh y-you see…" He frowned, "I…I know the way to my village, a-and I know all the secrets a-and…well…" He looked at the Kazekage hopefully, "I'd…um…like to be though of as your comrade, and help you g-get into the village, and all."

Gaara looked away, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry," He muttered, "But I cannot accept you as a comrade."

Amagumo looked sadly at the ground.

"But."

He looked up.

Gaara stared at him, still frowning, "But I will accept you as a guide into your village, to help save my sister and Hinata. Got it?"

Amagumo nodded, "Yes!"

Gaara frowned, "Why are you going so far…to help me?"

Amagumo lowered his gaze, "Your friend…that Hinata girl…what is she to you?"

Gaara stared at him, the answer already escaping his lips like it was rehearsed, "She is my everything," He said quietly, "And I'd die to get her back, and make sure she was safe."

Amagumo smiled, "Then there is your answer."

"…?"

"I told you that my lover was killed when I was about your age, and that I didn't want anyone else to ever feel that pain. Well, I don't want you, someone still so young, to feel that pain because of my village," He frowned, "That is why I'll help you save Hyugga Hinata, even if we cannot be counted as comrades."

What was with this guy? Gaara had never…On the battle field, this man was cowardly and weak, but his medical skill along with other prospects were amazing! Gaara just didn't understand why…

"What's your name, anyway?" Muttered the redhead, "I want to have something to call you."

He jumped, "Ah! M-my name is Boufuuu Amagumo!" He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Boufuuu…" Gaara ran his eyes over his pale gray eyes and his storm dark hair. The last name fit. And Amagumo, he could rain clouds, so that fit as well. This man was properly named.

"And um…" Amagumo looked at Gaara, frowning slightly, "I guess I should call you Kazekage-sama then…"

"People who aren't exactly my friends, or comrades," Said Gaara quietly, "or people who aren't of my village, usually just call me Sabaku. For my full name, Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uh…y-yes, Sabaku-san." Said Amagumo nodding.

"How much longer until this antidote takes full effect?" Gaara inquired, looking at Amagumo.

"Uh, very soon. Maybe…half on hour?"

"You call that soon?"

"It's sooner then an hour."

"….."

* * *

Tsunada sighed and pressed pen to papers, and began to write. "November 22, Thursday. Just about a day ago I sent out a large team of my best ninja to find Temari from the hidden sand village, Kazekage Gaara, and Hyugga Hinata. I am having some doubts however. Will they even be able to get into the cloud village alive? The cloud village…ranked one of the most powerful great villages beside the leaf and sand. Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi may be the leaders, but…will they be able to complete this mission without any casualties? This is indeed a dangerous mission that I am very worried about…" 

"Then don't be worried!"

Tsunada blinked, and looked around to see Jiraya sitting in the window. He smirked.

"Yo," He said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Tsk, what are you doing here?" She muttered.

"Thought you might need some reassurance," He said shrugging, "These past months have been very difficult for you, haven't they Tsunada?" He frowned.

She remained silent.

"Don't be worried, like I said," Said Jiraya, smirking. "Your making me sad, seeing you all upset like this."

She glanced at him, frowning.

Jiraya sighed, "You're my team mate, member Tsunada? We were on team Sarutobi together, along with Orochimaru. Don't tell me that after all of these years you've..."

"I havn't forgotten," She whispered, "I know that Jiraya."

"Then why are you so worried?"

She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

Jiraya moved away from the window and walked over to her, "Listen, I know these past months have been hard, and I know a war is starting up, but that's no need to be depressed. Tsunada, you-" He stopped and Tsunada walked foward slowly and wrapped her arsm around him. Jiraya blinked.

"That's not...why I'm worried..." She whispered.

* * *

"Kankuro-dono, what is the plan?" Asked the Red haired Chunnin, her blue eyes bright with worry.

"Shut the hell up," Kankuro muttered,, leaping over a sand dune, "I'm not the one in charge here, right Shikamaru?" He looked around at the legendary lazy ass ninja and smirked.

"Stop being so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, running along side Sakura. "Sakura and I were ordered to lead the running for your group to find Gaara and Hinata, not be the boss of it."

"But you're smarter then me."

"Can't argue there."

"You're not supposed to agree with me..."

"Shikamaru-san," Said Matsuri suddenly, making them all fall silent, "really, what is the plan to find Gaara-sama and Hinata-san?" She asked, "I mean, we can't just rush in if there's an enemy about. We'll be slaughtered on inpact you know."

"Yeah, I know," He said nodding, "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Kankuro frowned.

"If we run into trouble, just follow my lead, got it?" Shikamaru growled, "Sakura knows the plan, but for saftey reasosn neither of us can tell you guys. No offence to the sand village Kankuro, but this is a special tecnic that belongs only to the hidden leaf village. Besides, you'll see it soon enough."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short. And damn...why isn't the bold lettering working? Oh well. And that was not JirayaxTsunada. It was them comforting each other, they're friends, stfu.

I gtg see the Golden compass, that's why it's short, so...

SMELL YAH LATER!!!!

Amagumo goooooood, hehehe.


	34. The definition of war

**Chapter 34 eh? Yes…yes it is…-Sigh- I think my hands just died on me…**

**Gaara: I like death…**

**Yeah yesh I know….I know…**

* * *

The sand sat in silence as night fell. A desert fox moved out of her den and looked around curiously. Her beadle black eyes searched the sandy ground, looking for some fresh prey for her pups. She looked around as another fox appeared. He was broader then her, and was carrying a brown mouse in his mouth. He moved closer and they touched noses lovingly. The female fox rubbed her head in her mate's soft sand colored fur. Her mate looked up in shock at hearing a loud sound with his large ears. Human footsteps. The two foxes stood completely still as the footsteps grew even closer. They darted into the den as two figured leapt over their sand dune, and continued to race through the deep golden sand.

Gaara barely noticed the two foxes as he leapt over the sand dune. He was to focused on getting to the cloud village. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Amagumo was keeping up with him. He was. Gaara looked back to the sand layout before him, and narrowed his eyes. Once he made it to the cloud village, he'd find those two guys who were with Amagumo when they attacked him and Hinata. He'd kill them, and then go right to find Hinata and Temari. It made the Kazekage furious to think that someone was putting his precious people in danger. His speed increased and is chakra flared out dangerously.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt Hinata and Temari…he'd save them at the cost of his life if he had to. He looked up at the sky to see the quarter moon, surrounded by the shimmering stars, trapped in the deep blue ocean that was the sky. The sand washed around the edge of the ocean, licking its border and teasing it to come further into its depths. The ocean reared and washed over the sand, then retreated back to the stars and heaven.

The Kazekage lowered his gaze and stared at the sand as he ran. All this happened because of his stupidity. If he hadn't of canceled the wedding before, they wouldn't be in this situation. He had Hinata would be together, happy, and no one would be in danger at the moment. Or maybe…could this of all happened for a reason? He wondered if it did. Would Temari still of been captured even if he and Hinata had been together? Was it all because of fate?

"Um…Sabaku-san?"

"What?" Muttered Gaara, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. At silence, he looked over his shoulder angrily, "What?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Amagumo frowned, "Are…are you planning to take on all this on your own?" He asked.

"Tch," Gaara looked away and sped up a bit, "Of course. It's all to obvious that you're to weak to help me."

"But…we have lots of ninja who could hurt you and-,"

"Like I give a damn," Gaara snapped, "I can take them all…it won't be that hard." He frowned, oblivious to the doubt in his own heart. "And since when did you decide to be concerned for my well being?"

Amagumo fell silent.

Gaara blinked, and kicked out his foot, making him skid to a halt. He stood up straight, frowning.

"W-wha?"

"Sh!" Gaara snapped a look at Amagumo, then looked back ahead of him. He sensed something…what was it? It was some very powerful chakra that…"GN!"

"I…I can't moved!" Gasped Amagumo, trying to turn, but his body wouldn't let him.

Gaara made his eyes travel downward, to see that the moon had produced enough light…to make them have shadows. He closed his eyes and smirked, "That you…Shikamaru?"

There was a silence, then a startled gasp.

Gaara was knocked backwards of his feet when a dark figure tackled him. Amagumo leapt back and fumbled for a kunai, then stopped. He blinked and watched in confusion, staring at the figure that had tackled the Kazekage to the ground.

"K-Kankuro!" Growled Gaara, trying to push his brother away, "get of me!" He tried to push the sand ninja of him, but the brown haired boy held onto his brother tightly, hugging him.

"Gaara! Damn you, you little shit face! I was so worried about you damn it!" He cried, still hugging the annoyed redhead.

"Don't kill him Kankuro," Said Sakura, moving out of the shadows. She was smiling brightly, a relived look on her face. Shikamaru appeared beside her, smirking.

"Hey Gaara, glad you're still alive," He said.

"You guys…"

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Gaara looked around as Amagumo was tackled to the ground by a furious looking Matsuri, "How dare to try to attack Gaara-sama!" She snapped, reaching for a kunai.

"Knock it of Matsuri," Ordered Gaara, finally pushing Kankuro away, "That guy's not a threat."

Matsuri glared at the cloud ninja, but backed away all the same.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Asked Baki, walking up to the redhead, leaving the three chunnin to calm Matsuri down.

"Yeah," He nodded, "But I wouldn't be, if…" He glanced around, "That cloud ninja guy, he's different from the others. He helped me out when I got some poison in my system."

Amagumo bowed to the new ninja.

Sakura was already kneeling beside Gaara, to make sure he was alright and all the poison was gone. Kankuro looked around, frowning. "Hey bro, where's Hinata?"

Gaara frowned and shook her head, "The cloud ninja got her…" he said quietly, "We're going after her."

"We?"

"Me and this Amagumo fellow," Gaara muttered, gesturing at him. He frowned, "How'd you guys know?"

"Shikamaru got a wind whisper from Temari-san," Sakura told him, "She told him about you and Hinata, and about herself."

"Is she alright?" Gaara asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"She had enough strength to send the technique," He said shrugging, "It's Temari…I'm sure she's perfectly fine and doesn't need out help anyway," He smirked. Gaara nodded slowly.

"Kakashi's leading a team to go after Temari in the cloud village," Baki told him, "We promised to meet up with them once we found you and Hinata. Well…we found you at least." He glared at Amagumo who lowered his head.

"Yeah," Gaara stood, his eyes narrowed, "Then let's catch up to them now, before they get to the village." He stopped and looked around at Amagumo, "Lead," He instructed.

They all looked at him.

"Gaara, did you hit your head?" Growled Sakura, placing her hand over his forehead, "He's a cloud ninja, the enemy."

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist and lowered it from his head. He frowned at her, "I might have hit my head when Kankuro knocked me over, but I know what I'm doing, Sakura."

She glared at him.

He glared back.

"Don't start you two," Muttered Shikamaru, rubbing his head, "We all know that you two love to go at it and fight with each other, but right now isn't really the time!"

"Humph, fine," Sakura muttered, poking the Kazekage's forehead.

Gaara growled.

"Calm down little brother…"

Gaara shook his head and looked back at Amagumo, "He can lead us through the village without us being seen," He told the others, "He is from that village after all."

Amagumo took a few hesitant steps forward. He looked at Gaara, then the other ninja. He bowed, "I…I will do my best to get you into the village successfully!"

"Fine, let's just go," Muttered Sakura, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Shikamaru nodded, "lead the way er…"

"Amagumo."

"Yeah, lead the way Amagumo!"

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She looked around to see that Temari and Shida's family had all fallen asleep. She sighed and looked around. No…it hadn't been a dream. She was still stuck in this dirty cell…and she didn't know how much distance was currently between her and Gaara, but it hurt to think about it.

She crossed her arms and rested them on her knees. She didn't know what to do. If Gaara was still alive…would he be coming here to find her, or would he just forget about her? He has left her alone already one. No! No! What was she thinking? They had made a promise to each other on those roses. Gaara never went back on his word, according to Temari and Kankuro.

She had to believe that he would come…come and help them. She had to believe…she had to…She closed her eyes and tears spilled from them, falling onto the ground with a small 'plip'

"Hinata?"

She looked around to see that Temari had woken up. The blonde girl blinked before noticing that Hinata was crying, "What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Oh…" Hinata looked away, "It's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me," Snapped Temari, "We're set to be family once you and Gaara finally get married, member?" She asked, winking.

Hinata looked at her and sighed, "I'm worried."

"Worried?"

"About Gaara. I don't know if he's all right…"

"He's fine," Said Temari absently, waving a hand, "He's on his way here right now!"

Hinata blinked, "H-how do you know?" She said quietly.

"Uh hello?" Temari smirked, "He's my little brother, remember? I can tell these kind of things when it comes to my brothers!" She smiled, "I told you before, Gaara doesn't go back on promises. He'll be coming any time now, and I bet everyone else will be with him. Neji and Naruto included I bet! Got it?"

Hinata looked at the older girl's confident face, and smiled, "yeah…you're right Temari-san," She nodded. If Naruto and Neji were coming here along with Gaara...boy would she be happy to see all of them.

"Good," Said Temari, "I don't want you breaking down and crying at every little thing because…because this is what happens Hinata. This is what happens in wars. People die, loves get separated, everything falls apart eventually, if a resolve isn't found."

"What's the true definition of war?" Hinata asked.

"War means…." Temari frowned, "fighting, death, love, heartbreak, and then…peace," She smiled slightly.

* * *

"If we can hurry up and meet up with Kakashi's team, we can head into the village and bring in our attack," Said Shikamaru, "We'll rely on Amagumo's knowledge of the village, Shino's bugs, Akamaru, and Gaara's sand. If you get separated from the group, stay hidden."

"And if we run into a fight?" Asked Kankuro.

"Then fight," Shikamaru muttered, "but try to leave the innocents out of this if you can. This isn't their battle."

"So you guys would attack the village, but not kill everyone?" Asked Amagumo, his eyes wide.

"Of course we wouldn't harm those who have no intention in this fight," Snapped Sakura, "We're not a bunch of heartless people, who just barge in and kill. Why?"

"Well…that's what we do in our village…" He muttered.

"The cloud village, obsessed with fighting…" Muttered Neji, "I'll be glad to kill whoever is in charge of all this."

"His father was killed because of you village," Sakura told Amagumo, "He hasn't forgiven the cloud village since."

Gaara remained silent, his eyes narrowed. He'd find who ever was in charge of this on his own, and kill them himself. He'd show them what happened when you messed with his elder sister…and his lover. He closed his eyes, frowning.

"You ok Gaara-kun?" Asked Sakura, speeding up beside him.

"What would you care?"

Sakura frowned, "Listen, I know you don't like me, and I'm not to fond of you either, but I'm still your friend." He glanced at her, and she smiled, "We've known each other for a long time, remember? If you need any help at all in this battle, I'm here to help!"

Gaara stared at her.

Sakura smiled, "You're Naruto's friend right? Who ever is friends with Naruto is someone I have to protect with my life, got that? That means that I'll help to protect you. That is what friends do, right?"

Gaara blinked, and gave a small nod, "yes…thank you Sakura."

She smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 34 people! BAM!!!!! I just had my first energy drink, and I'm all hyper now! HEHE! I drank it, and this was my mom and dad's reaction!**

**Mom: Theresa…you weren't supposed to drink that…**

**Dad: Damn…now she'll never go to sleep…**

**Me: No sleep! Gonna type all night! MUAHAHAHAH!**


	35. Something big

**Chapter 35!!!!! –Is still hyper- I'm happy because Gaara-sama is gonna come back into the anime in America soon! WEEEEEE! And about the Sakura Gaara thingy. It's just some random thing that my friend and I made up. **

**We say that Gaara and Sakura are friends, but argue all the time since Sakura is so outspoken, and would probably object to every little thing Gaara has to say! LOL YAY!**

* * *

Akamaru lifted his head and sniffed. He growled slightly, his tail wagging back and fourth furiously. He lifted his head and barked, to warn the others that somebody was heading their way. He walked over and tugged on Kiba's sleeve.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Asked Naruto, looking up from his bowel of fresh ramen.

"He says that something's coming," Said Kiba, watching his friend carefully, his eyes narrowed.

"Really? Well then, we better get ready in case it's an attack," Said Kakashi, looking up from his book. He shook Neji awake, and pulled Shino out of his sulking, "Pay attention," He muttered dully.

Kiba sniffed.

"Who is it Kiba?" Asked Neji.

Kiba frowned and didn't answer.

They all looked up.

They all tensed, waiting for the ninja dog specialist's answer. He sighed and smiled, and shook his head. "It's just a desert fox," He growled, "Akamaru you dip stick."

Akamaru barked gleefully.

The others growled and sat back down.

"Dumb dog making such a stupid mistake," Muttered Naruto, "Oy Kakashi-sensei, when are we gonna go and get Temari from the cloud village, eh!?"

"Choji's working on that now," Said Kakashi, holding up the jounin's headband. "He's disguised himself as a simple civilian. He'll get himself arrested without letting them know that he's a ninja. He'll be put in the prison cell, then bust Temari out with his human expansion jutsu. Then he'll rush her back out here to us, and we'll have Temari safely in our hands, then we can attack the village once Shikamaru gets here with Gaara and Hinata. Got it Naruto?"

Naruto grumbled something under his breathe and slurped up some more ramen angrily.

"Now we just need to wait for Choji…" Muttered Neji, looking up at the sky, frowning.

* * *

_Who knew it'd be this easy?_ Thought Choji, as the guards of the cloud village took him to the prison cell. They hadn't even suspected that he was an experienced ninja. They just thought he was some old wanderer who got lost on his travels. They took up no hesitation to arrest him.

Now he just needed to find Temari, and then bust right out of here!

Heh, piece of cake!

_Mmmm…cake…_

"Get in the cell fatty," Sneered one of the guards, holding open the cell door.

_Keep clam Choji…you can kick their asses later…_The jounin told himself. He sighed and entered the cell without resistance. He looked around as they shut the door, and closed the door leading out of the room. He laughed aloud.

"Quiet down will you?" Hissed a brown haired woman, "There's no reason to be laughing in a place such as this."

"Of course there is!" Said Choji gleefully, "I'm here to break all of you out of course!" He crossed his arms and looked around at the dismal cell, "You see, I'm really a leaf jounin! I cam here to find Temari of the hidden sand village!"

There was a rustling from the corner, and Choji saw a pair of dull green eyes staring out at him from under a blanket, "C-Choji-kun?" Whispered a voice quietly.

Another figure sat up, and silver eyes shone through the darkness. Hinata's face brightened, "Choji!" She gasped.

"H-Hinata!?" Gasped Choji, "What are you doing here!?"

"She got caught," Muttered Temari, shuffling out from under the blankets. She looked worst then Choji had ever seen her. Her face was even more pale then before and she had a tint of red over her cheeks.

Choji walked over and knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand to her forehead, "You have a fever Temari-chan."

"You think I don't know that?" She growled, "You were stupid enough to get yourself caught, what's up with that?"

"I got caught on purpose," He said winking.

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" Asked Shida.

"Me," He said shrugging, "I didn't tell that I was a ninja. We have a plan to bust you out of here…" He looked at the Hyugga, "But Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I got caught, like Temari-san said," She muttered.

"What about Gaara?"

She shrugged.

Choji's face darkened, "All the more reason to get all of you outta here. We all came to rescue you lot! Shikamaru's leading a team to go find Gaara right now!" He reassured them.

"How do you even plan on breaking out?" Muttered Temari, her voice hoarse of misusage.

"My human expansion jutsu," He said smiling.

"I thought we agreed, no plan to bust out?" Growled Shida.

Gohan sighed, "Daughter, this young man came all this way to save these two girls, and even all of the other prisoners. Can't you show him some thanks?"

Shida fell silent.

"Temari-chan, we'll have to do it soon so that we can get you to Sakura," Said Choji quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere without the others," She muttered.

"But-"

"I said NO Choji," She hissed, "If I go, all of the other prisoners go with me." She stared at him with a flare in her eyes.

"Temari-onee-chan, you don't have to do that," Said Hana.

"No, but I want to."

Choji sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

"Good, now well me the plan."

* * *

Tsunada rushed out of the Hokage tower, Jiraya beside her. They ran to the clearing where they had ordered all of the jounin, chunnin, and ANBU to meet up. As soon as the ninjas spotted them, they were showered with questions.

"Hokage-sama! What is going on?"

"Jiraya-sama, why are here?"

"Is the village under attack?"

"What's happening?"

"Should we alert our allied!?"

Tsunada stomped, making the ground explode around her, "Shut the hell up and just listen to me!" She snapped.

Everyone fell silent, fearful of the fifth Hokage's rage.

She put her hands on her hips angrily, "This is a war time alert," She told them, "It seems the mist village and the cloud village have betrayed the peace treaty. We are currently not under attack, but we might well be under attack very, very soon. They have already attacked the Kazekage Gaara and Hyugga Hinata, and have captured Temari of the sand when she was on a friendly mission to their village. This is a very serious matter that will be looked into thoroughly by our best."

"Shouldn't we put the village under extra protection?" Asked Iruka, frowning.

"Yes, I have told the border guard jounin to be looking sharp for any attacks," She answered, nodding.

"And if anyone penetrates the village?" Asked Yamato.

"Then we do what we did when the sand and sound attacked of course," Ebisu answered, "Um…right, Hokage-sama?"

She nodded, "I've received details of the sand and sound attack, and yes. If we are attacked, we will follow the same tactics, understand?"

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunada looked around to see Lee, Tenten, Ino, and Sai, the only jounin of their age left behind from the mission to go after the others. "What is it you lot?"

Sai stepped forward, "Maybe it would be appropriate to ask the other members of NE for help?" He suggested.

His suggestion was immediately shot down with insults.

"Quiet!" Roared Tsunada. She frowned, "Sai, that is a generous offer, but not all of the root members are like you, you know."

"But I know some that are," He said, smiling, "And they are very loyal to you. They actually have emotions."

Everyone fell silent, staring at Sai.

"It's true," He said, nodding factually, "I've talked to them before. They followed my example of changing how your life is set, and have emotions. The really don't want to work under Danzuo anymore." He crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled.

"Well…we are short on man power," Said Tsunada quietly, "Ever since Asuma was killed."

Kurenai looked away.

Tsunada sighed, "Izumo, Genma, Raido, Kotetsu!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Head to the root headquarters, take Sai with you. Have him show you to these ninja that are like him. Go now!" She watched the jounin leapt away. "As for the rest of you, get back to what you were doing, and keep your eyes open."

As they all leapt of, she looked upwards at the sky, "Jiraya…"

He glanced at her.

"Something big is coming…"

* * *

**Ok, I know this one is REALLY short, but it's because the next one is going to be super duper long. –I hope- I'm sorry for this crappy chapter, but I just wanted to show that Choji's comin!**

**Choji: **

**Lol, good boy Choji. Good Boy. **


	36. Wartime alert

**Okay…I hope I can make this chapter better then the last one, which in my opinion really sucked. So…let's get to work shall we?**

**Gaara: I want my coffee…**

**Choji: I ate my car keys!!!!!!!!!**

**Shikamaru: -Snores-**

**Euagh…….-.-**

* * *

Amagumo slowed his pace when he realized that Gaara was walking behind the others, at a slower walk. He glanced at the Konoha and Suna shinobi, and saw that they had yet to notice that Gaara had slowed his step. Amagumo sighed and slowed down even more till he was near the redhead's side. He didn't dare get to close. The young man was way more powerful then he, and he knew that if he made him to angry, well, he'd be dead in an instant. "Uh…S-Sabaku-san?"

The green eyes turned toward him slowly.

"Uh…i-is something w-wrong?" He asked nervously, fearful of the young man's rage. He himself didn't know of the Kazekage's techniques for killing, but according the leaf ninja called Shikamaru, it was something he'd rather not find out. All he knew is that Gaara controlled sand. That was all he knew, and probably all he wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Gaara after a short pause. His voice was quite and had a trace of remorse in it. It was barely a movement of lips and throat, so Amagumo found it hard to hear exactly what he said. He had to lean in a bit before he completely herd it.

"U-uh…well…you've fallen b-behind from the o-others and…and you're being offal silent," He shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. When the redhead gave no sign that he'd noticed the friendly smile, Amagumo frowned and looked away, "Um…"

"I'm just thinking," Gaara answered dully. His eyes seemed gray instead of blue green in the light from the setting desert sun. His lips looked like sand against the sky in this lighting, and his skin seemed to melt away into the desert.

"Uh…I know it's n-not my business to dwell…but…about what?" He continued, staring at the Kazekage, his gray eyes wide. This young man was definitely different. He was like a complex and well oiled machine. He was straight to the point, violent, and at one malfunction, completely and totally lethal.

Gaara fell silent, as if he was thinking the question over and trying to find the right words to answer with. His dull eyes searched the sandy ground, hoping that words, words that he could reply with would carve themselves right into the grains at his feet.

"Of course, it is your private business and you don't have to tell me!!! I mean…I-I am counted as an enemy after all!" He frowned as he looked down at the sand as well. "But…"

Gaara tilted his head back slightly, staring at the sky as he walked. A cold breeze announcing the arrival of night swam by, making his red hair flutter around his eyes and face. A steady frown was planted across his lips, and his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"About…" He spoke in a barely audible whisper, "About her…" His eyes seemed to get an even foggier look to them. He closed them, the dark rings around his eyes blocking out the blue green.

"Oh um…that Hinata girl?" He asked.

He gave a small upward jerk of his chin. A sufficient excuse for a nod apparently.

"Oh…." He looked away, frowning. He didn't get how two people from totally different villages could ever have such a strong bond as these two apparently did. And what about Gaara's sister, this Temari girl? What was she like, he wondered. She was probably some weak little girl who, even though she is older then them, must be protected by her brothers. He nodded slowly. That's probably what she was like.

It confused him so much, he just didn't get it. This man was the Kazekage. In a girls eyes, he had to be good looking. There must be plenty of good looking girls in Suna. Why did he choose someone from an opposing village, even if they were allies? He shook his head. He'd never understand it. Maybe their bond wasn't even as powerful as he was clarifying it to be. Maybe they were just two people, who didn't even love each other. He bet…then when they rescued this Hinata, they wouldn't do anything. Maybe exchange an hello or whatever. He didn't expect anything more to happen.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked suddenly, shocking Amagumo out of this thoughts. He turned to noticed that those cold eyes were staring at him harshly. He flinched.

"Uh…d-do?"

"After all this. You surely won't be able to go home."

"Ah…no…I expect not…" He shrugged, "I'll um…probably look for a little rode side village to stay in, I guess," He frowned, knowing this wasn't a very sufficient answer for someone like the Kazekage. But then again, it must've been, for Gaara closed his eyes and looked away, ad if excepting the answer.

"Uh…and you?" He asked curiously.

"Probably head back to the leaf village to…" He frowned.

Amagumo didn't get to hear the rest, for the sand ninja, Kankuro, called out to them, making them both look up.

"Oy, keep up now!" He warned, "We can sense Kakashi's group not to far away! We'll be right on top with them any second now, so we kind of need you up here Gaara."

"Right," Gaara walked away from Amagumo, his hands in his pockets. He walked up beside his brother, and muttered something. Amagumo could now officially tell that they were brothers. Although Kankuro's face was a bit broader, they did look amazingly similar.

He wondered what these other ninja would be like. Would they all be lazy like Shikamaru, foul mouthed like Kankuro, silent and serious like Gaara, or something incredibly different? He sighed and quickened his step, only to jump into the air when Kankuro yelled loudly.

"OY! LEAF FOLKS!" He yelled as loud as he possible could.

Amagumo looked up to see a small group of people hurrying up to them. The young man in the lead looked to be about Gaara's age, and a huge smiled dawned across his lips as he spotted the redhead.

He slid to a halt in front of the Kazekage, and his smile vanished. They stared at each other for a moment, and tension seemed to crackle in the air like an electric storm. After a long pause, the blonde haired boy leapt forward and embraced Gaara. A shocked look was on his pale face.

Kankuro smirked and crossed his arms.

"Gaara, I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry!" Yelled the blonde haired boy, "I was such a HUGE idiot!"

"Well, can't argue there," Muttered the redhead, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly.

The blonde haired, blue eyed boy laughed and released him. He grinned broadly, the whiskers on his cheeks rising up with the immense force of the huge smile.

A boy with long brown hair and eyes incredibly like that Hinata girl's eyes stepped forward. He cleared his throat and looked at Gaara, "I'm…I'm also sorry," He said in a low voice. He extended a hand.

Gaara seemed to consider this for a moment, before taking the other man's hand and shaking it gently.

The blonde boy looked around, and frowned, "Where's Hinata?" He asked, turning his head this way and that.

A boy with spiky brown hair and a dog by his side frowned at Gaara. Another boy with almost his whole body covered up, except his eyes, which were covered with black glasses, stood as well.

Shikamaru sighed, "She got captured by cloud ninja."

"W-what!?" Gasped the blonde, his blue eyes wide. He looked at Amagumo, "Was it that guy!?"

"Idiot," Muttered Shikamaru, "If it was this guy here, he wouldn't be alive right now, would he? Gaara would of used sand coffin and been done with it by now." Gaara gave a small nod.

"I guess…"

"Well, if they took her to the cell, Choji will save her," Said a silver haired man, "He went there to rescue Temari."

Gaara looked up.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun," He said, "If anyone can save Temari and Hinata, its Choji."

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei," Said Sakura, stepping forward, "When are we going, huh? We are going to attack the cloud village," She looked at Shikamaru, "Right?"

"Here's the plan," Shikamaru said quietly.

"Aw here he goes!"

"Shut up Naruto."

"Humph!"

Shikamaru knelt down and drew in the sand with his finger, "Choji will get into the prison by disguising himself as a normal civilian. He'll save Temari and now Hinata as well, and then bust out. Once we see the explosion of Choji's expansion jutsu, then we move in. We'll just fight to get Temari and Hinata outta there. Then we head back to the leaf village. There's not enough of us right now for a full on assault," He sighed, "The only result of this will be war, I just know it." He looked around, "I don't want any casualties, got that? Temari told me once, that deaths are inevitable parts of missions…well that's wrong. Those things can be avoided if we just work together, got it?"

They all nodded, and Kankuro smirked.

"You really are impressive, you know that Shikamaru?" He said, crossing his arms.

"That's what the tell me," He muttered, shrugging slightly.

Kankuro laughed and moved away to talk with Kiba.

Naruto put his hands on his hips and let out a bored sigh, "I just don't see how your sister could of gotten herself captured Gaara! That doesn't seem like Temari!"

Gaara had sat down on a rock. Amagumo sat down in the sand nearby, watching them with faint curiosity.

"She was there of peaceful terms, and most likely didn't expect it," Gaara said bluntly.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, now I can tease her about it when Choji brings her back yah know!" He laughed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Muttered Gaara half heartedly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went on asking questions, "So…you and Hinata got back together huh?" He smirked, "Didja kiss?"

Gaara blinked and glared at him, "Is that your business?" He growled angrily.

"Is that a no?"

"No!"

"Then it's a yes?"

"I-"

"Well?"

"Let me-"

"Hm?"

Amagumo watched the back and fourth, slightly confused. In his knowledge, lower class ninja weren't supposed to back talk kages. Why hadn't Gaara said something about it yet?

"Don't worry bout those two," Amagumo looked around to see Sakura sitting down in the sand beside him, "Gaara and Naruto are long time friends. This is normal for them."

He stayed silent, frowning slightly.

* * *

Lee frowned and leapt back a few paces, "If I cannot do six thousand jumping jacks, then I will do eight thousand pull ups!"

Tenten shook her head and Sai just smiled.

The three of them were standing together atop the lookout tower, watching for an enemy that was never to come.

"Lee, he just bet you in rock paper scissors, bit deal," Muttered Tenten, crossing her arms.

"But I must beat Sai!" Cried Lee, already doing the jumping jacks.

"I don't get it," Sai said quietly, "Is this another part of the game?"

Tenten rolled her eyes.

Sai could be so clueless sometimes, but he was cute, Tenten had to admit. She sighed and leaned on the tower wall, "This is so boring! Why'd they have to put me up with…" She looked around. She was stuck with a near emotionless boy who smiled to much and was so clueless, and the leaf's beautiful green beats and his crazy eyebrows. She moaned.

"Something wrong Tenten-san?" Sai asked.

"Oh no…everything's fine…" She murmured.

"Ok then!" He said, smiling.

Her eye twitched.

"I couldn't of been given a different post?" She muttered under her breath. She clutched her head. This day would never, ever end!

She looked down at the bustling village below them. Everyone seemed to happy and carefree, completely oblivious to the nearing danger of war. She noticed, however, that the ninja she saw throughout the crowds if villagers, looked worried or alert. She nodded slowly. They should be. Only the dumbest ninja wouldn't be worried right now, not with the war time alert in activation.

But would war really break out? She wondered if it would. After a moment, she sighed and turned back to the two idiot boys.

* * *

**-Sighs- I need a break! My hands are killing me! Oh well, this chapter was fun to do I guess. Lol, Amagumo's got it all wrong about Temari, Hinata, and Gaara huh?**

**Amagumo: …..**

**HEHE:D**


	37. Plan in action

**Chapter 37 right? –Sighs- I had a shitty day at school! –Blonde angst- guess I'll get typing then, eh?**

**Everyone: -Mutters-**

* * *

The cloud village was normally quiet, for it was ordered that no one was to yell, scream, and or be loud. Anyone who disobeyed this rule would be put in the prison immediately. Either way, there had been a lot of talk about the three newest prisoners. Two young, and rumored very beautiful, girls…and a really fat civilian man. It fascinated the villagers how someone could just walk into the village and be put in the prison, still smiling. Back on topic now…the quiet village. Suddenly the silence was shattered by a huge boom, making everyone scream in surprise. It had come from the prison.

Everyone ran toward the prison in shock, and saw that smoke and debris was everywhere. A tall and fat man stood there, smiling. There was an unconscious blonde woman in his arms, and a girl with long violet hair and silver eyes clung to his shoulder, as if he was her means of transportation.

"Now before those evil dictators come," The man called around to all of them, "I want to tell you all that you'll soon be free from this tyranny, for the Kazekage and many more ninja are coming to help!" He smiled, and turned, running at high speed for someone his size. "Shikamaru…" He muttered, "Hurry." He slid to a stop when five ninja leapt out, blocking his way.

"Oh boy…" He sighed, and secured the blonde woman in the crook of his left arm. "Hold on Hinata," He warned the violet haired girl.

* * *

Gaara knelt down beside a small stream that ran through the desert. He scooped up some water and splashed it into his face to wake himself up. It was nighttime, and everyone else was asleep. The redhead dare not sleep, less Choji's sign came while he was. He shook his wet hair out of his face and sighed. The sand whirled around him gently, as if trying to comfort him. The sand stopped, and hissed warningly. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

He slammed his arm out, and the sand flew backwards without him even turning. He herd it make contact with something, and a startled gasp. He frowned, closing his eyes. He turned around to face the person his sand has clasped, and blinked in surprise. It was Amagumo.

Gaara gave the smallest flick of his hand, and the sand retreated slowly, crawling around his feet and arms. It brushed across his face slightly, but he flicked it of. "Don't sneak up on me," he warned quietly.

"S-sorry…" Muttered Amagumo, sitting up shakily. He brushed the remainder of Gaara's sand of him, and looked at the redhead, frowning. "I…um…" he glanced away.

Gaara had returned to the water's edge, and had resumed splashing the cool liquid in his face. He sighed and gave Amagumo a small glance, "What?" he asked in a blank voice.

Amagumo was staring at the whirring sand in slight fascination, frowning slightly. His eyes were draw up as Gaara muttered something, "huh?"

"I said," the redhead prompted, a bit of annoyance in his low voice, "The sand only attacks when I command it to."

"Oh…y-yes…" He glanced at him, "So, you became Kazekage when you were 15, right? Your mother and father must've been proud," he smiled a bit uncertainly.

Gaara stared at him for a moment, his frown increasing slightly. After a pause, he looked away, "No."

Amagumo looked at him in confusion, "but why? Any parent would be joyous if their child-"

"They weren't around to make a comment."

The cloud ninja seemed to study these words briefly, then shook his head, "W-what do you mean by that? If they were on a mission, then they-"

"They're dead."

He froze, staring at the eighteen year old incredulously. In his knowledge and experience, orphans never mounted to anything. They lived their whole lives without parents or family, and usually grew up to have a shitty job, or die. At least, that's what his brothers had told him. This young man sitting before him was the Kazekage, the greatest ninja in the sand village. He couldn't be an orphan. No, not this kid. "You're not serious right?" he asked, a slight laugh in his voice, "I mean…orphans are…" he searched for the right words, "Well, they never amount to anything actually!"

Gaara's cold eyes snapped in his direction, and Amagumo flinched to see cold furry burning in the blue green depths. It looked as if he was trying to contain something, trying to leash in something from lashing out. The sand fluttered around him anxiously. After the redhead gave him a long, harsh glare, he looked away, his eyes closed.

Amagumo stared at him nervously.

Gaara muttered something and got to his feet. He walked over to where the others were sleeping, only to see that Kankuro had awoken from the racket.

"What's up bro?" Kankuro asked, seeing Gaara sit down on the sand beside him. Gaara just looked away, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You take next watch," Gaara said gruffly, "I need some sleep…" he lay down, and didn't speak, or look at Kankuro again.

Kankuro stared at the back of his brother's head in confusion, then around at Amagumo. He sighed, got to his feet, and walked over to the older man. He plopped down in the sand before the man, and glared at him with almost as much of a deadly air as Gaara. "What'd you do?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"N-nothing!" Said Amagumo nervously, "I…I was just…I asked him if his parents were proud when he became Kazekage. He said no, 'cuz they're dead, but I couldn't believe him because well…orphans are nothing."

Kankuro grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward so they were face to face, "you bastard," he whispered, as not to wake the others, "Both of our parents really ARE dead! Our mum died giving birth to Gaara, and our father was killed by Orochimaru! That topic brought up around Gaara…tch, you're lucky you're not dead right now pal!"

Amagumo gulped, "S-so you guys are really-"

"Orphans, yeah," Kankuro released him, still frowning, "So's Naruto over there. His dad was the fourth Hokage, just like our dad was the fourth Kazekage." He winced slightly as he said, 'dad'.

"Not all orphans end up with a crappy life," he muttered, "We all turned out fine. Well…not so sure 'bout Temari, and Gaara was deadly at first, but now we're all sane. Sept for Temari…and maybe Gaara…" he frowned.

Amagumo looked over to where Gaara was. The redhead's side was going up and down slowly, telling the cloud ninja that he had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked back at Kankuro, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"I-"

There was a huge boom, which echoed through the whole desert. The sleeping ninjas all shot up, their eyes wide.

"What the hell was that!?" Cried Kiba.

"Choji's signal!" Gasped Naruto, pointing toward rising smoke of in the distance. He looked around at them, beaming.

"If that was the signal, then let's go," Sai Gaara hurriedly. He moved over to Naruto's side, securing his gourd over his shoulders. He and the blonde looked at each other, and both gave a small nod.

"Gaara and I are going on in first," Naruto told the others, "To check out the situation. Our sign will be Gaara's sand. Follow us up if you see it!" He followed after Gaara, for the redhead was already darting toward the village.

"In kind of a rush, ey Gaara?" He suggested, smirking.

"What do you think?"

"You're in a rush."

"No duh."

Naruto smiled slightly. The little arguments he had with the temperamental redhead reminded him of the arguments he used to have with Sasuke before…oh well, he couldn't dwell on that right now. Now, he had to be focused on saving Hinata and Temari.

"Oy Gaara?"

He glanced at him.

Naruto winked, "Be sure you have my back in this fight!"

Gaara gave a small smirk, "I think that'd be the other way around."

"AW! What's that supposed to mean!?"

Gaara just smirked and continued running.

Naruto muttered under his breath and followed him.

* * *

Tenten felt like killing herself as she listened to Lee drabbling on about youth and how awesome Gai-sensei was. Sai listened without interest, looking around absently for something to distract Lee from talking. She opened her brown eyes as a high pitched chirring was herd. She looked up to see a messenger hawk circling them, a message drawn to its leg.

"A messenger hawk!" Cried Lee.

Tenten rolled her eyes and raised her arm as a perch. The hawk landed and held out his leg stiffly.

She opened the scroll and scanned it quickly. Her eyes widened. "You guys stay here," She told Lee and Sai; "I need to take this to Tsunada-sama!"

"But I'm fast-"

"Be back later!" Tenten cried, rushing past them. She ran down the stairs quickly. Sure Lee could have gotten the letter to Tsunada quicker, but this was a good excuse for Tenten to get away from those bubble heads for a little bit. For that reason alone, she grinned as she ran, scroll in hand.

She ran as fast as she could bumping into Genma and Shizune on her way. She smirked at them then continued on, ignoring the shouts of protests from both jounin. She hurried up the steps and finally arrived at Tsunada's office, and knocked. She walked into find Ino was talking to the Hokage.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, no," said Tsunada, "Ino and I are finished for now."

Ino smiled at Tenten and left the office.

"What?" Tsunada asked, addressing Tenten directly.

The brown haired girl handed the Hokage the scroll wordlessly, a bit excited to see what was hidden in the secret code part of the letter. She watched as Tsunada rolled the scroll open, and scanned it with her hawk like almond colored eyes. They widened by the second.

"What is it?" Asked Tenten in excitement.

Tsunada leapt out of her seat without a word and hurried to the door, "Tenten, get back to your post!" she ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

Tenten sighed, and leapt out of the window, and ran back to the lookout tower, a bit reluctantly.

* * *

**Short I know, but I've been really tired lately, so please forgive me. I promise the next chapter will be better, but grades, school, boys, friends, yah know the whole deal!**

**So, until the next chapter, 38!!!**


	38. Bousen

**Chapter 38! Oh, and to the person who reviewed, Panandtrunks…just stop being, mean, ok? I mean, Naruto has to have some feelings for Hinata, and he is just now realized…-sighs-**

* * *

_Rasengan!_

The building exploded easily, and Naruto leapt onto the stack of rubble, looking around. The cloud village was oddly deserted. Ah…they were setting up an ambush weren't they! It wasn't like Naruto was a total idiot. Sure he had been an idiot lately with Gaara and Hinata, but he was over all that now. He knew they were together, and he knew they loved each other. It wasn't his place to dwell in their feelings for each other. "Oy Gaara! I think it might be an ambush!" He called over his shoulder to the redhead. Gaara finished up dealing with the gate guards before he was at Naruto's side.

"Most likely," He said seriously, "They must've foreseen our arrival, but over there," He jerked his head toward the north end of the village, where they saw big explosions and herd yelling, a lot of yelling. Blood splattered above the sky from that direction, and a giant fist could barely be seen.

"That's gotta be Choji," Said Naruto laughing. He leapt down from the rubble, "C'mon Gaara!" He turned and grinned at his friend. They were going to save Hinata and Temari, and everything would be fine!

The Kazekage stared into the distance, frowning slightly. Another call from Naruto shook him from his thoughts. He turned, and looked up at the sky. He'd be there soon, at Hinata's side, soon now.

"Where'd you think you're going?"

They looked around to see Koujin, Amagumo's brother. He was staring down at them, smiling. "You're not going any further." He had his arms crossed over his chest, a sword tied over his back.

Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"C'mon Gaara, we can get away if we-"

"No, you go on ahead."

Naruto looked at his friend in shock, "But Gaara-"

"This is my fight, Naruto," He said calmly, "You go find Choji, Hinata, and Temari. Get them out safely." He glanced over his shoulder at him, "I'll be fine," He reassured him.

Naruto frowned, but nodded. He turned and raced of. _Be careful Gaara…_

"Sending your companion away, that wasn't smart," Commented Koujin, "You should have kept him by your side, even though you're both going to die!" he smiled in an insane way.

"That'll be you and your brother."

"By the way," Koujin added, "Did you kill my pathetic excuse of a brother?" he smiled, "If you did, that'd be a big help, since he's weak anyway."

Gaara frowned, "I don't think now is the time to discuss him."

"You're right, now is the time to fight!"

"Fight then," Said Gaara simply, crossing his arms over his chest. His sand began to encircle him fiercely. This was one of the men who had taken Hinata from him in the first place. That sort of crime was unforgivable, and he wouldn't stand for it. This man would be dead within the hour, he would make sure of that himself, no matter what. Sure Amagumo had told him about how powerful his brothers were, but Gaara was the Kazekage.

Koujin reached down and pulled out an arm length sword, "My weapon!" He said, grinning, "Your sand won't be able to match its speed!"

"I highly doubt that," Gaara growled, the sand flaring up dangerously.

Koujin bolted from his spot on the ruble, and ran straight at Gaara. Sure he was fast, but he wasn't anywhere near Lee or Sasuke's speeds. No, he was much slower then either of them, meaning Gaara could read his attacks perfectly.

The sand deflected the first attack, and Gaara swooped under Koujin to dodge the second attack. He was behind him. He swiped out a hand, sending the sand flying. Koujin leapt away from the sand bullets, while knocking some away with his sword.

Gaara ducked under him and slammed his hand to the ground, making the sand fly upwards and grab Koujin around the wrists and ankles. His normal attack for starting a fight. He grabbed his opponent, held them still, and then blinded them with pellets of sand.

"Not good enough!" Koujin ripped his wrists out of the sand with amazing force, and landed on a pile of ruble.

"You truly are an impressive fighter, Kazekage!" He said, smiling, "Good thing to, I love a challenge!"

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've herd that," Said Gaara, standing up and crossing his arms, "But you'll be different, I suspect."

"How so?"

"Your purpose of fighting is for evil, not good."

"Tch, the good are weak!"

Gaara frowned.

"Friends are what make you weak, they only hold you back," Koujin growled, "The are an unwanted necessity."

Gaara fell silent, and then looked up, "Let's go," He said dangerously.

"Heh, gladly!"

Koujin shot out at him again, the same attack as last time. Gaara frowned and raised his hand to block the attack. There was a flash. What the--!? He felt cold metal meet his shoulder, before he leapt away to safety. He landed on the rubble and clutched his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and his eyes widened. How had he been cut!?

He looked up to see that…Koujin now had two swords!

The cloud ninja smirked, "My sword can break into double swords," He sneered, "Now I can attack you with one arm, while the other distracts you! It's the perfect tactical strategy, no?"

Gaara tore a strip of his sleeve of and tied it around his shoulder tightly, to slow the blood flow. He stood back up, his sand flaring. "No," He muttered, "There is a flaw somewhere in your attack."

"I think you'll find there is not!" Said Koujin. He laughed insanely, and ran at Gaara again; swords flung back, ready to slice any part of the body they came in contact with.

Gaara leapt to the side, dodging one of the swords, and used his sand to block the other. He leapt to another roof, his footing slipping a bit from under him. He straightened his stand, and faced Koujin. "That won't be enough to bring me down!" He yelled.

"Then I'll just keep cutting at you till you die!" He cried running at the redhead, both swords out.

_This battle might take some time, _Gaara thought, dodging the swords. _I'm sorry Naruto, but this is going to take awhile. Please save Hinata and Temari…please save them!_

"Why do you keep dodging little boy?" Snapped Koujin, "you're just wasting my time damn it! I want to cut you up, so hold still!"

_I have to keep dodging, and wait for the others to come if necessary…_He leapt aside and landed in a tree. "Tch…" He looked of towards the camp. The others didn't know that they had run into trouble, yeah, this was really bad.

* * *

Amagumo ran as fast as he could toward the cloud village. He had snuck away from the others, for he knew something Gaara and Naruto didn't. He had to stop and tell them, before battles broke out! If he didn't do anything, then they would surly die, and he couldn't let that happen. Sure he didn't know anything about that Naruto, but Gaara was the Kazekage. People needed him.

He couldn't fight, he was useless. There was really nothing he could do to help anybody, was there? He was useless in helping his brothers, and he is useless in the sand and leaf's plan's to stop this horrible battle.

He knew no matter what happened however, this war would rage on for awhile now. Right now everyone was just focused on saving this Hinata girl. He would do what he could to help, but…

But what could he do? Maybe they all just wanted him to go and die, yeah, that was probably it. He would just die in this battle, and no one would even care, or go to his funeral. If there even was one that is. If he was just injured, no one would save him. He was no one important, so why would they?

Well, he shouldn't let his mind stray to that right now. Currently, he needed to be focused on finding Naruto and Gaara. He sped up, kicking up sand behind him as he ran.

* * *

Hinata ducked under one of the cloud ninja that threw himself at her. She was fighting side by side with Choji, to find their way out of the village. Temari was still unconscious due to her fever, and Choji was trying to fight while holding her. It was a good thing Hinata was there, or he might not be able to do it on his own. She was very useful in multiple attack battles.

She thrust out and knocked aside one of the ninja using her gentle fist style tijutsu. She had to get through all these creeps if she wanted to reunite with Gaara. She wondered where he was right now. Could he be coming to help?

The leaf Kunoichie remembered what she had told him. Only when the love is put in danger, do the true feelings show themselves. This was definitely that situation, and now Hinata loved him and wanted to see him even more then she ever did in the past.

Soon they would be able to put all of this horrible fighting behind them, and be happy again. She narrowed her eyes.

The attackers had divided their forces into two, half of them hitting the two Leaf Shinobi hard and fast, but in a way that gave Hinata and Choji the opportunity to fall back; the enemy wasn't using the surprise they'd manage to pull off to encircle and exterminate the two.

One of the attackers leaned over a fallen Chuunin, not even caring that his own man had fallen.

There was a huge boom from far of, making all of them look up. Dust was rising in the distance of the village, and they could see sand flaring. The attackers looked perplexed, but Hinata's eyes grew bright.

"Gaara…" She breathed, smiling.

"See, I told you he'd come!" Said Choji, knocking back a few jounin, "He's on his way to us right now by the looks of it!" He knew it looked like the Kazekage was in a battle; however, Hinata looked so relived, he didn't want to worry her by saying so.

"Gaara's coming?" Asked Temari in a hoarse voice, opening her eyes, "That's…that's good…" She smiled slightly, her cheeks still flushed from her high fever. Choji frowned.

They had to hurry and get Temari to Sakura, or else…

"Choji-kun!" Hinata leapt forward, striking a killing blow on an attacker that had tried to jam a sword at Choji. Hinata spun around, knocking the limp body back into the crowds of ninja.

"Ah, that's for that Hinata!" Said Choji, smiling sheepishly.

"Please be more careful!"

"Yeah!"

Hinata returned to fighting the enemies, but her eyes kept glancing in the direction of the flaring sand. Gaara was coming. He was coming to find her once again. Then she would be happy, and she would feel safe and content in his arms…that gave her the will to fight more.

* * *

Gaara pressed his palms together, fingers raised like a dagger between the narrowed dark-ringed eyes.

Koujin watched him, not entirely sure of the attack the kid was planning on. He had delivered another hard sword slash on Gaara's other shoulder, and that was sure to slow him down, but…

Sand hissed and howled, whipping up around Gaara, and the chakra in the air became almost palpable. This wasn't good. Koujin ran forward, his sword out. Gaara's sand deflected all of the attacks, only forcing Koujin back further. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched him.

"You're not retreating?"

"Hell no!"

"So you're not afraid of the sand?"

"No!"

"Then you really are an idiot…" Gaara moved out as fast as he could, the sand whipping around him. He tried to get a solid hit on Koujin, but the ninja just kept dodging and deflecting the sand with his double swords.

Koujin leapt away, landing on a large stone outcropping, "Hehe, well, this has been really fun Kazekage!"

Gaara stared at him.

Koujin placed his swords together, and closed his hinds, muttering under his breath. The first thing that came into Gaara's mind, was a jutsu, and by the chakra level which was being delivered, a powerful one. Koujin opened his eyes slowly, and an insane smirk spread across his face.

_Ninpou, Mizu AsshiChouha!_

Silence fell, but the air pulsing around Gaara was damp. He winced as the cold air stung his face. Cold air? That wasn't normal for this time of day, especially at the end of the desert. It had to be a water jutsu, damn; he had fallen right into a water jutsu! He should of let Naruto handle this, Naruto wasn't heavily effected by the water!

He tried to leap back, but he felt something slosh across his feet, making him stop in his tracks. He looked down to see water spreading, rising up towards him. It was already at his knees.

He easily felt the chakra draining out of him as his legs were covered in water. This wasn't good. He forced his way out of the gooey mixture of water and sand, and landed on a pile of rubble. A line of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he stood, frowning. His chakra was being deteriorated the longer he stood in this damp air. To counter that, his shoulder injuries were still bleeding badly.

He staggered in his step slightly as he looked over at Koujin.

"Haha, out of your element now, ey Kazekage!?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "This is my element now! Water! You can do nothing now that I have the water on my side!"

Gaara backed up slightly, frowning. He couldn't turn tail and run, that wasn't like him. But he couldn't stand and fight properly either. The water had devoured his sand, making it thick and heavy. Mud.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to type! I like making battle sequences, they're easier to type for me. It's the weekend so know I can post a lot without having the hassle of homework. **

**And it is snowing! Bwahahahahahahahah! Oh, and for my next story, would you all prefer a totally different story plot, or a sequel to this? I have an idea in for both, I just wanted to ask all of you first. Oh and just so you know, the title of this chapter, Bousen, means fight in Japanese. :D**


	39. A true comrade

**Chapter 39!!!! Damn it snowed so much over night; we have like eight inches of snow here in good old Indiana! I swear the weather is so unpredictable here! And for those of you asked, yes I am really thirteen. Birthday, November 17, 1994!**

**Now onto the chapter! –Flies away-**

* * *

Mud, Gaara had had trouble with it before. In the rainy season of the sand village when it did rain, the sand became thick and gooey, making it hard to move around for the villagers. Usually the mud was dealt with by Temari, who used the huge amount of chakra in her fan to dry the mud back into the thick sand that covered the village. Or by Baki, who would use his wind blade to do the same thing. Gaara never had to deal with the mud himself, it was out of his element. Sometimes when he went to the leaf village and it rained, it would get very muddy in the forests and swamps. Gaara usually just stayed inside of these occasions. Water only reduced his power, it never helped.

He had never before tried to battle in these conditions, though he knew now that he ought to have at least tried to. Maybe if he tried to control the mud like he did his sand. Maybe it would respond if he infused his chakra? It might be worth a shot, better trying something then forgetting about it, and storing it away in the closet! Yes, he had to at least try. He closed his eyes, focusing all of his chakra in on the mud before him.

Koujin laughed, "You will never be able to control the mud! If you are forgetting, you are Sabaku no Gaara, your mastery is over that which is sand. Dry, moisture free sand, idiot!" he laughed.

"Don't be telling me about my own element…" The redhead growled, without opening his eyes. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He raised his hand slowly. He felt pressure pulling his hand back down, as if the mud was resisting the pull of his powerful chakra. _Come on…_He pulled harder. _Come on…! _The mud continued to resist, _Come….ON!_

The mud flew up, not as fast as his normal sand, and began to whirl around the redhead. He blinked in surprise. He did it; he actually could control the mud. He looked at Koujin, "What was that about not being able to control mud?"

Koujin yelled aloud and held out his double swords, "You little brat! Stop talking shit! Come at me with that shitty pile of shit, and we'll see who's fucking around then!"

Gaara stared at him. _He has more of a potty mouth then Kankuro…_

Koujin ran at Gaara, the swords flung back behind him. He laughed and thrust the first sword forward.

Gaara pulled the mud up forcibly, and the sword got stuck in the gook. Koujin chuckled and swung around the other sword quicker then Gaara could react.

The Kazekage bit his lower lip and quickly leapt away. He fell to his knees on a pile of rubble, and clutched his side. "What…" He looked down to see blood spilling over his hand. "Damn it…"

That cut had definitely thrown him of. He looked around at Koujin, who was laughing quietly. The sword he had struck Gaara with was covered in blood. He raised it up slowly and looked at the red liquid, "Suck rich blood…" he whispered, "I shall enjoy killing you, Kazekage."

_He's insane! _Gaara thought, staring at him, his green eyes wide.

Koujin laughed, C'mon then! I'm enjoying this!"

"I guess I have no choice," Gaara straightened up, with some difficulty, and faced his opponent, still clutching his side painfully.

He glanced toward the way he and Naruto had originally come. If the others had seen the sand and now mud flaring from this direction, they should be on their way right now. That was good. In his current condition…injured, and no sand, he needed all the help he could get. He also needed Sakura, so that she could heal his injuries and they could get on their way and follow Naruto.

But even if they were on their way, he'd still be on his own a bit longer. Even with the fastest runners, it would still take awhile to get here.

He'd just have to tuff it out.

He raised his hand and the mud sluggishly came to him. Damn, he wouldn't be able to do an effective attack with just mud. He needed his sand! Why was he idiot enough to leave his gourd with the others? He thought he'd be fine with just all the sand around them, but no. he should've brought it with him.

He quickly brushed the sweat out of his eyes and looked at Koujin, "Alright then, have at me."

"With pleasure!" Koujin raised his swords, and jabbed them into the mud.

Gaara frowned.

Koujin slowly made three hand signs, his eyes narrowed, a wide slime spreading across his pale lips. His swords began to vibrate, in fact, the whole ground began to vibrate.

The mud began to disappear.

What the hell was happening!? Gaara looked up from the mud at Koujin, who had begun to laugh. Water was pulling up from the mud, and beginning to fly around the cloud ninja.

"DIE KAZEKAGE!" He cried, thrusting his hand forward. The water flew at Gaara with such an amazing speed, the Kazekage couldn't match it.

The water burst around Gaara, knocking him flat of his feet and away from the pile of ruble he had been standing on. He was flung back about ten feet, and hit the ground. Hard.

He gasped with pain, but forced himself to sit up. He clutched his side, which had begun to bleed even more fiercely then before. Koujin leapt down and walked up to the sand ninja, smiling.

"Well, what was that now about you being able to beat me?" He hissed.

"You're mad…" Gaara growled.

"Proud of it," Koujin said, smirking.

He placed one of his swords securely in the ground, and held the other tightly. He moved forward until he was right above the redhead. He lifted his foot and put it on the Kazekage's chest, and forced down.

Gaara winced. He tried to lift his arms to push him away, but there must be some type of poison in those swords, for he couldn't move and inch.

"By-by, Kazekage," Koujin whispered, raising his sword.

_Naruto…_Gaara closed his eyes; _Please save Hinata and Temari…_He clenched his fists …Protect_…them…_

"DIE!" The sword was thrust downwards.

* * *

"Something's wrong," said Kakashi, opening his eyes. He looked around, "That Amagumo fellow is gone."

Kankuro sat up and looked around, "Aw man! He snuck out right from under us!" The puppet master leapt to his feet, "I bet you the little insect went after Naruto and Gaara to kill them on his own!"

Sakura looked up from her book, eyes narrowed, "You think he would do that Kankuro? I mean, it seemed as if Gaara trusted him."

"When has Gaara ever been right?"

"Well, he is the Kazekage."

"So? I'm his big brother!"

Kankuro crossed his arms, frowning, "I bet that's what he did. He wants to eliminate them before they can get to Hinata and Temari. And who knows what the hell Choji's doing, or where he is with those two!" he began to pace anxiously, "I should go after them…"

"No need Kankuro," Kakashi placed his hand to the ground. There was a puff of smoke, and a brown dog appeared.

"Pakkun!" Said Sakura, smiling.

The dog nodded at her and looked at Kakashi, "What's up?" he asked.

Kankuro stared at the dog, mouth open.

"It's a summoning creature, idiot," Muttered Shikamaru, "Temari summons that weasel thing, why are you so shocked?"

He shook his head slowly.

"We need you to find a certain cloud ninja," Kakashi told him. He took Amagumo's bag and held it before the ninja hound's nose, "We think he might be going after Naruto and Gaara, so if you could track down those to as well, it'd be a big help." He smirked under his mask.

Pakkun ran his nose over the bag and nodded slowly, "So I need to go after this guy, Naruto, and Gaara?"

"You already have their scents, right?"

"Of course," He said, looking offended. "I'd had their scents in my database ever since the chunnin exams you know!"

Kakashi nodded, "Good, now go."

The hound nodded, and darted of.

Kankuro straightened up and looked of in the direction of the cloud village. It worried him, a lot. He was worried for the safety of his siblings most of all. What would happen if they were to die, and he had done nothing but stood here and waited? He would kill himself…he could never…

He shook his head and sat down with a sigh. He looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Gaara…" he whispered, "Temari…" He clenched his fist and pointed it in the direction of the village, "Don't you dare die on me!"

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes slowly. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be…he still felt the pain in his side and shoulders where Koujin had struck him. Then what had happened? Why was there blood in his face? What…He looked up, and his eyes widened with shock.

Amagumo was standing over him, Koujin's sword through his stomach. He had his eyes closed and teeth clenched in pain, but he was still alive. He was breathing heavily. The blood leaked down past his hands that held the sword and fell onto Gaara's legs.

Koujin stood behind Amagumo, looking as shocked as Gaara, "You…"

"S-Sabaku-san…" Said the cloud ninja in a hoarse voice, "P-please r-run…" he removed his hands from Koujin's sword.

Koujin yanked the sword out of his brother's stomach, sending blood splattering everywhere. He frowned, "You idiot, you would give your life for someone like him? The enemy!?"

"I…I…" Amagumo had, in the moment before he had taken the blow for Gaara, grabbed Koujin's other sword, "I w-want to have a…a p-purpose…" He whispered. He whipped around and jabbed the sword point blank through his brother's chest.

Koujin stared at him, blood dripping down from his mouth, "B-bast-Bastard…." His eyes rolled back and he fell over backwards, and moved no more.

Amagumo dropped onto his knees, blood splattering the ground around him.

Gaara sat up, (with some difficulty) and stared at him, "why did you…"

"You're the K-Kazekage…" He said quietly, "I had to s-save you, S-Sabaku-san…" He reached shakily into his pocket and pulled out a bottle. "T-this will stop the p-paralyzing poison…"

Gaara took the bottle, quickly downed it, then looked back at Amagumo, "We'll wait here for Sakura," he said quickly.

Amagumo laughed slightly, "T-that's stupid…y-you need to g-go on and s-save your sister and t-that Hinata g-girl…"

"I'm not going to just leave you here," he answered stubbornly.

"Listen…y-you have a r-reason to live…for the p-people you love…" Amagumo frowned, "I have nobody a-anymore…"

"We of the sand don't just leave behind injured people," Gaara snapped, "it's not our shinobi way!"

"Y-you should think more of y-your friends…and n-not m--,"

He blinked in surprise as Gaara grabbed his arm and pulled it over his own shoulder. The eighteen year old stood, pulling Amagumo onto his feet as he did so. The cloud ninja looked at him.

"Like I'm going to leave behind a comrade…" growled Gaara, "how dumb do you think I am?" He lifted his sleeve and ripped a piece of. "Here." He wrapped it around the wound caused by Koujin's sword, tying it tightly. "Sakura told me that if you put pressure on injuries, it will stop the blood flow."

"But why a-are y-you…."

"I told you," The Kazekage began to walk, supporting Amagumo as he did so, "I can't just leave behind a comrade."

Amagumo stared at him. Never had he met a bunch as persistent as this one. There was that Naruto boy, Sakura, and then the Kazekage here. They all acted so dedicated to each other, and their dreams. He had never seen, or herd about anything like this before. These people, from the leaf and sand village, were definitely some of the strongest shinobi he had ever known in his life.

"We'll find the others," Said Gaara bluntly, "We'll have Sakura heal you and me, then we'll take down the guy that's causing all this…the one that kidnapped Hinata…" His eyes sparked dangerously, "Then we'll head home." He looked at Amagumo, frowning slightly, "And you'll be coming home with us, weather you like it or not!"

Amagumo blinked. "I…I c-couldn't, I--,"

"That wasn't a suggestion," The redhead continued, "You may be older then me, but I am the Kazekage. That is a direct order, you will come back with us, weather you like it or not!"

The cloud ninja stared at the young man, and slowly closed his eyes, smiling softly, "Yes…alright…"

* * *

Naruto slid to a stop, his blue eyes widening. There was a huge burst of dust from in front of him, and his face brightened, "Choji! Hinata!"

The two whirled around, and at spotting him, look more relived then they ever had before. The ninja that the two had been fighting looked slightly perplexed at the new enemy that had just appeared.

"Naruto-kun!" Cried Hinata.

"Glad you could join the party!" Said Choji, smiling.

Naruto ran forward to their side, smirking, "hell yah! I don't want to miss out on a fight!" he cracked his knuckled, then spotted Temari in Choji's arms. He frowned. "What happened to her?"

"Fever," Answered Choji.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's eyes were wide with worry, "Gaara…is he…?"

The blonde grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "He's on his way!" he declared loudly, "he told me to come on ahead and make sure that you were all right, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes brightened and tears filled the corners of her eyes.

"Neji's coming to!" He added, "everyone is! We all ran as fast as we could to save you!"

Hinata smiled. She couldn't be more relived right now. Gaara was ok, and he was coming to find her, as was everyone else. She looked up sharply as one of the cloud ninja snapped angrily.

"What are you dumbasses doing!?" He snapped, "Just gonna chat us to death, huh!?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Naruto held out his hand and made a shadow clone. The clone ran its hands quickly around Naruto's own hand. He looked at the ninja and smirked, "I didn't know you were in suck a hurry to die!" the chakra built up in his hand, and he ran forward.

_Rasengan!_

The spot exploded on impact, killing the man who had originally spoken. Naruto smirked and looked at the rest of them, "Now then, who's next?"

* * *

Pakkun came to a stop, the horrible smell of blood filling his nostrils. He rushed forward to a horrible scene. Blood all over this one particular spot, and a dead man. He smelled of cloud ninja. He moved forward and sniffed. No, it wasn't the cloud ninja that Kakashi wanted.

He blinked and sniffed again. Gaara's scent was mixed in here! Some of this blood was his! He traced the trail, until he came to a stop. It was now a mixture of Gaara's scent, with the cloud ninja Kakashi wanted.

In his mind of expertise, they were traveling together.

He raised his nose to the air. Yes, they were heading toward the center of the hidden cloud village.

Both were wounded, but an antidote had been taken by…yes, by Gaara. The other was still badly injured and bleeding horribly. He could tell that just by

looking at the trail of the blood.

And Naruto…Naruto had gone on ahead before the battle had even begun.

He should head back to Kakashi to tell him.

He paused. But what if Gaara and the cloud ninja needed help on their way to the others? Of course, what help could he be of? He was a tracker dog, not a fighter dog.

Pakkun sighed and rubbed his head wearily with one of his paws, "How bothersome…" he grumbled. He walked over to the dead cloud ninja and sniffed him. He had been killed by sword, not sand. But it seemed that he had fought Gaara for quite awhile before he had been killed. As for all the mud that was mixed in with the scarlet blood, well, he couldn't explain that.

He sighed and padded toward the direction he had originally come. Since he wasn't much of a fighter, he would head back to Kakashi and the others. He would tell them of his findings, and lead them here himself.

He stopped and looked back towards the direction Gaara, Naruto, and the cloud ninja had gone of in. The tracker hound sighed, "Don't get yourselves killed…" he muttered, and then dashed away from the village.

* * *

**WHOO! That chapter was fun to write! I just love torturing my favorite characters! The Violet rose will be ending soon, but do not worry!!!! A sequel to this shall be the next thing that I write!**

**I to have become a little obsessed with the story line. Lol. Well, I hope you liked the chapter! –skips away-**


	40. Rescue

**Chapter 40…woooooo! –Waves a flag that says forty-**

**Deidara: Forty? Impressive, hm. **

**Wha…what are you doing here!? You're not even in the story!!!**

**Sasuke: I want more lines!**

**Euah…?**

**Byakuya: ……**

**YOU'RE IN THE WRONG SHOW IDIOT!!!! Yah, I'll just start the chapter now thank you…**

* * *

Gaara kept his pace brisk, but slow enough so that Amagumo wouldn't start bleeding horribly again. So far, they hadn't run into any trouble, but that might not last for long. All of the commotion coming from the center of town was sure to draw out even more cloud ninja. If the others were coming, they needed to hurry up. If it was just him and Naruto fighting, well…let's just say that they wouldn't last very long. 

"Once we find Naruto, we'll find a safe place where you can wait for Sakura," He told Amagumo, "Then she can heal you, and get you out of here…" He glanced up at the sky, "We all need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara frowned, "There's very few of us already, even with the help from the others. We can't face up against a whole village on our own…" He closed his eyes, "Right now, I just want to save my sister and Hinata, and get them safely back home. We can deal with this war after it is made sure that they are safe."

"But…what if my other brother or father come?" Amagumo asked worriedly, "I don't think they'll be quick on letting you all get away."

"With the shinobi chosen to help us…I can't help but feel reassured," The redhead sighed, "You haven't seen the true strength of those Konoha ninja…especially Naruto."

"What's so special about him anyway?"

"He has…" Gaara paused, "he has the ability to change people, and become friends with them quickly. He also had the Kyubbi inside of him. That must count for something at least."

Amagumo fell the silent. Kyubbi? The Nine tailed fox!? These ninja were definitely something out of the ordinary.

"If we do get pulled into the battle," Gaara continued, "You stay out of it. You're to badly injured."

"Oh, and you're not?" Questioned Amagumo, looking at Gaara's shoulders and side. He frowned.

"I've had worst…" He noted, "Compared to when I was fifteen, this is nothing." He added some speed to his walk, "I can handle these minor injuries for the time being."

"Really? That's something to be impressed about…" Amagumo muttered, "If I had intense injuries like that, I wouldn't want to fight anymore. Actually I do…" He placed a hand on his stomach and winched slightly. He glanced at Gaara, "Um…about before…a-after I killed my brother…"

"What?"

"Well…when you first agreed that I could come with you, you said that you would never count me as a comrade…" He frowned, "But back there you just--,"

"There are two ways you can be someone's comrade," Said Gaara quietly, "Either you have known them forever, or they save you and you owe them your life…" he glanced at him, "With you, it is the second."

Amagumo blinked and looked away, slightly embarrassed, "And…what about Naruto-san? How did you become friends with him?"

Gaara fell silent, a dark look on his face.

After a moment, he answered, "He saved me."

Amagumo could tell by the tone of his voice that this was a matter that he no longer wanted to discuss. The cloud ninja sighed and looked up at the sky. If they did make it to the center of town, and his father or Kumoashi showed up, all of these ninja who were so determined to save each other, would be killed. And most likely, he would be killed himself for helping them.

"Is your brother powerful?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Uh…yes."

"Water type jutsus?"

"Yes."

"Your father?"

"Very powerful."

"Water?"

"Yes."

"I see…." Gaara fell silent, his eyes closed. The dark rings around his eyes twitched slightly. The young man was deep in though, considering the current situation. "If Naruto is already there, he'd be a help." He frowned, "The others to. I am the only one who has a weak instability against water. It's because I am better suited to the element of sand, having grown up in the sand village."

"Then your siblings…" Amagumo frowned, "Shouldn't they be weak against water as well?"

"No," Gaara shook his head, "Kankuro is a puppet master, and Temari has total mastery over the element of wind."

"About your sister…" Amagumo looked at him, "is she a total girly girl, weak, or what?"

"Don't let her hear you say that…" Gaara muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Naruto froze as a dark silence fell over their small battle field. Choji had also gone rigid, as had Hinata. All of the cloud ninja had looked of into the distance to a space the three Konoha shinobi couldn't see. Naruto didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was…he knew it wasn't good. 

He leapt back in surprise as the attack resumed, and a ninja threw herself at him. "I normally don't hit girl," Naruto commented, "But…" He punched her hard in the jaw and leapt to Hinata's side. "Did you feel that just now?" he asked.

She nodded, "yes, that chakra level was so intense, I felt as if I might just pass out actually…" She frowned and clutched his arm, "Do you think that the others are on their way?" She asked, "I don't think we…we can handle whatever is coming our way."

Naruto smirked, "They'll be here soon!" He reassured her, "besides, we can take these wimps! Don't be so negative Hinata!"

"Humph…"

"Besides," he frowned seriously, "Everyone has to come. We've got to get those prisoners you told me about out of here," H glanced over at Temari, still unconscious. "If we don't, yah know Temari will kill us."

Hinata gave a nervous laugh.

Fighting side by side with her friends, it was something she so appreciated, but…but she wanted to be fighting side by side with Gaara as well. Sadly at the current moment, she had no clue where he was. The sand they had seen earlier had stopped. There had been no movement from that area since then.

"Will you two stop chatting and help me!? I'm stuck using one arm here!" Snapped Choji, glancing at them.

"Right, sorry Choji!" Said Naruto, gleefully leaping back into the battle.

Hinata followed him.

There were so many cloud ninja, they just kept coming! Naruto was actually beginning to have some doubts about this battle. They were outnumbered ten to one. He dodged an attack and landed on a rooftop, looking around. They needed help and fast.

"Keep fighting you guys," he told Hinata and Choji, "We'll just keep 'um busy till the others come 'round!"

"I wonder if we can do that!" Yelled Choji, knocking back a ninja with his free hand, "I'm startin to get a bit low on fuel here!"

"Me to!" Said Hinata, hitting a cloud ninja in the chest, "We can't keep it up for much longer without help, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto leapt down, landing in between them.

"I thought I said stop being so negative?" He growled, making six shadow clones, "We can do this, juts follow my lead. Got it?" He ran forward and attacked the cloud ninja head on, the clones following his actions.

"He's right," Said Choji, running forward and sheltering Temari from the attacks.

Hinata closed her eyes, focusing all of her chakra. Her eyes flashed open, the Byakugan activating as she did so. She was about to run forward, but stopped. What was this sensation she felt? It was a very familiar chakra, but she couldn't tell whose it was.

She looked around, scanning the rest of the village with her sharp eyes.

"Hinata, what's up?" Asked Naruto, kicking a ninja right in between the legs. He looked around at her in confusion. She whispered, shaking her head slowly, "But I can't tell what it--,"

"AH!" Naruto's eyes brightened and a grin spread over his lips.

"What are you…?" Choji looked around and smirked.

The cloud ninja paused, obviously confused by their enemies actions.

Hinata took a few steps forward, her eyes wide.

Blood red hair and green blue eyes were the first things she spotted. Then the moon pale skin, and familiar emotionless stare. Her heart began to race, and she felt her eyes grow foggy with new tears of joy and relief.

"Hey there Gaara!" called Naruto, "Glad you could catch up with us!"

The Kazekage's eyes widened. He moved over to a shelter near a pile of rubble and helped the man he had been supporting sit down. He straightened back up, and stared at them.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. She looked at him, and then her feet moved on their own.

She raced forward and embraced the redhead, tears spilling down her eyes. She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her and herd him mutter words of comfort. She had never been happier…it was really him!

"Gaara…" She whispered, "I'm so happy that you're--,"

"Alive? Yeah, same here."

Hinata smiled and buried her face in his shoulder.

Amagumo watched from Gaara had left him, surprised. He had thought that they would just exchange a hello, but…_They must really love each other…_He thought, looking at them softly.

Hinata kissed Gaara, tears still pouring from her eyes. She had felt so scared that she had lost him, and now here he was, embracing her once again. She smiled.

"Oy Gaara," Called Naruto, making them look up, "if you're not bloodied up to bad, think you could help us out here?"

"I don't have much chakra left," he replied, "But I'm not completely useless yet."

Hinata noticed the injuries on his shoulders and side. She frowned, "I don't think you should be fighting right now," She said, the concern obvious in her voice, "You're badly injured."

"That's not what matters right now…" Gaara has spotted Temari in Choji's arm and his eyes had narrowed dangerously, "What matters is that we get you and Temari out of here safely."

Hinata was about to argue when chakra flooded over her like a wave onto the shore. She almost fell to her knees, but Gaara supported her.

Amagumo's eyes widened, "S-Sabaku-san, it's--,"

"So you're still alive huh?" Hissed a voice. Kumoashi moved out from behind a building, smirking.

Hinata's eyes widened. That was the guy who had originally taken her! Her grip on Gaara's arm tightened, and she felt his muscles tense.

"Koujin should be here by now…Lazy is probably asleep…" Kumoashi muttered, brushing his black hair back from his blue eyes, "It would be expected of him, and--,"

"He's not coming to help you," Gaara pronounced.

"What?"

"He's dead," the redhead jerked his head at Amagumo, "he killed him."

Kumoashi blinked and turned his hateful stare onto Amagumo, "You little traitor. You killed you own brother, your own blood!?"

Amagumo hesitated, and then nodded.

Kumoashi laughed softly, "I love it…now it will be even more fun to kill all of you!" he reached over his back and grabbed the hilt of a sword, "you are all going to die…" he pulled out the blade, to reveal that it was blood red with spikes along the edges. It glinted in the late day sunlight. It was almost as if the sun was reflecting of a pool of blood.

"Heh, that blade doesn't scare me!" Declared Naruto. He began to run toward Kumoashi.

"STOP!"

He looked around at Amagumo who was as white as chalk.

"Don't Naruto-san! You don't know the power that sword poses!"

Naruto frowned.

"Listen to him Naruto," ordered Gaara.

The blonde frowned reluctantly, but leapt back until he was at Gaara's side. He glared at Kumoashi angrily.

The cloud ninja smirked. There was a brief pause, and he disappeared in a flash quicker then a blink of the eye.

Before one breath was even drawn, Kumoashi had appeared behind his younger brother. "Good night…" he hissed. He brought down his blade, when something slammed into his side. The blade grazed Amagumo's shoulder.

Kumoashi looked around furiously to see Naruto holding another rock, "if Gaara thinks of that guy as a comrade, I can't let you kill him!"

Gaara looked thankfully at his friend.

"Idiot!" Kumoashi raised his blade and it extended. He thrust out, as did the blade, flying towards Naruto.

The blonde leapt aside just in time to have the blade just pass by his side. He slammed against a tree, getting the breath knocked out of him. He slid down the tree and fell to the ground, wincing. He couldn't sit up, that blow had taken a huge effect on him.

"Damn it…" Choji leapt back beside Gaara and Hinata. The redhead had knelt down to check on the cloud ninja, Hinata beside him. "We can't continue like this Gaara!"

"We'll have to," replied the redhead. Amagumo looked even paler from before, from blood loss no doubt. Hinata was still clutching his arm, and he could feel her shivering beside him.

There was the flash of a smoke bomb going of, leaving them all, even Kumoashi, in shock. They couldn't see anything in the thick smog.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around in surprise to see Kakashi, obviously smiling under his mask. "K…Kakashi-sensei…" he muttered, his blue eyes wide. He looked up.

Kankuro was beside Gaara and Hinata, his eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru had rushed over to Choji and had Taken Temari in his own arms, a look of concern on his face.

Matsuri was hurrying the family Temari had befriended out of the prison and into the smoke, making sure that they all stayed together. It seemed, everyone had come.

"Follow me now, Naruto," said Kakashi, helping him to his feet. He ran through the smoke, dragging Naruto behind him. They leapt onto something, and Naruto felt the sensation as if they were flying.

They flew above the smoke, and Naruto got a clear look at what was going on. They were on a giant, snake mixed with a manta ray thing. Gaara and Hinata were kneeling beside each other, Kankuro beside them. Choji was with Shikamaru, the unconscious Temari in between them. Sakura was checking over the cloud ninja who had fallen unconscious. Baki was on the head of the creature, his hands in a sign.

"Don't worry you lot," Said Kakashi, "We're heading back to the leaf village," he glanced at all of them.

"But what about the cloud village?" Asked Gaara.

"We'll deal with them later…" he began, but a burst of red almost knocked the creature they were riding of balance.

They looked over the edge to see Kumoashi chasing after them, "I'll kill you all! Me and my father will! No matter where you hide, even if you go back to your sniviling little village, we'll kill you!" They saw him smirk, "Especially you, Hyugga Hinata and Kazekage Gaara!"

"Baki, speed it up!" Said Kakashi.

"Right," Baki muttered something under his breath and the creature sped up, until the cloud village was out of sight.

"What is this thing?" Muttered Naruto.

"Baki's summoning," Gaara told him.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his necka nd hid her face in his shoulder. She was so releaved that it was all over for now. They weren't in any danger at the moment, and now she could just enjoy it, as they flew back home, to the safety of the hidden leaf village.

* * *

**Chapter 40, WOOOOOO!!! And Merry Christmas in a few days everyone! After this chapter, there will be a few more, then the epilogue. Then it be over! But then….the sequel with start! –Evil laugh- Until my next update!**


	41. Reunited

**I didn't like chapter forty that much…I felt as if I rushed it a bit…meh, well, here's chapter forty one them.**

* * *

The Konoha hospital was normally a quiet place. Most of the time the doctors only treated little things. Sometimes they would have to enter more people because of ninja missions. The one time when they had had the most people come in at one time was during the Uchiha Sasuke incident. This time definitely outweighed that one. Haruno Sakura, Godaime Hokage Tsunada, and Shizune were rushing around to the separate bedrooms to check on the patients that had entered from the fight with the cloud village. If that wasn't bad enough, Tsunada had received a letter from the mist village and the cloud village declaring an official war against the leaf and the sand.

Two people sat outside of a treatment room, the silence between them thick and heavy. The young man closest to the door was tapping his food anxiously and fidgeting with his fingers nervously. His green eyes looked at the door occasionally, but mostly stayed focused at a spot on the clean hospital floor. The man across from him sighed.

"Stop fidgeting, will you Gaara?" he growled.

"Hm…" Muttered Gaara, ignoring him.

Kankuro moaned and slumped in his seat, "Shouldn't you be with Temari or Hinata, instead of waiting to see how that cloud ninja turns out?" he muttered.

Gaara sighed wearily, "After she tended to my injuries, Lady Tsunada went to check on Hinata. She's not letting anyone but Hiashi and Neji visit her right now…" He frowned slightly.

"Bet you're pissed."

"As for Temari," Gaara continued as though Kankuro had not spoken, "She's asleep and I don't want to disturb her. Further more, that family she found in the cloud village and Shikamaru are with her."

"Yeah…damn that Nara…"

"As for why I am waiting to make sure Amagumo will be all right," Gaara frowned and looked down, "he saved me, twice in fact."

Kankuro shook his head, "You owe to many life depts. bro…"

"And you don't owe enough."

"Huh?"

"Kiba and Choji saved you before, and you still haven't thanked them."

"…."

"Whatever," Kankuro muttered. He placed his hands behind his head, and stared at his younger brother, "So…"

Gaara looked up, "What?"

Kankuro smirked evilly, "So, you gonna purpose?"

Gaara sat up, his eyes wide, "….huh?"

"Pur-pose," Said Kankuro in syllables, "To Hinata? Yah know, purpose, when a man asks a woman to be his wife? With the ring thing and getting down on one knee and all?"

"Your crazy," Growled the redhead, looking away.

"Maybe…but when I talked to Temari earlier before she fell asleep, she asked me to give you this." He stood and walked over to Gaara. He grabbed his hand and placed something in his hand. He smirked, and then winked, "She said you'd find it of good use."

The Kazekage opened his hand and looked down at the item. It was ring carved from what looked lie pure gold. It had a perfect diamond in its center, with had the image of a rose made out of rubies carved into it. The side of it was engraved. He turned it over in his hand to read it.

_I am yours for always. I will forever love and protect you. _

"It's the ring Fourth Kazekage gave to mom," Kankuro said quietly.

Gaara stared at it for a moment, and then closed his eyes. He held it back out to Kankuro, "I can't…" he muttered, "Not if it belonged to…her…." He glanced away from Kankuro, his green eyes narrowed

"Just take it you idiot," Kankuro growled, "Temari wanted you to give it to Hinata, so that you could prove to Fourth Kazekage that you can handle a relationship damn well better then he did!" he smiled slightly, "Old bastard will probably be spinning in his grave." He chuckled at his own joke.

Gaara seemed to consider this for a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly. Finally, he closed his hand over the ring and sighed. He gave a small nod. "Fine Kankuro, if it'll make you get of my case."

"There!" Kankuro clapped Gaara roughly on the back, making the Kazekage glare at him. "Now when Tem wakes up, you can thank her! And when Tsunada is done talking to Hinata, well…" he made his eyebrows wiggle teasingly. He laughed.

"Oh shut up…"

"Why's that little bro?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"How's that?"

"……"

The sign of the emergency room went dark.

Gaara stood and Kankuro looked around. They waited in silence for the door to open, or something to happen.

Finally, the door was pushed open, and Sakura walked out. She looked surprised to see the two brothers waiting outside the door, but she quickly overcame that and smiled at them.

"He's gonna be fine," She told them, "there was some poison in the blade, but Ino was able to extract it. She really good with poisons, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we 'dun need to hear 'bout that Ino girl," Grumbled Kankuro, rolling his eyes.

Sakura glared at him and then looked at Gaara.

"He should be back on his feet by tomorrow," She told him, "Right now he's resting, so visiting would be…"

"I understand," He said bluntly.

She nodded, "But maybe later," She added quickly.

He nodded.

"Hey Gaara!"

They looked up to see Kiba running towards them, Akamaru at his heels. The slid to a halt, both panting.

"L-Lady Tsunada wants y-you," Kiba told the Kazekage, "S-she's in Hinata's room."

Gaara glanced at Kankuro.

The brown haired boy smiled and gave him double thumbs up.

Sakura looked at him, perplexed.

Gaara sighed and walked of in the direction of Hinata's room, trying to get that annoying look Kankuro had worn, out of his mind.

Sakura watched Gaara go, and looked at Kankuro. "What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"Brother stuff," He said, smirking.

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" He smirked, "You wouldn't get it, bein the girl that you are."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

"You're a girl, you wouldn't get it."

Kiba backed away real slowly.

Sakura punched Kankuro in the jaw, sending him flying, and slamming into the wall. "Bastard," She growled, walking away to check on Temari.

"M-meanie…" Kankuro muttered, dazed from the hit. Kiba laughed.

* * *

"Do you need anything Hinata?" Asked Neji, looking at her anxiously.

"….Neji-nii-san…you've asked me that fifteen times now…" She replied, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Do you?"

"Um…no…"

Tsunada clicked her shoes together in frustration, "That Gaara…he's so slow!" She looked out the door. At no sign of the Kazekage's coming, she pulled her head back inside the room with a heavy sigh.

Hiashi stood against the wall, watching Hinata closely. Neji sat beside his cousin's bed, and Hanabi stood beside him, staring at Hinata with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, Hanabi," Hinata reassured her little sister.

"You sure?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I'm sure."

Tsunada looked up as Gaara entered the room, his green eyes closed. They opened at the silence that fell as he entered. His gaze drifted over all of them, then finally rested on Hinata, and didn't move from her. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Bout time id," Snapped Tsunada, shutting the door behind the redhead, "you're such a slow walker."

"Well I had a delay," he muttered, eyes not leaving Hinata.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, slightly intrigued.

He slowly pulled his eyes away from the violet haired girl and looked at Tsunada, his eyes narrowed.

Even the Hokage, one of the strongest female ninja, flinched under the look he gave her. His eyes looked almost sinister, as if her question had personally annoyed him.

"Certain…reasons," He said in a low, deadly voice.

Tsunada looked as though she had swallowed her sake the wrong way.

Hiashi cleared his throat.

The Hokage looked away from Gaara, "yes…" She leaned against the wall, and began, "the cloud village kidnapped Hinata for one reason. Because they figured out that it was Hizashi, not Hiashi, whose body we gave them." Neji winced. "They also kidnapped Temari, when she went there on a friendly mission. Correct?" She looked at Gaara.

He nodded absently.

She continued, "War has been declared between the cloud, sand, leaf, and mist villages by all of this."

"What does the mist village have to do with it?" Gaara asked.

"The Mizukage is helping the leader of the cloud village," Tsunada explained, "They are allies in this matter. Meaning…"

"Meaning that as the Kazekage, you wanted to make sure that I still wanted to remain allies with the leaf village," Gaara cut in.

Tsunada's eye twitched, but she nodded, "Your answer?"

"Of course," He growled, as though the answer was obvious.

She nodded, "Good, now onto our next matter…"

"There's more?"

She glared at Gaara, but didn't reply, "Hiashi?"

"Uh, yes…" he walked forward and looked at Gaara, then Hinata. Both looked back, frowning equally. He sighed, "Kazekage-sama…in circumstances, may I call you Gaara?"

He nodded shortly.

"Ok…" Hiashi took a breath, and then continued, "The whole thing how this started was an arranged marriage between you, and my eldest daughter, Hinata. it turns out that this was all a plot used by the Mizukage and cloud village. They put a jutsu over the elder, forcing him to arrange the marriage. Once the jutsu was broken, the elder told you, Gaara-sama, that it was your choice to cancel the wedding if you wished, which you did." He bowed to the Kazekage, "Thank you for being so kind to my daughter in this time." He smiled at Hinata, "Now she can marry the man I know she wants to."

Hinata fell silent, her eyes looking from her father to Gaara. She opened her mouth to speak, but Gaara cut in.

"Yes, I have something to say about that," He said in a quiet voice.

They all looked at him.

He felt something in his pocket, before sighing. He lifted his hand from his pocket, his fist clenched around an item. He seemed to think his next moves over, as if this was a ninja battle. In fact, a ninja battle might have been easier for him right at the moment. He looked at Hinata, who was staring at him. Yes, a ninja battle would definitely be easier right now.

"You see," He said quietly, "Hinata and I talked about this matter, back in the sand village. Uh, before we came on our way to the leaf village and she was kidnapped and all this stuff happened." He frowned, "and well…"

"Just get on with it Gaara…" Murmured Neji angrily.

Gaara shot him a look.

Neji looked away.

"You see…" Gaara looked down at his hand. He sighed and looked at Hiashi, "Hinata and I decided that we were really going to get married."

Hiashi stared at him; Neji almost fell over, Hanabi's mouth dropped, and Hinata smiled brightly.

"Really?" Asked Neji, blinking as he pulled himself up.

"Tch…" Gaara walked forward and simply held the ring out to Hinata, shrugging slightly.

"Gaara?" She said, smiling.

He looked at her.

She motioned for him to lean down towards her. He did so, after a slight hesitation. The others watched.

"I…" Hinata fell silent, staring straight at him.

Their eyes met, and through them passed all of the happenings of these past few weeks. The teas that had been shed, the words that had been exchanged, and all the dangers they had faced together.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but his lips found hers before she could even lean forward anymore. It was the most passionate kiss the two had ever exchanged between each other, and it would be bored into their minds for the rest of their lives. The broke apart slowly, but kept their heads close together.

"I accept…" Hinata whispered, smiling.

The crook of Gaara's mouth turned upwards, into a smile, and…

They kissed again.

* * *

**That was chapter forty one!!!!! I had to cut it short because I gtg to a choir concert at my school. So after a long waiting time, finally he purposed to her, and there was some more fluff!!! –Cheers-**

**So the next chapter will be the last, -cries, then an epilogue, then the Sequel will begin!!!!! –Stops crying- So, chapter 42 will be up soon! –Skips away in field of flowers-**


	42. Parties

**Okay, this chapter may be a little rushed. I gotta fit in the Bachelor party, and the Baccalaureate party. Then there is the wedding next chapter. Then I gotta do the epilogue. The reason I'm wrapping up this story is because I have a new goal to amount to on the sequel…**

**I want the sequel to have over 100 chapters!!!!! I'm gonna need yall's support to help me reach my goal, got it? Thank you all for supporting me. At the end of the epilogue I will name all of the loyal people who have helped me through my first story on I loves u all!!!!! Now, chapter 42!**

* * *

"SSP! Hinata, Hinata!"

Hinata sat up in her bed, confused by the voices she was hearing right outside her window. She had been released from the hospital today and had gone around the village with Gaara telling all of their friends about the wedding. Gaara didn't seem too enthused about telling so many people, but Hinata brought him along anyway. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked out the window.

Temari was standing at the window, her green eyes back to their normal forest green. She had been released from the hospital the same day as Hinata. The first thing she had done, was tackled her brothers and hugged them to death. It was all very funny to watch actually.

"What is it Temari-san?" Asked Hinata sleepily.

"You should know!" Temari winked mischievously, "We're throwin you a party! Naruto and the other guys are throwin a party for Gaara, so we girls are throwing one, for you!"

"Oh that's very kind, but I need to slee-"

"Nonsense!" Temari snapped, "Get your ass down here, now!"

Hinata frowned nervously and sighed, "Okay…lemme get dressed."

She hurried out a few moments later, her coat buttoned. Fall was upon them, and it was getting really cold. She ran up to Temari and brushed her hair out of her face, "Okay, so where is this party?"

"Lady Tsunada's office," Temari told her, "It was her idea to start with!" She smiled, "I still can't believe you're marrying Gaara! I still can't believe he purposed to you!!!!!" She laughed aloud.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Hell yah!"

Temari shook her head, still smiling, "Anyway, c'mon! Everyone is waiting for you to get there. The boys are having their party down at the sake bar. It was Jiraya's idea," She rolled her eyes. She grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her along behind her as she ran toward the Hokage building.

"And you do know that you'll be living with us in the sand village," She informed her, "Correct?"

"Uh…I-I am?"

"Yeah! Gaara can't live here 'cuz he's the Kazekage and all that jazz." Temari smiled, "It'll be fun having you around! The Kazekage's wife…hm…can't wait to see how the fangirls react!"

"F-fangirls!?"

"Gaara has fangirls, and a lot of them honey. You better keep him on a short leash!" She giggled.

They arrived at Tsunada's office, Hinata out of breath, Temari still looking excited as ever. She pushed open the door, and Hinata was surprised to see, well…all her friends! Female at least.

There was Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, Lady Tsunada, and Shizune. They all smiled when Hinata and Temari entered.

"Hey there Miss bride to be," Said Tenten, "Well, you used to be a bride to be, then you stopped; now you are again, uh…"

"Don't make your brain explode Ten…" Muttered Sakura.

"Okay, okay," Said Tsunada standing, "Calm down you lot. We're here to congratulate Hinata, not argue." She smiled, "This will not only be something that will make you and Gaara happy, this will definitely help in the war. It will only make us stronger allies!"

Hinata smiled sheepishly and sat down in the chair Ino pulled out for her.

The whole party was very enjoyable. Temari made sure to give Hinata warnings and advice for dealing with Gaara. She also promised that she would protect Hinata from Kankuro's perverted idiocy, if Gaara didn't do it first. They joked around and Tsunada even gave Hinata some advice of her own, being an experienced woman and all.

Anko had made all of them freak out when she started ranting about safe sex. Hinata almost fainted from the concept. After they had dropped the subject however, she had found it quite funny. Temari had informed them all, that she would tell Gaara what Anko had said. The purple haired sensei had gone white faced at the thought.

"Okay," Said Sakura clapping, "Now it's time to give Hinata the gifts!"

"Gifts?"

"Duh," Ino snickered, "You can't have a Baccalaureate party without gifts for the lucky girl!"

"O-oh…I g-guess," Muttered Hinata shrugging.

"Here, I think this one is from Temari," Said Shizune, handing Hinata a small bag that was the color of the leaves.

"It is," Muttered the blonde.

Hinata pulled out the gift and almost chocked, "A leash?"

"I told you to keep him on a tight leash," She said shrugging, "it's the perfect gift in my opinion!"

"Yah, for a dog."

"Meh, then you can use it for sex purposes."

"TEMARI!"

"Here's my gift," Said Sakura, hading Hinata a package, "I looked everywhere for it, and finally found it!"

"Oh Sakura, it's really nice," Exclaimed Hinata, taking out a picture frame. The design was simply amazing, with roses twirling in and out of the center section.

"Here's mine," Said Ino.

Hinata frowned, "B-baby cloths?"

Ino smiled evilly.

Hinata smiled and looked around at all of them, "Thank you all, this had been really fun."

"You better remember to come visit sometimes," Said Sakura, smiling at her fondly, "it isn't Konoha unless you're here, Hinata."

Ino and Tenten nodded.

"Dun worry!" said Temari, wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder, "We'll take good care of her back in the sand village, you can be totally assured." She smirked.

"I hope you really mean that," Commented Tsunada, "Hinata is a valuable ninja to our village."

"And as she will be in ours," Replied Temari, "Believe me, Gaara will make sure she's safe. He'll probably kill any other guy that tries to get near Hinata I bet!" She giggled.

"Is he that protective?" Asked Kurenai.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"I don't see why you're making me do this Kankuro," Growled Gaara, hesitating before stepping into the sake bar. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of sake, and drunks. He never had a taste for the stuff, but Kankuro had dragged him out of their apartment.

Second of all, it was late at night and Gaara was exhausted. He had gone to visit Amagumo in the hospital, and right now he just wanted to sleep. Sadly, Kankuro would not allow him that happy privilege of being able to rest when he was supposed to. If his wedding was tomorrow, shouldn't he be sleeping instead of out late drinking sake with a bunch of drunken idiots?

He thought so, but he had the idea in mind that Kankuro didn't want to go for Gaara, but for himself. The bastard loved to get drunk. He would stay out all night drinking at bars back at home, unless Temari dragged him back to their house. It was quite annoying actually, since while Gaara worked from home like he did sometimes, Temari would be beating up Kankuro in the next room and it was nothing but shouting. What a headache he would get…

Now, going to a sake bar with the Konoha ninja was even worst. There was Shikamaru who got very temperamental when he was drunk, Naruto who would be all crazy and act stupid, and Lee. They didn't let him drink any sake at these types of things, but if he did, well…Gaara would be out of there quicker then anyone else. He didn't want to die at age eighteen.

Kankuro smirked and dragged him over to a table where Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba, Jiraya, and Kakashi were sitting.

"Hello Gaara-kun!" cried Lee dramatically, standing up.

"Sit," ordered Neji, pulling Lee back down.

"Hey guys," Said Kankuro, sitting. He forced a reluctant Gaara to sit down, "Almost didn't mister fiancé here to come! He doesn't like sake."

"Hows come?" Asked Naruto, his cheeks already pink.

Gaara frowned, "It's such a childish and vulgar thing to do," he growled, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Oh come on Gaara," said Jiraya, "You're only eighteen! Stop acting like someone my age!"

"I'm the Kazekage, I-"

"Here, you're not the Kazekage," Muttered Shikamaru, "here you're just someone who's bout to get married, and needs to enjoy his freedom for one more day," He took a sip of sake absently.

"Oh, like you would know?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Tch…" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Gaara," Said Kiba, "Your wedding is tomorrow dude, tomorrow! Just enjoy the night while it's still here!"

"By getting drunk?"

"Hell yah!"

Gaara frowned and stood to leave. Kankuro pulled him back down. He crossed his arms and glared around at all of them.

"Nice try Gaara-kun," Said Sai casually, "but we're used to your death glare by now."

"Ok, now down to business," said Jiraya, looking around at all of them, "Does anybody have any questions?"

"I do," Said Naruto, smirking, "Oy Gaara…"

"What?"

"Do you and Hinata plan on having any kids?"

The table went silent. Neji had a look on his face like he had just swallowed a very VERY sour piece of raw dumpling. Kakashi had stopped reading and looked up. Lee seemed to be holding in something, either a fart or an excited cry. They all looked at Gaara, whose face had gone white.

"E-excuse me?"

"You know," Naruto smirked; "Getting busy, settling down, and having some kids?" he shrugged.

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Oh come on, you gotta!"

"Well I don't."

"How come?"

"I just don't ok?"

"No."

"…"

"Ok Naruto, that's kind of a personal question," Commented Kakashi.

"So? I wanna know!" The blonde whined.

"To bad," Growled Gaara.

The annoyed redhead looked away from the talking group and longingly looked out the window. How he wanted to go back and sleep, to prepare for the trial that waited him tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**I know it is short, but I gtg Christmas shopping. The next chapter is the last, for sure this time, and is the wedding. Then the epilogue and blah blah, sequel will begin. So stay tuned!!!**


	43. Finally

**Wedding time everyone! And let's just say that Gaara has some special guests coming down from the sand village and…yeah…**

**So the sequel will be all about –Spoiler- and that person's journey. The plot with sorta kinda not quite be revealed in the epilogue.**

* * *

"Congratulations to you both!" Gai actually had tears of joy in his eyes. "May this youthful love strengthen the bonds between our two villages until nothing can break them apart!"

"Yes Gai-sensei! Our youthful friends shall live in the springtime of youth for the remainder of their youthful lives!" Both teacher and pupil had begun to cry dramatic tears, their fists clenched.

Gaara was staring at the Green Beast with eyes a trifle wider than usual in their dark rings. He looked slowly around at Naruto.

"You should know that's normal," Said Naruto shrugging, "I can't wait to see how they react when Hinata finally comes out."

Gaara blinked slowly, frowning.

Kankuro watched from a few feet away, shaking his head. Now Gai and Lee were having some kind of back-and-forth, where Gai was barking out enthusiastic questions - Kankuro caught 'to have and to hold' before his hearing shut down again out of preservation for his brother's sake- and Lee was answering 'They will Gai-sensei!!' with his fist and his voice raised high, face shining with serious fervor. Gaara was standing next to Hinata and looking on, impassive. Not only did he not seem to be having second thoughts about kicking out that chip off the crazy block over there and the crazy old block himself from his wedding, he seemed to be listening attentively, as if there was something here he was trying to understand.

"It's funny isn't it?" Asked Kakashi, whom was reading his book, "Those two will be ranting about this forever."

"Thank god I live in the sand village then," Muttered Kankuro.

Kakashi nodded slowly.

Gaara had crossed his arms by now and was staring blankly at the Gazebo where the ceremony for the wedding was to be held. His green eyes were narrowed slightly, as if he was thinking over a battle plan to go through with this. He couldn't think of any, and sadly gave up the attempt.

"Oh, don't look so nervous," said Naruto, smirking.

Everyone was dressed formally for the occasion, well, what some would call formal. Gaara was just wearing his normal cloths he wore when not on missions. A long sleeved black shirt and long black pants, only the wrinkles were smoothed out. Temari had made sure of that.

"Who said I was?" The redhead growled in self defense.

Naruto made a dismissive movement at Gaara's sand gourd which was a few feet away. It was rattling like crazy.

"Oh shut up…" He growled.

Naruto snickered, "hey, as your best man, it's my job to do this!"

Kankuro walked over to them and sat down in one of the many chairs placed before the gazebo, "Almost time bro," he announced.

Gaara stayed silent.

"Be sure to be polite," Kankuro warned, smirking.

The redhead made a small motion that signified as a nod, and looked around. Almost all of the leaf village had come down for the Shinzen Shiki, and were talking to each other quietly. Amagumo was sitting near the back, but was watching intently. Some people from the sand village had come down as well. Baki was sitting with Matsuri, both smiling. Quite a few girls from his village had come down as well. Some were crying, and looked very disappointed. Kankuro had found it terribly funny. Gaara, not so much.

Soon, everyone fell silent.

"Go, go, and good luck!" Whispered Kankuro, pushing Naruto and Gaara forward. He smirked. Gaara was actually getting married.

Gaara stood at the front of the gazebo, his eyes down. Naruto stood behind him, arms crossed, smiling.

Tsunada was to be the official wedding celebrant that would wed Gaara and Hinata. She walked up to the Gazebo and stood in her place, her hands on her hips. She looked around at everyone. At a signal from Shizune, she sighed, "Welcome everyone, from sand and leaf villages. We are here to unite two young people in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. If everyone would please rise for the entrance of the bride."

Everyone stood. Lee seemed to be jumping up and down in place excitedly, his eyes wide. Shikamaru stood beside him, looking as bored as ever. Gai tried to clam his student, but was crying himself. And the bride hadn't even entered the area yet. Naruto shook his head.

There was a hushed mutter that ran through the group of people, making Gaara look up hesitantly. The sight before him almost left him breathless.

Hinata was wearing a long bright blue kimono with strips of a slightly darker blue hanging down from the waist belt. A blue ribbon was tied in the back, to support the whole thing. Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail with a silver ribbon which matched amazingly with her eyes. Her cheeks were faintly red, probably from excitement or embarrassment. She held a bundle of red roses in her hands, a violet one in the midst of them.

Hiashi walked along side his daughter, her arm wrapped around his. He had a regal look on his face, but Gaara could tell he was upset about the concept of finally having to let Hinata get married.

Hanabi was acting as the flower girl, following behind her sister throwing sakura petals out as she walked. The whole of the Hyugga clan beamed with pride at the sight of Hinata.

Temari followed out after them, her blonde hair down from its normal four ponytails so that it fell to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes glimmered as she looked at Gaara. She smiled and tried to contain her excitement. She was the maid of honor, and followed close behind Temari.

Gaara sighed, and straightened his stance a bit.

Hinata and Hiashi finally made it to where Gaara and Tsunada were standing.

As to follow normal traditions, Gaara bowed to Hiashi. The head of the Hyugga clan returned the bow. He released Hinata and moved aside so that the ceremony could begin.

Tsunada looked at the two, then out at the people before her, "Welcome," She said, coughing as she began, "Well, I guess this is the real deal now huh? At first it was all to be an arranged marriage but…anyway, let us begin." She sighed and began, "We are here to announce the bond that had formed between Sabaku no Gaara of the hidden sand village and Hyugga Hinata of the hidden leaf village. It is an even still blooming love that I have watched with interest through these past weeks. It's been hard, but all completely worth it." She smiled.

"Now if the bride and groom would please exchange their vows," She said, looking at Gaara and Hinata expectantly.

Hinata began, for Gaara's sake, "Gaara…" She said, a bit timidly, "I've known you for quite some time, not very personally the first time, which was in the chunnin exams. Actually the first time I met you, you were killing three men."

Some people chuckled uncertainly.

She ignored this, and continued, "But as you begun to change into the person you are now, I felt my true feelings actually blossoming, all thought I didn't really want to admit them. So I guess, like I told you back in the sand village, that I am always going to be with you." She smiled slightly.

Tsunada looked at Gaara.

The Kazekage frowned. Oh how he wished that this was a ninja mission instead! He would take anything, even an S rank mission, just let him be anywhere! Damn, this was awkward. He sighed, and finally began.

"Hinata, I must admit I didn't know you all that well all those years ago, and yes our first meeting wasn't what most people would call romantic, but…" He paused, "But after some time, uh, the past few weeks actually, I began to realize developing feelings for you and well, they sort of showed themselves as time went by and…" He sighed and glanced at his brother and sister.

They both gave him thumbs up.

He gave a small nod and looked back at Hinata, "I promise that I will always protect you, no matter what."

Tsunada nodded, smiling. After a pause, she nudged Naruto.

"Oh right," He hurried forward and handed Gaara and Hinata both a gold ring. He smirked and ran back to his spot.

Hinata lifted the ring she had, "With this ring, I promise to love you," She placed it on his finger.

"With this ring…" Gaara smiled slightly, "I make you mine." He placed it on her finger.

"Anyone object?" Asked Tsunada absently. When nobody spoke, she threw the book she had been holding over her shoulder, "Okay, kiss then I guess, you're married, have fun."

Gaara and Hinata both leaned in, and they kissed.

* * *

"Ok, now will all of the ladies please line up for the throwing of the bouquet?" Called Tsunada.

The wedding after party was being held in the Hokage building, with everyone who had attended the wedding. All of the girls quickly lined up, laughing and shoving to get into the line.

Hinata stood before all of them, the bunch of roses in her hands. She turned and threw it over her shoulder.

There was some squealing, then rapid laughter.

"No thank you!" Naruto threw the bouquet away from him with disgust, "I ain't no girl!"

After he threw it, Sakura leapt up and caught it. She laughed when Ino yelled with a mixture of rage and joy.

"Enjoy the party everyone!" Said Tsunada. She walked away as the music began to play, and everyone began to talk and laugh with each other.

Naruto hurried over to Gaara, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. He slung his arm over his friend's shoulder, grinning broadly, "So, yah married now!" he declared.

"Yes."

Naruto snickered, "let's see how you react to it buddy! The trials of being married! GOOD LUCK!"

"How would you know?" Gaara mused.

"I just know these things," he muttered, nodding slowly.

"Tch," Gaara rolled his eyes, "You're to full of yourself Uzumaki."

"HUH! I find that insulting Sabaku!"

"To bad."

"Will the new couple please come to the dance floor?" Called Kakashi.

Gaara frowned. Naruto laughed and pushed him forward as Hinata walked forward at well. Naruto winked at both of them and hurried away.

"I'm so going to kill him," Gaara growled.

Hinata giggled and moved closer to him, "You know it is custom for us to dance now, right?"

"I can't dance."

"Just try it."

"Fine."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. The music began to play and they danced together slowly.

"So, what did you guys talk about at your party last night?" Hinata asked.

Gaara frowned, "Oh um…nothing really."

"Liar."

"Tch…I'll tell you some other time."

The finished the dance, and Hiashi moved forward to dance with Hinata.

As tradition ordered, the best man at the bride's made had to dance together. Temari moved forward rather reluctantly, as did Naruto. They began to dance, Temari glaring at Naruto.

"Move your hands any lower," She hissed, "And you're dead!"

Naruto gulped.

The song ended, and Naruto and Temari rushed away from each other. Soon, free dancing was aloud on the floor. Neji was dancing with Hinata, Temari with Shikamaru, and Tsunada with Jiraya. Tsunada didn't look very happy, but Jiraya looked absolutely joyous.

Gaara spotted Amagumo sitting alone, and walked over. He sat down at the table without a word, making Amagumo jump. "o-oh," He said quietly, "Sabaku-san."

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, without looking at him.

"Huh?"

Gaara glanced at him, eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you going to do now?" He put his question into more understandable terms.

"Oh I dunno, I-"

"You can come with us."

"Scuse me?"

"You can come to the sand village with us," Gaara said, again putting more emphases on his words, "You need a place to live, and we have plenty of places. And before you go on saying that you don't want to cause me trouble, you wont and don't. Tonight isn't the night to be saying stuff like that, got it?"

Amagumo was slightly stunned by all of this information at once, but he nodded none the less.

"Good," Gaara got to his feet and walked away.

He paused at seeing Kankuro dancing with Crow, grinning broadly. Gaara shook his head very slowly. It was true; his older brother was definitely insane, especially when it came to his puppets.

He moved away from the frightening site and sat down at a table beside Baki. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hand. He watched Hinata dance with Neji, his eyes focused only on her.

"Deep in the chains of love?" Baki inquired.

"You could be a song writer," Replied Gaara sarcastically.

Baki chuckled, "Okay, how does this one sound?" He cleared his throat, "Kankuro is way too obsessed with puppets."

"Perfect title sensei, perfect."

Gaara was hardly even listening to Baki actually. He was watching Hinata danced, transfixed by the beauty and grace of her movements. He blinked in surprise when Hinata walked up to him.

"It's a little hot in here," She told him, fanning herself with her hand, "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," He said, standing.

Naruto tried to follow them but Sakura grabbed him and pulled him away.

The two left the building silently, neither looking at the other.

The moon was out tonight, bright and full. Its radiant light shown through the whole village, illuminating the buildings in a beautiful way. Gaara and Hinata moved down to the lake side. Hinata sat down neatly, while Gaara lay down on his back, hands behind his head.

"It's a lovely night," Hinata commented.

"Yeah…" Gaara murmured, staring at her.

"So…"

"So…"

They were both reminded of their first few conversations with each other, where they had long silences and many, many, 'oh's.

"You going to tell me what you guys talked about at the party last night, huh?" She asked finally.

"Ah, no."

"Oh I see. Juts because we're married now you think that you can do whatever you want now, right?"

Gaara laughed. It was his cheerful laugh but it still sounded sort of…well sinister. Hinata had only herd him laugh like this a few times, well she had only herd him laugh ever before a few times. Although his laugh was quite handsome, it still sent shivers up her spine.

"I-It's not that funny," She said shrugging.

"I think it is," He replied, his laughter dying into a relaxed chuckle. "So, what did you guys talk about at your party?"

"Oh…stuff," She shrugged.

"Stuff you don't want to talk about?"

"Yeah."

"Right, and I'm the one who thinks he can do what he wants."

"Yes, you are," She said, smiling. "Temari told me about you erm…fangirls, and I saw them at the wedding."

"Yeah," He said shortly, looking slightly annoyed.

"Think they'll be chewing your head of?"

"Definitely."

"Well…" Hinata looked at him, smiling softly, "I think we should enjoy tonight, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

She lay down in the grass beside him, leaned forward, and kissed him. She broke away and looked at him, shrugging, "I mean, we should at least enjoy tonight, right?"

"Our last night before everyone freaks out that we're married?"

"Precisely."

* * *

**EEEEEE! That was such a cute chapter! Okay, next in the epilogue, till then!**


	44. Epilouge

**Time for the epilogue people! This is marking the end of my first story, the violet rose! This will sorta reveal the plot for the next story, the sequel of this story. **

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Six months later…**

"Gheez, I hate the cold so much," Growled a man, tromping through the thick snow toward the Hokage building in the hidden village of the leaves. The woman beside him smiled.

"It's because you're not used to it. Your sibling stayed here for a few months, so they should be used to it by now, right?" She muttered.

"I just wish I was," He replied.

"Well…"

"Don't worry," He said quietly, "I informed Tsunada of the um, thing." He frowned, "Naruto promised that he'd come to the meeting. Though he'll probably just tease me about it and say all kinds of perverted things. Also, your cousin will probably chew my head of."

"Oh, Neji isn't that evil," She said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I-" The man was cut of as a snowball thwacked him in the face, knocking him flat of his feet.

"Gaara!" Gasped the woman in shock.

"Hey there Hinata!"

She looked around to see her old teammate, Kiba, holding a snowball. He was grinning, his dog Akamaru beside him, "That's your greeting Gaara!"

"What kind of damn greeting is that!?" Snapped the Kazekage, sitting up.

"My greeting!" Kiba replied joyfully, "I was told to come down here and wait for the Kazekage and his wife. So, welcome to the leaf village! It's been a few months but nothing's really changed here! Anything new with you guys?"

Hinata and Gaara exchanged a glance.

"We'll talk about it inside," Gaara muttered, standing. He walked past Kiba toward Tsunada's office, his eyes narrowed.

Hinata gave Kiba an apologetic look before both followed the redhead.

* * *

"This war is very serious," Explained Tsunada once Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba had joined them. "The cloud and mist are now allies, and that just puts the odds against us. Also there is the matter of the sound village as well. They have chosen no side ever since Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke," She crossed her arms, "In my opinion…they would do anything to kill the kages of their opposing villages." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Gaara. 

He frowned, "I agree. The kages of villages that oppose the mist and cloud are definitely in a thick state…" He paused, "And those closest to the kages, are the ones who are in the most danger." He looked at Hinata.

She sighed and placed her hand on his reassuringly.

Naruto glanced at his long time friends worriedly.

Tsunada examined the two of them closely. Temari and Kankuro who were sitting opposite their brother, both narrowed their eyes. Finally, the Hokage spoke, "There is something you two wish to tell us, correct?" She asked quietly.

Gaara closed his eyes and gave a slow but steady nod, "Yes…" he said in barely a whisper.

Kankuro watched his brother closely, until he realized that he and Hinata were holding hands. Gheez, he knew they were married, but they couldn't act a little tough?

A second glance informed him that this wasn't 'skipping along the road' hand-holding, it was an anchoring death grip, and it wasn't even clear who was anchoring whom because they both looked pretty worried.

Something in Gaara's silence, in the small line between Hinata's eyebrows, and the way their hands gripped, triggered Kankuro's instincts, and he decided to keep his peace, even though he was still concerned.

"Hinata's…." Gaara's voice sounded strained, as if he was trying to test every word. His face also had gone a slight shade of red, making Kankuro smirk, "Um…" He sighed, "Pregnant." He muttered the last word.

The room fell deathly silent. Temari and Kankuro sat there, wide eyed, mouths open. Naruto looked as though he'd jump out of his skin, and Tsunada nodded slowly.

"Yes, I was informed…" She said slowly.

"Gaara," Began Naruto, "That's awesome! That's--,"

"It's not awesome, Naruto," Snapped Tsunada, "This is the worst possible thing that could be happening right now."

Naruto blinked.

The Hokage returned her gaze to Gaara and Hinata, "I know you two are married, but I at least thought you'd both have the sense, not to do something like this in the middle of a war! Gaara, you are the Kazekage, Hinata, you are a ninja! You both can't be staying at home babysitting!"

The Kazekage looked slightly annoyed while Hinata winced at every word that Tsunada spoke.

Hinata knew in her heart that they had been stupid to do this, but they were so in love and well, she just didn't know how to explain it.

"You'll have to get an abortion," Said Tsunada a trace regretfully.

What…?

"Not acceptable."

Gaara's words had cracked around the room like a whip almost before Tsunada had stopped talking. He hadn't even glanced at Hinata, but his hand had fastened on Hinata's fingers, nearly crushing them.

The pain barely reached Hinata, but it was still a slender lifeline that she clung to. She was dizzy, and her body felt hollow and cold. She barely noticed how the ANBU in the corner stiffened and Ibiki's hand casually dropped beneath his coat as Gaara's chakra flared and burned.

"I thought you might suggest that," Gaara said in a voice as cold as a death threat. "It's what Suna would expect of her if she were one of ours. But for Hinata, that is not possible."

Tsunada was staring at him. There was surprise in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," she finally said. Her eyes didn't leave Gaara, but she made an irritated 'stand down' gesture at Ibiki, whose hand drifted out from under his coat again. "I _should_ know; I'm the one who tried to force you two together in the first place, remember?"

Hinata felt Gaara's flinch through the hold on her fingers. She squeezed Gaara's hand instinctively.

Tsunada stared at them both, her face unreadable, and then she shook her head.

"Even if Hinata said she'd accept such a solution, I wouldn't let her," she concluded, without her previous biting sarcasm. "I'm glad you see that too, Gaara. But beyond that, I'm afraid you are being rather short-sighted. You're nineteen, so I guess that's normal. You obviously realize that Hinata is of Konoha and you are of Suna, and that this little baby of yours can't possibly have a future, but you're still hoping the world will turn out the way you want it to." There was something tired and bitter in Tsunada-sama's expression now, but her anger at Gaara seemed to have passed. "I learned when I wasn't much older than you are that it just doesn't work that way."

"We have to make it work that way," Gaara stated shortly.

"You don't get it kid--,"

"I think I do."

Tsunada stared at him, and Hinata hoped she finally realized that Gaara might be blunt - his voice was still a cutting monotone as charming as the buzz of a drill - but that behind it there was a real plea he just could not formulate any other way.

"Ugh, children!" Tsunada growled, scrubbing her ash-blonde hair. Then she was distracted by Ibiki who leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Gaara," Hinata said softly, staring at her lover's profile. Gaara's eyes were fixed straight ahead, and to anyone else his expression might have appeared cold, but Hinata could read past that now.

"We'll find a way out of this." Gaara's voice was soft and for her ears alone. "I promised I would never hurt you again. I will not-"

"I know," Hinata whispered, squeezing the fingers that grasped her own.

"Give me a break, Ibiki," Tsunada groused loudly, bringing their attention back to her. "You know I don't give a dog's fart about those sons of a sick goat in the Daimyo's court. They can go hang for all I care. But internally, do you know how bad this is going to look? And in regards to the other Kages, and to the Council- oh, sod it all."

Tsunada sighed heavily, and turned her glare from Ibiki to Gaara.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" she asked with ill grace. "I'm warning you right now, I'm probably not going to like it."

A dazed and puzzled Hinata caught the quick glance she gave the two lovers. Strange...her tone said 'I don't like it'; her eyes seemed to say 'persuade me'.

"Hinata will still have the child," Gaara said precisely and quickly, making everyone look at him, "But weather or not we wish for it to, it will not know that we are its parents. We shall find a place for it to be raised safely, and once we do, the child will be safe from being used as trying to get to us. The ones who killed Koujin of the hidden could village. But I would suggest having someone sent to wherever we send this baby on occasions, to check on it and tell me and Hinata how it is doing. That is the only expectable and plausible way this can be done, Lady Tsunada."

Hinata looked around at Gaara, her eyes wide.

Everyone stared at either Gaara or Tsunada. For a long time now the two Kages had gotten along well, but there had always been something about one another that annoyed both. They seemed to argue a lot at meetings, and always tried to get the better of the other. It was like a little back and fourth competition that only the two Kages could understand.

"I see…" Her gaze faltered from the redhead and onto Hinata, "What do you think?" She asked her.

Hinata fumbled with her words before shaking her head wearily, "C-can I please t-talk to Gaara privately?" She asked.

Tsunada nodded.

Hinata grabbed Gaara and pulled him out of the meeting room. The shut the door behind her and whirled around to face him, "What are you thinking!?" She snapped, "W-we can't just give up this, our…our baby!" She placed a hand over her stomach and shook her head, "You can't ask me to do this Gaara!"

"Hinata, listen to me," Said Gaara seriously. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger and pulled her face up to make sure she was looking straight at him, "Listen to me," He said more softly this time, "Giving away this child, our child, is better then destroying it completely. It's not like I want to give it away like this, but with this damn war going on, it wouldn't be safe."

Hinata felt tears sting her eyes, "But Gaara…" She said quietly, "I just don't think I would be able to stand it…"

"Do you think it's easy for me to?" He growled, "This isn't just your child Hinata, it's mine as well."

She pushed his hand away and turned.

Gaara sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and appeared to gather his thoughts, and Hinata felt something cold creep up her spine for no reason she could name.

"Hinata," He said finally, "I'm sorry," She shook his head slowly. "But…but this is hard for me to. But we have no other options."

She looked around at him, tears flowing freely from her silver eyes, "Why were we so stupid?" She asked him in a whisper.

"We weren't," He said quietly, "We were just…"

"In love," She finished the sentence for him.

He made a movement in between a nod and a shrug.

Hinata stared at him for a moment, before turning her back on him. She walked to one of the windows and leaned on it, staring out across the brilliant white snow on the ground.

"It's all happening to quickly…" She whispered.

Gaara hesitated, then turned back to the office door, "Go wait," He told her quietly, "I have to talk to Tsunada."

"But-"

"Just wait for me, I'll be quick," He walked into the meeting room without another word. A few minutes later, everyone else exited the room, minus Gaara and Tsunada. She looked up worriedly as Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro rushed up to her, their eyes wide.

The first thing that happened was Temari pulling her into a rib breaking hug, while the blonde screamed as loud as she could.

"You done Temari?" Asked Kankuro.

"Yeah, I'm good…"

"What's Gaara doing?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Talking to Tsunada," Said Naruto, glancing at the door.

Hinata frowned and clutched her hands together in a prayer, "Oh please…" She whispered, "Please don't let him say anything stupid!"

* * *

"Hinata's coming back to Suna with me," Gaara said quietly as he stood before Tsunada. Ibiki and a few other ANBU stood nearby. "She will have the baby, and we will find a place for it to be raised." 

"Just like that?" She snapped, "Are you suggesting that-"

"I would be very careful about what you say next," Gaara said softly.

"Are you threatening me?" Tsunada asked with a ragged smile that showed a lot of teeth.

"No, I'm warning you. There's a difference."

"Kazekage-sama," Tsunada said, her fingers tightening on each other. The honorific had sounded anything but polite. "You may be the ally of my village, and you may be married, but Hinata is my responsibility, and-"

Then she tilted her head, sat back in her chair and her hands slid apart to flip up as if she was tossing something away.

"Fine, do whatever you like, I don't care!" She grabbed her sake bottle and poured herself a cup, then slammed down the bottle, forcing the liquid to slosh over the sides onto the table. Then she drank the sake messily, showing how annoyed she really was.

Gaara gave a small, approving nod.

"But don't come whining to me when you fuck it all up," She warned.

* * *

Hinata hurried away from the park where she had been talking with Naruto and ran back up towards the Hokage building. She wondered if Gaara was out yet and-

Gaara was waiting for her in the hallway outside, leaning against the far wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. The gourd was on the ground at his side.

"Gaara." Despite common sense assuring her that the Hokage wouldn't harm the leader of another village except out of the severest provocation, Hinata felt awash with relief at seeing her husband. "Here, I got you something to eat. And we-"

Gaara turned away, hoisting the gourd into its halter. "We're leaving."

"Gaara, we should rest first, and here, eat this-"

"I'm not hungry, and we'll rest outside of Konoha territory," Gaara answered, marching along the hallway towards the distant doors.

"Why? Naruto-kun said he can provide rooms for us and-"

"I'm not staying here a minute more than I have to. That woman," Gaara added neutrally, "I would hate to have her as an enemy."

"Huh? You mean the Hokage?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand. She...she is letting me us keep this baby alive, right?" Hinata asked anxiously.

Gaara snorted. "Of course. But she made me pay for it."

"Pay?" Hinata asked sharply, accelerating so that she was walking a step ahead of Gaara and looking back into her lover's face. "What do you mean?"

Gaara shrugged. "She has the control over something we need. She's going to make sure she gets something in exchange for not exerting that control. What is there here that is so surprising?"

"You mean she- she asked you for- for something-"

"Naturally I had nothing to offer," Gaara added with a hint of annoyance, "She said if we wanted to make this work, then she'd get to choose. She said that he's very good."

"What? Who!?"

"Of course she also said that it would be difficult to have someone always checking on them, so that puts a damper on our plan, doesn't it?"

Hinata caught Gaara by the shoulder and forced him to stop as she stared at her lover, aghast. "What are you saying?!"

Gaara looked at her steadily, "I'm saying that Tsunada told me if we wanted this to work, then she would get to choose whom we sent this child to. The person who is going to raise it."

Gaara walked on, but Hinata stood frozen on the spot, the words 'Oh my god' tumbling numbly from her mouth.

There was a pause in Gaara's footsteps as he realized Hinata hadn't followed.

"Gaara…I never…y-you…"

Gaara was suddenly in front of her, both hands firmly on either side of Hinata's face, forcing eye contact.

Her lover spoke slowly and with utmost deliberation. "If I did not have Suna to take care of, she could have made me her personal lapdog for the rest of my natural lifespan, and I would have been happy to oblige as long as we were together and this baby safe. I've had to pay in blood and pain for everything good in my life; so have you. What she wants from us is insignificant in comparison to what we'll gain. Don't you agree?"

Hinata put her hands over Gaara's and nodded.

Gaara let out a slightly relived, slightly weary sigh, "Good." He leaned in and kissed her, "We'll make this work Hinata, I promise you."

She smiled at him.

"So," He said, staring at her, "We should most likely think of a name to tell the person who will be raising this baby, right?"

Hinata paused, watching him closely, "Yes," She said faintly, "Yes I've been thinking about that actually…"

"And?"

"Michiru."

* * *

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Dies- Yah know this is the first story I've actually finished!!! –Claps- I feel so proud of myself! I hope this was pleasing to you! So you see the sequel will be about Michiru, which means 'Full moon' in Japanese, since most of Gaara and Hinata's romance moments were under a full moon, yah know? **

**And don't worry Amagumo fans! He will be in the sequel and will have quite a part to play! So with the Holidays upon us, it may take awhile for me to get the sequel up, but I will get it up as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for reviewing on my story! Every time I saw how many reviews I had I just felt so happy inside, thank you all so much! I love you all, and stay turned for the sequel of the Violet rose, entitled, **_**Prophecy of the black sand.**_** BUMBUMBUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!! So, until I start the sequel, I loves you all, and please wait petinetly!!!!!**


End file.
